Warriors: Rise of the New Clans: Land of Shadowed Stars
by A Warrior At Heart
Summary: The Clans have triumphed over the rogues and drove them out of their home, but they only won a battle, not the war. The rogues' last threat is a promise of more struggles to come. To counteract this threat, a spy patrol is sent to find the Bands' home, but no one has visited the outside world in generations and the patrol will face many trials on their path to save their Clans.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Allegiances:**

 **The Clan of the Morning Sun**

 **Chieftain:** Mossy Moon - dark brown tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes, a white chest and muzzle

 **Regent:** Falling Star - white furred she-cat with cream colored ears and paws and amber eyes

 **Healer:** Red Maple - russet she-cat with white forepaws and yellow eyes

 **Fighters:** Cloudy Water - dark gray and white tom (council cat)

Rising Water - very pale gray tabby she-cat (council cat)

Sage Fur - mottled brown and cream she-cat with green eyes

Soaring Hawk - large, broad, dark brown tabby tom

Trainee: Jagged Path

Yellow Sky - dark smoky gray she-cat

Trainee: Spotted Owl

Sharp Wind - dark reddish-brown tom with black stripes (council cat)

Raven Swoop - sleek black tom

Rabbit Nose - pale brown tabby and white tom

Trainee: Blossom Dust

Drifting Leaf - dusty brown she-cat with golden patches

Dewy Grass - mottled dark gray and brown she-cat

Dappled Fur - sleek, light brown tabby she-cat with small white spots

 **Hunters:** Smoke Pelt - dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Quick Clouds - white tom with large pale gray patches

Trainee: Tall Pine

Bracken Tail - dark golden brown tabby tom with a ginger tail (council cat)

Maple Sky - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Trainee: Fern Dapple

Dawn Sky - pretty pale gray and white she-cat

Waving Fern - dark brown and gray dappled she-cat with a gray tail

Running Wave - lithe dark brown tabby tom

Passing Storm - dark gray tom with a dark streak along his spine

 **Trainees:** Fern Dapple - silver tabby she-cat with darker markings

Jagged Path - black and dark brown tabby tom

Spotted Owl - black and white dappled she-cat

Blossom Dust - light brown she-kit with golden patches

Tall Pine - white tom with black patches

 **Mothers:** Willow Leaf - slim silver tabby she-cat with white face, paws, chest and tail tip, (mother of Amber Mist (lithe amber-gold she-kit with one white paw and a white chest) and Whispering Rain (pale silver she-kit with blue-grey speckles and white paw)

 **Elders:** Tumbling Stone - solidly built dark gray tom with graying muzzle

Quiet Sun - pale red and golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Shining Feather - skinny pale gray tabby she-cat

 **The Clan of the Flowing Waters**

 **Chieftain:** Gray Moon - sleek gray tom with stormy blue eyes

 **Regent:** Wind Fur - gray tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Trainee: Frosted Leaf

 **Healer:** Apple Blossom - dark brown she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Fighters: Ebony Leaf - pale gray tabby she-cat with jet-black stripes (council cat)

Crow Tuft - black tom with amber eyes (council cat)

Dark Night - sleek black tom with yellow eyes

Sun Splash - yellow she-cat with white paws, tail tip, and splash on her chest

Misty Stream - pale silver and white tabby she-cat

Trainee: Holly Blossom

Duck Flight - thick-furred sandy-brown tom

Quiet Stream - pretty silver tabby she-cat

Storm Breeze - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Hunters:** Flower Dew - thick-furred golden-brown and white tabby she-cat (council cat)

Honey Song - golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Lily Pool - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (council cat)

Nettle Claw - mottled dark gray tabby tom with dark green eyes

Trainee: Shadowed Fur

Curled Bracken - dark brown tabby tom

Splash Tail - mottled gray and brown tabby she-cat

Sky Stripe - pale golden and white tabby tom

 **Trainees:** Shadowed Fur - black tom with orange tipped ears and orange tipped tail

Holly Blossom - longhaired black she-cat with green eyes

Frosted Leaf - pale gray she-cat with a white belly, tail tip, ear tips, and paws

 **Mothers:** Cloudy Sky - pale gray she-cat with a black tipped tail and smokey blue eyes, mother of Light Feather (very pale gray and white tom), Stream Song (gray tabby she-kit) and Patch Tail (pale gray and white patched tom)

Pine Needle - lithe silver tabby she-cat, mother of Blue Clouds (blue-gray tom), Mint Leaf (pale gray tabby she-kit), Waving Reed (light gray tom), and Bright Pebble (white she-kit with silver patches)

 **Elders:** Icey Stone - very pale silver tom

Hazel Fall - hazel-brown tabby tom

Speckled Moss - light gray she-cat with dark brown speckles and green eyes

Shimmering Wave - sleek black she-cat

 **Clan of the Dark Caves**

 **Chieftain:** Hawk Moon - dark brown tabby tom

 **Regent:** Broken Breeze - pale gray tabby she-cat with a white tail tip

 **Healers:** Night Pelt - black tom with green eyes

Trainee: Doe Leap

 **Fighters:** Owl Eye - dark brown tabby tom with one yellow eye, blind in the other

Dawn Leaves - silver and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Dark Flame - dark gray tom with lighter stripes and belly (council cat)

Hare Stripe - light brown tabby and white tom

Falling Leaf - tortoiseshell she-cat

Vole Leap - light brown tabby she-cat with dark gray stripes

Lark Feather - thick-furred brown tom

Trainee: Bright Blossom

 **Hunters:** Flash Tail - black tom with a white underbelly, chest, and tail (council cat)

Dusky Fur - thick-furred dark brown she-cat (council cat)

Trainee: Dappled Feather

Lightning Foot - sleek black tom with one white foot (council cat)

Sun Shade - golden tabby tom with light paws, belly and tail tip and green eyes

Weasel Whisker - ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Snow Drift - white she-cat with a few pale gray patches

Trainee: Birch Shade

Shadow Step - dark gray tom with darker forepaws

 **Trainees:** Dappled Feather - silver and black tabby she-cat

Birch Shade - cream tom with brown streaks

Bright Blossom - tortoiseshell she-cat

Doe Leap - mottled light brown she-cat

 **Mothers:** Ember Heart - amber-brown she-cat with grey patches, mother of Flower Petal (small white she-cat, with tortoiseshell patches) and Wolf Howl (dark grey she-cat with a light brown muzzle, underbelly, and paws)

Quick Breeze - small white she-cat with pale yellow eyes

 **Elders:** Fox Nose - ginger tom with a light underbelly and paws

Silent Step - pale gray and white tabby she-cat

Damp Whisker - mottled gray tom with darker markings

Shrew Tail - dark brown tom with three darker paws and one white sock

 **The Clan of the High Peaks**

 **Chieftain:** Grass Moon - blue-gray tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes

 **Regent:** Ash Leap - pale gray tom with darker patches

 **Healers:** Silver Song - silver and white tabby she-cat

Blue Streak - blue-gray tom with a darker streak along his spine

 **Fighters:** Echoing Breeze - blue-gray she-cat (council cat)

Wild Claw - dark brown tabby tom with darker stripes

Melting River - silver and white tabby tom (council cat)

Trainee: Sunny Leaf

Falcon Wing - ginger and brown tabby and white tom

Tawny Fang - tawny brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Cedar Frost - silver tabby tom

Trainee: Prickling Thorn

Feather Flight - light gray she-cat with darker dapples

Swift Sky - silver she-cat with white patches

 **Hunters:** Clear Gaze - mottled ginger and cream tabby she-cat with green eyes (council cat)

Rising Fawn - white she-cat with brown dapples and amber eyes

Small Foot - black and white she-cat

Soaring Jay - black tom piercing blue eyes

Darkening Skies - very dark gray tom with lighter gray paws (council cat)

Singing Dove - sleek light brown tabby she-cat

Trainee: Sandy Pelt

Sheer Ledge - mottled gray tabby tom

Robin Song - mottled orange and cream she-cat

 **Trainees:** Sandy Pelt - light brown tabby and white tom

Sunny Leaf - golden brown she-cat with amber eyes

Pricking Thorn - brown tabby tom with spiky fur

 **Mothers:** Windy Song - very pale gray she-cat, mother of Fluttering Wing (elegant white she-cat) and Bubbling Creek (very dark tabby gray tom)

Soft Dusk - dark brown tabby she-cat, mother of Berry Pelt (pale cream and white tom), and Morning Mist (pale gray tabby she-kit)

 **Elders:** Breezy Feather - skinny dark brown and gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Stone Foot - light gray tom with one white foot

Windswept Rock - light gray tom with dark patches

 **Prologue**

Spotted Owl. That irritating, wishy-washy, and arrogant Clan of the Morning Sun trainee. She was all Sharp could think about on many-day-long trek home from their failed mission in the Clans' secret valley.

He barely thought about how plan—the critical mission they had spent moons carefully crafting had oh-so-wonderfully backfired because of the work of three annoying little trainees.

Nor how they would most likely receive severe punishments upon their disgraceful arrival home once the other cats in the Bands found out they had failed.

Nor the furious, but sorely disappointed look that would sit on his father's face.

Not even what would happen to him if the others ever figured out the real reason Brisk had vanished without a trace.

Nope. She was all Sharp could think about—and it irritated him to no end. Sharp knew he shouldn't be thinking about Spotted Owl. They weren't friends. His fake friendship with her was just another part of the ruse. Besides, she had admired and adored him and what did he do? Betray her. And then what did she do? Attack him.

He didn't even know why she was on his mind so much. But maybe it was small, secret part of them that still liked Spotted Owl; admired her fire and her innocence. Or perhaps it was the still lingering feeling of guilt at the way she fire-like anger in her eyes, and behind that, haunted betrayal, during the final battle. Or maybe it was the fact that he saw a little of himself in her.

Sharp let out a loud scoff, then immediately ducked his head, glancing around himself to check that he hadn't drawn any unneeded attention to himself. No, he shouldn't think like that. Any sympathy shown toward the Clans put a target on his back. He was already treading on thin ice because he had refused to obey the order to kill Spotted Owl's brother, Tall Pine. Sharp didn't know of the others on the patrol were aware yet—he had not let Brisk to live to reveal the truth—but it was only so long before they realized. Besides, Sharp reminded himself, the Bands and the Clans were fierce, and the most recent plot only deepened their canyon of rivalry. The still stinging cuts all across his body delivered by Spotted Owl and her siblings were a constant painful reminder of that fact.

Sharp's attention was jerked back his surroundings as a harsh cry came from the front of the patrol. Someone had called his name.

"Sharp!" The cats parted as one of the leaders of the patrol—a dark gray she-cat named Cinder—trotted back through the ranks. Sharp's ears instinctively flattened as Cinder approached, but he pushed them forward, unwilling to show any weakness in front of her.

"Yes, Cinder?" Sharp met her gaze evenly, his tone cold and uninterested.

"Why are you skulking at the back of the patrol like that Clan-scum?" Cinder asked with a sneer, her face tilted so Sharp couldn't help but stare at the long scar that bisected her left eye. She jerked her head toward the head of the patrol. "Get up front with us. Crow's orders. He wants to make sure daddy sees you looking all nice and leaderly." She turned abruptly. "Let's go!"

Sharp wanted to turn tail and flee to the safety of the rear of the patrol, but he willed his paws to follow Cinder to the front. He puffed out his chest and lifted his tail authoritatively, feeling his usual mask of calm indifference settle over his face.

"Good. He's here." Crow grunted. "We're almost there. Let's get this next part other with." The black tom began shuffling forward again. The rest of the patrol slowly followed suit.

The long like of cats trudged along the forest floor like a slow stream of water choked with mud. Sharp, along with the patrol leaders, Crow, Cinder, and another she-cat called Icicle led the ragged group along the familiar trail. Several cats limped, and everyone sported various half-healed wounds, but they kept up a quick, urgent pace, both eager and anxious to reach their destination.

The patrol trekked along the trail, winding between the oaks, birches, and maples of the forest that gradually started to thin, revealing the shimmering waters of a vast lake in the distance. The dried leaves crunched under the cats' paws, the only sound to be heard in this still wood, as even though it was the warmest season, no birdsong floated through the trees. Even the wind didn't rustle the leaves, seeming to hold its breath along with the rest of the forest in anticipation of what the patrol's return home would bring.

The patrol veered away from the bright lake in the distance and instead made for the dark looming forms of the distant pines. Gradually, the dried leaves turned to slippery pine needles, soft and soundless underfoot, so now it was nearly dead-silent. The tall pines rose high above their heads, their high branches reaching for sunlight and creating a dense roof overhead. Five enormous pine trees stood grandly not far ahead in a wide semi-circle. A large ticket stretched between the trees, a tangle of branches and undergrowth weaved carefully together over many moons to make a thick, nearly impenetrable wall. The sole entrance was a small circular opening near the base of one wall, barely noticeable save for the flattened earth around it. The patrol approached hesitantly and paused outside, cautious now.

Crow glanced around at the other cats, checking if their attention was trained on him, then he turned and slipped inside. Cinder and Icicle followed close behind him, leaving Sharp caught in between the barrier and the patrol, with no choice but to duck inside as well. He crouched and slithered through the short tunnel, the branches above him tugging at his pelt and stepped out into the clearing on the other side.

The camp was a large circle of dens built right into the towering walls with wide, dusty clearing in the middle. It had been used formerly by the Five Pines Band as their camp for generations, but after the union of the Bands, it had been reinforced and built into a grand war camp where many cats stayed, including some of the most important.

The cats of the war camp drew back as the patrol filed in one by one. Conversation buzzed in the air, and there were meows of joy as some of the cats recognized their friends or family and rushed forward to welcome them home.

Sharp found himself in the midst of the reunions and pushed his ears forward as he searched the crowd, nodding to others, though no one welcomed him. He looked for a familiar pale gray shape, not daring to let hope rise in his chest, but as he suspected, there was no sign of her. Instead, an amber-brown she-cat wandering through the crowd caught his attention.

"Acorn!" Sharp called out before he could think better of it.

The amber-brown she-cat turned swiftly toward him, the bright hope in her face draining away at the look in the ginger and brown tabby tom's eyes. She stepped closer, so they stood a mere tail-length apart. "I can't find Timber anywhere. What happened? Is he—"

"I'm so sorry," Sharp murmured, regretting that by calling attention to himself he had appointed himself as the one to deliver the grave news of one of the patrol leader's deaths to his only family.

"Oh, no," Acorn moaned, pressing her muzzle into Sharp's chest fur. Soft sobs broke her next words. "I begged him not to take that assignment, but he was so proud to be selected as mission leader. Now he's dead. My brother is dead."

"It's going to be all right," Sharp said, awkwardly trying to comfort the grieving she-cat. "I know you're sad, but we will honor the sacrifice Timber made in service to the greater good. He will be praised for his deeds and remembered as a hero." The words tasted bitter and wrong on his tongue.

"No, it will never be okay." Acorn sniffled, turning away. Her eyes were glassy and her tail dragged in the dust as she shuffled away.

Sharp started after her but stopped as he became aware of the hush that quickly fell over the crowd. The cats stepped back, nodding their heads respectfully as two powerful cats strode regally through the crowd. The first was a golden-brown tom, Sleek, the camp-master, who kept close to the side of a second cat, a massive ginger tabby tom, who was none other than Thunderclap, the supreme commander of the Bands himself.

"I see the mission patrol has returned." Thunderclap halted in the center of the crowd, his tone quiet, but the crowd was dead silent, so it seemed to echo throughout the camp. "Welcome back at last. It has been four moons. I sincerely hope that you have returned with tidings of great victory, and not terrible defeat, for all of our sakes." He pivoted, his grave gaze traveling slowly around the ring of cats. "Now, mission leaders, step forward and report."

There was brief silence as the cats waited, and then a shuffling as the cats shifted to let the three remaining leaders come forward into the ring. Crow, Cinder, and Icicle made a line before Thunderclap, their heads bent, and tails held low. Despite their display of respect, Sharp could see Crow's tail twitching a little, and he couldn't help but notice Cinder's somber expression, an odd contrast to her earlier cocky grin.

The entire clearing waited tensely as Thunderclap regarded the three cats silently for a moment, a thoughtful frown on his face. "I believe we selected four leaders from among the best soldiers for this mission. Where is your fourth?"

Cinder, Crow, and Icicle exchanged glances, before Crow hesitantly spoke up, "Timber was killed in battle, slaughtered by those Clan-scum." His lip curled at the last word.

Thunderclap nodded. "Hmmm, and how did that happen? Correct me if I'm wrong, but the plan was not to engaged the Clans in battle, but instead to incite a war between them?"

"N-no, you're right," Crow replied hastily, "but—"

Thunderclap's face betrayed the hint of a snarl. "But what?"

"But things didn't work out according to the plan," Cinder said, interrupting before Crow could say another word. Her face was serious, but there was a tiny, almost indistinguishable flicker of desperation in her eyes. "We had to improvise. You see, there were these three trainees…"

Sharp's eyes didn't leave Thunderclap's face as Cinder, with additional input from Crow explained what had happened in the Valley of Hidden Stars that had ended in their defeat and disgraceful return home. The supreme commander's face remained expressionless, but by the end of the tale, his green eyes smoldered like fiery embers.

"You failed?" Thunderclap exclaimed. His face twisting into a furious snarl. He spun around, his gaze raking the cats around him who shrank. His eyes alighted once more on the three cats before him. "We spent moons meticulously planning this mission down to every fine detail. We selected only the best of our soldiers to guarantee victory over the Clans. And you failed! You were defeated in battle because of three kits! You ran away from the fight like sniveling cowards! You returned home in disgrace with nothing but excuses! You failed!"

The three mission leaders cowered at the commander's last roared statement. Thunderclap scoffed in disgust and turned his head away before he continued in a dangerously calm tone. "Loyalty. That is all that is expected from all members of the Bands. Loyalty to the Bands. Loyalty to your camp-master. Loyalty to the captains. Loyalty to me. If you are not loyal, you have no place here."

Some of the cats in the crowd trembled a little as Thunderclap's gaze raked the throng again. He spoke once more, in a booming voice this time. "I will discuss with my captains what type of punishment is warranted for this failure and disloyalty. It will be announced tomorrow at sunhigh, where everyone will gather in this camp to hear. Now, begone. This meeting is finished."

At Thunderclap's order, the three cats hurriedly dipped their heads and rushed off into the quickly dispersing crowd. Several cats hurried to the entrance and vanished into it, presumably carrying the message to the cats in the other camps. Sharp turned, trying to slip away unnoticed, but a short call stopped him.

"Sharp!"

The ginger and brown tabby tom halted. "Thunderclap!" He forced a smile on his face as turned to greet his father.

Thunderclap trotted up to Sharp and looked him over. Sharp instinctively tensed as his father's scrutinizing green gaze—yet another physical trait they shared, though that was about it.

"You look surprisingly well." Thunderclap commented, surprisingly nonchalant despite his announcement a moment before. "Though you still have several half-healed scratches. Did you not fare well in that final failed battle?"

"N-no, I mean, I did okay," Sharp stuttered. "I fought well in fact, using all the moves I learned, but at one point I was fighting three cats—"

"Still," Thunderclap interrupted coldly, "as my son I expected you to do better. You were sent along as a representative of our family and keep the other cats in check. When I hear a fuller report of the mission, I hope to hear about the deeds you performed to the tiniest detail. I certainly know you wouldn't've let me down."

"Of course not," Sharp mumbled, his eyes fixed on paws.

"Now, I expect you to get your wounds taken care of and a night of rest," Thunderclap said briskly. "You will be back in training tomorrow at dawn. It seems that you still need more practice."

Sharp flattened his ears at his father's comment.

"Ember, your brother, is doing quite well in training, you know. And he's six moons younger than you."

"Half-brother. Ember's not my real brother."

"No matter. I will see you tomorrow." Thunderclap whisked around and began padding away.

"Wait!" Sharp called after his father. He swallowed as the powerful ginger tom turned back toward him. "C-could I go see Sage? My sister? She must be in the Sandy Hollow Camp."

Thunderclap frowned. "Very well. But you still have to make sure you're ready a vigorous training session tomorrow. It's not my fault if you're unprepared." He turned again and strode briskly away.

"Thank you!" Sharp called after him. Grinning, he turned toward the entrance, eager to see the his sister, the only one who would be happy to see him, but his smile faded as he thought about having to tell her about everything that had happened since he'd left her more than four moons before, and everything that had already taken place since his arrival home. Thinking about the mission brought back his earlier thoughts, thoughts about that annoying trainee.

 _Should I tell Sage about Spotted Owl?_ Sharp wondered as he slipped through the entrance. _She'll demand to know everything. No, I'd better not,_ he decided. _It's safer that way, for both of us. Now, if I could just stop thinking about Spotted Owl..._

* * *

 **I'm back! Yay! Finally! I had hoped to get this posted a few weeks ago and I know it's been more than a month since I finished book 1, but I had a lot to do and then school started, but here it is, finally! If you are new, and probably have no idea what's going on, I recommend you go back and read book 1. You can find a find a link on my profile page. If you aren't new, welcome back! I am so excited to be continuing this series! I hope you liked this prologue from Sharp's point of view. Unfortunately, that is all I have planned to be from his POV for this book.**

 **As for an updating schedule, there won't be one at least for now because I just started school and my life is pretty crazy right now. I will be updating about every other week, hopefully on the weekend.**

 **I also took the time to finally compile the full allegiances. I hope you enjoy them and the prologue. Let me know in a review what you think of Sharp and Thunderclap.**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite! I'll see you all soon with chapter one from Spotted Owl's POV.**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	2. Chapter 1: Spotted Owl

**Chapter One: Spotted Owl**

The serene calm of the sunlit clearing was broken suddenly as a young she-cat sprinted through it, throwing up leaves in her wake as she called gleefully to the two cats who were chasing her. "Catch me if you can!" Her black and white dappled fur flashed in a ray of sunlight as she swerved to the side, avoiding one of her pursuer's outstretched paws.

"Hey, no fair!" The cat, a black and white patched tom complained as he skidded to a stop. "You got a head start!"

"You'll have to be faster than that if you want to catch me, Tall Pine!" The young she-cat teased over her shoulder. She dashed off again, but she wasn't looking where she was going, so she barely stopped in time to avoid crashing into the third trainee.

"I got you, Spotted Owl!" The light brown and golden she-cat said triumphantly. She leaped at Spotted Owl, bowling her over.

"Argh! Blossom Dust!" Spotted Owl exclaimed. She spat out a mouthful of pine needles and frowned up at Blossom Dust, but her yellow eyes still sparkled playfully.

Spotted Owl twisted underneath Blossom Dust, using one of her hind legs to shove the other she-cat partially off over her. She struggled to stand up as Blossom Dust batted at her ears. With a playful growl, Spotted Owl lunged at her, and the pair began to wrestle, rolling around on the forest floor.

"Aha! I pinned you!" Spotted Owl said as she came out on top, trapping the smaller, lithe form of her sister beneath her.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Another voice cried suddenly as their brother rammed his head into Spotted Owl's side. Spotted Owl squealed in surprise as she was plowed over, but she quickly recovered to fend off soft-pawed attacks from Tall Pine. Blossom Dust scrambled to her paws and rejoined the mock-battle, so the three of them scuffled rambunctiously in the now noisy glade.

"That's enough, you three!" A voice said sternly as three new cats emerged into the sunlight from the shadowy trees, an older tom and she-cat, along with a younger tom. The older pale gray and white tom had spoken, his brow furrowed.

"They're just having fun, Quick Clouds," the younger tom pointed out, cracking a small smile as he watched their trainees play.

"Yes, Rabbit Nose, but we still have a patrol to finish," Quick Clouds said his tail swishing impatiently.

"It's fine, Quick Clouds," the third instructor, a mottled brown and cream she-cat assured the tom, touching her tail to his shoulder, "but I agree, we should get moving. We can't let our boundaries go unchecked." She turned to call to the young cats. "Spotted Owl! Blossom Dust! Tall Pine! Let's go! You can play later."

The three trainees sparred for a moment longer as their instructors waited impatiently. They eventually broke apart and trotted reluctantly back to the older cats.

"Finally, you three," Quick Clouds scolded gently. "This is a border patrol, not play time. Rabbit Nose, Sage Fur and I have been waiting for you."

"Spotted Owl started it," Tall Pine said, giving his sister a pretend glare.

"Spotted Owl, I expect you to know better," Sage Fur added. "Border patrols are important, but even more so because we need to be on guard in case any rogues return. You know this."

"Yes, Sage Fur," Spotted Owl muttered dutifully, using one paw to scuff the ground.

"Let's keep going," Rabbit Nose decided, breaking the tension between Spotted Owl and her instructor. He led the way across the clearing, his trainee, Blossom Dust, close by his side with the other four cats following close behind.

"You know, Spotted Owl," Tall Pine whispered as the two of them fell into step, "you really should listen to Sage Fur more. She's your instructor." His face was gently concerned.

Spotted Owl shrugged. "We were just having fun. But yeah, whatever."

. . .

The six cats padded along the scent line, renewing the markers as they trekked steadily up the border their Clan shared with the Clan of the High Peaks. As they rounded the side of a knoll crested by bare rocks and coarse grass tufts a Clan of the High Peaks patrol came into view, walking at a brisk pace toward them along the opposite side of the boundary.

"Greetings, Melting River," Rabbit Nose addressed the silver and white tabby tom at the head of the patrol as both groups halted nearby. "How are your borders? Quiet, I hope?"

"Indeed." Melting River nodded. His tone though not unfriendly had a grim edge it. "We haven't found any sign of unusual activity and—thank the ancestors—we haven't even detected a whisker of the rogues."

"That is fortunate," Rabbit Nose agreed, sharing Melting River's grim smile.

"Our borders are quiet as well," Sage Fur put in. "Though we are still on high alert in case any of rogues return."

"We can never be too vigilant, especially in these times," A young silver tabby tom, one of the other cats on Melting River's patrol, added darkly.

As the older cats conversed some more, Spotted Owl, Blossom Dust, and Tall Pine looked over the two trainees on the Clan of the High Peaks patrol. They were a spiky furred brown tabby tom and a golden-brown she-cat, both older than the three siblings. Spotted Owl had never laid eyes on the tom before, but something felt strangely familiar about the she-cat. _I feel like I know her from somewhere,_ she mused, _but I can't put my paw on it._

"I feel like I've seen you before," Spotted Owl said aloud to the golden-brown she-cat, "but I can't remember where."

The she-cat tilted her head thoughtfully. "No, I don't think I've seen you before. I'm Sunny Leaf, by the way. His name is Prickling Thorn."

 _That's weird,_ Spotted Owl thought, _I know I've seen her before._ Then it dawned on her, brought back in a rush of anger. "I know! You're the cat I fought when your Clan attacked our camp!"

"Oh, really? I think I would remember that." Sunny Leaf didn't sound convinced. The older trainee shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter now that the whole conflict is resolved."

"Doesn't matter? That battle was completely unnecessary, and it destroyed our camp and injured many of our cats!"

"Our Clan was weakened too," Prickling Thorn pointed out gruffly. "But we still beat you."

"You did not! Falling Star stopped the fighting because it was pointless. But the Clan of the Morning Sun is still better." Spotted Owl said with a smug smile. She puffed out her chest in pride for her Clan.

"Oh, yeah?" Prickling Thorn scoffed. "Maybe we should decide that right now, you and me."

"Prickling Thorn, no—" Sunny Leaf started.

"Spotted Owl, it's against the Clans' Code!" Tall Pine protested.

But Spotted Owl paid them no heed. She nodded emphatically, her muscles itching for a fight. "You're on!" And then she leaped at him.

The pair crashed as Prickling Thorn met the young she-cat halfway, their paws poised to begin delivering flurries of bows. Spotted Owl yelped as her opponent's claws grazed her ear, but she returned the strike with a swipe at his cheek. Adrenaline coursed through she leaped backward to avoid another blow and dodged to the left side. Her quick eyes followed the tom's movements, and her movements instinctively fell into her familiar battle routine. She leaned in to give another blow when claws sank into her neck fur, hauling her off Prickling Thorn.

Spotted Owl landed in an awkward heap on the ground, a realization of what she did crashing down on her as she gazed up into the concerned, but furious eyes of Rabbit Nose.

"Rabbit Nose, I—" Spotted Owl started as she picked herself up off of the ground. But Rabbit Nose shook his head and swished his tail dismissively, cutting her off. He gestured to where Sage Fur stood, apologizing profusely to the Clan of the High Peaks cats.

"I'm so sorry about my trainee," Sage Fur said with a frustrated shake of her head. "I don't know what got into her."

"It's fine," Melting River replied, shaking his head as well. The silver and white tom glanced over his shoulder at his Clanmate who was talking in a serious tone to Prickling Thorn. "It was Prickling Thorn's fault just as much as your trainee's. It appears as though they both need to learn some restraint."

Sage Fur murmured agreement. She said quick goodbye to the other patrol before she turned to Spotted Owl and Rabbit Nose, her hard gaze flickering to Spotted Owl, before she breezed past them, beckoning for rest of the patrol to follow her.

. . .

Long shadows stretched across the forest floor, cast by the setting sun as the patrol neared the Clan of the Morning Sun's camp. Their camp was an enormous gorge in the side of the mountain, hidden by the thick woodland of the lower slope and only accessible through one secluded passageway.

Once the bramble patch that screened the passageway came into view, Sage Fur stepped to one side and took a seat, signaling for the other cats to continue into the camp without her, everyone except for Spotted Owl. Once the last cat's tail tip vanished into the hidden tunnel, Sage Fur turned to Spotted Owl, a concerned look on her severely calm face.

"Spotted Owl," Sage Fur began in a grave, but patient tone, her gaze holding her trainee's, "you attacked another Clan cat today without reason. Do you understand how serious that is? You broke one of the most important rules in the Code. We are lucky that the Clan of the High Peaks didn't declare war on the spot."

Yeah, right, Spotted Owl thought with a roll of her eyes. _There's no way they would have declared war. Now that we are at peace—however boring it is—no one wants to break this fragile harmony._

"But, what I don't understand," Sage Fur went on, a little more sharply, "is why did you attacked him? You know it's against the Clans' Code and you are aware that right now we need to work with the other Clans, not fight them. I want to understand where you're coming from, but you need to talk to me."

Spotted Owl looked away and shuffled her paws uncomfortably, but she said nothing. She didn't want to talk to Sage Fur, of all cats, especially when she wasn't so sure why herself.

"Spotted Owl?" The older she-cat gently prompted again. "You can tell me whatever is on your mind."

Frustration simmered inside the black and white dappled she-cat, like frothing water threatening to spill. "I don't know!" She burst out. "I'm not sure why I attacked him! And I don't care! There, I've told you. Are you happy? But that's all you're going to get out of me. I don't want to talk to you. I never even wanted you as my instructor!" Spotted Owl sprang to her paws, her chest heaving with the effort of her words. She glared at Sage Fur, waiting for the cream and brown she-cat to say something, to yell or curse.

Sage Fur gazed back at her, her eyes unreadable. "Very well, Spotted Owl, if that is what you want," She said at last. "As punishment for breaking the Code, you are confined to camp for the next three days. You will spend your time tending to the elders and cleaning all of the dens. This punishment will last until the Gathering, which you will not be permitted to attend. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," Spotted Owl muttered with another roll of her eyes. "Are we done?"

"I hope you this punishment will you some time to think about your actions and why they were wrong," Sage Fur said. "And yes, we are done."

Spotted Owl turned on her heel and stalked into the tunnel without another word to her instructor. A conundrum of emotions bubbled in her chest. Though her punishment was severe, she couldn't help but wish that Sage Fur had reacted differently. _Like Yellow Sky would have done,_ she thought sadly. _I wish I had chosen Yellow Sky, and not chosen to pursue my false friendship with Sharp instead. She should be my instructor, not Sage Fur. I hate how Sage Fur always wants to talk things out. I hate this punishment. I want to be able to do exciting things. Though what the fact that we were at war with the rogues a moon ago was horrible, but at least there was never a dull moment._

* * *

 **Here's Chapter One! And earlier than expected! Yay for me having motivation to write! Next chapter will also be from Spotted Owl's POV, and it will continue with this little issue set up in this chapter. In Chapter Three, we will be back with Tall Pine and ready to get this story rolling! (And also to continue with another plot detail set up in Chapter 12 of the last book).**

 **Reviews: The Unnamed Guest - Me too! Welcome back!**

 **How are everyones' school years going so far (assuming you're young enough to be in school, but I think most people here are). I've finally settled into mine, so these updates should be coming more frequently!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	3. Chapter 2: Spotted Owl

**Chapter Two: Spotted Owl**

Spotted Owl's paw twitched. She lay in a pool of sunlight at the edge of the main camp, boredom hanging over her like thick fog on a cloudy morning. It was the first day of her punishment, and she was already bored to the bone. She had checked the elders for ticks, fetched new bedding for all of the hunters and fighters, and watched Amber Mist and Whispering Rain while Willow Leaf went for a stroll with Sharp Wind, and the yet day was only half over.

The light patter of pawsteps moving toward her started Spotted Owl out of her stupor. She raised her head, half-hoping it was Sage Fur or another older cat coming to reprimand her, and half-wishing that is was one of those same cats taking pity on her as she thought it was plain she was having a tough time. Instead, her heart lightened as her sister came trotting up to her.

"Hey Spotted Owl," Blossom Dust greeted her with a smile of sympathy. She took a seat beside her sister.

"Hi, sis," Spotted Owl said in her best bored voice. She sat up, shaking out her messy fur.

"You look like you're having a rough day."

"Yes! I am. I hate this punishment, and I hate that I have to stay in camp. I'm bored out of my mind."

"Hmm." Blossom Dust nodded thoughtfully. "Well, you do know that you're being punished for a reason, right?"

"Yeah. Whatever." Spotted Owl rolled her eyes.

"I have to go," Blossom Dust said, standing up again. "Rabbit Nose is expecting me for training. Don't let boredom kill you while I'm gone. See ya later!"

"Bye, Blossom Dust," Spotted Owl replied, but her sister had turned and was already walking away.

The young she-cat let out a disappointed huff, her happiness at her sister's arrival draining away. As she was lying down again, another sound of footsteps, heavier and slower, but coming in her direction reached her ears. Spotted Owl raised her head and hurriedly sat up at the sight of who it was.

"Drifting Leaf?" Spotted Owl exclaimed, surprised but guarded. "What are you doing?"

Drifting Leaf took a seat beside the young she-cat and wrapped her tail around her paws, nonchalant as if this an everyday activity for them, but the shuffling of her feet revealed her nervousness. "I saw you over here, and I wanted to check on you."

"Oh," Spotted Owl said, feeling silly.

"I overheard that you had some trouble with another cat yesterday. You started a fight with a Clan of the High Peaks and a three-day confinement to camp is your punishment."

"Yes, that's it," Spotted Owl answered shortly. She didn't know quite how to react to her mother's sudden interest in her problems.

Drifting Leaf tilted her head, her tentative gaze searching Spotted Owl's face. "Why did you do that? Why did you attack that trainee?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you must know." Drifting Leaf looked confused but determined. "Spotted Owl, you broke the Clans' Code. Sage Fur gave you a severe consequence. What you did was wrong. You need to learn from your mistake. If you want to become a great fighter like I know you do, it involves being loyal to your Clan and the Clans' Code, not just fighting. Most important of all, you need to listen to your instructor."

"What? How dare you!" Spotted Owl snarled, a sudden anger burning through her. She leaped to her feet, glaring at her mother.

Drifting Leaf flinched, ruffled by the black and white dappled she-cat's abrupt actions.

"You have no right to tell me what to do!" Spotted Owl went on, her tail lashing agitatedly. "You all but vanish from my life for moons, especially when I needed you the most. Now you think you can walk up to me and start giving me life lectures? No! You don't get to do that. You don't get to start playing my mother now."

"Spotted Owl, I-I'm trying to help you." Drifting Leaf appeared taken aback. "I want to— I'm sorry for—"

"And why do you think it's acceptable to tell me off for breaking the Code when you broke it as well. You broke it when you met with Creek in secret. You broke when you fell in love with him. You broke it when you had my siblings and me. We are breaking the Code with every breath we breathe. It's your fault! You have no right to scold me." Spotted Owl spat on the ground in front of her, and then whipped around, stalking blindly across the camp and into the passageway.

Spotted Owl burst like an angry fox from the tunnel and sprinted into the trees, hardly noticing her surroundings until she came face to face with a returning patrol.

"Spotted Owl! W-what are you doing?" Sage Fur, the cat at the head of the patrol sputtered.

Spotted Owl didn't bother to answer. She swerved around the patrol, barely breaking stride as she dashed mindlessly deeper into the forest.

"Spotted Owl! Come back! Get back here right now!" Sage Fur's angry words drifting after her, but the young she-cat, blind with anger, didn't bother to heed them.

. . .

The sun had long set, and the first three stars glinted in the rapidly darkening sky as Spotted Owl shuffled dejectedly along the last length of the trail, the thorny bramble thicket finally coming into view. She paused in the shadow of an oak tree, her ears laid back, reluctance and anxiety weighing down her paws like heavy stones and preventing her from moving the few more tail-lengths it would take her to reach the tunnel.

Ahead of her, the dark figure of a cat rose and padded a few steps forward. The brilliant silver-white light of the nearly full moon outlined the cat's muzzle raised to sniff the air. "Spotted Owl?" The cat's low voice drifted through the stagnant air to her, revealing him to be Raven Swoop, a fighter who was currently standing guard.

Spotted Owl sighed, but forced her paws to carry her forward into a pool of moonlight. She knew it was pointless to stay hidden now that her presence was discovered.

"Spotted Owl, thank the stars you're back." Raven Swoop said as he hurried to her side, checking her over with the concern of a father. "Everyone was worried. Sage Fur is waiting to speak with you in Mossy Moon's den."

"I'll take her." A voice spoke up as another cat rose out of the bumpy shadows cast by the brambles. A large she-cat stepped out into the moonlight that shimmered eerily on her pelt, turning it a dark stormy-silver like a thundercloud in the pitch-black of night, and outlining her muscular frame in pale gray.

"Y-yellow Sky!" Spotted Owl said, startled. "W-what are you doing here?"

Yellow Sky didn't seem to hear her question. The senior fighter turned and strolled toward the passageway. She paused at the entrance, glancing back over her shoulder, her luminous yellow eyes unreadable. "Come on."

Spotted Owl hurried after Yellow Sky, struggling to keep up with the older she-cat's swift pace as she led her into the camp and straight to Mossy Moon's den.

Spotted Owl halted at the entrance to the cave, standing uncertainly in the shadow of the Rockperch—where the chieftain made her announcements to the Clan of the Morning Sun.

Yellow Sky stopped inside and turned back to the young she-cat. "Come on." She beckoned with an impatient toss of her head. "You'll be fine."

Spotted Owl nodded and forced herself to walk inside. The cave was cool and dim, the floor made of smooth rock. Two cats sat near the back, beside a large nest woven from moss and ferns. Sage Fur sat to the left, her light coat darkened by the shadows. A dark brown tabby she-cat sat across from her. The she-cat's ice-blue gaze turned on the newcomers, her head raised with an air of authority. This was Mossy Moon, chieftain of the Clan of the Morning Sun.

"Hello, Yellow Sky, Spotted Owl," Mossy Moon said, acknowledging them with a curt nod. She motioned for the black and white dappled she-cat to take a seat in front of her. Hesitantly, Spotted Owl plopped down right where she was. Yellow Sky took a seat near the entryway, watching the three other cats with a silent impartial air about her.

"I'm glad you returned to camp safely," Mossy Moon continued, genuinely relieved. "But this is quite a dilemma you've made, Spotted Owl. Sage Fur has reported to me that you have been tough for her. You don't listen to her advice, you purposely disobey her orders, and you are rude and impatient."

Spotted Owl hung her head. She fixed her eyes on the ground in front of her, shame and anger turning her ears red-hot so she couldn't bear to meet Mossy Moon's or Sage Fur's eyes. Though she wanted to start shouting justifications or turn tail and flee the den, in her heart, she knew that everything Mossy Moon was saying was true.

Mossy Moon's voice became stern, almost strained. The tip of her dark brown tail thumped the stone. "Sage Fur has tried to be patient with you. She has given you multiple chances to change your behavior, especially after you broke the Clan's Code by attacking a trainee from the Clan of the High Peaks. But after you yelled at her and broke the rules for your punishment, it was the last straw. That is why Sage Fur has decided to step down as your instructor."

Spotted Owl jerked her head up, her eyes wide with surprise. Of all things she had expected when Raven Swoop said Sage Fur and Mossy Moon wanted to talk to her, she hadn't fathomed that this could be the reason. She never thought the calm, patient Sage Fur would give up on her like that, despite how bad she acted.

"So, it is a difficult situation you've made," Mossy Moon concluded. Her tone, thought fair like the noble chieftain she was, had a frustrated edge to it, hinting that the young she-cat was trying her patience. She tilted her head, her blue gaze scrutinizing Spotted Owl. "Sage Fur is the second cat in a short period to step down as your instructor, and I'm afraid that not too many other fighters will want to take you on after this. I considered instructing you myself, but there are too many things in the Clan that need my attention."

Spotted Owl cocked her head, surprised by the chieftain's weary tone. For the first time, she noticed the slump in Mossy Moon's shoulders and the gray that had begun to tinge her brown muzzle.

"However, you are lucky that one cat did step up to instruct you. Yellow Sky has agreed to be your instructor again."

 _Really? Yellow Sky is my new instructor!_ Spotted Owl swung around, hardly daring to believe it. She looked inquiringly at Yellow Sky, her eyes round with hope.

Yellow Sky, being Yellow Sky, merely gave her a curt nod, but that was enough for Spotted Owl. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She sprang to her paws, purring as she looked from her new-old instructor to Mossy Moon. "Both of you."

Yellow Sky rose to her paws as well. She dipped her head to Mossy Moon and then beckoned to Spotted Owl, ignoring her trainee's overjoyed enthusiasm as she led them out of the den and into the fresh night air. "Let's go. You should get some sleep. You are getting up before sunrise to get a head start on cleaning the dens."

* * *

 **Hello again everyone! Thank you for reading! Please, if you have the time, leave a review. They are always appreciated, give me motivation to write and advice about things to improve. It puts a huge smile on my face when I see the notification. And thank you to everyone who followed and favorited! I will see you soon with the next chapter, back with Tall Pine.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest - thanks for the corrections about fur colors.**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	4. Chapter 3: Tall Pine

**Chapter Three: Tall Pine**

Tall Pine padded silently along, content with the familiar company of his Clanmates as the selected members of the patrol made their monthly trip to the Gathering. He stared around them, at the gentle darkness that shrouded the valley floor, and at the countless stars in the clear sky reflected on the still waters of the lake, though his vacant gaze didn't register any of them as he was deep in thought.

"Hey, Tall Pine! I'll race you to the trail!" Blossom Dust whisked past him, a sly grin on her bright face.

Tall Pine started, shaken out of his reverie. He chuckled at his sister's gay mood and gave chase, breaking from the group to dash after her.

As the pair of them flew past two older trainees, Fern Dapple and Jagged Path along with their instructor, Fern Dapple let out a loud chuckle and raced after them. "Hey, wait up for me!" She called. Behind her, Jagged Path rolled his eyes at his sister's kit-like behavior.

Tall Pine's, Blossom Dust's, and Fern Dapple's gleeful laughter echoed in the still night air as they dashed along, flying across the sandy shoreline of the lake as if they had wings on their feet until exhaustion forced them to slow.

Tall Pine flopped on the ground beside his sister and friend, his flanks heaving as he tried to catch his breath. They had left the shore behind and reentered the forested peninsula. Though his blurred vision, Tall Pine could see the shape of the rocky outcrop where the Clans met for the Gathering not far ahead of them now.

"Phew! That was some run!" Blossom Dust panted, exhilarated.

"We didn't even make it to the trail, but you both are huffing and puffing," Fern Dapple teased gently, the only one who wasn't still breathing hard.

"Hey! You were panting too," Tall Pine said with fake indigence from between his short breath intakes.

"But who has won every single race when we are supposed to be hunting, hmm, Tall Pine?" Fern Dapple said cheekily. "Not you."

Tall Pine was about to reply when their patrol appeared through the trees. The trainees quieted, the solemn atmosphere of the patrol drawing them back in. They fell back into line with their Clanmates for the final leg of the journey to the Gathering.

The patrol followed the well-worn trail through the forest until the reached the base of the rock outcrop. There the majority waited as one by one the cats climbed the steep path of ledges and paw-holds to the top. When it was Tall Pine's turn, he carefully bunched his muscles and leaped to the first ledge about a tail-length of the ground. Blossom Dust and Fern Dapple were already working their way up the cliffside, and Jagged Path wasn't far behind him. He felt a small wave of sympathy for the one trainee who wasn't here tonight: his sister Spotted Owl who stayed behind in camp due to her punishment.

 _Tonight is very important,_ he thought, a massive feeling of sorrow washing over him at the memories of the events that preceded this important night. _Spotted Owl should be here. She deserves to be here._

Tall Pine pulled himself up over the edge of the outcrop and padded forward onto the vast circular plateau. His paws tingled as he pressed them against the worn-smooth stone. The knowledge that generations of cats who had come before him once stood where he stood now sent a shiver through him.

Four graceful pillars ringed the perimeter of the plateau—one for every clan, and a fifth stood in the center, where the Clan chieftains perched to make their reports. Small groups of cats were interspersed across the clearing, the numbers seeming fewer than Tall Pine's first Gathering. The scents hanging on the breeze told him that two Clans were missing, and only the Clan of the Flowing Waters was here so far, not surprising as their territory was the closest.

The rest of the Clan of the Morning Sun patrol were on the top now and moved forward to mingle with the other Clan. The two groups exchanged greetings, polite and friendly, though there was a collective air of solemnity. Pushed by the tide of the crowd, Tall Pine plunged into the crowd, searching out one cat in particular. He passed by Quiet Sun and Tumbling Stone in a tight circle of elders, and his instructor, Quick Clouds who was buried in conversation with Wind Fur, a good friend of his from the Clan of the Flowing Waters. Blossom Dust enthusiastically beckoned for Tall Pine to join her, Fern Dapple, and some young cats from the Clan of the Flowing Waters, but he shook his head.

"I'm looking for someone!" Tall Pine called over his shoulder as he padded past them. "I'll find you in a little while."

Tall Pine worked his way through the crowd, getting more and more anxious as he didn't find of for whom he was looking. _Did she not come tonight?_ He wondered. _Is she okay?_

And then, Tall Pine spotted the familiar orange tipped ears of Shadowed Fur. His heart rose in his chest as he hurried across the Gathering site. He was about to call Shadowed Fur's name when the black tom shifted his body, revealing a pale gray and white she-cat sitting beside him. The she-cat turned her startling blue eyes on him, and her face lit up. A wide grin stretched across Tall Pine's face.

"Tall Pine!" The she-cat exclaimed, bouncing to her paws and bounding toward him.

"Frosted Leaf! It's so good to see you again," Tall Pine purred. He slowed his pace as he came face to face with Frosted Leaf, extending his nose to touch her's. "How are you? You've grown a lot!"

"I'm great, especially now that you found me! It's so good to see you too," Frosted Leaf gushed happily. "And yes, I've grown." She glanced down at her body, still a small, petite frame, though she had filled out with firm muscles under her glossy gray and white fur. "But so have you, you galumphing giant!" She butted him playfully with her head.

"I guess I have too," Tall Pine laughed, taking notice of his sleek flanks and longer limbs than made him tower over his bulkier sisters now. "Two moons of training has changed us."

"I was so sad when I didn't get to talk to you at the last Gathering," Frosted Leaf said, serious now. "But I saw you and those other trainees who stood up to the chieftains and told the truth to prevent a war. You were so brave!" Her blue eyes were round with admiration and affection.

"I really wasn't that brave. I was scared witless the entire time," Tall Pine confessed, embarrassment making his ears feel red-hot. Even with all of the praise and commendation Spotted Owl, Blossom Dust, Fern Dapple and he had received from his Clan, somehow Frosted Leaf's pleased him the most.

"No, you were!" Frosted Leaf insisted. She tilted her face up at him. Her eyes were wide and earnest. "Even after the rogues imprisoned you, you discovered out the truth. Though you were injured, as soon as they rescued you, you immediately came to warn us. You saved the Clans, Tall Pine. You and the others are true heroes."

Tall Pine's smile stretched from ear to ear. "I did what I had to do to save all of the Clans," he said humbly. "Any loyal Clan cat would have done the same. I am very grateful that we succeeded and the Clans are safe. How is your Clan?"

Frosted Leaf's face closed, a worried frown replacing her broad smile. "Okay, I guess. I think the rogues affected our Clan the most. We've been through a lot and so much has changed. You'll find out when Gray Moon makes his report."

Tall Pine cocked his head. "Gray Moon? What happened to—"

A powerful call rang out from the central pillar, cutting him off. "Let the Gathering commence!"

A hush fell over the crowd. There was a shuffling of paws as the cats began to cluster around the middle pillar, looking attentively up at the four chieftains.

"Let's go sit up front," Tall Pine suggested.

"Sure," Frosted Leaf agreed happily. She glanced over her shoulder at Shadowed Fur; her adopted older brother. "I'm gonna go sit with Tall Pine, okay?"

Shadowed Fur's eyes swept sternly over Tall Pine, but he nodded, so the two young cats worked their way through the throng until Tall Pine saw Blossom Dust who waved them over to sit with the Clan of the Morning Sun, though not far from a large group of cats from the Frosted Leaf's Clan. Tall Pine murmured a quiet hello to his sister and Fern Dapple, who both returned the greeting, though he caught Fern Dapple giving Frosted Leaf and him an odd look.

 _I wonder why she gave us that look. I'll have to ask her later._ Tall Pine thought, shrugging it off, as he sat down close to Frosted Leaf and turned his attention on the chieftains.

"Welcome all." Mossy Moon stepped forward, nodding her head to the diverse group gathered below her. "Welcome to this moon's Gathering. Before we begin the traditional reports and announcements, we are going to have a short ceremony in light of the horrible events that took place a moon ago; a ceremony to honor each Clan's fallen cats."

Solemn murmurs of agreement rippled through the crowd below in response to the Clan of the Morning Sun chieftain's words.

"The Clan of the Morning Sun remembers Scattered Leaves, a hunter whose life was taken by the rogues." Mossy Moon said as the murmurs quieted. There was a mournful touch to her tone and as she spoke, her eyes sought out Scattered Leaves's surviving family, Rising Water and Dewy Grass, his mother and sister from amongst the crowd.

As Mossy Moon stepped back, Grass Moon began to speak, her voice quivering with emotion, but loud and strong. "Tonight, the Clan of the High Peaks honors three fallen cats. Eagle Feather, who was struck down in the final battle, Slow Stream and Mellow Storm," she paused to take in a deep breath, "my son, who were killed by the rogues."

"My Clan, the Clan of the Dark Caves mourns four dead Clanmates." Hawk Moon's deep voice rang out solemnly. The dark brown tabby tom faced the gathered cats, his expression grim and tainted with sorrow. "We lost three cats; Spruce Fur, Wet Rocks, and Dusty Sky to those vicious rogues. Our fourth Clanmate, Pebble Shade was murdered by the rogues the final battle."

Before Hawk Moon had even sat down, Gray Moon was on his paws and starting to address the crowd. "The Clan of the Flowing Waters honors many fallen Clanmates tonight. We, of all Clans, have taken the hardest blows, but we have recovered well."

There were mutters of dissent from amongst the crowd, but Gray Moon plowed on. "Tonight we remember five cats. Golden Song and Creek Pelt, two of our young cats full of potential, were savagely murdered by the rogues. Rippling Water and Fish Leaf, both senior fighters, died defending our camp against the cowardly joint attack from the Clan of the High Peaks and the Clan of the Dark Caves. And finally, we honor our late chieftain, Flame Moon. He lost his final life from his severe wounds obtained in his courageous battle against the rogues."

Mutters, angry this time, spread through the crowd once more like a wildfire, coming mostly from the Clan of the High Peaks and the Clan of the Dark Caves.

"Gray Moon's veiled accusation was a bit harsh," Tall Pine whispered to Frosted Leaf. "Yes, those two Clans did attack yours, but the admitted to their mistake and apologized. It should be behind us all now. Besides, now is not the time to be throwing accusations around when we are honoring our fallen Clanmates."

"Yes, Gray Moon didn't have the best timing," Frosted Leaf agreed, her eyes hard, "but my Clan can't just put that grievance behind us. Two of our Clanmates, Rippling Water and Fish Leap died in that battle, and Rippling Water's mate, Shimmering Wave retired early to the elder's den because of a horrible leg wound. Fish Leap was a good friend of my instructor's, and Rippling Water was always kind to me. Their deaths are scars that aren't going to heal any time soon."

Tall Pine stared at her struggling on whether to maintain his earlier stance, or change now that he had heard Frosted Leaf's words. He was stopped from saying anything, however, as Mossy Moon spoke up again, trying to smooth over the tension.

"We have all faced trials and hardship in these past few moons," Mossy Moon said calmly. She looked between the three other chieftains beside her, silently imploring them to forget their conflict for now, and then her gave traveled out over the crowd so all cats could hear her soothing words. "Tonight we honor our fallen Clanmates by remembering them and listing their names. All of our cats, no matter the Clan, are watching over us from their place in the Clan of the Bright Stars. We will see them in our dreams and our memories until it is our turn to make the final journey to our forever home. May they have good hunting, swift running, and shelter where they sleep. And may the stars light their paths, and ours."

"Well said, Mossy Moon," Grass Moon murmured.

"May the stars light all of our paths," Hawk Moon echoed.

All eyes seemed to turn to Gray Moon, waiting to see what the feisty young chieftain with a chip on his shoulder would say. Gray Moon nodded slowly, his head bowed. "And may they find peace and contentment in their final rest."

The atmosphere among the crowd relaxed noticeably as several cats blew out long breaths. The cats settled once more, the tension passed, and solemn sense of unity returned as the chieftains each began their reports. As the oldest chieftain now, Mossy Moon went first, but there was nothing of terrible importance in her's or Grass Moon's reports other than the fact that both Clans were recovering well and none of their patrols had encountered any sign of the rogues.

In his more upbeat report, Hawk Moon announced that one of his Clan's trainees, Shadow Step, received his full hunter status, and Quick Breeze, Hawk Moon's mate, gave birth to three healthy toms.

Gray Moon took Hawk Moon's place on the top of the pillar once the Clan of the Dark Caves chieftain finished speaking. The sleek gray tom took a seat, wrapping his tail around his paws with a flourish. "Despite all of the recent tragedies, the Clan of the Flowing Waters has survived and become stronger than before," Gray Moon declared, his chin raised. "I received my nine lives half a moon ago and I appointed Wind Fur as my regent. Prey from the Blue River is plentiful, and our nursery is overflowing with kits ready to become trainees. Shimmering Wave has decided take her well-earned rest in the elder's den to make room for two of our trainees were awarded their full status as fighters of the Clan of the Flowing Waters. Please welcome Storm Breeze and Quiet Stream!"

Cheers to congratulate the new fighters filled the clearing, the loudest from the Clan of the Flowing Waters, though the other Clans cheered as well, glad to have something to celebrate. Frosted Leaf cheered enthusiastically for her older friends, and beside her, Tall Pine stifled a sleepy yawn to raise his voice as well.

As the cheering quieted down, Gray Moon raised his tail to signal that he wasn't finished speaking. "I'm grateful to report that my Clan has not detected any signs of the rogues' presence in the last moon. But I do not believe that we are safe. The Bands know where our home is located and Crow threatened that they would return. It is only so long before they appear with renewed might and an even stronger desire to annihilate us, the Clans. But what can be done?"

Tense and anxious whispers rippled through the crowd, the cats' worries reignited. Hawk Moon stepped forward, loudly voicing many of the concerns. "I agree. The rogues still pose an imminent and dangerous threat to us, our Code, and our way of life. We need to stop them before they do any more harm."

"I have given this issue a lot of thought in the past moon," Grass Moon announced. "I do not wish to bury any more Clanmates because of those murderers. I believe the best way is to gather intel about the Bands, so that we can learn their numbers, their strategies, and when they'll attack next. We will be able to put an end to them once and for all before they can do any more harm to us."

"But how could we do that, Grass Moon?" Mossy Moon asked skeptically. "It is not as if any of them are still here. Thank the stars we've found no trace of even a single rogue in the past moon."

"Yes, that is why we need to select our best fighters and send them to find the Bands' territories on a reconnaissance mission." Grass Moon said as if she thought it was apparent.

Reactions exploded from amongst the crowd. Cats turned to one another, talking in excited voices. Some shouted cries of agreement, others of outrage. The chieftains let the crowd react for a moment before Mossy Moon tried unsuccessfully to hush the cats as she called the deputies and healers to the base of the central pillar for an impromptu Council meeting. The Council disappeared into a huddle as conversations buzzed again.

Tall Pine turned to Frosted Leaf, Blossom Dust, and Fern Dapple, his mind reeling with what he'd just heard. _They might send a patrol into the outside world to find the Groups!_ A small thrill ran down his spine. _I would what it would be like to go? Very dangerous, that's for sure, between the monsters and twolegs and dogs from the elder's stories and the Bands themselves._

"I can't believe that the chieftains are considering sending a patrol to scout out the Bands!" Frosted Leaf said, her eyes shining with excitement at the prospect.

Blossom Dust tilted her head whimsically. "I wonder what it's like outside the Valley of Hidden Stars. I've always wanted to find out."

"Me too!" Frosted Leaf agreed.

"I would as well," Fern Dapple added more seriously. "Though from everything I've heard, it sounds dangerous. I'm Fern Dapple, by the way," she told Frosted Leaf. "And this is Blossom Dust, Tall Pine's sister. What's your name? I guess that furball Tall Pine was too engrossed in his thoughts to introduce us himself."

"I'm Frosted Leaf, from the Clan of the Flowing Waters," the gray and white she-cat chirped. "Tall Pine and I met two Gatherings ago."

"Oh, sorry," Tall Pine said, flustered. "I forgot." Embarrassment warmed his cheeks, though he knew Fern Dapple was only teasing.

"Oh, it's all right." Fern Dapple chuckled, her eyes sparkling. "We all know you can be a little mouse-brained when you're caught up with whatever is going on in that head of your's."

The three she-cats laughed at Fern Dapple's joke, and despite being poked fun at, Tall Pine joined in. It felt good to ease the collective feeling of solemnity that had hung over the Gathering like a thick fog with a little laughter.

As the four trainee's chuckling subsided, the chieftains once again called the meeting to order. They returned to their perches on the ledge ringing the middle section of the pillar, while the regents and healers dispersed into the crowd.

"We have come to a decision," Mossy Moon announced as the gathered cats fell silent, waiting in suspense to hear what the resolution was. "We will move forward with Grass Moon's plan, as we have determined it is the best course of action. Tonight, each Clan will select four or five of the most experienced hunters and fighters, so cats from every Clan will play a role in the mission. Tomorrow, the chosen cats and each chieftain will travel to the Clan of the Morning Sun's camp for a meeting before the patrol will depart on their mission to locate the Bands' territory and gather intel before reporting back to us."

 _Woah! They're leaving tomorrow. That's so soon,_ Tall Pine thought in surprise. _I guess the threat of the rogues is that urgent. I wonder what the patrol will find in the outside world. It would be fascinating to go. Not that there's any chance of any trainees like me going._

Around Tall Pine, other cats were reacting similarly, breaking into small groups with excited or surprised conversation. They didn't have long though, as the chieftains declared that it was late and every Clan needed to return to their camps to prepare for the next morning. The chieftains descended the pillar and began to gather their Clan around them, before one by one traversing the tricky tail down the rocky outcrop.

After a warm, but rushed goodbye to Frosted Leaf, Tall Pine, Blossom Dust, and Fern Dapple hurried to join their Clanmates. Tall Pine picked his way down the trail and fell into step with the other two trainees, the solemnity of the night turned into a flurry of excitement and anticipation.

* * *

 **So sorry this took so long. I know it's been longer than my usual updating schedule, but well life got in the way. It just has a way of doing that. But here's an extra-long chapter to make up for that!**

 **So we've had our first Tall Pine chapter that's also very important. What do you all think so far about the Clans' plan against the Bands? (Wow, that rhymed.) (If you read Book 1 and are confused about my use of Bands I basically changed it from Groups because it made more sense in writing.) Any predictions?**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorited!**

 **Now, Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - that's fine! Yes, she still is, but she's grown a lot too. I am glad that she has Yellow Sky back too. Yes, that is correct among other things.**

 **Whitespirit (Guest) - thank you! I'm glad you took the time. Book 1 is very long.**

 **¡Hasta pronto! (For all of you who don't know Spanish, it means until soon)**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	5. Chapter 4: Tall Pine

**Chapter Four: Tall Pine**

The delicate blades of green grass waved in front of Tall Pine's nose, gently tossed by a soft breeze. The young tom crouched in between several tufts of long grass, all of his senses trained intently on his target; a plump brown mouse who snuffled at the forest floor two fox-lengths away.

Tall Pine's gaze never left his prey as he stalked toward it. Once he was a mere tail-length or so away, he sank low, so his belly hovered just above the leaves, and tucked his legs under him as he prepared to pounce.

Just ahead of him, the mouse sat back on its hindquarters. It nibbled at a seed clutched in its tiny pink paws, utterly oblivious to the danger lurking nearby. There was a nearly incomprehensible woosh of air and swish of a disturbed fallen leaf. The mouse froze as a shadow fell over it. It wheeled around to scamper away, but before the mouse could take one step, Tall Pine's front forepaws pinned it to the ground. He delivered a swift kill-bite to the mouse's neck, then straightened up, murmuring a quiet thanks to the Clan of the Bright Stars.

"Well done, Tall Pine!"

Tall Pine picked up the dead mouse by its tail and turned, glowing with pride at Quick Clouds's praise. He trotted over to join his instructor and the two other hunters.

"Nice catch." Quick Clouds nodded approvingly as Tall Pine dropped the mouse at his paws, next to the selection of eight or so birds and rodents that made up the patrols' haul for the day. "You have progressed into a talented young hunter."

"Thank you, Quick Clouds," Tall Pine said humbly, though a wide grin stretched across his face. "I have an excellent instructor."

"We've caught enough prey, so I think we should call it a day and bring it back to camp," Quick Clouds decided. "We also should return so we can catch Mossy Moon's announcement and provide food for our guests for the night."

The patrol collected their prey and then set off at a brisk pace, urged on by the need to return to camp as soon as possible. They trekked speedily up the mountainside from the lush forest near the valley floor to the Clan of the Morning Sun's hidden camp amongst the bare rocks, and coarse evergreens of the higher slope. Tall Pine's paws were heavy, and his jaws ached, but he held head his head high as the patrol passed through the tunnel and deposited their prey at the fresh-kill pile.

Tall Pine dropped his prey and then turned, scanning the camp around him. The bright midday sun beat down on the mountainside. Many of his Clanmates were stretched out in groups across the camp, appearing to be laying around in the warmth like lazy squirrels, but there was an air of tense anticipation among the cats. Many of them spoke in hush murmurs and threw anxious glances at the passageway; waiting for something to happen.

Tall Pine's gaze landed on his sister, Spotted Owl, who crouched alone near Mossy Moon's den, appearing as thought she was intently focused on nothing at all.

Tall Pine cracked a knowing grin as he trotted over to his sister. "Hey, Spotted Owl. What are you up to?"

"What?" Spotted Owl started and leaped back two whole tail-lengths away from the mouth of the den. Her eyes widened for an instant before they narrowed and her ears flattened against her head. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

"Oh, come on. It's obvious that you're up to something. Are you eavesdropping on Mossy Moon again?"

"No, I'm not," Spotted Owl insisted. Tall Pine stared sternly at her. "Fine," she relented after a moment, "yes, I'm eavesdropping. But I'm bored, and I have nothing to do because I've already finished all of my chores. Besides, I want to know what's going on, don't you?"

Tall Pine chuckled. "I understand. Everyone's been waiting in suspense for Mossy Moon to announce who will be on the patrol and for other Clan cats to arrive. It doesn't make eavesdropping okay, though. You know that now and yet you're still listening in."

"Whatever." Spotted Owl pointedly ignored him as she crept back to crouch at the mouth of the den.

 _Oh stars,_ Tall Pine thought, rolling his eyes. _Some things never change. Spotted Owl's probably going to get herself in trouble—again. Though, she does have a point. I do want to know what's happening regarding the patrol, but I can wait._ He started walking away, but, against his better nature, he gave in to his compulsion and hurried back to huddle next to his sister.

"Guess you couldn't wait either," Spotted Owl remarked, a sly smile crossing her face.

Tall Pine glared good-naturedly at her and turned his attention on what he could hear from inside the den. As he listened, a tired and strained voice reached his ears from within the cave. Though it was weary, the voice had an evident strength and authority to it that identified it to him as Mossy Moon's voice.

"...have concerns about this mission. Despite the councils' unified decision, I'm worried that it might be the wrong choice. We are sending cats out into a dangerous and unfamiliar world on a mission to gather information about a virtually unknown enemy who could potentially kill them all. Some many horrible events have happened recently, and we are still recovering—all the Clans are. I'm worried that we are being reckless and rushing into something that will only bring in more hardship instead of victory."

"But this is what we have to do." Another voice—firm but brittle like a weathered stone—spoke up. It was Falling Star, the regent of the Clan of the Morning Sun. "We all agreed to this plan because it is our best chance of gaining leverage over the Bands and ensuring that they do no more harm to us. We are just doing what we need to do to survive."

"I understand your concerns, Mossy Moon." A third voice, calm and thoughtful, belonging to Red Maple, the Clan's healer, said solemnly. "I, too, am worried about this mission, and Grass Moon's motivations behind her plan. But I agree with Falling Star that it is the best course of action, even considering the risks."

"Has the Clan of the Bright Stars sent you any dreams or signs? Any advice at all?" Mossy Moon inquired.

"The last time I spoke to the ancestors was at Stars Falls at the half-moon. They told me they were glad we pleased with the actions of our four brave young cats, and that the Clans were at peace once again. However, they also warned us of more hard times to come." Red Maple paused to take a breath and then continue hesitantly, "but no, I have not received any advice on this issue." Tall Pine could almost see the reluctant and disappointed expression on Red Maple's face.

Mossy Moon let out a long sigh. "Very well. That is troubling to hear, but thank you both for your advice. I agree that this is a good plan, and necessary for future struggles against the Bands, but I can't shake that feeling of foreboding." There was the sound of the chieftain shaking out her fur as if she could rid herself of her stress and tiredness. "But, all of the Clans have united to put this plan into action, and we cannot stop now. The question remains; who should we send on this patrol?"

"We need to select strong cats who will aid the mission, but not weaken us with their absence," Falling Star said. "They should be experienced and good leaders because the Clan of the High Peaks cats might try to take over because, after all, it was their chieftains' plan."

"Falling Star," Mossy Moon admonished in a stern tone, "we all agreed that this is a shared mission with specific orders and each cat will have an equal role in making further decisions."

"Yes," Red Maple put in, "all of the Clans need to work together."

"But I agree with you that they should be strong and experienced," Mossy Moon continued. "I think we should send Yellow Sky."

"Yellow Sky is a senior fighter; she will strengthen the patrol, but we'll be weakened without her. Let's send a younger fighter as well, such as Rabbit Nose or Raven Swoop," Falling Star suggested.

"What about Dewy Leaf of Dappled Fur?" Red Maple asked. "They're both young and fit."

Falling Star sniffed dismissively. "No, they're too inexperienced."

"Then we will go with Yellow Sky and Rabbit Nose, as his tracking abilities may prove helpful," Mossy Moon decided. "We should send one or two hunters as well."

"Quick Clouds would be a fine choice," Red Maple said. "He's a senior hunter and he has some basic knowledge of healing as well."

"He is a good choice," Falling Star said, "but all three of them have trainees. What are we going to do with Tall Pine, Blossom Dust, and Spotted Owl?"

"Well, we could assign them temporary instructors while theirs' are gone. Or," Mossy Moon paused to draw out her words, "we could send them as well."

Tall Pine took in a sharp gasp, forgetting for a moment that they were eavesdropping. His heart a little bird, soaring high in his chest. We might be going on the mission! All three of us together. We'll get to travel to the outside world, and see so many strange things, and help with the mission. It's going to be amazing!

Tall Pine exchanged a wide-eyed look with Spotted Owl. His sister's face was lit up with excitement and enthusiasm. Her eyes danced and a grin split her face. Tall Pine knew that his face mirrored her's.

"I can't believe it!" Spotted Owl exclaimed in a loud whisper. "Our chieftain selected us to go on the mission!"

"Neither can I!" Tall Pine replied. Then something occurred to him, replacing his smile with a small frown. _It's going to be a perilous mission because of the combined threats of the Bands and the predators, from whom our mountains protect us. Why is Mossy Moon even considering sending three young trainees?_ Aloud, he added, "But we don't know for sure and I'm not sure if we should go because it's going to be a treacherous mission."

"Oh, don't be such a worrying queen; it'll be fine!" Spotted Owl rolled her eyes. "Besides, it's a fantastic opportunity. I can't wait!"

"I don't know about that," Tall Pine mumbled, solemn now. He turned his attention back on the conversation inside to hear Mossy Moon in mid-speech.

"...are courageous, smart, and honorable. I believe they'll be an impactful addition to the patrol. They may also prove a valuable tool, especially Spotted Owl, in case the patrol encounters trouble, and they may even be the key to receiving aid. I think it's decided then. We have our cats for the mission."

Murmurs of agreement came from Red Maple and Falling Star as there were the sounds of the three cats rising and padding to the entrance.

Tall Pine sent Spotted Owl a confused glance, but the pair barely had an instant before they scrambled back away from the den trying to appear nonchalant as Mossy Moon, Falling Star, and Red Maple strode out of the cave entrance.

Falling Star strolled past the two young trainees without even a sideways glance as she headed for the Rockperch. Red Maple smiled warmly at them but hurried to follow the regent. Lastly, Mossy Moon stopped in front of them, her eyes amused, but expression serious.

"I certainly hope you two weren't listening in on our confidential conversation."

Tall Pine and Spotted Owl exchanged guilty looks.

"But, that doesn't matter, as I am going to address the Clan about it right now." Mossy Moon turned and looked over her shoulder. "Come on; you two need to be at this important announcement."

Tall Pine looked at Spotted Owl again. His sister's eyes were excited and seemed to be saying 'I told you so.' Tall Pine smiled hopefully, and then he and Spotted Owl rushed after their chieftain.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Thank you for reading and I hope that you'll leave a review! Next chapter we will be back with Spotted Owl and the mission will be getting underway!**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Yes, you are correct mostly because the siblings need to go for the plotline to advance, but also because of a few more reasons that Mossy Moon hinted at. I also really like that they're getting along. Tall Pine and Spotted Owl spent about half of the last book fighting, so it's nice for them to be close again, though it doesn't mean they won't have their differences.**

 **Question of the Day: What is the most exciting trip you've ever been on? (It's fine if you don't want to answer or give details for sake of privacy)**

 **See you all soon!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	6. Chapter 5: Spotted Owl

**Chapter Five: Spotted Owl**

Spotted Owl paced restlessly back and forth outside the trainee's den, her gaze flitting like an impatient sparrow around her. The Clan of the Morning Sun's camp was gray and shadowy in the predawn light, yet it buzzed with activity as her Clanmates hastened busily about the gorge. On any other day, the camp would've been vacant at this time of day, save for a few early risers, but this was not just another regular day.

Movement across the camp caught the corner of Spotted Owl's eye. She turned her head to see a sleek gray cat emerge from the nursery, but it was not Willow Leaf or either of her kits. A shiver of excitement like leaves shaken by a sudden breeze coursed through her as she recognized Gray Moon, and remembered the distinguished guests in their camp and the significance of the day.

In the late afternoon of the day before, the chosen cats from each Clan, accompanied by their chieftains, had arrived at the stone gorge. Mossy Moon had welcomed their guests warmly and invited them to rest in the vacated elder's den and take their pick of the fresh-kill pile. She'd instructed her cats to be friendly and welcoming to the other Clan cats as well, but despite their chieftain's instructions and the circumstances, the Clan was a combination of nervous and wary of the newcomers, especially after Gray Moon refused to share the same den the other two Clans. To accommodate him, Mossy Moon had to clear out the nursery as well.

Now it before dawn the next morning, the day the mission was going to begin. Almost the entirety of the Clan of the Morning Sun was up early and waiting or preparing for the patrol's departure. Spotted Owl paced outside the trainees' den as she waited to leave. The Clan of the Flowing Waters had assembled around their chieftain outside the nursery by now, and Hawk Moon and Grass Moon were leading their Clanmates out of the elder's den, but her siblings who were dilly-dallying inside the cave still held her up.

Spotted Owl pricked her ears as a voice from inside the cave reached them.

"I can't believe you're going. I'm going to miss you," Fern Dapple mewed softly.

"I'm going to miss you as well," Tall Pine responded.

"I don't understand why Mossy Moon chose you and your sisters. I mean," Fern Dapple said quickly, "it's an amazing opportunity, but why did they choose three trainees?"

"I'm not sure as well," Tall Pine told her. "I think it's because our instructors were selected, but we're young and not far into our training, and yet we've been chosen over many more qualified cats. I understand that you might be jealous since Jagged Path and you have almost completed your training, but they didn't consider you."

"Oh, no, that's not exactly what I meant." Fern Dapple sounded flustered.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," Tall Pine apologized hesitantly. "I didn't mean to suggest-"

Spotted Owl rolled her eyes. _Tall Pine is such as silly furball._ She poked her head inside of the cave. "Hey, Tall Pine, Blossom Dust! Let's go! Everyone's already assembling around the Rockperch."

Tall Pine, who stood on the left side of the cave, shot her a chastising look before he turned back to Fern Dapple. "I guess we have to go now. Goodbye, Fern Dapple."

Fern Dapple smiled a little and reached out her touch her nose to his ear. "Goodbye, Tall Pine, and good luck. You'd better come home safe and sound." She abruptly jerked her head back and added loudly, "all three of you, I mean."

"Of course," Tall Pine said. He looked a little mystified but turned and padded out of the cave.

Spotted Owl stepped back away from the mouth of the cave, her paws itching with impatience. "Finally! You two are as slow as fat squirrels sometimes!" She vigorously beckoned to her siblings before she trotted in the direction of the gathered cats, checking to make sure they were following. Tall Pine padded after her more slowly, but Blossom Dust only joined them after she exchanged an affectionate farewell with Fern Dapple, and a quick one with Jagged Path.

As Spotted Owl hurried toward the crowd, she caught Jagged Path mutter something in Fern Dapple's ear. "I don't know why they are going. They're still practically kits, and we're nearly full Clan members!"

 _Jealous snake-heart,_ Spotted Owl thought. She didn't catch if Fern Dapple replied or not, but she pushed the sting of Jagged Path's remark to the far corner of her mind and turned it instead on the task at hand.

The three young trainees hurried to join the other Clan cats chosen for the mission and a few bystanders who had assembled around the Rockperch, facing the chieftains. Spotted Owl, Blossom Dust, and Tall Pine wove their way through the tightly packed crowd to the front. They emerged beside Quick Clouds who flicked his ear in acknowledgment of their presence. Spotted Owl turned her attention on the chieftains, her eyes bright as she eagerly listened to what Grass Moon was meowing.

"...all of you gathered here today have been selected by your chieftains to take part in a covert mission that is of the utmost importance to the survival of the Clans," Grass Moon said, her tone deadly serious. "If you succeed in your objective, the information you gather will give us the knowledge we need to prevail over the Bands. If you fail, it could not only mean the loss of all of your lives but every cat in the Clans' as well."

Spotted Owl exchanged a glance with her brother, Grass Moon's haunting words sending a small shiver of fear through her like icy claws were gripping her flanks. Tall Pine's yellow eyes were wide, but there was a seriousness to them as if he was silently saying 'I told you so.'

With a shake of her head, Spotted Owl shrugged her fear off, focusing instead on her excitement and eagerness. _We are going to see the world outside the Valley of Hidden Stars! We are the first Clan cats to do this in generations._ She looked around her at the other chosen cats; muscular and seasoned fighters, sleek and strong hunters, the very best from all four Clans. _We are a strong, brave, and skilled group._ She saw Yellow Sky set her jaw, a cat from the Clan of the High Peaks raise his head as if accepting a challenge, and several more cats nod determinedly. _We can do this._

"Everything that Grass Moon said is true," Mossy Moon broke the tense silence with a small smile, "and this mission is crucial to our victory. However, what is more important is that you all collaborate to accomplish the mission and return safely to the Clans. Your Clans honor you for taking this risky mission, but we don't wish to lose any cat."

"That's right," Gray Moon added, his tone sharp, but there was a tinge of sorrow behind the sharpness. "We have lost too many beloved Clanmates to the Bands already."

"Yes, that is true," Grass Moon acknowledged, "but we are relying on your success. This patrol's objective is to follow the directions we believe will take you to the Fallen Clans' old home—the lake—which now belongs to the Bands. You are to scout out their territories, locate their camps, and take note of valuable intel, their numbers, their leaders, their strengths and weaknesses, but all without revealing your presence. Once you collect the information, your task is to return home as fast as possible and report back, so we have the information we to decide our next step and win the war the Bands have incited. We have carefully selected you all for this mission, and we know that you will prevail."

"May the Clan of the Bright Stars watch over you all on your dangerous adventure. May you have success, and return speedily and safety to us," Hawk Moon rumbled.

"Now," Mossy Moon said as she rose to her paws. "It is past dawn; time to leave."

The four chieftains stood and led their Clanmates to the passageway. The Clan of the Morning Sun cats paused what they were doing to watch. Some cats called out well-wishes and words of support for the valiant patrol, others merely observed, grave, worried or excited expressions gracing their faces. Tall Pine and Blossom Dust looked back one last time as the patrol headed into the tunnel, but Spotted Owl stared straight forward, looking ahead to their adventure.

The sun rose steadily in the sky as the patrol, led by Mossy Moon, trekked up the slope of the Dawn Mountain. It was nearing sunhigh as they reached the border, not far from which the mountain's Twin Peaks split, and where the patrol would travel between them along the Dawn Pass, the sole entry and exit to the Valley of Hidden Stars.

The chieftains halted at the scent markers. The stood in a row, solemn expressions on their faces as they prepared to send off their Clanmates—and possibly never see them again. The patrol stepped just over the line and turned to face the chieftains, returning their grim expressions.

"Good luck," Hawk Moon said gruffly.

"Be careful of all of the dangers in the outside world," Gray Moon warned.

"Remember that you may be from different Clans, but you need to trust each other and work together," Grass Moon advised.

"May the Clan of the Bright Stars watch over you," Mossy Moon said with a deep dip of her head.

Yellow Sky and Quick Clouds led the way as the patrol turned and started up the rise toward the Dawn Pass. The four chieftains' multicolored gazes followed them until they were almost out of sight. Spotted Owl trotted along near the front with Rabbit Nose and siblings, her step light, her green eyes sparkling, and her heart swelling with excitement at this grand adventure they were beginning.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading Chapter Five! The mission is underway. This chapter was a little bit of a filler, but I felt it was needed to finalize the plan, and lay develop some details that will be relevant later in the book. Next chapter will have a bit more action. Oh boy, Spotted Owl is in for a reality check! Please follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Cherry's A Fruit: Thank you! I'm glad you could picture everything. I've worked really hard on my describing skills in writing.**

 **QOTD: Have you ever done something that you thought was going to be cool, then found it's actually not?**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	7. Chapter 6: Spotted Owl

**Chapter Six: Spotted Owl**

"The sun is setting. I think we'll be stopping for the night soon," Tall Pine remarked, squinting at the deep red ball suspended over the golden outlines of the hills in the distance.

"Thank the ancestors! I thought my paws were going to fall off before we stopped," Spotted Owl grumbled dramatically, raising her heavy head to follow her brother's gaze.

Tall Pine started to reply, but a gruff voice behind them interrupted him. "Keep moving, you two. You're blocking the path."

"Sorry," Spotted Owl mumbled as she and Tall Pine stepped to one side to let Owl Eye, a Clan of the Dark Caves tom renowned for his fighting skill despite his one blind eye, push past them.

Tall Pine sent a sympathetic glance at his sister. "Come on, Spotted Owl. I know you're tired, but we'd better keep up with the rest of the group."

Spotted Owl nodded reluctantly, and lifted her aching paws to continue stumbling down the mountainside. Soft grass and fallen leaves from the trees that dotted Dawn Mountain's outer slope cushioned her feet, but her pads were still raw and sore from three full days of travel. Ahead of her, the large group of cats stretched out in a long line, with Yellow Sky and a few others at the front, and Owl Eye and his Clanmate Vole Leap bringing up the rear. The fading sunlight slanted through the sky, making everything seem fuzzy and dreamy, and turning the cats' pelts various shades of pale red and deep gold.

"Hey, Tall Pine! Spotted Owl!" Blossom Dust's cheerful voice floated up to them from somewhere among the patrol. "Come on, you two! I think we're almost down the mountain!"

Spotted Owl rolled her eyes at her sister's enthusiasm, but she and Tall Pine picked up their pace to catch up with her. Today was the third day of the patrol's journey, and all they had done so far was walk carefully, but steadily downhill, taking their time to prevent injuries and losing their way. The scenery had been pretty much the same so far—just lots of rocks, shrubs, and trees that obscured their view, and the forest was getting thicker, and the trees taller. Now, they were nearing the bottom of the mountain and were about to enter a world foreign to all Clan cats. Spotted Owl was eager to reach the base, but she wasn't about to tell Blossom Dust that.

The patrol continued on their path down the mountainside as the land slowly began to flatten out. Before they knew it, the slope had disappeared entirely, and they found themselves in a great forest, with towering trees that loomed in the darkness and a tangled web of scents, unlike anything they'd smelled before. Once nightfall came, the patrol decided to camp for the night in a small wooded dell.

Spotted Owl flopped on the ground with a dramatic huff, not paying any mind to all of the other cats who were still on their paws working to set up camp for the night. She only raised her head when she heard her instructor call her name.

"Spotted Owl," Yellow Sky said again as she trotted up to the young she-cat. "I want you and your siblings to go collect moss and ferns for our nests tonight."

"Do we have to?" Spotted Owl asked reluctantly. "I'm exhausted."

Yellow Sky let out a snort of irritation. "Everyone is tired, but we are all doing our part to help. You need to as well. Most of the other cats are out hunting, and I need to meet with Melting River, Sun Splash, and Owl Eye."

Spotted Owl pricked her ears in interest. "About what are you meeting? Can I come?"

"No," her instructor answered shortly, turning to leave. "Now get to it."

Spotted Owl watched as Yellow Sky bounded away to join Melting River, Sun Splash, and Owl Eye, one senior fighter from each Clan who the chieftains had chosen as leaders of the patrol. Yellow Sky looked back over her shoulder once and gave Spotted Owl a hard look, so she dragged herself to her paws and sought out her siblings.

Once she'd found them, the three young cats headed out into the forest, wandering rather aimlessly as they had no idea where to find bedding, though they made sure they did not stray too far from their temporary camp. The woods were dim and shadowy under the coat of night, with only the faint light of the waning moon from between ghostly-gray branches to light their way.

The quiet sound of rushing water caught Spotted Owl's ears, and she led Tall Pine and Blossom Dust to where a narrow brook gushed along the luscious forest floor. There they found thick moss covering damp river-stones and dotting the moist earth as well as giant ferns that grew even taller than Tall Pine.

"Wow, look at this moss. It's so different from what grows in the mountains," Tall Pine marveled as he used his claws to dig up the minuscule plants.

"Yeah, it's very so soft," Blossom Dust added, rubbing her cheek against the moss on top a large stone. "It will be great bedding!"

Spotted Owl grunted irritatedly as she used her jaws to snap some fern stems. "Only if you two stop mooning over the moss and get to work. I want to get back to camp and sleep."

"Oh, Spotted Owl." Blossom Dust tilted her head curiously. "Isn't this all is so exciting? We're on an adventure in a new place! You were so enthusiastic about it a few days ago. Now you're just a grump."

"Yeah, well, that was before we actually started traveling," Spotted Owl retorted. "Now I'm grumpy because I'm tired."

Tall Pine glanced at Blossom Dust. "I think it's exciting. But I agree with Spotted Owl. We should hurry and get back to camp. We don't want to run into anything dangerous."

Spotted Owl, Blossom Dust, and Tall Pine finished working in silence before they grabbed their first load and headed back to camp. After three trips with the three of them, they had enough moss and ferns to form makeshift nests for the entire patrol. By then, the rest of the patrol had returned from hunting, and the cats ate their meal in tense silence before heading off to bed.

Despite her tiredness, Spotted Owl tossed and turned for a long while, unable to drift off. The moss and ferns were soft, but it wasn't her nest in the trainee's den at home. It was unusual for her to sleep out in the open, and she was too aware of every little creak of a branch, or the rustle of leaves, or strange cry in the night. At last, Spotted Owl's exhaustion finally caught up with her, and she fell sound asleep.

. . .

Fierce barking tore through Spotted Owl's uneasy dream. She twitched and blinked open her eyes, the haziness of half-sleep clouding her mind, so she wasn't sure what was real and what was apart of her dream.

"Wake up! Everybody up! Something's coming!" A frantic yowl from one of the patrol members standing guard yanked Spotted Owl out of her stupor. She leaped to her paws, looking wildly around her.

The peaceful night exploded with chaos as other Clan cats jolted awake, and were just as bewildered as Spotted Owl. There was a flurry of shadowy shapes in the still pitch-black dell as the cats dashed helter-skelter to and fro, no one sure of what to do or what was happening. Frightened voices filled the air.

"What is that sound?"

"What is happening?"

"What should we do?"

Spotted Owl froze as her ears detected the sound of barking coming closer. She could feel vibrations of massive paws pounding the earth. Cold claws of fear ran down her spine. The barking sounded like a fox's, but a fox would never bark this much. Whatever it was, it was big and dangerous. And it was coming for them.

"We need to get to safety! Climb the trees!" A commanding voice yelled above the clamor.

Like the rapid, brilliant strike of lightning, the Clan cats suddenly snapped out of their haze of confusion and leaped into action. The group scattered as cats sprinted for different trees around them, their fear fueling their flight.

Spotted Owl wheeled around and dashed for an oak tree several tail-lengths away. The wild barking was very close now. She could sense two hulking animals running ungainly around, yipping as they chased her fellow cats as if for fun. A rank, musky scent filled her nose.

Spotted Owl didn't dare look behind her as she tore across the ground and leaped for the trunk of the tree. Her claws sunk into the rough bark about a fox-length up the trunk and she wrenched them out to scramble up the oak until she reached a thick branch high from the ground. There she clung, panting with fear and exhaustion until she finally dared to look down.

Two creatures she whose likes she had never seen before—and prayed never would again—bounded around the dell below her. The had long muzzles, and thin legs, and looked somewhat like foxes, though no fox would be that large or that those long floppy ears. One was slightly bigger than the other, and it had dark brown fur, while the other looked younger and had a shiny gray pelt.

 _What are those dreadful animals?_ Spotted Owl wondered, her gaze fixed on them in horror. _Are they predators? Do they want to eat us? Or are just they playing a sick game?_

Spotted Owl tore her gaze from the strange creatures to look around her. She breathed a sigh of relief once she saw that no cat was left on the ground. All of the patrol members cats perched in high branches in a dozen or so trees across the dell, safe out of the creatures' reach for now.

The smaller animal let out a high-pitched yip as it bounded over to the tree next to Spotted Owl. It stretched out its forelegs, placing them high on the tree trunk and let out a bone-chilling howl. It trained its beady yellow eyes on the two cats, Quick Clouds, and Blossom Dust, who clung to the branches of the maple tree. Spotted Owl sucked in a breath as the creature scrambled at the tree trunk, fear turning her blood cold once more as she prayed that didn't know how to climb. She relaxed, though only slightly, once she saw that it couldn't seem to get a paw-hold.

 _What do we do now?_ Spotted Owl thought desperately as the smaller animal dropped back onto all fours and trotted off to join the other. Her claws were beginning to hurt from clutching to the firm wood of the tree, and her head was woozy with tiredness. _Are we going to have to stay in the trees? For how long?_

Just when Spotted Owl thought there had been enough dangers for the night, another odd scent reached her nose, one she'd never smelled before. The forest seemed to shake as the weirdest creature she'd ever seen pounded down the slope of the dell. It was tall and thin like a young sapling, walking on two flimsy legs! An unnatural mishmash of strange colored pelts covered its whole body, except for its round head positioned on top of its body which was pale pink skin with a small clump of brown hair on top.

The new creature crashed across the dell, stopping not far below Spotted Owl's tree. It started waving its forelegs around and shouting nonsense in a rough, guttural voice and that seemed to be directed to nothing whatsoever, but strangely the two other animals—that seemed almost docile now in comparison—came bounding over to it. The two animals whined, their tails tucked between the legs as the two-legged creature talked in a fast-flowing stream at them. Then, still muttering angrily to itself, the creature turned and stomped away, the two four-legged animals following meekly by its side.

Spotted Owl stared after the three creatures, utterly baffled by what she had just witnessed. She remained in her perch, unwilling to come down after the terrifying experience despite in the once-more tranquility of the night. Eventually, the crashing of the footsteps and the overpowering scents of the creatures faded. She wasn't sure who called out, but some cat did, saying it was safe now to come down.

One by one, the Clan cats clambered cautiously down their trees and assembled in a large group on the forest floor below. They talked in low anxious tones, checking up on one another as they recovered from the horrendous experience.

"What were those creatures?" Seemed to be the question everyone wanted to be answered.

"I think," Quick Clouds began hesitantly, pausing as the other cats turned to him, "I think those two animals were dogs, and that bizarre creature was a twoleg from the elders' stories. Both of them are very dangerous in their own ways. I never dreamed I would see them in real life."

Spotted Owl shook her head as the chatter resumed. She took a deep, calming breath, though her paws still trembled as she thought what had just happened. _I never dreamed there were these many dangers in the outside world. There are so many things we've never seen. Those dogs and that twoleg were only some of them. What kind of place have we come to?_

* * *

 **Annnd here we go! Chapter Six! Spotted Owl and the other cats just got a taste of many of the dangers that their valley protects them from, the biggest being "twolegs." I really tried to describe that scene so it showed how naive Spotted Owl is of those dangers, and what it was from her point of view seeing dogs and a person for the first time, and I hope I did a good job.**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - I ship it too! Little spoiler: I actually do plan for them to get together, but not without a few bumps, namely because of Tall Pine being a mouse-brain. I think it would be nice for one of the sisters to find someone. Not sure who yet, though. No, I don't plan to introduce a new perspective in this book, but it's possible in later books. Knowing Spotted Owl, there will plenty of arguing on this trip.**

 **QOTD: What is one thing that scares you?** **I'm terrified of really high heights and really large snakes.**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	8. Chapter 7: Tall Pine

**Chapter 7: Tall Pine**

The dawn light crept hesitantly over the land as if the light itself was as shaken as the Clan cats were from the events the night before. The sky was a dismal gray and choked with thick clouds that spilled a foggy drizzle over the forest. Despite the gloom, the Clan cats welcomed the sanctuary that the morning light brought.

After the dogs and the twoleg had left, the Clan cats had tried to get back to sleep. They had huddled in a large clump for comfort and protection instead of spread out across the dell. Most of the cats still felt rattled from the experience, and all of them were tense and vigilant of other potential threats, which did not help anyone fall asleep.

As dawn broke, the patrol started off and swiftly left the dell behind. They now trotted along the forest floor, following a winding route through the thick trees they hoped would lead them out of the woodland.

Tall Pine trekked silently in the middle of the patrol beside Quick Clouds with the other Clan of the Morning Sun cats close by. He noted that the other cats had stayed so far mostly with their Clanmates as well, even though they were all members of the same mission. There was little chatter amongst all of the cats, and there was a collective air of tension.

At sunhigh, Melting River, who was currently leading the patrol stopped and suggested that they hunt. The trees were thinning out, and it would not be soon before they left the prey-rich forest behind. The patrol broke off into smaller hunting groups. Tall Pine stood awkwardly as the groups headed off, not sure if he wanted to hunt with his sisters or his instructor or someone else.

"Hey, can I hunt with you?" A friendly voice asked.

Tall Pine turned his head to see a dark gray tom coming toward him. "Oh, sure."

The tom smiled. "I don't think I've properly introduced myself. I'm Shadow Step."

"My name's Tall Pine." The black and white tom found it hard not to return Shadow Step's contagious smile. "Let's go!"

Tall Pine chose a random direction and he and Shadow Step headed away from the other cats. Once they had traveled a reasonable distance, Tall Pine halted. He closed his eyes as he opened his mouth, letting the multitude of scents wash over him. At first, the sheer number of smells overwhelmed his senses, but then he forced his brain to focus on sorting through them until he noticed the strong reek of a squirrel.

"I smell a squirrel," Tall Pine announced in a hushed voice.

"Really?" Shadow Step's brows raised. He chuckled. "I can't even pick your scent out of all of these."

Tall Pine didn't reply as he dropped into a crouch. His head swiveled until he caught sight of plump gray squirrel shuffling through the fallen leaves. He slowly crept toward the prey, moving cautiously because of the dried leaves underfoot. Luckily, the squirrel was so busy searching for nuts that it didn't seem to notice the slight crinkle of the leaves, though it made Tall Pine cringe.

Tall Pine halted when he judged that he was close enough, and prepared to pounce. His hind legs sent several leaves flying as he took off. The squirrel froze at the noise and turned to bolt, but it was too late. Tall Pine crashed down on its tail. The squirrel struggled, but he pinned it with his forepaws and killed it with a swift bit.

"Good catch," Shadow Step remarked as Tall Pine trotted back to him, the squirrel dangling from his jaws. He gave the prey a sniff. "That's a nice fat squirrel."

"Thank you." Tall Pine smiled at the compliment.

Shadow Step twitched an ear. "Some of the other cats in my Clan have their doubts about Mossy Moon's choice of trainees for this mission. But you'll prove them wrong in no time if you three can contribute with catches like that!"

Tall Pine cocked his head thoughtfully. _Spotted Owl would be very defensive at that comment,_ he reflected. _And Blossom Dust would probably not care or just become more determined._ "I know some cats have their doubts," he said honestly. "I do as well. But we were chosen for an important reason, and we will do our best to contribute."

Shadow Step nodded and grinned. "Let's hunt some more. I may not be a hunter, but I can at least try not to let a trainee show me up!"

"You're on!" Tall Pine smiled as he accepted the challenge.

The two toms hunted for a while more until they had each caught two pieces of prey. The rest of the patrol was gathering as they returned. All of the cats shared their plentiful catches so every cat could eat until their belly was full. Once they finished the meal, the patrol started on their way again.

The day was three quarters over as the Clan cats emerged from the treeline and the strangest—and most frightening—sight yet confronted them. In the distance, the dulled light glinted harshly off the blue, red, and green metallic pelts of massive creatures that raced back and forth like giant ants on a hard black path forged cruelly into the land. Roars like rumbles of deep thunder reached Tall Pine's ears from across the vast expanse of meadow between them and the beasts. Horrid-smelling plumes of smog rose from their rear ends.

"What are those?" Spotted Owl's mouth hung open. She stood next to Tall Pine, trembling almost unnoticeable with fear that might not have subsided since the day before.

"Monsters," Owl Eye spat in reply. His good yellow eye glared at the beasts across the field.

"I've heard from stories all about these monsters that run on the thunderpaths," Melting River explained with a shiver. "They are extremely dangerous and will crush a cat underneath their huge paws without mercy. However, they won't bother us unless we go on their strange trail, but it is necessary that we cross it."

Some cats murmured apprehensively, but together the patrol slowly advanced until they crouched five tail-lengths away from the thunderpath. Tall Pine stayed glued to Quick Clouds, his eyes wide as he watched the monsters on the thunderpath. The wind from them pressed his whiskers against his face as the monsters rushed past, their rumbles almost deafening.

Melting River turned to face the patrol. He raised his voice above the roars of the monsters. "We should form small groups as we get ready to cross. Each group will wait on the side of the thunderpath for a break in the monsters before they run to the other side. The next group will take their place until they can cross. It is important that we are careful and alert and work together, so we all cross safety. Does everyone understand?"

Tall Pine tore his gaze away from the thunderpath to listen as Melting River gave his instructions. He nodded, and many other cats murmured agreement, no willing to argue under such dangerous circumstances.

The first group, led by Melting River as he appeared to know the most, stepped up to the side of the thunderpath. Monster after monster whooshed by, close enough that if one of the monsters swerved suddenly, it would crush the three cats. Though they trembled a little, they stood firm and darted forward on Melting River's command once a lull came.

The Clan cats watched in terrified silence as the first group dashed across the path, making a beeline for the grass on the other side. A rumble sounded louder and louder as a giant green monster sped toward them. A few cats stepped forward as if to help, but there was nothing they could do. A burst of wind slammed into Tall Pine as the monster tore past, forcing him to squint his eyes. Relief flooded through him once he caught sight of Melting River and the two others safely on the other side. He released a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"All right," Yellow Sky said, taking charge. "The next group should step up to the path."

The next group, three cats from the Clan of the Dark Caves, padded up to the side of the path, more confident now that the first group was across. A long lull in the traffic came quickly, and they were able to race to the other side. Three more groups crossed without any issues, until Yellow Sky, Quick Clouds, Spotted Owl, and Tall Pine remained.

"Spotted Owl, Tall Pine, come here." Yellow Sky waved her tail to beckon the brother and sister to the edge of the path. "Stay close to us. This is extremely dangerous."

Breeze after breeze flattened Tall Pine's fur against his body as an endless stream of monsters zoomed by them. He could not help his throat tightening with fear at the almost mystical power of these bizarre creatures that could crush him without hesitation. Beside him, Spotted Owl shifted from one paw to another, tense and ready though he could tell she was afraid.

"Now!" Yellow Sky shouted as a tiny break appeared in the monsters. "Move, move, move!" She sprinted onto the thunderpath, urging the other cats on after her.

Tall Pine sprang forward, his paws pounding the hard stone-like surface of the thunderpath. He ran as he had never run before, fueled on by his fear. Yellow Sky and Quick Clouds were just ahead of him, and Spotted Owl was at his side.

 _We will make it!_ Tall Pine's heart lifted as they bounded over the center of the path, coming closer with every stride to the cats on the other side. Then he noticed Spotted Owl slipping out of his range of sight. The young she-cat was slowing down, hindered by her tired, sore paws. Then she halted altogether, her breath coming in short, panicked pants. _No!_

"Spotted Owl! No, don't stop! We have to keep moving!" Tall Pine skidded to a halt, painfully scraping his pads on the hard ground. He wheeled around and dashed to his sister's side. The fierce roar of the monster rang in his ears, coming close by the instant. Spotted Owl froze in place, staring wide-eyed at it. Tall Pine butted Spotted Owl's flank with his head to get her moving. "Spotted Owl! If we stay here, the monster will get us!"

Tall Pine's words seemed to spark something in Spotted Owl, and she unfroze. The pair took off again, but the young she-cat was moving too slow. In another instant or to, the monster would be on them.

 _Please ancestors, let us make it!_ Tall Pine sent up a quick prayer, before he whacked his shoulder against Spotted Owl, sending her tumbling head over heels over the last stretch onto the other side. Tall Pine closed his eyes and leaped.

The soft cushion of grass met Tall Pine's paws as he landed, safe and sound, on the other side. He staggered for a moment and almost fell over, but he regained his balance and opened his eyes. The other patrol members had gathered around Spotted Owl who was being helped to her feet by Yellow Sky about two fox-lengths away. Most of the cats looked on with concern, but relief in their eyes. Quick Clouds broke from the crowd and hurried over to Tall Pine.

"Are you okay?" The senior hunter's concerned gaze scrutinized him up and down.

"Yeah." Tall Pine nodded, still breathing heavily though his rapid heart rate was slowing to normal. "I think I just scraped my paws."

"Good." The worry fled Quick Clouds' face. He placed his tail over his trainee's shoulder and guided him to the other cats. "We can find some dock to rub on your paws later."

As they reached the other cats, Spotted Owl turned to Tall Pine. Her yellow eyes were fearful but apologetic. "I'm sorry, Tall Pine. I should've been able to keep up with the group. I put both of us in danger by stopping."

A warm gush of protectiveness bloomed in Tall Pine's chest. He leaned forward to touch his nose to Spotted Owl's. "It's fine. I'm glad that we're both safe."

"Thank the stars we all made it across intact," one of the cats from the Clan of the High Peaks murmured.

"We did, but those two nearly didn't because of their inexperience," Owl Eye muttered loud enough from Tall Pine to hear. "This is why there shouldn't be trainees on high-risk missions like this."

Yellow Sky's head snapped up, and she scanned the patrol until she met Owl Eye's gaze. "We are all new and inexperienced on this mission outside our valley, not just the trainees. It was a close call, but we are fortunate that everyone crossed safety." The senior fighter's voice was as cold as the high mountain breeze. "Now, it is not safe to keep standing here. We need to press onward."

Slowly, the Clan cats turned like a great tide and began trekking onward. They slid under a prickly hedge and emerged out into vast open fields on the other side. It was hard to see through the thick clouds, but the sun was setting, and the daylight was fading fast. The wind picked up over the open earth and the drizzle that had fallen all day long changed into a torrential downpour.

"Quick! Let's take shelter over there!" Rabbit Nose urged, pointing to a square-shaped structure in the distance, blurry due to the rain. The Clan cats rushed toward it only to pause warily at the entrance, distrustful of its unnaturalness and the strange scents that clung to it, one of which was a stale scent of twoleg. But as a crack of thunder sounded overhead, the Clan cats piled inside, choosing shelter over no protection in the wild storm.

The structure smelled of strange creatures and rotting wood, but it empty and gave them protection from the wind and rain. The Clan cats huddled together for warmth in the center, trying to catch a little sleep.

 _What kind of place have we come to?_ Tall Pine wondered as he looked uneasily around him. Even though his limbs ached, his senses were still hyper-aware, so it was impossible to fall asleep. _All we've seen so far is one dangerous unknown thing after another that we are not prepared to face. Spotted Owl and I almost died today. Someone could die tomorrow. Why did we risk coming here?_

* * *

 **Here is chapter five. A little late, but is much longer than my last few chapters have been and I've been really busy. For some reason, all of my teachers have decided to up the homework load and plan a bunch of tests and projects because Thanksgiving break is coming up. I'm really excited for vacation, though. It doesn't seem like it could come fast enough!**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave a review!**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Thank you! Yes, that is pretty much the point I'm trying to make. I'm glad it was clear. I didn't have a specific type of dog in mind while writing the last chapter, but they were probably hounds, based on how I described them (with long ears and muzzles) and because I had the idea that the twoleg man might be a hunter and they would be his dogs that ran away from the camp because they smelled cats. It's would be kind of fun to write that scene again from the twoleg's perspective as he had no idea the cats were there and probably thought his dogs were going crazy. Oh my StarClan! I get so grossed out because of leeches and ticks too!**

 **QOTD: What is your favorite dog breed? (Inspired by the last chapter). I love affectionate large athletic dogs like Labs!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	9. Chapter 8: Tall Pine

**Chapter Eight: Tall Pine**

A coarse bird call split the tranquil dawn air. Tall Pine leaped to his paws, on high alert as the call had yanked him out of a restless sleep. "What was that?"

The soft gray light of predawn filtered in through the opening, but inside, the small wooden structure was still shadowy. The Clan cats huddled in a large cluster in the center they had the night before. Most cats raised their heads or stood up, roused as well by the unusual bird call. They murmured to each other in confusion and alarm, but no one seemed to know what it could be.

Yellow Sky stood and shook out her pelt. "It's almost dawn. Everyone's awake, so we might as well start moving."

No one objected, so the cats piled out of the twoleg structure, most of them glad to leave the strange thing behind. The patrol started on their way again across the vast expanse of open meadows. The storm from the night before had long passed, and the sun rose as they walked, brightening a clear blue sky. Tall Pine's heart twinged with longing as he gazed behind him at the foothills and the mountains kissed by the golden sunlight. He turned his eyes to the horizon ahead, where the flat land stretched as far as he could see, lone clumps of trees or shrubs sticking up here and there like sore claws.

The patrol made excellent time as they trekked across the level earth, not hindered by a thick forest or a rugged mountain slope. Tall Pine noted that the soft grass and even ground was easier on everyone's paws, especially Spotted Owl's.

Halfway to sunhigh, the Clan cats reached yet another unusual sight; tall finely cut sections of wood stuck into the ground and connected by other pieces that corralled in the more animals they'd never seen before. The animals were huge, much larger than dogs, but smaller than monsters. Their black and white patched fur was short and thick, and they had long and thin tails ending with tufts of hair. They all stood lazily around in the field, so intent on eating grass that they didn't even notice the cat's presence.

"What are those?" Blossom Dust wondered aloud. She cocked her head curiously.

"I don't know." Tall Pine shrugged. "But they don't seem that dangerous, nor smart for that matter."

"I've heard the elders in my Clan tell stories about animals like those," Duck Flight, a cat from the Clan of the Flowing Waters who stood nearby, said. He wrinkled his muzzle in concentration. "I think they're sheep, or maybe horses."

"I think you look a lot like them with your black and white fur." Blossom Dust glanced at him, her yellow eyes sparkling humorously. "Maybe you should join those animals. If you stood and ate grass all day, you would fit right in!"

"No thanks." Tall Pine shook his head vigorously, but he had to chuckle a little.

"Let's keep moving," Owl Eye decided. His tail flicked impatiently. The one-eyed tom strode forward and slipped under the low piece of wood.

One by one, the rest of the patrol followed Owl Eye's lead and entered the pasture. The cats eyed the animals warily as they crept passed them since every other new thing they had encountered so far had posed a danger. A few of the animals flicked an ear or raised their head, but they paid very little mind to the cats and went about their business grazing on the grass.

The Clan cats made their way as best as they could across the large rectangular pasture, skirting the hulking creatures as they went. The reached the wooden boundary on the other side and slipped underneath.

A dense wall of green plants in orderly rows greeted them on the other side. The tufted tops stretched high above Tall Pine's head. While the stalks were thick, they seemed flimsy and easily bendable.

"Should we go through or around?" One of the cats asked aloud.

Rabbit Nose stepped forward, cautiously sniffing the leaves. "They don't smell like anything I've smelled before."

"Are we rabbits or are we Clan cats?" Owl Eyes demanded. He from side to side at the patrol around him. "These are plants; they can't be dangerous. It'll take too much time to go around. Let's go." He marched into the strange forest.

The rest of the patrol followed Owl Eye, through they were little more cautious. They wove their way between the rows, the thin but sharp leaves scraping at their fur. Tall Pine's pelt prickled a little as he gazed around himself at the bare ground deep in shadow beneath the leaves of the tree-like plants.

 _There's no reason to be afraid._ He reminded himself. _As Owl Eye said, plants can't be dangerous. Not everything in the outside world poses a threat, though it may seem so._

The thick field of plants stretched on and on, and soon it felt like had been walking for days in this maze. Tall Pine began to zone out when he started as he almost walked straight into Quick Clouds who had halted in front of him.

"What's going on?"

Quick Clouds didn't answer as he craned his neck, trying to see what was happening further up in the patrol. Tall Pine peered around his instructor and saw Rabbit Nose, who was at the head of the patrol, stopped with his muzzle to the ground.

The brown tabby and white tom raised his head and looked back at the cats behind him. "I just noticed our scents from earlier, so I think we've passed by here already."

"Oh, perfect," Small Foot from the Clan of the High Peaks sighed. "We've been walking in circles."

"Oh, no, we're lost!" Another cat fretted.

"Hold on," Yellow Sky said. She took a step to one side so everyone could see her. "Worrying will do no good. We need to figure out—"

"Hey!" A hostile voice came from the shadows. "Who are you? What are you doing in my field?"

The Clan cats looked this way and that, trying to figure out where from the voice came. Tall Pine's eyes landed on a shape of a cat as a solid tom gray as the sky on cloudy days materialized from the shadows. He strode toward them, his yellow eyes fixed on them. The Clan cats stared back, no one quite sure of what to make of this strange cat. He was the first one of their kind they had seen in the world outside the Valley of Hidden Stars.

The tom stopped, his short gray fur fluffed up, but he eyed them warily now. "Who are you all? What is a large group like you doing here? I don't want any trouble, but this is my hunting ground, so I suggest you leave."

Melting River took a step toward the tom. He dipped his head slowly to the stranger. "We are travelers on a journey from far away. We are just passing through, and we do not pose any threat to you, or your Clan, or you whatever you call your group."

The gray tom blinked. "Okay. No problem. Continue on your way." He turned to leave, his long gray tail sweeping behind him.

"Wait!" Melting River called out.

The tom halted and looked cautiously over his shoulder.

Melting River shifted his paws awkwardly. "Could you lend us some aid? We can't find out way out of this forest of plants."

"Do you mean this cornfield?"

The Clan cats all looked at him blankly.

The gray tom chuckled dryly. He seemed to be more relaxed now. "I guess you aren't from around here; even kittypets know what a cornfield is. But sure, I can help you. I'm Slate."

"My name is Melting River," the Clan of the High Peaks tom replied. "This is Yellow Sky, Sun Splash, and Owl Eye. We are the leaders of this patrol."

"Nice to meet you," Slate meowed with a friendly smile. He flicked his tail in behind him. "Follow me. It's this way."

The Clan cats padded after Slate as he led the way through the field. Some of the cats hung back, muttering distrustfully to one another, but Tall Pine pushed his way to the front of the patrol. He was intrigued by Slate, and he liked friendly tom, despite the strange words he used. In hardly any time, they emerged from the cornfield into a short expanse of grass that stretched to a long bare patch of earth. Another wooden boundary ran along the dirt path until it reached a faded red twoleg structure in the distance. On the other side of boundary fluffy white animals smaller than the ones they'd seen earlier grazed on the lush grass.

Tall Pine angled his ears toward the animals. He glanced at Slate. "What are those animals?"

Slate blinked, looking surprised. "Oh, those are sheep, some of the farm animals. There's a group of twolegs that run this place called a farm, where they grow food like corn and keep animals like sheep."

"Wow." Tall Pine said, slightly daunted by how much he and the other Clan cats didn't know. "We saw some big black and white animals earlier, and we thought they might be sheep, but I guess not."

Slate stifled a snort of amusement. "Those were cows."

Melting River turned to Slate. He dipped his head again. "Thank you for your help, but we should be going."

"It's getting late, so you all would be welcome to stay the night," Slate offered with a meaningful glance at the sun as orange as marigold petals hovered not far above the horizon. "There is a lot of space in the barn, and plenty of mice and rats."

Melting River looked at the other Clan cats. A few cats muttered doubtfully, but the most murmured agreement that they should take Slate up on his kind offer for a night safe from threats and easy prey. "Thank you. We accept your offer." Melting River replied. "Now where's this 'barn' of your's?"

Slate nodded in the direction of the red twoleg structure. "That's the barn. Come on, let's go." He trotted lightly across the dirt path and began padding along the wooden boundary.

The Clan cats hung back hesitantly for a moment, but one by one began to follow the tom. There was no use backing out now as they had accepted Slate's offer, and it couldn't be that dangerous as he seemed to sleep in it every night.

The red barn grew larger as the cats padded toward it. They stopped just outside the big opening in the front and gazed up at the massive structure of wood colored a faded red and white that towered almost as high as the trees. Smaller openings ringed in white were set about halfway up the barn's front wall. From inside, the delicious smell of prey wafted into the cats' noses.

Slate lifted his muzzle as he strode confidently inside, not bothered at all by the unnaturalness of the barn. "Harvest, Swallow, Chestnut! Come on down! We have guests."

Tall Pine followed his fellow patrol cats as they cautiously ventured inside. The inside of the barn was shrouded in soft gray shadows like dove feathers streaked with orange light spilling in from the openings. It was cavernous, unlike the other cramped structure they had slept in the night before. The roof stretched higher than many treetops, and the walls were dozens of tail-lengths long. A mountain of dried grass-like plants took up most of one of the sides. Two pieces of wood joined together by smaller ones connected the floor to a landing halfway up the wall.

As Tall Pine craned his neck to gaze at the ceiling, he noticed a tortoiseshell face peering over the side of the landing. The cat's eyes widened eyes as they looked down at the crowd below.

Slate swished his tail as he looked up. "Harvest! Come on down and bring the kits!"

The face disappeared, and a moment later, a beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat led two kits down the joined pieces of wood with swift and confident steps. The three cats hopped down the last little ledge and trotted over to greet Slate.

Slate affectionately touched noses the tortoiseshell and white she-cat and licked the two kits' ears, and then he turned to the Clan cats. "This is my family; Harvest is my mate, and Swallow and Chestnut are our kits. We all live here together."

Tall Pine gazed at the tortoiseshell and white she-cat, then at the very young pale gray she-kit and reddish-brown tom-kit who hung back shyly in their parents' shadows.

"Harvest," Slate said. He turned to his mate. "These are our guests, travelers from far away. I invited them to spend the night here."

"Welcome," Harvest meowed. She scanned the Clan cats. Her face broke into a warm smile. "We occasionally get a lone visitor or a few cats at a time, but we've never had a group as large as yours. Maybe you could share with us your story later. Our kits love to hear our visitors' tales."

Yellow Sky stepped forward and dipped her head to the farm cats. "Thank you for your hospitality, but we should hunt and then rest. We have traveled far, but we still have a long way to go that requires an early start tomorrow."

"Of course," Harvest replied. She said a cordial goodnight to the Clan cats and then took Swallow and Chestnut back up to the landing. Meanwhile, Slate showed the Clan cats how to hunt for the abundant mice and rats among the gigantic heap of dried grass, or hay as he dubbed it.

The moon had risen and a patch of twinkling stars was visible from one of the lower openings or 'window,' as Tall Pine curled up for the night in a soft bed of hay. The Clan cats had spread out around him, each cat pawing together some hay to make a warm nest. Spotted Owl and Blossom Dust lay a tail-length to his left, and their instructors weren't far to his right. Above him, Tall Pine could hear soft murmuring as their hosts, Slate and Harvest, put their kits to bed.

 _What an exciting day today was,_ Tall Pine reflected. A content smile spread across his face. He had learned a lot of new terms and met some cats outside the Clan for the first time who led a simple, but fulfilling life on the farm. _I almost wish we could stay here with Slate and Harvest, and forget about all of our conflicts with the Bands. But that can't happen._

Tall Pine let out sigh and pushed his dark thoughts to the corner of his mind. His belly was full, and they were warm and safe from danger for at least one night. He tucked his nose under his tail, and let his tired body tug him into sleep.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading chapter eight! It was interesting to write the patrol's first encounter with cats outside the Clans. Did anyone make any connections with some hints I dropped in the conversation with Slate? What do you think of the farm cats? I came up with the name Harvest a while ago, and I think Harvest and Swallow (barn swallows) are perfect nakes for farm cats!**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	10. Chapter 9: Blossom Dust

**Chapter 9: Blossom Dust**

"Be quiet!" A tiny voice broke through Blossom Dust's hazy sleep. "You'll wake her up."

"But I want to her up," another little voice insisted. A small paw poked her shoulder with surprising strength.

Blossom Dust opened her to the cheery light of early morning. She raised her head, squinting until her eyes adjusted to the brightness. Swallow and Chestnut, the two farm kits, crouched in front of her. They avoided her inquisitive gaze; instead they looked sheepishly at their paws.

"What are you two doing?" Blossom Dust asked. She cocked her head and frowned at them, curious rather than angry.

Swallow scuffed her paws on the hay-covered ground. "We're bored, so we were hoping that you would tell us a story."

"I tried to stop her from waking you up," Chestnut piped up. "Our parents told us not to bother our guests. But some she-kits don't listen."

Swallow lashed her short gray tail. "Hey, you got in trouble with Harvest yesterday for playing too close to the edge of the loft."

"But Slate caught you tossing stones out of the window at the chickens the day before that," Chestnut countered.

"Hey!" Blossom Dust interrupted.

Both kits froze and quieted immediately, turning their attention back to her.

Blossom Dust softened at the kits' uncertain expressions. Her face broke into an amused smile. They're so much like Tall Pine and Spotted Owl when they were that age.

"Sure, I can tell you a story," she offered. "What do you want to hear about?"

"Yay!" Swallow bounced up and down.

"We want to hear about your journey," Chestnut replied, business-like now. "Slate said that you came from really far away."

"Okay." Blossom Dust thought for a moment.

The two kits flopped down where they were, quiet for once as they gazed expectantly up at her.

"Far away, beyond the farm and the forest and the hills, lies a hidden valley deep in the mountains," Blossom Dust began, a serene smile on her face as her mind drifted back to her homeland. "Seasons upon seasons ago, some cats left a large group and journeyed for moons until they found this valley. Four groups; Clans unlike any other groups have lived there ever since. They hunt and patrol and care for their Clanmates, protect the kits and the elders and live by a sacred code upheld by the great council. When these cats die, they are not truly gone. They walk in the starry heavens above, and watch over their living descendants."

"Wow," Swallow and Chestnut breathed in unison. Their eyes were wide with awe.

Blossom Dust grinned down at them, but her face sobered as she began the next part of the tale. "The Clans lived in peace for many moons until strangers from the outside world appeared one day. The Clans accepted these rogues, but they were deceitful and tricked the Clans. There was a great battle between the groups. The Clans were victorious and forced the strangers out of their homeland, but the rogues left with a serious threat of more conflict to come. The council decided to send a patrol to seek out the rogues—"

"Blossom Dust!" Rabbit Nose called as he trotted up to his trainee. "What are you doing?"

The small she-cat started and turned to her instructor. "Oh, I'm telling these two a story since they asked."

"Yeah," Swallow added, "she's telling us about the Clans!"

Rabbit Nose frowned. He spoke in a hushed but firm tone. "Blossom Dust, we shouldn't share our secrets with cats we don't know."

"Oh." Blossom Dust blinked. _Why not? They're just kits who asked for a story._ "I'm sorry," she said aloud.

"It's okay," Rabbit Nose replied. He jerked his head to where the rest of the Clan cats were gathering. "Come on. We're about to leave."

"Goodbye, you two." Blossom Dust looked back at the kits. "I'm sorry I don't have time to finish my story." She hurried after Rabbit Nose to join the other patrol members.

Rabbit Nose led Blossom Dust to the middle of the crowd, where the other Clan of the Morning Sun cats were. Yellow Sky and Melting River stood in the center, deep in conversation with their host, Slate.

"I have heard of a lake near here," Slate was saying. "I've never been there, and I would never go there. You all should steer clear." His large paws trembled a little, and his pelt was spiky. "There are horrible dangers there…horrible."

"Well, we do need to go there," Yellow Sky replied. "Can you tell us the way?"

"Are you sure?" Slate looked at Yellow Sky as if she were crazy.

"Yes," Melting River said firmly, offering no more room for argument. "Can you give us directions or not?"

"Sure, yes, I can," Slate said, ruffled. "You will want to follow the edge of the cornfield. Then you should continue across the open fields until you reach another thunderpath…"

Slate went on the explain the directions in detail. Once the patrol leaders were certain of them, they thanked Slate and prepared to leave.

Blossom Dust looked behind her as the patrol set off. She saw Slate and Harvest standing in the entrance to the barn, their kits between them. They gazed after the patrol with somber expressions, almost as if they thought the Clan cats were walking to their deaths.

Blossom Dust shook herself. _No, that's silly. It can't be what they're thinking._

. . .

Just as Slate had promised, the patrol trekked through several farm fields and then open meadows until they came to another thunderpath. This one was much quieter than the other one, so they were able to cross without incident. Around sunhigh, twolegs structures began popping up here and there. Soon they could see the next landmark Slate had told them about, the twolegplace.

Blossom Dust's pelt prickled as the patrol stepped from the safety of the grass field into danger on the edge of a stone thunderpath. The cats padded along in uneasy silence. They shrunk back as a monster roared past, the breeze buffeting their fur. Everywhere around them now solid twoleg structures loomed, cluttering the sides of the thunderpath. There was little space; everything was congested; even the air was thick with a jumble of overpowering scents, the most predominant was the putrid stench of monster fumes.

The patrol had reached the twolegplace.

"Everyone, stick close," Yellow Sky ordered. "This place is crowded, confusing, and filled with many unknown threats. It may be the most dangerous thing we've encountered yet."

The Clan cats didn't need to be told to stick together. They pressed together in a tiny knot as they attempted to navigate the maze-like twolegplace. They slunk past throngs of twolegs of all shapes, sizes, and colors, a few of whom walked barking dogs on long, bright vines. The patrol carefully ducked out of the way whenever the grating rumble of a monster signaled one was passing. They followed winding thunderpaths around clusters of structures like a huge bees' nest, passed over a bare field of grass where twoleg kits shrieked and played with some odd twoleg toy, and they ducked down a side thunderpath lined with a few trees and patches of grass.

"Oh, no," Melting River said. He halted as they emerged on the other side of the thunderpath, a large stretch of hard earth in front of them with monsters sitting in orderly rows. "We've passed this before. I think we're lost."

"Oh, great," Small Foot, at the back of the patrol, sighed. "This is just what we need."

"What should we do?" Sun Splash, the patrol leader for the Clan of the Flowing Waters turned to the other cats.

"We could retrace our path," Duck Flight suggested.

"But does anyone know where we came from?" Owl Eye scoffed. "This cursed place is confusing."

"We could ask for directions?" Vole Leap of the Clan of the Dark Caves offered. "There has to be other cats around here. Maybe kittypets?"

"Are you sure?" Quick Clouds frowned. "I'm sure not all cats will be like the farm cats. They could be hostile."

"It's worth a shot," Yellow Sky said. "I think I smelled a kittypet near one of the twoleg structures back there."

She led the way back along the wooded thunderpath, and across the grass to one of the structures. The wooden structure was large and colored a startling white. A short fence behind it closed in a square patch of earth.

Blossom Dust raised her muzzle to sniff the air. The most prevalent of all the scents was the scent of a new cat. The cat's smell was strange; nothing like the comforting scents of the Clans; and carried traces of twolegs. Peering through a space in the fence, she spotted a plump brown and white tom snoozing in a pool of sunlight. A bright red vine encircled his neck, but it didn't appear to bother him.

"See, there's a cat," Vole Leap said in a hushed voice, angling her ears toward the tom.

"A kittypet," Owl Eye snorted.

"We can still ask him for directions," Melting River said. Sun Splash, Yellow Sky, and him leaped up onto the top of the fence. Owl Eye grumbled, but he joined them.

Melting River cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

The kittypet tom didn't stir.

"Hey!" Yellow Sky called. "You there!"

At that, the brown and white tabby tom jerked awake. He sprang to his paws, his hazel eyes widening as he saw the four cats sitting on top of the fence, and even more until they practically filled his face once he saw the crowd of cats behind it. He stared at them for a moment, then turned and fled like a startled mouse into a hole in the side of the twoleg structure.

"Well that was rude," Shadow Step commented. "I hope not all cats here are like that."

Melting River wrinkled his forehead. "Do you think he was afraid of us?"

Sun Splash nodded. "Probably." She tilted her head sympathetically.

"Let's try to find another cat," Yellow Sky said. She and the other leaders leaped down from their roost and led the way back to the thunderpath. They searched another structure, only to find a pair of twolegs playing behind it with their kit. The next place they looked was empty, but the fourth held two cats, a ginger tom and a light cream tabby she-cat. Unfortunately, they responded the same way the first tom had; sprinting inside at first sight of the Clan cats. So did the next ebony-black she-cat. And the old gray tom after that.

"These twolegplace cats sure are skittish," Tall Pine remarked. He stood next to Blossom Dust as they watched the old gray tom's tail vanish inside. "Not at all like Slate and Harvest."

"I wonder what it is that makes them so scared of us?" Blossom Dust cocked her head. "I would be curious if I were them."

"Nevermind that." Yellow Sky turned briskly to the patrol. "We need to keep moving. It's getting late." Her eyes flickered to the sky where the sun hung not far above the horizon.

The other cats murmured in agreement, and they returned to the thunderpath. Blossom Dust could feel frustration and discouragement hanging over the patrol like a thundercloud as they set off it a random direction.

 _I hope we can find our way out of here soon,_ Blossom Dust thought. _I don't want to stay stuck in this dreadful place, especially once night falls._ Her pelt prickled as Yellow Sky led them down a side path shrouded in shadows cast by the tall structures in the fading light.

She started as she bumped into Rabbit Nose, who, for some reason had stopped in front of her. The hair on the back of his brown and white neck rose as he stared into the seemingly empty shadows. The other cats stopped as well and pressed close to one another.

"What's going—" Blossom Dust started to ask, but Rabbit Nose's tail slapped over her mouth, silencing her. Tall Pine stepped close to her, his bristling pelt brushing her. His muzzle was raise, collecting the scents. As Rabbit Nose withdrew his tail with an apologetic glance, Blossom Dust sniffed as well. She detected the fear scent of the cats around her, but there was something else entirely. A new cat-scent reached her nose. She didn't know why, but she knew it meant danger.

"What do we have here?" A voice drawled. The shape of a tall, muscular she-cat materialized out of the shadows. Three more cats stepped to flank her.

"Stay back," Sun Splash murmured to the patrol. Blossom Dust pressed back into the other cats as the group condensing into a tight clump.

Owl Eye glared at cats with his one yellow eye. "Who are you?"

The she-cat, who appeared to be the leader, stepped into a beam of sunlight that made her dark gray pelt shine like dying embers fighting to stay lit. "I am Sleet. and you are trespassing on our streets." She flicked her tail at something behind the patrol. Five more cats appeared from the shadows, hemming in the Clan cats on both sides. They were trapped. These cats were unfriendly and hungry for a fight. And they'd just accused the Clan cats of trespassing.

Yellow Sky's ears flattened, but she was calm, ready to negotiate. "We are passing through the twolegplace, and we did not know that this was your territory. Let us go, and we promise to leave a right away."

"Did you all hear that?" Sleet said to her fellow 'street' cats. "They're travelers, and they had no idea that this was our turf." She spat on the ground. "A likely story."

"It is true," Melting River said, eyeing Sleet and her comrades warily. "We are travelers. We're sorry for trespassing, but we didn't know that this was your territory."

"Maybe it is true then." Sleet's smile was sickening. "No one who lives in this town, kittypet or street cat, would be dumb enough to wander into our territory."

"We don't want any trouble," Yellow Sky said. "Please let us pass."

"But we have twice your numbers and four times your fighting skills," Owl Eye growled. "We've fought the Bands. We could take you easily."

Sleet's certain smile faltered a little. For an instant, her eyes widened. "I wouldn't be so confident if I were you. And since you have trespassed and been rude, I think fighting it is." Her lips formed the order to attack, but a new voice cut in before the word left her mouth.

"I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you, Sleet." A powerful voice rang out from above.

Sleet's eyes narrowed as she scanned the structures above them. "Who is that?"

"You know me, but you don't know them." The voice replied. There was a flurry of motion as a shape dashed along a ledge in one of the structures and leaped gracefully down onto the stone earth below. The lithe tom shook out his black and white pelt as he faced Sleet. "However," he added, "I do know them. And you would be foolish to challenge these cats."

Sleet's lips pulled back in a snarl. "Oh, it's you, traitor."

The tom glanced behind a the Clan cats. "On three, let's rush them. Follow me if you want to get out of here safely."

"What? Who are you?" Owl Eye looked both outraged and confused.

What should we do? Can we trust him? Blossom Dust thought. The other Clan cats murmured to one another, echoing her thoughts.

"One," the black and white tom breathed.

Sleet growled, her ears pinned back. With a flick of her tail, she drew her cats closer.

"Two." The tom sunk into a crouch.

Blossom Dust glanced anxiously at her Clanmates who still deliberated.

"Three!" The tom cried. He sprang forward toward Sleet and her comrades. The patrol made a collective last minute decision to trust this strange cat. They dashed forward toward the frozen street cats. They forced Sleet and the others aside, overwhelming them like a surging wave. They ran along the remainder of the thunderpath, then quickly changed direction as the tom directed them down another one.

Their mysterious rescuer let them slow down once they were a good distance away, but he still urged them to keep a quick pace as he led them confidently through the twolegplace. The patrol leaders followed closely behind the tom, debating quietly amongst themselves, but they still followed him as no one else had the faintest idea of where they were. The other Clan cats were preoccupied with arguing about the street cats, or worrying over their situation, or shooting suspicious looks at their guide, but Blossom Dust found herself staring at the black and white tom. Something about him felt strange, almost familiar.

Blossom Dust glanced at her siblings and nudged Tall Pine who trotted next to her. "Tall Pine, Spotted Owl, do you notice anything strange about that tom?"

Her siblings exchanged glances and peered at the tom.

"No. I don't." Spotted Owl frowned.

Tall Pine gave her an inquisitive look. "What do you mean, Blossom Dust?"

"What do I mean?" Blossom Dust repeated. "How have you two not noticed? Spotted Owl—he looks exactly like you!"

* * *

 **Surrrrprise! I did another point of view! (Weeellll, not a new character, but a new perspective.) I have to say, it was refreshing to write from Blossom Dust's perspective. She has such a positive and open-hearted way of looking at the world. It is very different, but complementary to Tall Pine's deep thinking, questioning, and worrying, and Spotted Owl's grumbling and sassiness. I hope I portrayed her perspective well in this chapter. She won't be one of the main POVs, but we will see her in the spotlight once or twice more in this book, and maybe more in the next!**

 **Double surprise! I left a cliffhanger! Let me know in the reviews who you think the identity of this mysterious cat is. I've given you a few hints. It may be more obvious than I think it is though.**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - It's fine. I understand. School is...crazy. No, he's not, because he said he's never been to the lake before. Good guess, though! The farm cats welcome many travelers, so they've heard many stories.**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	11. Chapter 10: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 10: Spotted Owl**

 _What in the stars does she mean?_ Spotted Owl gaped at her sister. _So he looks like me? Why does that matter?_

"Huh. I guess he does look like Spotted Owl." Tall Pine squinted at the tom at the head of the patrol. "And a little like me."

"Exactly!" Blossom Dust swished her tail excitedly.

Spotted Owl stared at her. "So?"

"So something feels odd about him," the small she-cat explained. "He feels almost familiar to me."

Spotted Owl wrinkled her brow. "Why would a total stranger feel familiar to you?"

"Back with the street cats, he did mention that he knew the Clans." Tall Pine noted, his face was tense in concentration. "I thought he meant he knew of us. But it could also mean that he knows someone from the Clans."

A wide grin spread across Blossom Dust's face and something, perhaps the same realization slowly began to dawn on Spotted Owl. But before either of the sisters could say anything, Yellow Sky called an order from the front of the patrol.

"Everyone, let's stop here for now. Melting River, Owl Eye, Sun Splash, and I need to talk."

The patrol leaders had decided to stop in a vacant corner of the twolegplace where the stone path ended in a small patch of grass before an abandoned twoleg structure. The four leaders chose a spot close to the structure to sit down and began to talk with their mysterious rescuer. Meanwhile, the other cats milled about, taking the time to rest or talk.

"Come on." Spotted Owl beckoned to her siblings. "I want to hear what they're saying." A nagging thought had formed in her mind. She suspected her siblings were thinking the same thing, though none of them said it aloud.

For once, neither Tall Pine nor Blossom Dust argued as she led them over to the leaders. They sat down close enough to hear what the five cats were saying, but without intruding. Though they won't be in huge trouble for eavesdropping, there seemed to be an unspoken rule as none other patrol members had approached the huddle.

"...we thank you for coming to our aid with the street cats," Melting River was saying. "We're confused as you appear to know who we are, and you were willing to risk your life to help us, but we don't know you."

The black and white tom dipped his head. "It was my honor to come to your aid. I used to be apart of Sleet's group, but I left because they are vicious bullies and will attack anyone, even kits, who ventures into the territory they've stolen. I do my best to help anyone who finds themselves at the mercy of Sleet."

"But that doesn't answer his question," Owl Eye said pointedly, "who are you and how to do you know us?"

The tom twitched his whiskers in acknowledgment. "My name is Creek. When I was young, I found my way into the Clans' territories, where I met a lonely young she-cat. We liked each other, so we met frequently in secret at her border. First, we became best friends, then mates. But then her Clanmates found out about us, so we had to appeal to her chieftain to let me join her Clan. I met my mate's Clanmates, including her," he nodded to where Yellow Sky sat, her tail wrapped around her paws.

"What does he mean, Yellow Sky?" Owl Eye demanded.

The senior fighter who had retained a thoughtful silence until then cleared her throat. "At first I couldn't believe that this tom was Creek. It has been so long since I last saw him. But I can attest that what he says is true. He did meet a young she-cat and ask to join my Clan. However, that is not the whole story. Go on, Creek."

Creek nodded solemnly. "Mossy Moon allowed me to join the Clan, but I would have to prove myself to them. It was harder than I expected. Even if I worked twice as hard as the other cats, some made it clear that they did not trust me, and would never accept me one of their own. My mate was thrilled to have me there, but I couldn't stay, so I said goodbye, and I left."

"Not all of my Clanmates trusted you, but we did not mean to drive you away," Yellow Sky murmured. She cast her unusually shy gaze on her paws. "Drifting Leaf was heartbroken when you left."

"What?" Melting River's mouth fell open. He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes landing on the three siblings. "Does that mean—"

"Yes," Yellow Sky interrupted hurriedly, giving the Clan of the High Peaks tom a stern look, "but—"

"What does what mean?" Creek asked. His green eyes shone with curiosity.

 _Yes, what do they mean?_ Spotted Owl wondered. She shuffled her paws impatiently, wishing Yellow Sky would say whatever it was already.

Yellow Sky shifted uncomfortably. "Creek, I know you loved Drifting Leaf, so this will be hard for you to hear, but," she paused to take a deep breath, "she was pregnant when you left, but no one knew it."

"What?" Creek exclaimed. "I have kits?" He could hardly contain his excitement, but whether it was because he was overjoyed or overwhelmed, Spotted Owl couldn't tell.

"He's our father?" Tall Pine whispered.

"Yes," Yellow Sky confirmed. "You have three kits, two she-cats and a tom. They have all grown into fine trainees. I instruct one of them myself."

Creek's almost comical smile stretched across his face. His eyes glittered. "That's amazing! I'm the father of three kits. What are they like? What are their names?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Yellow Sky suggested. "They're sitting right behind us." She gave the siblings a glance over her shoulder.

Creek rose to his paws, his gaze locking on the trio. He padded slowly over, his eyes never leaving them as if he thought they might disappear.

 _That's our father?_ _That tom is our father!_ Spotted Owl's thoughts raced in circles through her mind, unable to fully process. Her mouth hung open in shock. _We have a father named Creek. We have a father._

On Spotted Owl's left, Tall Pine's brow wrinkled skeptically as he scrutinized Creek. To her other side, Blossom Dust's eyes shone like little suns as she stepped forward to greet him.

Creek halted a few tail-lengths in front of them. He stood awkwardly, now unsure of what to say or what to do. His eyes now shone with uncertainty. "Hi there," he said at length. "What are your names?"

A broad smile split Blossom Dust's face. "My name is Blossom Dust, and I'm one of your daughters. I'm a fighter trainee like Spotted Owl, and my instructor is Rabbit Nose. I've always wanted to meet my father, and here you are."

Creek returned her smile with a shy half-smile. "I'm happy to meet you too. You look so much like your mother, and you're a fighter just like her!"

Blossom Dust's ears flushed and she leaned down to lick her smooth chest fur.

Tall Pine moved to Blossom Dust's side. "I'm Tall Pine."

"My son." Creek's warm gaze shifted to Tall Pine, looking him up and down. "You have my build. Are you a hunter trainee?"

"Yes." Tall Pine nodded slowly.

Spotted Owl shook herself, and got to her paws as well, standing beside her siblings. "I'm Spotted Owl. I guess I'm your other daughter."

Creek turned to her, his expression turning to wonder their identical green eyes met. "Spotted Owl, my daughter. You're like looking at my reflection."

 _He's right._ Spotted Owl stared back at him, marveling as she felt like she was staring at her reflection in the waters of the lake at the heart of Clan's valley. Their pelts were the same shade of snowy-white with swirling black dapples running along their backs like those of the mighty leopards from the Clans' legends. The only noticeable difference was her short, stocky build that belonged to her mother instead of Creek's tall and lean stature that was mirrored perfectly in Tall Pine.

He is my father, she realized. He is our father. There is no question about that. It's such an amazing coincidence that we are on this patrol and he showed up to rescue us. I never thought we would get to meet him. But here he is.

"Spotted Owl, Tall Pine, and Blossom Dust," Creek said. He smiled proudly, but his eyes were misty. "I just found out that I had kits with Drifting Leaf, and here you three are, more wonderful that I would've ever dreamed."

Owl Eye cleared his throat. "If you four are done, we should get moving. It won't be long before it gets dark."

"Of course." Creek straightened up. He threw the siblings a last emotional look before he turned to the patrol leaders. "I agree, we should keep moving. I assume you are all anxious to get out of the town and continue on your way to wherever you're going, but I know these paths, and we wouldn't get out until dawn. I suggest you take refuge here. I can guide you to a safe place."

The patrol leaders conferred for a moment before they turned back to Creek. Yellow Sky dipped her head to the black and white tom. "Thank you for your help, Creek, and again for coming to our aid. We will accept your offer for a safe place to sleep tonight."

"Great!" Creek beckoned to them with his tail. "Follow me."

The black and white tom led the Clan cats along the now dark, twisting streets of the twoleg town. The sunlight had faded from the sky, but many lights hanging from tall poles or inside the structures illuminated the darkness with unnatural glaring brightness. The thunderpaths were mostly empty of the bustling activity of daytime now, but an occasional monster rumbled past, its bright yellow eyes glowing eerily.

"Here we are," Creek announced, stopping at last in front of a stone twoleg structure at the end of a narrow thunderpath. A massive opening in the side of the structure loomed like the gaping jaws of a hungry predator.

"It smells like monsters!" Owl Eye hung back, his ears flattened, as the other Clan cats ventured inside.

Spotted Owl's pelt spiked as the revolting stench of monsters met her nose. Her heart beat rapidly as she remembered freezing on that thunderpath, the roar of a monster speeding toward her.

"It's all right," Yellow Sky said as she touched her tail to Spotted Owl's shoulder. "We must make due tonight. Creek has done a lot for us today."

"Don't worry," Creek added, "the monster's den has been empty for a long time. You'll be safe tonight."

The patrol cats murmured in agreement and dissent, but they all piled into the monster's den. They settled down to sleep in the middle of the stone floor. Spotted Owl lay curled up next to her siblings, listening to the soft rhythmic breathing of the slumbering cats around her, but she couldn't fall asleep. Her thoughts still raced through her mind, though her body was tired.

Spotted Owl raised her head, and her gaze fell on the shape of Creek outlined in the pale moonlight. He sat in the entrance, dutifully watching the empty thunderpath as he had volunteered to sit guard for the tired Clan cats. She rose to her paws and picked her way through the packed sleeping bodies.

Creek started as Spotted Owl sat down beside him, apparently yanked out of deep thought. "Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you approach."

The young she-cat nodded. She sat in silence for a moment, working up the courage to ask the question that had been burning as bright as the midday sun in the back of her mind. She turned to him, her green eyes accusing. "Why?"

Creek frowned. He returned her gaze and tilted his head. "Why what?"

Spotted Owl fought her urge to look away. "Why did you leave?"

"Oh." Creek looked away. "I thought you heard when I told the patrol leaders. I felt like the Clan would never accept me."

"No!" Spotted Owl lashed her tail, then glanced over her shoulder, checking to see if she'd woken anyone. "I mean, why did you leave my mother—your mate— Drifting Leaf?"

Creek looked back at her. His green eyes were round. "It was a tough decision, Spotted Owl. I loved Drifting Leaf, and I didn't want to hurt her, but I couldn't stay there. I wanted her to come with me, but she couldn't leave her Clan. We were just not meant to be."

"But how could you leave?" Spotted Owl burst out, forgetting to keep her voice low. She froze as a few cats stirred, but went on in a lower voice. "You left Drifting Leaf without a mate to raise three kits alone. You left us without a father. Drifting Leaf needed you, and we needed you, because she was couldn't be a competent mother, and because we were outsiders in our own Clan who won't forget that we are half rogue!"

Creek sniffled, and he averted his face. Spotted Owl stared at him, surprise rippling through her.

Creek looked back at her. His eyes were wet with tears. "I'm sorry, Spotted Owl. "My biggest regret is leaving letting my fears overwhelm me so I left your mother, especially now that I know that I missed being a father to our three kits. I'm sorry for everything you went through because I wasn't there."

It was Spotted Owl's turned to look away. "It's okay," she mumbled. "I'm sorry for yelling like that. I didn't realize."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Creek assured her. He leaned forward slowly, touching his nose to her ear.

Spotted Owl's ear tingled as he touched it. Usually she would have shrunk away from a tender touch like that from anyone, but she didn't want to. Instead, she relaxed, letting her go of her hold on her anger. "So…goodnight."

"Goodnight," Creek murmured.

Spotted Owl rose to her paws, and headed back to her Clanmates. She lay down, looking one last time at the very real moonlit form of her father before she closed her eyes. This time, she had no trouble drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Wow, Chapter Ten already! This book is exactly one-third done for what I have planned (though knowing me, it possibly could run longer).**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Yes, you were right! All has been revealed! (Or has it? *evil laughter*) I hope Creek explained why Sleet considers him a traitor. I also hope their reactions were satisfactory. We will be seeing more about Tall Pine's thoughts soon. Nope, not Owl or Hail, though now that you mention it, Owl would be cool, but Creek was the name I came up with at the very beginning, and I feel like it suits his personality well.**

 **QOTD: What are your opinions of Creek, and/or why he left Drifting Leaf and the Clan of the Morning Sun?**

 **Happy late Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it, and happy first night of Hanukkah to everyone who celebrates that!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	12. Chapter 11: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 11: Spotted Owl**

Low mutters woke Spotted Owl the next morning. She lifted her head groggily, taking a moment to recall where they where. The stench, though faded, of the monster's den hit her nose, and brought everything back in a rush.

Through the den's opening, she could see that the sky was just beginning to brighten and inside thick shadows lay like muddy water. As her eyes adjusted to the half-light, Spotted Owl saw the patrol leaders seated in a tight cluster, murmuring quietly to each other as to not disturb the other cats who slept on.

 _Where's Creek?_ Spotted Owl wondered as she glanced at the entrance, surprised to see that her father's post from the night before was vacant. Is he sleeping? But no, she didn't see him curled up with her patrol mates. _He's gone._ Doubt crept like a sly fox into her mind. _Did he leave? Did I say something last night to make him go away? But would he leave for any other reason?_

The young she-cat was about to dash over to the leaders when the sound of approaching pawsteps came from the entrance. She turned toward the sound, her muscles instinctively tensing. But then Creek strolled in, as casual as can be, a plump gray squirrel swinging from his jaws.

"Creek!" Spotted Owl called. She bounded over to him. "Where did you go? I was worried that you'd left."

"Good morning, Spotted Owl," Creek purred, dropping his squirrel. "And of course I wouldn't have left. I merely went hunting."

"Oh. Good." Spotted Owl's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Greetings, Creek," Melting River meowed as he led the other three leaders over to the father and daughter. His brow was furrowed. "Where did you go?"

"Hunting," Creek said, nudging the squirrel with one paw as if it was obvious. "I figured you all would be hungry. I caught a few other pieces of prey, and there's plenty more where that came from. Would you like me to show you?"

"Oh, of course." Melting River nodded approvingly.

"That's very kind of you, Creek." Sun Splash dipped her head to him. "I'm sure everyone else will be hungry when they wake up."

The patrol leaders headed off to wake the other Clan cats. Soon, the entire patrol headed off to hunt in the special places Creek directed them to, while the black and white tom himself caught a few winks of sleep.

It was about halfway to sunhigh when Spotted Owl, Tall Pine, and Blossom Dust, their instructors not far behind them, traced their path back to the monster's den to meet up with the rest of the patrol.

"It's very strange hunting in this place," Tall Pine commented. His drifting gaze alighted on the tops of the structures outlined against the spotless blue sky. Ever since the day before, he'd been quiet, lost in deep thought, and only offered occasional commentary.

Spotted Owl nodded in agreement. "I'll be glad when we can finally leave. These thunderpaths and structures are so unnatural." She wrinkled her nose. "I miss the forest, with grass and trees."

 _And there aren't any monsters in the forest,_ she added silently, shivering as a monster roared somewhere behind them.

"Blossom Dust, why are you carrying that sparrow?" Spotted Owl asked her sister, ready for a subject change.

"I'm bringing this back for our father just in case he's hungry," Blossom Dust mumbled through her mouthful of feathers.

"Oh. That's thoughtful." Spotted Owl wished she had thought of that.

Tall Pine twitched his whiskers, saying nothing.

The three trainees padded in silence until they arrived at the monster den, where most of the other Clan cats had already assembled. Blossom Dust made her way inside and set her bird at Creek's paws.

"What's this?" Creek looked up from where he sat, washing his face.

Blossom Dust smiled shyly. "I caught that for you because I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks, but I ate when I went hunting earlier," Creek replied. Then, seeing Blossom Dust's disappointed face, he added, "but I'm a little hungry now. How about we share it?"

Blossom Dust beamed. "Sure!"

The two cats bent their heads to carefully share the sparrow, though they only had a few morsels each. Soon, the rest of the patrol returned, and they got ready to leave.

 _It's amazing how knowledgeable he is about this place,_ Spotted Owl thought as Creek confidently navigated through the twolegplace. _I would get lost and overwhelmed so easily._ Their guide led them along many thunderpaths between towering structures, and across several more, even taking some shortcuts through the patches of earth behind the twoleg structures. They past wide, and open thunderpaths with speeding monsters, and vacant, narrow ones littered with stinky twoleg trash. Now that is was day, throngs of twolegs were everywhere. The activity, noise, and stench of the twolegplace seemed to fill up every last tail-length. Spotted Owl felt like she might choke on it. More than once, it felt to all of the Clan cats that they were hopelessly lost, or in serious danger, but Creek never lost his cool, and continued leading them on.

Sunhigh had long come and gone by the time the patrol reached the outskirts of the twolegplace. The cats walked along the side of a single thunderpath now, with only an occasional monster rushing past. The spaces between the structures widened steadily, with fields and clumps of trees in between. The air was fresher here, cleaner and lighter.

"I have never been so glad to see a tree in my life!" Blossom Dust declared once they had finally left the last remnant of the twolegplace behind, and Creek called for them to stop in a grove of birch trees. She ran up to one of the birches and rubbed her cheek against its trunk.

Spotted Owl rolled her eyes, though secretly, she was also glad to be finally free of the twolegplace, to breath fresh air, and feel the soft grass beneath her sore paws once more.

"Thank you for your help, Creek." Yellow Sky dipped her head to the black and white tom who stood with the four leaders in the center of the group. "We are indebted to you for your kindness."

"Of course." Creek nodded solemnly. "I'm happy to help. Consider your debt paid as you gave me the chance to meet the kits I didn't know I had." His gaze drifted to where Spotted Owl stood with her brother and sister, watching him. "I only wish that we had longer, but I presume that you all need to keep moving to wherever you're headed."

Yellow Sky glanced at the other patrol leaders, and the four of them conferred quietly for a moment before she turned back to him. "We left our home with an important mission from our chieftains." Her voice dropped to a whisper as if someone other than them could be listening. "Almost three moons ago, cats from the Bands appeared at our home. We thought they wanted to join us, but they deceived us and began killing our Clanmates to pit the Clans against each other. Thanks to your kits, we were able to uncover their plot and drive them out, but we know they want vengeance. Our mission is to gather information we need to fight them and win."

Creek sucked in a breath. His expression was grave, but not necessarily surprised. "I thought that might be the reason. In my brief time with the Clans, I learned that none of you had ever traveled beyond your secret valley. And it's not a secret that the Bands are vicious and deadly, and bear an age-old grudge against the Clans."

Melting River looked surprised. "It's not? So you know of the Bands?"

Creek nodded vigorously. "Every cat around here knows of them—and to stay out of their way. If the street cats are bad, the Bands are ten times worse. Even Sleet is afraid of them. You're really going to find them?"

"Yes," Owl Eye said.

"Since you know of them, do you know the way?" Yellow Sky inquired hopefully. "Could you guide us?"

"Yes, I do." Creek stared at his paws as he shuffled them uneasily. His ears fought not to stay upright. He raised his head and looked straight at the patrol leaders, his eyes rounded in fear. "But I think you're all crazy for wanting to go there. If you're discovered…you all are done for. If you're lucky, you will be finished off quickly. But since their hatred for the Clans runs so deep, there is no telling what they might do."

Anxious murmurs came from the patrol. Cats looked at one another, disturbed by Creek's grave warning, not long after Slate's.

 _They must be really dangerous if even Creek is afraid,_ Spotted Owl thought. A lump of unease settled in her stomach. He said even the street cats are afraid of them. _But,_ she reminded herself, _we have dealt with the Bands before. They deceived us and murdered many of our Clanmates. How much worse could it be?_

Flashbacks, horrible memories she'd pushed away, came flooding back. Scattered Leaves's body lying limply in that dark glade, dead because of the five rogues standing over him, but also she hadn't dared reveal herself to save him. Crow's gaze glinting with malice as he revealed all of their twisted lies to the crowd of gathered Clan cats. Sharp, crouching across from her during one of their secret training sessions. His claws were unsheathed, the tips painted with red red blood. Her blood. All of this added to her single conclusive thought; it could be much worse.

"We have fought the Bands before, and we have won. We have a mission integral to our survival, so we must not fail," Melting River said, though even he was beginning to sound unsure.

"Would you be willing to show us the way?" Yellow Sky repeated.

"I guess," Creek muttered, his eyes dropping to his paws again. Then he shook himself and spoke again in a loud, firm voice. "Yes. I can show you the way."

Creek led the way as the patrol started off again. They traveled quickly across the open meadows and entered another thick forest. The day wore on, and soon night descended on the land.

Creek halted as they came to the top of a steep rise. He waited as the rest of the Clan cats caught up with him, and then nodded to the beautiful landscape splayed out in front of them. The tall hill they were standing on offered a clear view of the other hills covered with a lush forest that spilled down to the waters of a great lake, much larger than the one in the Clans' valley. The countless stars that sparkled in the blue-black heavens glittered on its trembling waters.

"We are here."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading chapter 11! Please review!**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Yeah, Creek kinda is. But I plan on using that story as a starting point to show how his character has grown, and will grow over the course of the book. I really liked it too!**

 **QOTD: What do you think of Creek's (and Slate's) warning? What do you think will happen with the Bands?**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	13. Chapter 12: Tall Pine

**Chapter 12: Tall Pine**

"This should be a good place," Rabbit Nose said, as he scanned the forest glade around him. The clearing was narrow, but carpeted with leaves and moss, and well-concealed from prying eyes by thick undergrowth.

"Yes," Melting River agreed. "It is well secluded, and the ideal distance from the border." He stepped forward into the clearing to let the other patrol members push their way through the dense wall behind him. The Clan cats' many pairs of eyes scoured their surroundings, but they nodded and murmured in accordance.

For almost that entire day, the patrol had been searching the countryside around the Bands' territories for a place to make camp. They had been careful not to stray close to the border markers, but they couldn't establish their base too far away either. Creek was not familiar with this area, so they had spent a long time wandering around to find a suitable location to make their temporary camp. The first place they found had excellent cover but was too close to the Bands for comfort. The second location was near a bubbling stream, but the terrain was too rocky and exposed. So their search went until Rabbit Nose stumbled on the glade they stood in now.

"So, it's decided," Yellow Sky announced. "This will be our camp until we are ready to return home. Let's start working."

The patrol split into groups as they began to work on their camp. Several groups headed off into the woods either to collect bedding materials or branches to reinforce the walls of their new camp. Tall Pine trotted over to where the patrol leaders stood, talking with his instructor and a few other cats.

"We need a hunting patrol," Melting River was saying. "It will be late and everyone will be hungry by the time we finish for today."

"I'll lead one," Quick Clouds offered. "Who should I take?"

Yellow Sky cocked her head thoughtfully. "Take any of the hunters who are available, and Creek as well. He might be helpful in finding abundant hunt spots."

"You should be careful," Owl Eye warned Quick Clouds. "Don't get lost or caught by the Bands. They're more dangerous than we think."

Quick Clouds nodded and turned, catching sight of his trainee. "Tall Pine! Good, you're here. We're going hunting."

Tall Pine followed his instructor as they collected a few other hunters, as including Creek. Soon, he, Quick Clouds, Creek, Small Foot, Curled Bracken, and Shadow Step left their new camp and headed out into the unknown territory.

Quick Clouds led the way on a winding route through the trees. Tall Pine kept close behind his instructor with Creek beside him and the other three hunters not far behind. As they walked in silence, Tall Pine turned his head, watching Creek out of the corner of his eye.

Creek padded along at an easy gait, with his eyes focused ahead of them though he appeared to be thought in thought. As if sensing someone was watching him, he looked around. His face broke into a smile as his eyes met Tall Pine's. The young tom quickly looked away, the tips of his ears burning.

"I think this is a good spot to hunt," Creek announced as they entered an area with many towering oak trees.

"Okay." Quick Clouds stopped and turned to the patrol. "Let's spread out to hunt, but be vigilant, and don't stray too far. Tall Pine, come with me."

Tall Pine nodded and trotted over to his instructor's side before Creek spoke up.

"If you don't mind, Quick Clouds, I would like to spend some time with my son."

Quick Clouds glanced at Tall Pine, his brow furrowed. "All right. Tall Pine, stay close to Creek, okay? Let's go."

The four other hunters headed off in various directions, leaving Tall Pine standing awkwardly alone with his father. The young tom shifted from paw to paw, not quite knowing what to say or do. _I wish Quick Clouds was here. Why did Creek have to ask to hunt with me?_

Creek tilted his head, a hopeful smile on his face. "Tall Pine? Are you ready to go?"

Tall Pine shook himself. "Sure." He let Creek lead the way as they started off again, beginning their hunt.

As they passed by a fallen log decorated with lush moss, Creek halted, his ears erect. Tall Pine stopped as well, frowning as he wondered what the older tom was up to. Creek sunk into a low hunting crouch, treading carefully around the clumps of fallen debris toward his target that Tall Pine now saw was a plump vole. When he was close enough, Creek caught his prey with a spectacularly precise leap and landing that would've made Quick Clouds proud.

"Nice catch," Tall Pine said stiffly as Creek trotted back toward him.

"Thank you." Creek smiled broadly as he dropped his vole. "Now let's see you catch something." He angled his ears toward a wren pecking at the ground several trees away.

 _Is he testing me?_ Tall Pine crouched and began to stalk the prey. Quick Clouds' instructions from their many training sessions rang in his ears as he wove through the trees, never losing sight of the wren. He halted in the shadow of a tree, ready to pounce.

The crack of a twig echoed loudly from somewhere behind him. With a squawk of surprise, the wren spread its wings and lifted into the air. _Mouse dung!_ Tall Pine bolted after it, running a few steps before he pushed off into a massive leap. He soared toward the little bird, his paws outstretched to ensnare it. _Yes!_ His claws sunk into its feathers, and he brought it crashing down with him.

Tall Pine stood for a moment, gazed dazedly at the wren that was flapping its wings to free itself from the death grip of his claws. He shook himself to snap out of it, and nipped the wren's neck, ending its life.

"If you can hear me, ancestors," the black and white tom mumbled as he padded back to Creek, "thank you for this prey."

"Good job," Creek said as Tall Pine approached. "That was was some quick thinking and an amazing leap."

"Thanks." Tall Pine averted his gaze as he put the wren beside Creek's vole. "Though it wasn't the highest leap I've ever done. You have to be able to jump high when you hunt eagles and hawks in the mountains."

Creek chuckled. "I know! But can I offer some advice?"

Tall Pine frowned. "Sure?"

"You should be more aware of the terrain around you. These forests are thicker than the ones in the mountains, and there are a lot more fallen leaves and branches. You were made quite a bit of noise that could easily scare prey off."

Great, Tall Pine thought, now he wants to criticize my hunting skills. I don't need his advice! I already have an instructor. Aloud, he merely said, "Oh."

Creek's smile faded, and his face took on an expression of concern. He leaned forward. "Tall Pine, I feel like something is off. I might be wrong, but you've been very cold and distant. Blossom Dust has told me that you're not normally like this. Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?"

Tall Pine's mind reeled. He turned away with an angry huff. _How can Creek ask if he did something wrong? Of course, something is wrong! He left Drifting Leaf before we were even born. He wasn't there for the first eight moons of our lives. Now he shows up and expects us to accept him as our father? How can we trust him?_

The young tom made himself breath. _Creek didn't know that Drifting Leaf was pregnant when he left,_ he reminded himself. _He just found about that we are his kits. I guess he's just trying to be our father._

Tall Pine turned slowly back to Creek. "I'm sorry. I know I've been cold and distant." He scuffed his paws on the warm earth. "I guess I've been a little scared and distrustful, so I've held myself back."

Creek cocked his head. His expression was confused, but not unkind. "What do you mean?"

Tall Pine forced himself to meet the older tom's eyes. His tone was hardened with from painful memories as he began to speak. "The Bands infiltrated and deceived the Clans. They got us to trust them, and then they killed our Clanmates to start a war. When my sisters and I foiled their plan, they tried to kill everyone at a Gathering." He lowered his eyes to hide the tears in his eyes. "We've made too many mistakes with who to trust. I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to trust you. I don't want my sisters to be hurt again."

Creek nodded slowly. "I understand, Tall Pine. But I am not the Bands." His voice shook a little. "I promise I am just trying to be a good father. I want to make up for all that lost time. Can you give me a chance?"

Tall Pine raised his head again. He thought for a moment, then nodded once.

A smile of relief spread across Creek's face. "Thank you. Now, should we hunt some more?"

Tall Pine returned his smile hesitantly. "Sure."

Creek was turning to pick up his vole when he froze. Tall Pine stared at him, bewildered. The older tom's ears swiveled, seeming to hear something far away, but what, Tall Pine had no idea.

"Quick—hide!" Creek hissed, shoving the young tom in front of him as they dashed through the trees to a large oak. "Up there!" Tall Pine dug his claws into the bark, hauling himself up the trunk until he reached a thick branch at least a dozen tail-lengths off the ground. Creek was an instant behind him and joined him on the branch.

"What's going—" Tall Pine started to ask, but Creek hushed him. The young tom stared at his father, getting more confused and concerned by the moment.

Instead of answering, Creek pointed with his tail at something on the ground between the trees. Tall Pine followed his direction and caught a glimpse of a flash of ginger, then brown fur. A shiver ran through him. His blood turned to ice. He knew exactly why they were hiding now. A rogue patrol was passing by.

Tall Pine watched, unable to tear his eyes away from the patrol. Terror kept his body stone-still, feeling as heavy as a boulder. Unwanted memories came rushing back like a burst of flashing lights. Please don't let them find us. Please don't let them find us. Please don't let them find us. The single sentence repeated over and over in his head.

The patrol passed through a clump of saplings, then out into an open stretch. Tall Pine could now see that there were four cats in all, two battle-scarred and muscular toms, a young gray she-cat, and a familiar ginger tabby tom who was at the head of the patrol. It was Sharp.

Tall Pine bit back a yowl of fury at the sight of Sharp who was laughing with the gray she-cat until one of the toms silenced them with a look. Sharp had been the one charged with killing him because he'd gotten too close, only to imprison him for nearly a moon until his sisters had rescued him. Sharp had also been the one to become friends with Spotted Owl, only to use her, betray her, and almost kill her in the final battle. Tall Pine thought about racing down the tree and sinking his teeth into Sharp's throat, but he restrained himself with the thought of the horrible consequences that would happen if he did.

Creek stepped past Tall Pine on the branch, and leaned forward as if he was trying to hear what the patrol was saying. Tall Pine opened his ears as well, but the Band cats were moving away from them, so it was impossible to hear anything.

Creek and Tall Pine waited silently in the tree a long time after the Band patrol had vanished from their sight. At last, Creek turned to his son.

"I think it's safe to go down now. They should be long gone."

Tall Pine nodded mutely.

Creek's eyes shone with urgency. "We have to return to the camp right away. The leaders need to know about this."


	14. Chapter 13: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 13: Spotted Owl**

"This is not good." Owl Eye shook his head as he paced back and forth in the center of the camp.

"I agree," Yellow Sky said from where she sat near Melting River and Sun Splash. The rest of the Clan cats were gathered around them, having stopped their work to upon hearing Creek's urgent report. Yellow Sky looked at Creek who sat across from her on the other side of the circle. "Are you sure you saw the patrol outside of the borders?"

"Yes," Creek insisted, nodding vigorously.

"My patrol was careful not to go anywhere near the scent markers," Quick Clouds added.

Melting River frowned. His eyes were thoughtful but serious. "So this means that for some reason, the Bands are not only patrolling their own borders but sending patrols into outside territory as well. Why would they do this?"

All of the Clan cats turned expectantly to Creek, but he shrugged. "I don't know. They could be looking for potential intruders, or maybe for extra prey."

"Then why not expand their borders?" Owl Eye asked.

"I don't know why," Yellow Sky said, "but this means we have to be extra vigilant. A Band patrol could find us anytime."

"But what should we do?" Sun Splash flicked her white-tipped tail back and forth. "We are in constant danger of being discovered."

"We all agreed to this mission, despite the dangers," Melting River reminded her. "But the survival of our Clans depends on our success, and our mission relies on our presence being a secret. We should move our camp to a location farther away."

Owl Eye turned to face Melting River. His eyes narrowed. "If we do that, we would make our job more difficult, because we would have to travel farther to reach the Bands. Besides, we just spent an entire day trying to find a suitable camp. We should stay here."

"But isn't it worth it to protect ourselves?" Melting River returned.

"We don't even know if they will find us!" Owl Eye said.

"But they could!"

More arguments broke out among the patrol as every cat seemed to have a different idea about what they should do. The discussion descended into chaos.

Spotted Owl turned to Blossom Dust and Tall Pine, who sat beside her. Their instructors had all gotten up and were somewhere in the argument. "I wish we could come to a consensus," she muttered. "The Bands are dangerous, but we don't know much about them. That's why we need start gathering information instead of fighting amongst ourselves."

"But as you said, we don't know a lot about the Bands," Tall Pine countered. "Isn't it better to be safe than sorry?"

"Enough!" Yellow Sky stood tall in the center of the squabbling cats. The others quieted and turned their attention on her. She turned her head, looking at everyone in turn as she began to speak. "Quarreling will not solve anything. We have a mission, and there are dangers, but we cannot do anything if we do not know anything. I will take a small patrol right now to begin our mission. We will find exactly where their border is, and we will begin to survey their territory and locate their closest camp. Only then we can make the right decision. Is that agreeable?"

Murmurs came from amongst the crowd, but one by one, the Clan cats nodded their assent.

Yellow Sky nodded curtly, pleased. "I will take two other fighters with me, along with my trainee, Spotted Owl."

 _Yellow Sky wants me to go?_ Spotted Owl looked up in surprise, but rose to her paws as Yellow Sky beckoned to her.

"Yellow Sky, are you sure that's wise?" Melting River asked. "She's a trainee."

Yellow Sky turned to him. "Are you questioning my judgment? I thought Spotted Owl was ready to come on this mission, so she can come on this patrol. Now, we must go!"

. . .

"This is disgusting! I'm never going to get this smell out of my fur!" Spotted Owl scrunched up her face, trying very hard to stop breathing in the overpowering scents of the plants they had rolled in to disguise their scent.

"Hush," Yellow Sky commanded. She glanced over her shoulder at Spotted Owl, her luminous yellow eyes stern. "We are about to enter enemy territory. Do not talk unless you want us to be found."

Oops! Spotted Owl clamped her jaws shut. Her ear tips burned like little flames with embarrassment. _Yellow Sky trusts me enough to let me come on this important mission. I can't let her down!_

"Come on." Yellow Sky hooked her tail over her back. She took a cautious step forward, over the scent line and into the Bands' territory, from safety to unknown danger. They had traced the path of the border for a long distance, and now they were ready to enter the Bands' territory. Vole Leap, one of the other cats selected for the mission, followed her, and Spotted Owl hurried after them. Shadow Step, who was a hunter, but had excellent tracking and stealth skills, brought up the rear.

"I think we smell pretty gross too," Shadow Step whispered as he fell into step with the black and white dappled she-cat.

Spotted Owl shot him an appreciative smile, but she turned her attention on the task at hand. The forest around her was dark under the blanket of night, with an overcast sky blocking any welcome light from the moon or stars. Spotted Owl know that the forest hadn't changed when they crossed the border, but she felt an increasing sense of foreboding like an approaching storm. Every creak of a branch, echoing owl call, or eerie sound in the night made her tense up, icy claws of fear gripping her spine. Every shadow seemed to hide an enemy warrior.

Yellow Sky halted and stuck her tail straight up into the air. The other cats stopped behind her and peered at her curiously. The senior fighter took a step forward, her whiskers twitching as she tasted the air.

 _What does she think is out there?_ Spotted Owl straightened her senses, trying to detect anything that could have made them stop. She didn't notice anything, but Yellow Sky apparently did. The senior fighter beckoned for her patrol to follow her into the shelter of a bramble thicket. Once they were huddling underneath the spiky bows, Spotted Owl followed her instructor's intent gaze, hoping to see whatever they were hiding from. Though she was afraid to admit it, she was almost sure of what, or rather who, it was.

Spotted Owl saw at first what she thought to be a shadow or a couple of shadows. Then an all-too-familiar stench hit her nose like an avalanche, and three cat shapes materialized from the shadows of the trees. A coldness swept through her body. She stiffened her legs to hide the tremors in her paws. It was as she had feared. They were hiding from Band cats.

"It's all right." Yellow Sky's breath warmed her ear. The large she-cat laid her tail on her trainee's shoulder. "Easy there. We have to remain hidden."

As the Band cats trotted closer, Spotted Owl could see that a gray and white she-cat led the patrol. The she-cat moved her head, and Spotted Owl was horrified to see that the top half of her right ear was gone, and it was crusted over with fresh blood. Two other cats followed the she-cat, a lanky solid gray tom, and a pretty brown tabby she-cat, neither of whom bore any wounds.

"Come on, you two, we haven't got all night." The gray and white she-cat halted and turned to glare crossly at the two cats who lagged behind her. The tom had stopped to whisper something into the she-cat's ear, making her giggle.

"Aww, be patient Icicle, we're just having fun," the gray tom complained.

"Well, unlike you, I have better things to do than traipse around our territory," Icicle retorted, "and I would like to get this stupid night patrol over with."

"Careful there, you wouldn't want Thunderclap to hear you talking like that," the gray tom warned.

Icicle glared at him, her gaze as cold as her namesake. "May I remind you that I hold a higher rank than you, so despite my disfavor with the Supreme Commander at the moment, he would listen to me rather than you when I tell him how careless you've been about the security of our borders. Now Cliff, Honey, let's go." She turned, swishing her tail at them to follow.

The two other cats exchanged glances, but they hurried after her. Spotted Owl released a tense breath as she saw them leave, but just when she thought they were gone, the grumpy she-cat called Icicle turned back toward them, sniffing the night air.

"Do either of you smelling anything odd?"

Beside her, Yellow Sky tensed, and Vole Leap and Shadow Step slid out their claws. Ancestors, please don't let them find us! Spotted Owl thought.

"No, I don't." Cliff shook his head dismissively. "Icicle, you're the one in a hurry, so let's go."

As the Band cats' pawsteps faded, Yellow Sky stepped out into the open. Turning to her patrol she mouthed, "let's follow them." Vole Leap and Shadow Step rose to their paws and headed after her. Spotted Owl couldn't shake off her cold fear, and apprehension, but she didn't want to be left behind.

The Clan cats darted from shadow to shadow as they followed the Band patrol. They vigilantly watched the other cats at all times, to make sure they didn't get anywhere near them to risk discovery. Yellow Sky led the way with Vole Leap and Shadow Step close behind her, while Spotted Owl brought up the rear. The young she-cat forced herself to move quickly, pawing extra attention to her pawsteps. She envied Yellow Sky and Shadow Step's dark gray pelts that made them look as if they were a part of the night itself, and the Clan of the Dark Caves cats seemingly natural ability to melt in the shadows.

 _Well, their Clan does live in caverns underground,_ Spotted Owl thought, _of course they are proficient in the dark._

Yellow Sky signaled for them to halt as the Band patrol stopped beside a dense barrier of tangled brambles, and she directed them to hide behind a shrub. The Band cats talked in low voices for a moment, before Cliff and Honey vanished into a dark hole that Spotted Owl hadn't realized was there. Icicle lingered outside for a moment more as she swept the forest around her with her eyes. Spotted Owl held her breath as Icicle's gaze passed their hiding spot. But the gray and white she-cat appeared to suspect nothing, and a moment later, she too disappeared.

"Hey," Vole Leap whispered to get their attention. Spotted Owl and the others looked at her curiously as she pointed with her tail to a stately oak that grew near the bramble bushes, and beckoned for them to follow her.

 _What is she thinking?_ Spotted Owl wondered, but she, Yellow Sky, and Shadow Step followed Vole Leap over to the oak. Vole Leap placed her front paws on the trunk, and dug in her claws, beginning to climb the tree.

Spotted Owl was the last one up the tree, and she hauled herself up beside Yellow Sky on the first thick branch. Vole Leap and Shadow Step perched on one slightly higher. She positioned herself near the intersection of the branch and the tree and sunk in her claws into the bark. She took in a deep breath, and finally dared to down.

Now, high above the ground, the Clan cats were able to see that the bramble bushes formed a ring, concealing a shallow hollow in the forest floor. The hole in the barrier they'd seen connected to a short path down the sandy slope. A few more bushes dotted the hollow's floor, and their tendrils were woven together so they appeared to be dens. Cats filled the hollow, sitting half-inside dens, clustered around a heap of prey, and lounging in small groups to talk.

Movement caught her eye, and she moved her head slightly to see Icicle, Cliff, and Honey making their way through the sea of cats. They stopped in front of one of the smaller dens, where a large black she-cat sat, in the middle of eating a vole.

The black she-cat pricked her ears as they approached. She sat up and swiped her tongue around her jaws. "Icicle, do you have anything to report? Any disturbances?"

Icicle inclined her head to the other she-cat. "No, Midnight, we have nothing to report. All is quiet. It's a shame," she added as an afterthought. "I feel like sinking my claws into some flesh right now." She unsheathed her claws and sunk them into the sandy ground as if to prove her point.

The black she-cat called Midnight chuckled a little. "Well, the three of you can sink your claws into some prey. You've earned it." She gestured with her head for them to go.

Cliff and Honey turned swiftly, and they were gone in no time, but Icicle turned more slowly, almost hesitantly.

"Oh, and Icicle?" Midnight called. Icicle turned back to her. "You should get that ear looked at. It's a nasty wound. My brother has the same injury, and his is already infected."

Icicle narrowed her eyes. "Thank you, Camp Master, but my ear is fine. Now, I have a night watch to get to." She gave a brief nod, and turned away, her tail flicking.

Midnight watched her go, a frown settling on her face. But then she shrugged and returned to eating her vole.

 _So Midnight must be the leader of this Band,_ Spotted Owl thought. _That's why they call her "Camp Master." I wonder how Icicle got that wound, and why she doesn't want it to be healed? It's definitely not okay._

Bubbling laughter caught Spotted Owl's attention, distracting her from her thoughts. As she searched the camp, her eyes landed on two cats who sat side by side a short way from others. One of them was a slender gray she-cat, who leaned in to butt her head against the side of a lithe ginger tabby tom who Spotted Owl would have recognized anywhere. It was Sharp.

 _That mangepelt! That crowfood-eating traitor!_ A surge of emotion flooded Spotted Owl, almost overwhelming her so she felt like she was drowning. Her heartbeat pounded so loudly she thought the cats below might hear her. She felt as if smoke were coming out of her ears. _He-he tricked me! He used me! He helped kill Scattered Leaves! He kidnapped Tall Pine and he almost killed me! How dare he sit there laughing without a care! How dare he!_ Her entire body began to tremble, noticeably enough so Yellow Sky gave her a concerned look, but she didn't notice. Her vision, locked on the image of Sharp, began to blur.

The gray she-cat nudged Sharp playfully again. "You are such a doofus."

Sharp grinned widely. "I know. I'm a smart, skilled, and brave doofus, though."

"And modest, too," the she-cat teased. She gave another laugh, and then sobered, leaning up against him. "I'm glad you're home, Sharp."

Sharp's smile faded as well. He licked the top of her head. "So am I, Sage."

"Spotted Owl. Spotted Owl!" Yellow Sky hissed.

Spotted Owl blinked, snapping out of her seething trance. "Sorry," she whispered, looking at her instructor.

Yellow Sky smiled grimly. "It's okay. But we need to go right now. Their guards are about to take up positions." She beckoned to Vole Leap and Shadow Step and started climbing down the tree.

Spotted Owl allowed herself one last glance. Her previous fury and bitterness had subsided, leaving only raw hurt. I thought he was my friend. Then she shook herself, and blinked to clear her vision, and quickly followed her fellow Clan cats.

As the patrol started off through the dark forest toward their temporary camp, Spotted Owl thought, _so this is it. This begins our real mission. We have to succeed for the survival of our Clans._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading chapter thirteen and please leave a review if you have time! So, this book is really under way! As Spotted Owl said, this is begins their mission.**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - I'm on winter break too! Finally! Thank you, and I hope her reaction was satisfactory. I saw your review, and I was like uh oh, now I have to make sure it's really good. Hmmm...maybe a tiny chance.**

 **QOTD: Have you ever really hated someone?**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	15. Chapter 14: Blossom Dust

**Chapter 14: Blossom Dust**

Blossom Dust lifted her head as a commotion across the camp caught her attention. She lay in a patch of sunlight in front of the large communal den woven from branches and ferns into the dense natural barrier of the patrol's camp. A sparrow lay forgotten at her paws as she peered across the glade.

"Can I come? Please?" Spotted Owl gazed imploringly up at her instructor.

Yellow Sky looked over her shoulder at Rabbit Nose, Duck Flight, and Small Foot who waited for her near the narrow entrance fashioned out of woven undergrowth, and then back at her trainee. "I'm sorry, Spotted Owl, but not this time."

"Aww, come on," Spotted Owl complained. She bounded after Yellow Sky as her instructor turned to go.

Yellow Sky gave her a warning glance. "I said no, Spotted Owl. My decision is final."

Spotted Owl scrunched her muzzle and muttered something under her breath as Yellow Sky collected her patrol with a sweep of her tail, and led them out the entrance.

Blossom Dust rose to her paws and trotted across the camp to her sister. "Is everything okay?"

Spotted Owl frowned, her tail gently lashing the ground. "No, not really. I wanted to go on that spy patrol, but Yellow Sky wouldn't let me. I've been stuck in camp for the last few days and I want to stretch my paws, but my instructor's busy with patrols, and she won't let me come."

"Oh." Blossom Dust touched her nose to her sister's ear. "I'm sorry."

"Did I hear that someone wants to get out of camp?" The sisters looked up to see Creek trotting toward them. "That's perfect. I've been feeling a little cooped up as well. Why don't we go for a walk?"

"Sure!" Blossom Dust exclaimed. _We can spend some time with Creek, and get out of camp!_

Spotted Owl hesitated for a moment. "All right, let's do it," she said.

Creek grinned. "Why don't we get Tall Pine, and then we can all go together?"

. . .

Blossom Dust padded between Tall Pine and Creek along a forest trail splashed with dapples of sunlight that slanted through the branches above them. She smiled as she watched Spotted Owl darted about like a playful kit in front of them, weaving through the trees, and tossing up fallen leaves in her wake. _She's so happy to be out of camp. This is nice. We finally get some time to spend alone with Creek! Though I do wish Drifting Leaf could be here._

In the half-moon since the patrol had arrived at the Bands' territories, every Clan cat had been busy working to complete their mission. Several spy patrols were sent out daily to survey the territory, and spy on several of the camps they'd located. Meanwhile, the other cats were always busy catching prey or fortifying their temporary camp. Blossom Dust and her siblings had often gone to their nests late, and exhausted, only to rise early the next morning. This left very little free time, and this was the first chance they'd had to spend time with their father.

"Hey!" Spotted Owl skidded to a stop in front of Blossom Dust, sending up a shower of leaves that interrupted the small she-cat's thoughts. Spotted Owl gave Creek a teasing look. "Catch me if you can!"

"Oh, you're on!" Creek replied, accepting her challenge. He chased after Spotted Owl as she spun around and raced away.

Blossom Dust giggled as Creek lunged at Spotted Owl, who dodged and made him tumble head-over-tail into a patch of ferns. She glanced at Tall Pine who was watching their father and sister as well, with a neutral expression on his face. "Isn't this great? I'm glad we all have a chance to spend time together."

"Yes." Tall Pine nodded.

Blossom Dust cocked her head at him. "Is everything okay between you and Creek, Tall Pine? You haven't been your normal self around him. You've been distant."

Tall Pine stopped walking and turned to look at Blossom Dust. "No, everything wasn't okay at first," he said. "It was strange growing up without a father and then having him appear one day. At first, I blamed Creek for leaving Drifting Leaf and us, but I know that's not fair. However, after everything we've been through, I'm not totally ready to trust our father yet." His eyes drifted to where Creek was still chasing Spotted Owl. "But we've talked. I want to get to know him. I just need time."

Blossom Dust leaned in to touch her nose to Tall Pine's forehead. "Of course. I understand. Creek wasn't with us for all of those moons, but he's here now, and he wants to be our father. And I want him as my father. I don't know how much time we have with him, so we need to give him a chance."

Tall Pine gave her a small smile. "I know. You're right."

"Hey, you two!" Spotted Owl called as she skidded to a stop in front of them. "Stop talking and let's start playing. Creek tagged me." She reached out with one forepaw and poked Tall Pine's shoulder. "Now, I got you!"

"Come on, Tall Pine!" Blossom Dust pushed her brother to his feet, and then she dashed after Spotted Owl.

"All right." Tall Pine started to follow his sisters. "But you better watch out!"

Tall Pine, Blossom Dust, and Spotted Owl ran and played with Creek through the forest. They chased each other as the sun crept across the sky, and then rolled around, play-fighting in the grass of a small meadow before their exhaustion finally forced them to stop to catch their breath.

Spotted Owl collapsed dramatically on the grass, and rolled over onto her back to let her legs stick up in the air. Her flanks were heaving, but her face spread into an exhilarated smile. Tall Pine plopped down nearby and began grooming his face with his paws. Blossom Dust stretched out on the ground beside her siblings, breathing heavily and smiling contently.

Creek took a seat beside his kits. He watched the three of them for a moment, a proud expression on his face though his eyes were misty. "Spotted Owl, Blossom Dust, Tall Pine." They turned to hold their father's gaze as he softly called their names. "I want to thank you three for giving me a chance to get to know you. You don't know how sorry I am that I wasn't there for you as kits, but you all turned out to be wonderful cats. I feel honored to be your father."

Blossom Dust rose to her paws and padded over to Creek. She nuzzled his shoulder. "You're here with us now, Creek, and that's what counts. We're lucky to have you as our father."

Creek blinked back a few tears as he licked the top of Blossom Dust's head. The small she-cat sat down beside him as he turned back his other two kits. "I would love to learn more about you three. Could you each share a few things about yourselves?"

Spotted Owl sat up, wriggling to shake blades of grass off her back. "Well, for starters, Blossom Dust and I are fighter trainees like our mother," she told him. "Tall Pine is a hunter trainee like you were, right?"

"Yes." Creek nodded.

"Spotted Owl always wanted to be a great fighter," Blossom Dust said with an affectionate glance at her sister. "And she has become an amazing fighter. She saved my life when the Clan of the High Peaks attacked our camp."

"But Blossom Dust has a cool fighting style that she's developed using her small size," Spotted Owl added, "and Tall Pine can beat us in almost every race."

Tall Pine twitched his whiskers. "That's true. While those two train together, I train with Fern Dapple, who's another hunter trainee. We like to race. She's really fast, but I can beat her sometimes. However, my sisters are also really brave. They were the ones to find me when the Band cats took me prisoner."

Creek's eyes grew wide. "The Bands took you prisoner?"

"Yes," Spotted Owl confirmed. "But Tall Pine was also courageous. While he was imprisoned, he uncovered the Bands' plot. If not for him, they would have succeeded in their plan to destroy the Clans."

"It was the three of us, and Fern Dapple who went to that Gathering and spoke to the chieftains to reveal their plot," Tall Pine reminded her.

"Yes, and it was you and Blossom Dust who saved me from Sharp in the final battle," Spotted Owl replied.

"Wow, you three sure have been through a lot for cats your age," Creek said. His eyes as round as tiny suns with wonder, but also a little concern. "And you've overcome all of the trials."

"Creek, why don't you share with us some of your stories?" Blossom Dust suggested. Tall Pine and Spotted Owl perked up at that, and the three young cats eagerly scooted closer to their father.

Creek nodded, but he remained in thoughtful silence as several moments crept by. "I was born to a she-cat called Snowflake in a forest on the other side of the twolegplace, with another a brother who was stillborn," Creek began softly, his eyes cast on the ground in front of him. "I never knew my father. As her only kit, my mother was always protective of me, but as I got older, I didn't heed her warnings as I always felt an urge to explore. When I was about nine moons old, I wandered too far, and I came upon a fox's den. Snowflake died saving me from that fox. It was my fault she died. After that, I had no home and no mother, so I wandered for many moons until I came upon a secret valley, and there I met a young she-cat from one of the groups. That was Drifting Leaf, your mother."

Sympathy bloomed in Blossom Dust's chest. _Creek lost his mother when he wasn't much older than we were. He didn't have a real family until us._

"What did you do after you left the Clans?" Tall Pine asked curiously.

"Well, before I left, Drifting Leaf and I met many times of the course of a few moons," Creek said, meeting Tall Pine's gaze. "We became fast friends, and then mates. I was fascinated by the Clans' way of life, so I was willing to give it a try when her Clanmates discovered us. Though I was happy with Drifting Leaf, and I tried my best, I knew I could never belong with her Clan who would never accept me. So after a moon, I left the Clans and continued my wandering, but a piece of my heart remained behind with her."

Spotted Owl cocked her head. "And what about all those moons since you left? What happened before you found us?"

Creek shifted his weight. The tip of his tail flicked back and forth as he thought for a moment before he replied. "Not much. I was lost after I left the Clans. I ended up back at that twolegplace, where I joined Sleet's group of street cats for about a moon before I'd finally had enough of their vicious ways, so I left. Since then, I've tried to stay away from all groups, including the Bands. I lived with a few farm cats for a little while who helped...a companion of mine. But, I felt that familiar urge to keep moving, so I've been mostly a wanderer and a loner. I help other cats if they need it, but most of the time I live in peace on my own. That was until I found you all."

"Your life sounded pretty peaceful," Spotted Owl murmured. "Sorry, we kind of interrupted that."

Creek laughed lightly. "Don't be. It was worth it, to meet the kits I didn't know I had, and to lend aid to the Clans who raised you on a mission to protect all of your lives."

Blossom Dust tilted her head, a pertinent question bubbling to the surface. "Creek, you said you have an internal urge to wander. What will you do after you've finished helping us? You're our father."

Creek turned to look at her, a tender expression on his face. "I do not know, but I think we should answer that question when the time comes. I want to enjoy the time I have with you, my kits, and help your patrol complete your mission." He glanced up at the sun that was low in the sky, and rose to his paws. "I'm glad we got to learn more about each other, but it's getting late. I have a feeling your Clanmates will my have pelt if I don't return you three safely back to camp soon."

Blossom Dust laughed, and she and her siblings stood and followed their father back through the sunlit woods toward their camp.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed another chapter from Blossom Dust's POV. It was kind of a filler chapter, but learned some important details about Creek's past. Anyway, thank you for reading, and happy New Year! Please follow, favorite, and review!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	16. Chapter 15: Tall Pine

**Chapter 15: Tall Pine**

A cool gust of wind flatted Tall Pine's whiskers against his face. His raised his muzzle, taking in a deep breath. All of the other cats' scents are fresh. They must be camp. He raised his eyes to take note of the sun's position over the horizon. It would be a little while until sunset. The patrols are back early.

Creek led the way down the last length of the now familiar forest trail until they reached the small entrance in the dense undergrowth to the hidden glade. Tall Pine let his father and sisters go first, so he was the last one to push his way into the Clan cats' temporary camp.

 _What's happening?_ Tall Pine wrinkled his brow as he saw the Clan cats sitting in a ring in the center of the glade. They appeared to be holding some sort of meeting, but they had stopped when the four cats had entered the camp.

Creek took a step forward. "What's going on here?"

Melting River stood and cleared his throat. "We're discussing what we have accomplished so far on this mission, and what we still have to do."

Spotted Owl narrowed her eyes. "Why weren't we told about this meeting?"

Melting River shifted uncomfortably, so Yellow Sky stood up. "We didn't want to interrupt your time together. But you're back now, so come, join us."

Tall Pine and Blossom Dust followed Spotted Owl over to where their Clanmates were. Rabbit Nose scooted over, patting the ground next to him with his tail as an invitation for them to sit. Creek found another spot on the other side of the circle.

"So, this is what we know so far," Sun Splash said, looking at Tall Pine and his siblings. She rose to her paws and padded into the center of the circle where someone had scratched lines in a patch of bare earth. "We have explored part of the territory, and located these camps." She swept her forepaw along the side nearest to Tall Pine and then touched it to several small circles scratched in the dirt.

 _This must be a map of the Bands' territories,_ Tall Pine realized as he studied the lines etched in the dirt. _Those little circles must be the camp, and that larger one in the center must be the lake._

"We have also studied their patrol patterns," Sun Splash went on, "so we can enter and exit the Bands' territory undetected. By spying on their camps, we have learned that there seems to be a group of cats that hold power, and they select the those who are in charge of the camps. The number of cats in each camp varies, and some of them seem to circulate through the camps. It's hard to know the Bands' exact numbers, as we haven't explored all of their territories yet." She moved her paw to the other side of the map, which was almost entirely blank. "Our next step is to explore this territory and to gather more information. Then we can finally return home."

"Now that we've summarized what we know so far," Owl Eye said briskly, "let's move on. Vole Leap led a spy patrol today, and she has an important report to make." He waved his tail at his Clanmate.

Vole Leap stood and stepped into the center of the ring as Sun Splash returned to her seat. Her face was set grimly as she faced the four leaders. "I took a patrol to spy on the camp the Bands called the Five Pines Camp. On other patrols, some of us have heard them talking about prisoners, but we've never seen any, until today."

 _Prisoners?_ Tall Pine thought, his mouth falling open.

Other cats reacted similarly to Tall Pine as shocked murmurs rippled through the crowd. Vole Leap waited a moment, then raised her tail for silence so she could continue her report.

The murmurs were quieting down when Creek stood up, leaning forward anxiously. "How many prisoners did you see? What did they look like? Were any of them injured?"

Vole Leap flicked her ear at Creek, acknowledging that she'd heard him though she didn't answer him directly. "My patrol was spying on the camp from a tree nearby when I saw some of the Band cats drag another cat into camp. This cat was a brown tom, and he was covered in blood. They threw him into a tiny den at the back of the camp that was guarded by another Band cat. Inside, I caught a glimpse of a few more cats, presumably prisoners as well. From what I could hear, I learned that this tom was a prisoner of the Bands who'd been caught and punished for trying to escape."

Yellow Sky fixed Vole Leap with a grave look. "How many prisoners did you see? What state were they in?"

Vole Leap tilted her head thoughtfully. "It was hard to tell as the den was dark, but there were at least two more cats," she said. "The prisoners weren't injured, but all of them looked skinny and their pelts were matted."

"This is bad news," Melting River said. He turned to the whole group. "I know this is the first time any of us have seen prisoners of the Bands, but has anyone noticed anything in other camps that might hint that there are more prisoners?"

"Yes." Rabbit Nose spoke up. "I saw a Band cat guarding a den in the camp they call the Birch Grove Camp a few days ago, but I thought nothing of it at the time."

"So did I," Duck Flight added.

 _Oh my ancestors,_ Tall Pine thought as a few more cats spoke up. _It sounds as though there are prisoners in almost every camp we've discovered so far. And most of the Bands cats probably treat them like the cats Vole Leap saw—or worse._ He glanced across the circle at Creek, who listened to Clan cats with a concerned frown creasing his face and his fear flattened against his head. _None of us can stand that thought. The Clans may have made mistakes in the past, but we are nowhere near as cruel as the Bands to treat prisoners like that. I know we have a mission, but despite the risk, shouldn't we do something to help the prisoners?_

"Now that we know about the Bands' prisoners, what should we do?" Sun Splash asked, her concerned eyes scanning the circle of cats around her.

"We have to rescue them!" Blossom Dust burst out. Heads spun toward her in astonishment. She squirmed self-consciously. "Don't you think?"

"I agree," Creek affirmed, his face set with grim determination. "No one deserves to suffer as the prisoners of the Bands. Most of these cats are outsiders, whose 'crimes' were no more than trespass by mistake, or take a tiny piece of prey because their families were starving, and yet they are imprisoned with no hope of freedom until death. These cats have friends and families. We have to free them."

"And put ourselves, our mission, and the fate of the Clans at risk?" Owl Eye scoffed. "Not a chance!"

"Owl Eye," Vole Leap said, showing respect as she dipped her head to her Clanmate though she disagreed. "It is a risk, but I saw how badly the prisoners were treated by the Band cats. They don't deserve that. If we can do something, we should."

"We would have to stage an attack against the Bands," Quick Clouds pointed out. "That would reveal our presence, and end any hope we had of staying in hiding. No, our Clans must come first."

Sun Splash looked thoughtful. "Perhaps we could rescue them after we complete our mission."

Yellow Sky's expression was conflicted but she shook her head with firm conviction. "Even then we would still be vastly outnumbered. I acknowledge that how the Bands treat their prisoners is cruel, but as Quick Clouds said, our mission and our Clans must come first. These cats are not our Clanmates, and it is too great of a risk to try to free them. We need to focus on protecting our own because if we don't succeed, we will all end up like them; dead or prisoners to the Bands."

"Maybe we will find a way to rescue those cats," Melting River said, "but this should be our decision for now. Is everyone in agreement?"

 _They're right,_ Tall Pine thought. His heart was a little heavy at the crushed expression on Blossom Dust's face, and the poorly contained combination of sorrow and rage that showed on Creek's face. _We have to finish our mission. But, I hope we can find a way to free the prisoners._

The crowd around Tall Pine shifted. A few cats murmured to one another, but no one argued further. One by one, the Clan cats nodded their assent. Even Creek didn't disagree, though he didn't seem to agree as he sat unmovingly.

"Very well," Owl Eye said as he stood up. "We will continue our mission, and we should be able to return home soon."

"Wait, one more thing!" Spotted Owl cried, stepping into the ring as the crowd began to dissipate. Tall Pine turned to stare at her curiously. The young she-cat raised her chin and looked straight at where Yellow Sky and the other patrol leaders sat. "Some of you have had doubts about my siblings and I coming on this mission because we are trainees. We have also only been permitted on very few spy missions. I think we are just as competent as any fully trained hunter or fighter, and I think we should be able to do anything any of you can. If anyone disagrees, they should speak up now."

"It doesn't matter that you trainees, but it is a matter of competency. We have to complete this mission successfully for our Clans to survive, so we need the strongest, bravest, and most skilled cats to ensure our success," Owl Eye said sternly.

"Mossy Moon, our chieftain selected us specifically for this mission. She thought we were competent enough," Spotted Owl returned.

Melting River gave her an indulgent smile. "You and your siblings are young and not as experienced. We want to protect you."

Spotted Owl frowned. "We are experienced," she protested. "Tall Pine, Blossom Dust, Fern Dapple, and I were the ones who uncovered the Bands' plot. Tall Pine was taken prisoner by them. I thought one of the Band cats was my friend, and he trained me in their fighting techniques. I saw them murder one of my Clanmates. And, all three of us fought in the final battle against the Bands. We have seen what they can do. We can handle this."

Yellow Sky sighed, but she nodded. "All of that is true, Spotted Owl. I do think that you and your siblings have a right to be here, and you deserve to be treated that way. From now on, we all will treat you like any other member of this patrol."

Spotted Owl's eyes sparkled and she began to grin but she changed it into a determined expression. "Great. When can we start going on the spy patrols?"

* * *

 **Ehh…honestly I'm not too happy with this chapter. It's really kind of a filler, though there are a few important details, some of which kind of foreshadows important events that will happen later, so I kept it. Thank you for reading anyway!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ranger (Guest) - Cool. I did not know those things before. That's cool that you live on a farm. I always wanted to when I was younger. Thank you!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	17. Chapter 16: Tall Pine

**Chapter 16: Tall Pine**

"Hey, Tall Pine," Quick Clouds hailed the young tom as he trotted across the camp toward his trainee.

Tall Pine looked up, his tongue frozen the middle of licking his forepaw to wash his face. He set his paw down and straightened up as Quick Clouds halted beside him in front of the main den. "What is it?"

Quick Clouds jerked his light muzzle at the pale predawn sky visible through the dark branches above them. Further away, a few beams of sunlight streaked a mass of heavy gray clouds with gold. "Dawn's almost here. We're going on a hunting patrol, and I want to assess your stalking and tracking. We'll leave soon, but grab something to eat first, okay?"

"Great," Tall Pine replied as Quick Clouds padded away. He glanced over his shoulder at his sisters who were still curled up next to each other, deep in slumber like a few other cats were in the large den. The bedding was flattened where he had slept beside them.

Tall Pine stood and trotted across the camp, bathed in the soft light of twilight, to where the prey pile was heaped. He chose a mouse left over from the night before and took a seat in the soft grass beside the pile.

The last few morsels were almost gone when Tall Pine noticed his father slipping across the camp, his black and white pelt making him look like a ghost against the shadows of the dim morning. He was about to call Creek's name but stopped himself once he saw Creek pause beside the entrance. The older tom's gaze passed over Tall Pine as he scanned the camp, but he didn't even flick an ear in acknowledgment before he vanished through the entrance.

 _That's weird. I thought he noticed me. I wonder what he's doing? It's got to be something important, as we're not supposed to leave camp without another cat._ Tall Pine shook his pelt out as if shaking off his worry. _It's probably nothing._

"Tall Pine! We're leaving!" Quick Clouds called. He and a few other hunters had assembled by the entrance.

"I'm coming!" Tall Pine called back. He buried his prey's bones and rushed to join his instructor as the patrol left the camp.

The thick foliage comfortably shaded the forest trail from the rising sun that promised a day of sweltering heat, much hotter than it ever got in the Clans' home in the mountains ever got during Time of the Green Earth. Tall Pine trotted close behind Quick Clouds, who led the patrol along the path away from their camp. They walked for a while until Quick Clouds signaled for them to stop near the fern-dotted banks of a gurgling brook.

"Let's get hunting!" Quick Clouds sent the other hunters off with a flick of his tail, but he motioned to his trainee to stay put. "Tall Pine, come with me."

Small Foot and Sheer Ledge, the two hunters from the Clan of the High Peaks vanished into the trees together. Meanwhile, Curled Bracken from the Clan of the Flowing Waters took a seat beside the stream and gazed intently down into the quick-flowing water.

 _He must be fishing!_ Tall Pine realized. He knew that the Clan of the Flowing Waters lived beside the Blue River in the Clans' valley, that nourished and protected them, but he'd never seen any of the cats fish before.

"Tall Pine." Quick Clouds swished his tail to get his trainee's attention. "I want to see you practice tracking and stalking prey."

Tall Pine nodded. He closed his eyes to focus as he opened his muzzle and let all of the forest scents run across his tongue like raindrops. There was the watery scent of the brook, and the sharp scent of ferns, but he detected something underneath them. _There. A water vole._

The young tom opened his eyes. "I smell a water vole by the stream." He scoured the undergrowth along the bank until he caught sight of a flurry of little brown paws.

"Good." Quick Clouds nodded, pleased. "Now catch it." The pale gray tom angled his ears toward the prey.

Tall Pine dropped into his perfected hunter's crouch and began to stalk the vole, his eyes never leaving it though he was aware of every dried leaf and twig in his path. He halted where the bank inclined downward toward the stream, and got ready to pounce, only to have a flash of white interrupt his concentration. His eyes darted upward to where he saw the black and white pelt of his father weaving through the trees on the opposite side of the gushing water.

 _What is Creek doing?_ Tall Pine leaned forward to get a better look. His foot pressed down on a loose rock and sent it tumbling down into the brook with a thunderous splash. The young tom leaped back as water sprayed his whiskers. The vole squeaked shrilly and vanished into a hole beneath a clump of ferns. _Mouse dung!_

"Hey!" From downstream, Curled Bracken glared at him with ice-hard blue eyes. "You made me lose my fish!"

Tall Pine ducked his head. "Sorry!" He called, as he headed back to where Quick Clouds stood, watching him.

"What happened there?" His instructor asked, his head cocked curiously. "You found that vole quickly, and your stalking was excellent. It looked like you had the vole, but you scared it with that loose rock."

"I got distracted and I stepped on the rock by mistake," Tall Pine said sheepishly, the tips of his ears a little hot.

"Okay. Let's try again." Quick Clouds beckoned Tall Pine further into the forest. The young tom started after him, but paused and looked over his shoulder, but Creek had vanished.

. . .

The sun, as hot and blazing as a forest fire, hung low in the sky as Tall Pine's patrol trekked into camp, burdened by their heavy load of prey. Tall Pine dropped a mouse and a blackbird from a successful hunt to make up for his initial loss, in the prey pile, and he turned to scan the camp. Some of his patrol-mates lounged about the glade, enjoying cooler air that the evening brought, a relief from the sticky heat of the day. He didn't see any sign of Creek, but his eyes landed on Blossom Dust and Spotted Owl. Blossom Dust caught his eye, and she enthusiastically waved him over.

"Hey, Tall Pine," Blossom Dust meowed as the young tom made his way over. "How was your patrol?"

"Uneventful." Tall Pine settled down next to Spotted Owl, in the shade of the camp wall, and stretched out his tired legs. "What did you do today?"

"Yellow Sky and Rabbit Nose want us to keep our training, so we practiced a lot of battle moves and we play fought," Spotted Owl told him. She rolled onto her side and yawned.

"On our way back, Spotted Owl and I were tired, so Rabbit Nose told us funny stories about when he and his brother, Raven Swoop, were young trainees and got into all sorts of trouble." Blossom Dust let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "There was this one when they…"

Tall Pine didn't listen as his sister launched into a long, albeit funny story, as his focus was trained on the camp around him. _I still don't see Creek anywhere. I wonder if he's back yet._

"Hey, Spotted Owl, Blossom Dust?" Tall Pine turned to his sisters.

Blossom Dust cut herself off mid-sentence. "Hmm? What is it?"

"Have either of you seen Creek today?"

Spotted Owl frowned as she thought. "No, I don't think so."

"Neither do I." Blossom Dust shrugged. "Why?"

"Oh, well, I…" Tall Pine started. _What should I tell them? That I thought Creek was acting suspiciously this morning? No, that's silly. Why would he have any reason to sneak off? I shouldn't stir up trouble just because I'm a little concerned. I'll clear it up with Creek when I see him._

"Hey, look, there he is!" Blossom Dust saved Tall Pine from explaining further as she pointed with her tail to where their father was padding in the entrance.

"Great," Tall Pine said, a weight lifting from his shoulders. He turned to the two she-cats. "I'm going to go talk to him now."

Creek paused as he heard Tall Pine's footsteps near. He glanced over his shoulder, and a warm smile spreading across his face once he saw Tall Pine. "Hey, there."

"Hi, Creek." Tall Pine shifted his weight, butterflies fluttering in his belly as he had second thoughts about what he should say. "I saw you leave camp early this morning, and I saw you again later in the forest. Were you gone all day?"

"Oh." His father blinked a few times. "Yes, I was."

"What were you doing? I was concerned as I thought we weren't supposed to leave camp alone, in case we would run into a Band patrol," Tall Pine added quickly.

"No, everything's fine," Creek replied. He glanced around them before returning his gaze to Tall Pine. "The patrol leaders sent me to do something important, but I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Let's keep this between us, okay?"

Tall Pine nodded. _I'm glad I cleared things up. The patrol leaders sent him to do something important near the Bands' territory. They must have a good reason for wanting to keep it secret. We'll probably find out soon._

"Good." Creek grinned. "But I did find out something very important to your mission during my task. I was just about to go speak to the patrol leaders about it."

Tall Pine said goodbye and returned to his sisters as Creek headed off to report to Yellow Sky, Melting River, Owl Eye, and Sun Splash who sat talking on the other side of the glade.

Spotted Owl raised her head as he approached. "What was that about?"

"We'll all hear about it soon," Tall Pine told her. He took a seat beside Blossom Dust and waited.

A gentle gray dusk had fallen, and the nearly full moon shone with ghostly-white light in the deep blue sky when Creek and the patrol leaders rose from where they sat, deep in a conference. Melting River called the Clan cats together, all of whom had returned from the daily patrols by now.

Once the Clan cats were gathered in the center of the camp, Yellow Sky stepped forward. "Creek has brought us critical news that may be the key for us completing our mission and being able to return home soon." The crowd shifted, murmuring, as the dark gray she-cat continued, "All of the Bands are attending a summit in a few days, and some of them are from camps in the territory that we haven't explored yet. They will be discussing important matters, most likely regarding the Clans. Creek has a way for us to spy on them in secret. Though it will be risky, we are going to be at that meeting."

* * *

 **Thank** **you for taking the time to read, and if you take the time to review! (*wink* *wink*) We are offically halfway through the book, and things are finally getting interesting!**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - That's fine. You know, if you can create an account, you can get a notification when a certain author/story updates. YES, I do. It's every Sunday. Ooh, interesting idea, but no. There will be interactions between the two groups, but not through infiltrating the Bands. (But in some other way, so stay tuned!) The Clan cats would probably be recognized. Thank you! I always look forward to your reviews!**

 **QOTD: What do you think will happen at the meeting between the Bands?**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	18. Chapter 17: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 17: Spotted Owl**

The full moon hanging above the darkening horizon illuminated the large with pale silvery light. Spotted Owl gasped as she jolted herself awake from a nap. _The Bands' meeting is tonight!_ She leaped to her paws, rushing out of the den and across the glade to where the shadow-like shapes of her fellow Clan cats were gathered.

Melting River stood in the center of the group, his silver and white pelt glowing as though it was made of moonlight. "...Vole Leap, and Rabbit Nose," he finished. "And that is everyone who will be going with Creek, Yellow Sky, Owl Eye and I to spy on the summit tonight."

"Yellow Sky!" Spotted Owl found her instructor's dark gray shape like a shadow that threatened to swallow her whole among the paler crowd.

Yellow Sky stepped toward the young she-cat, a frown creasing her face. "What is it, Spotted Owl?"

Spotted Owl skidded to a halt, letting her rapid breathing subside before she attempted to speak. "I feel asleep and I missed the call to meet, and you're about to leave. I want to come."

Yellow Sky shut her eyes and shook her head. "No."

Indignation sparked like a forest fire in Spotted Owl's chest. "But you said that my siblings and I would be treated like any other member of this mission. You said we could come on missions. Why can't I come on this one?"

Yellow Sky turned back toward the crowd. "I'm sorry, but my answer is still no."

Spotted Owl bounded around Yellow Sky to face her. "At least tell me why," she begged.

Yellow Sky let out a long sigh. Spotted Owl shifted from paw to paw, waiting. At last, the senior fighter motioned for the young she-cat to follow her a few steps away so they wouldn't be overheard.

Yellow Sky wrapped her tail around her paws as she sat down. She fixed her trainee with a solemn yellow gaze. "You want to know the truth, Spotted Owl? I'm afraid for you."

Spotted Owl blinked. _My instructor is_ afraid?

"The last time you went on a spy patrol," Yellow Sky continued, "you saw Sharp, and you nearly lost it. I don't blame you after what he did to you, but what if he is there tonight? Will you be able to hold it together and not reveal us? And what if in the future—I hope to the stars this won't happen—we are exposed, and we fight against the Bands? Sharp nearly killed you the last time. Your siblings and your father cannot lose you." She paused to take a breath. "I will not lose my trainee."

Spotted Owl's hardened heart melted. _I'm so stupid. I thought she thought I wasn't capable. But it's only because she cares that much for me._ "Yellow Sky, I can do this. I'm older and stronger and more experienced. I promise I will be fine. Please, can I come?"

A struggle shown in Yellow Sky's eyes, but slowly, she nodded. "All right."

 _Yes!_ Spotted Owl thought, but she forced herself to reply in a calm voice, "Thank you. You won't regret it."

"We're leaving very soon." Yellow Sky stood abruptly, her eyes drifting to where Tall Pine and Blossom Dust stood. "You should tell your siblings that you are going, and then come find me."

Spotted Owl bounded over to her brother and sister as Yellow Sky rejoined the crowd. Excitement rose like a dove in her chest, and it must've shown on her face as Tall Pine gave her a quizzical look. "Guess what?" She said once she'd halted in front of her siblings. "I'm going on the mission!"

"What?" Tall Pine's brow furrowed. "But Melting River didn't call your name. I thought the three of us were going to stay behind at camp."

"You are?" Blossom Dust asked at the same time. "It's going to be dangerous!"

Spotted Owl laughed. "I'll be fine. I asked Yellow Sky, and she said I could come. Besides, we're going to spy on the Bands, not fight them."

"It will still be dangerous." Tall Pine's voice was clenched with brotherly concern. He touched his muzzle to her ear.

"I will be fine, Tall Pine." Spotted Owl licked her brother's cheek. She brushed off his usual worry, though she was touched by his concern.

"Be careful," Blossom Dust added. "And come back to us safely."

"I will, I promise. I'll see you soon when we're back from a successful mission!" Spotted Owl licked her sister's cheek, and waved her tail in goodbye to her siblings as she hurried to join Yellow Sky.

. . .

"We're almost there," Creek breathed, just loud enough for Spotted Owl, who stood between him and Yellow Sky at the head of the patrol, to hear him. He led the way as they slipped soundlessly as fish through the sea of pine needles and evergreens. A breeze blew up the lake, ruffling the cats' fur and bringing with it the sharp smell of water and the rank scent of the Band cats.

"Stay close," Yellow Sky murmured to Spotted Owl as they passed through a break in the trees. Above them, the full moon floated, rising higher and higher in the sky as the Clan cats trekked through the forest. As they traveled on, the canopy of evergreens shifted to willows and maples and birches interspersed with lush undergrowth. The earth grew marshy under their paws. The bubbling roar of a stream met Spotted Owl's ears, and they turned to follow it in the direction of the lake.

"We're here," Creek announced as he halted, raising his tail for the Clan cats to stop behind him. Spotted Owl peered around her father's lanky form to see that they stood where the treeline met the marshy shore of the lake. The moon appeared as though it was perched above the tall bulky outline of an island in the distance.

Creek gestured with his muzzle to the island. "That is where the Bands are meeting. Look, some of them are crossing the tree-bridge now."

Spotted Owl swung her eyes around to see the shapes of the several cats bounding across a long, straight shape that must've been a tree trunk. The fur on her neck threatened to rise, but she forced it to lay flat.

"Are you sure about this?" Yellow Sky turned to Creek. "I don't think it's a good idea to cross the tree-bridge onto a small island where there is an untold number of Band cats, any of whom could discover us at any moment."

Creek met her concerned gaze. "Yes. I know the layout of the island, and there is thick undergrowth around the edge that will conceal us well. The Bands will be meeting in the clearing in the center. They'll be too occupied with their summit to notice us as long as we remain hidden."

"But how do we get there?" Melting River inquired. "We'll be too exposed if we cross the tree-bridge."

Creek's eyes glinted. "Exactly. But none of the Bands like water, so that's why we're going to swim."

The patrol shifted uneasily, as none of the Clans other the Clan of the Flowing Waters particularly liked water other than to drink. But at the patrol leaders' urging, they slipped one by one like sleek otters into the chilling water of the lake and swam in a large loop to the far shore of the island.

After a few cats, Yellow Sky went, and then it was Spotted Owl's turn. She waded into the water, trying to keep her body above of it as much as possible until the depth forced her to take the plunge. Wetness seeped unpleasantly underneath her fur, and waves lap at her head. _This is just like when you crossed the Blue River to help the Clan of the Flowing Waters. Just paddle and keep your head up,_ she told herself. _You'll make it._

Before she knew it, Spotted Owl's paws scraped against the smooth rocky shore of the island. Yellow Sky leaned forward and gripped the black and white dappled she-cat's scruff to pull her up the slippery rocks and onto the grass. Spotted Owl sprayed droplets as she shook herself off one leg at a time. The drenched bodies of the other cats straggled onto the shore and until Duck Flight, an excellent swimmer from the Clan of the Flowing Waters brought up the rear.

"Follow me," Creek whispered. He led the way from the open lakeshore into the dense barrier of undergrowth and trees around the island.

Spotted Owl's chest was clenched with a fog of anticipation, excitement, and anxiousness as she crept toward the center of the island beside Yellow Sky. _This is it,_ she thought. _We've successfully snuck onto the island, and we'll be spying on the Bands secret summit! We should be able some important information. We just have to stay hidden._

Creek raised his tail for them to stop behind a screen of brambles. He flicked his tail to either side, and the Clan cats fanned out to take up positions in an arc along the side of the clearing farthest from the tree-bridge. Spotted Owl followed Yellow Sky to where Creek crouched, shrouded by a clump of ferns. The young she-cat lowered her belly to the soft earth, flanked by her instructor on one side and her father on the other. She leaned forward cautiously to poke her nose through a small hole in the ferns.

A wide grassy glade circled by dark trees lay in front of her. The intersecting branches arched overhead to create a dense roof, though the full moon was still visible and shed an eerie light against the shadows. A powerful oak stood in the center of the clearing, its great roots thrust into the ground, and its stately branches stretched high overhead. The collective stench of the countless cats clustered around the oak was overwhelming. At first glance, they appeared to be one gigantic crowd but then Spotted Owl noticed the subtle division emphasized by suspicious glances and ruffled fur that divided the throng into three sections. A knot of several menacing-looking cats was crouched nearest to the trunk. Despite the noticeable hostility in the air, all of the cats' attention was trained on the three cats perched in the tree.

An enormous ginger tabby tom sat on a thick branch high off the ground, his tail wrapped around his paws. His presence deemed to demand the attentiveness of the other cats as he spoke, his voice booming like thunder. "Tonight is a critical night. There are age-old issues that have arisen and are an impending threat to not just my Bands in the Forest, but to the Moor Bands and River Bands as well. I called this summit to share my knowledge of this threat, and my plan to vanquish it, but first we must unite."

A lithe tom the color of dusty earth shifted on a branch below to stare up at the other tom with narrowed yellow eyes. "And what threat would this be, Thunderclap? I have heard nothing."

The ginger tom dubbed Thunderclap gave an indulgent smile. "Bee, that is because my cats have dealt with so far for you all. But we will not do it all. All of the Bands need to unite to eradicate this threat once and for all."

"Are you saying that your Bands can't handle this so-called threat?" The third cat, a thickset and glossy-furred silver tabby she-cat asked, her eyes widened almost disbelievingly. "Is that why you need us? Or are you just trying to take control like last time?"

Thunderclap's eyes narrowed, but he did not give in to her taunts. "Of course not, Storm," he purred. "I'm saying that this threat concerns all of us, and the Forest Bands will not do all of the work to protect your tails."

"So what is this threat?" Storm pushed.

Thunderclap raised his chin as his eyes swept the crowd. "The Clans."

 _The Clans?_ Spotted Owl thought. She knew that this topic was most likely going to come up, but it was nevertheless jolting to hear.

"Yes, the threat of the Clans has risen again," Thunderclap went on, over the clamor of surprise from all of the Bands except than his. "These are the descendants of the cats who abandoned our ancestors, who have attacked and slaughtered us countless times, who murdered and drove my cats when some of them went to find the Clans. They are savages and murderers under the false pretense that they are better than everyone else. They will not stop until this land runs red with our blood, so we have to use our collective force to end them first."

"I acknowledge that what you are saying about their crimes is horrible," Bee said, his tone cautious, "but how are the Clans a threat to us now? Aren't they in their valley far away?"

Yellow Sky's tail brushed Spotted Owl's side. The young she-cat turned her head to look at her instructor and followed the older she-cat's gaze to see the menacing-looking cats stand and disperse throughout the crowd. They appeared nonchalant, but there was purpose in the way they walked. Yellow Sky's muscles tightened.

Spotted Owl's gaze snapped back to the oak tree as Thunderclap chuckled, though not humorously. His face was almost triumphant. "But, in fact, the Clans are a threat right now. They are treacherous and deceitful. I know this because they are spying on us as we speak."

As if Thunderclap's words were a signal, the undergrowth in front of Spotted Owl flew apart. One of the menacing-looking cats sprang toward them. He sunk his claws into Yellow Sky's shoulders and dragged her out into the open. Pain-filled caterwauls filled the air as more Clan cats were flung out of their hiding places. Chaos erupted in the clearing like a breaking thunderstorm.

 _What's going on? How could this happen? How did they know we were here?_ Spotted Owl's mind struggled to process. She whirled around, but Creek had vanished. She peered into the fray, but Yellow Sky was nowhere to be found. As a matter of fact, none of the Clan cats could be found amidst the raging tide of bewildered or battling Band cats.

Something slammed into Spotted Owl from behind, sending her flailing head over tail into the open. Pain seared through her head as she struggled to right herself, sinking her claws into the slimy bark of a tree root. As she stood, her attacker was on her again, scratching her cheek with seemingly lightning speed. The young she-cat took a step forward and raised a paw to deliver a counterblow. Her claws grazed fur, missing flesh entirely. Spotted Owl wobbled, her head spinning. She bit back a gasp as claws raked across her shoulder, and found herself on the ground again.

"Clan cats! Run! Flee for your lives!" A desperate call, almost a plea, rang out. Spotted Owl twisted her head around. The world had gone a little fuzzy, but she could see a few familiar shapes wriggle free of their opponents, and make a wild dash for the water and safety.

 _Please, ancestors, let them make it._ Spotted Owl tried to stand again, to head after her patrol-mates.

"Where do you think you're going?" A paw shoved her roughly, and a weight pinned her down. Spotted Owl squirmed, but her attacker held her down with an unyielding grip.

I'm trapped. I'm not going to make it. A devastated feeling of failure settled hard in the young she-cat's chest. _We failed. The Bands knew we were here all along. Thunderclap called us deceitful, but they are they the treacherous ones. They tricked us to capture us. We were betrayed, and we're not going to be able to complete our mission. I won't be able to keep my promise to Tall Pine and Blossom Dust that I will return. I'm sorry…_

The chaos in the clearing had settled. The fighting had ceased, and all of the Band cats stood still. Spotted Owl could see a few more of her patrol-mates pinned under other Band cats. In the middle of it all, Thunderclap, Bee, and Storm stood talking to someone that she couldn't see. Then a cat moved, and the sight made Spotted Owl's blood freeze. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung ajar. A sick feeling that she couldn't name filled her stomach. _We have been betrayed._ Beside Thunderclap stood her father, Creek.

* * *

 **Boom! What an ending! Sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger like that. This chapter was really fun to write as things are getting interesting, but I was afraid it wouldn't be done on time. So, we've gotten more character development for Yellow Sky. Yay! I love her! We've also seen Thunderclap again and more of his views. He is the leader of a large Band that was once several smaller ones. That's why there is different camps, with distinct cats living in each, though some move from camp to camp. (Just in case you were confused). It's the same thing with Bee and Storm. The Clans were discovered, and Spotted Owl and a few others were captured. And we now know that Creek betrayed the Clans. What is going to happen next? Stick around until next week!**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Yep, you were right. Creek was lying, sort of. He mostly just withheld the truth. I wouldn't say Tall Pine was too trusting. He was suspicious at first, but he also wanted to believe his father. And he hadn't had any reason to distrust Creek before that.**

 **QOTD: Why do you think Creek betrayed the Clan cats?**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	19. Chapter 18: Tall Pine

**Chapter 18: Spotted Owl**

Tall Pine's paws were heavy, and his shoulders drooped, but he continued to pace back and forth in front of the camp entrance. The full moon, low in the sky, lit the camp with dim light. Midnight had come and gone long ago, and every cat other than them and the guards were asleep.

A cool breeze tossed the branches and rustled the leaves overhead. Tall Pine paused as he raised his muzzle, his whiskers twitching. But he detected nothing other than the deceivingly peaceful night around him. With a sigh, he returned to pacing.

"Tall Pine, you can't pace all night," Blossom Dust said from where she was stretched out on the dewy damp grass nearby.

Tall Pine stopped again and looked at her. The tip of his tail flicked back and forth. "I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. They should have returned by now."

Blossom Dust stood and trotted over to him. She gave him an inquiring look. "Did anyone actually say when they were going to be back?"

"Well…no."

"Then they'll be back when they get back. The summit could be taking a while, or maybe it's far away, or maybe they got lost, or—"

"Or maybe the Bands found them," Tall Pine finished. "They could be captured or dead right now."

Blossom Dust yawned widely. "Don't worry so much. They'll be here soon. I'm sleepy and you look tired. We trained hard all day, and we've been up more than half the night. We should go sleep." She tilted her head. "Please?"

A part of the young tom wanted to say no, and continue his vigil until he could be sure their patrol-mates were back safe and sound. But he was exhausted, and the thought of his nest tugged at him. "Fine."

The den was soothingly dark, and filled with soft rhythmic breaths. Tall Pine and Blossom Dust carefully picked their way through the slumbering bodies to their nests. Tall Pine let out a long breath as he curled on the moss, his tense body finally relaxing. Blossom Dust's warmth seeping into him as she lay with her back pressed against his. Soon, her slow breathing told him that she was fast asleep.

Tall Pine lay wide awake in the dark for what seemed like an eternity. His exhausted body pulled him toward sleep, but his mind was alert with worries. _Despite what Blossom Dust says, I can't help but worry about our patrol-mates. They're on a dangerous mission, and so many things could go wrong. I can't shake this feeling of foreboding as though something bad happened._ He glanced up at the roof of the den, but instead of the intertwined branches, he saw he glittering stars in the sky about the Clans' valley. _Please, ancestors, let Spotted Owl, Creek, and the others come back to us._

Tall Pine tossed and turned for a long time until he finally fell into a doze as dawn light filled the sky. He was almost asleep when a commotion outside the camp jolted him to full wakefulness. The gaping pit in his stomach intensified and all at once he knew that something was very wrong.

Quick as a lightning strike, Tall Pine was on his paws and outside. Most of the other Clan cats who had stayed behind stumbled blearily out behind him. The young tom scanned the serene glade bathed in the pale light of dawn, before a swarm of cats burst through the entrance.

 _The patrol is back!_ Hope rose in the young tom's chest. Perhaps he had worried for nothing. Then he took note of their frightened eyes, and soggy pelts crisscrossed with wounds. His heart dropped like a stone in his chest.

Sun Splash stood a step forward. Her yellow fur stuck up at odd angles from a restless slumber, but her eyes were alert and round with concern. "What happened?"

A large tom turned toward her. With a jolt, Tall Pine realized that it was Owl Eye, though the tom looked vastly different with his dripping wet pelt and hunched shoulders that made him seem very small. "The Bands tricked us," he rasped. "They knew we were there the entire time." He spat in disgust.

Owl Eye lapsed into silence, so another cat spoke up. It was Yellow Sky, with her gaze cast on the ground and her tail drooping in defeat. "The leader of the Bands we've been spying on—we now know his name is Thunderclap—called the summit. He gave a speech to convince the other Bands to join him in the war with the Clans. Then he revealed us. We fought them, but there was too many. We only just got away."

Tall Pine turned as Blossom Dust slipped beside him. Her questioning gaze was fixed on the battered cats. "Where is everyone? Not everyone who left on the patrol is here."

Yellow Sky turned her head to look at the siblings. Her eyes shone with pain. A moment passed before she spoke again in a soft voice. "We would've all been slaughtered if we had not fled. We realized about halfway here that not everyone was with us, but it was too late. The Bands took several of our cats as prisoners. Among them were Melting River, Rabbit Nose, and Spotted Owl."

It felt as though someone had slashed open Tall Pine's belly, and all his blood was gushing out onto the ground. He was frozen where he stood, gaping at Yellow Sky. His mind refused to understand. _No, that's impossible! Spotted Owl couldn't have been captured! She promised us she would return. She's our sister; she has to come back._

Blossom Dust leaned into Tall Pine so their flanks pressed together and her head rested on his shoulder. The trembling of her small body was barely noticeable against his side. Her eyes reflected his anguish like a pair of deep, dark pools.

Somehow, the Bands had known the patrol had been there all along. They had set up that summit to trick the Clan cats. The mission had failed. All of the patrol members were in grave danger now, but none more so than Spotted Owl, Rabbit Nose, Melting River, and the others who were captured. They were somewhere in the Bands' territory now, probably being imprisoned or interrogated or tortured or all three, if not already dead. This was not like the last time. They were a scant few cats against the whole force of the Bands. There was no hope to rescue their comrades.

 _This,_ Tall Pine thought, _must be just like what Blossom Dust felt when everyone thought I was dead. Except for this time Spotted Owl isn't, but she might as well be._

"This is horrible news," Sun Splash said, shaking her head slowly. "But surely there must be some hope? Isn't there something we can do to save our Clanmates?"

Quick Clouds frowned. "I hate to say this, but there doesn't seem like much we can do. We have no idea where they took our Clanmates. And even if we did, what are the few of us against all of the Bands?"

Owl Eye growled and pawed the ground. "No matter the odds, we have to rescue our Clanmates. We cannot abandon them to the mercy of the Bands!"

"But what good will it do if we're all killed in the process?" Curled Bracken argued. "Our mission will fail."

"Our mission has already failed," Small Foot pointed out.

"Exactly." Owl Eye's good eye narrowed into a slit. "We have nothing to lose."

"Except our lives," Quick Clouds shot back.

"That's right." Yellow Sky raised her head. Her eyes were clear with conviction. "We still have our lives to lose. If the Bands know we are here, they must know where we are staying. All injured cats should get their injuries treated, and then we must move our camp. We shall have to discuss our plan later."

The gathered cats dispersed into the camp now bathed in soft morning light. Birds twittered in the trees overhead. Everything seemed peaceful now in the daylight almost as if the horrible events of the night could be washed away. Almost. Quick Clouds, who had a little knowledge of healing, helped the injured cats tend to their wounds. Meanwhile, the other patrol cats began to prepare for their departure; burying extra prey, disposing of the nests, and tearing down the walls of the den so it appeared as though nobody had ever lived here. Tall Pine and Blossom Dust stood silently together, supporting each other, in midst of it all.

"Tall Pine, Blossom Dust."

Tall Pine jerked out of his stupor at the sound of his name. Yellow Sky stood in front of him. Her tail drooped, and her gaze was dark with sorrow.

"I'm sorry about Spotted Owl. It is my fault. I was the one who let your sister come on this mission. I'm her instructor; I was supposed to protect her. Now the Bands have her, and I don't know if we'll be able to rescue her."

Blossom Dust took a pace forward and stretched up to touch her nose to Yellow Sky's. "It's all right. It is nobody's fault but the Bands. They captured her."

Yellow Sky let out a long exhale as if she were carrying the weight of a boulder on her shoulders. "That's not all. I hate to bring more grave news, but you two deserve to know first."

 _What does she mean?_ The fur on the back of Tall Pine's neck prickled as he stared at her. _What news could be worse than everything we just heard?_ Though he tried to dismiss it, a suspicion nagged at the back of his mind. But that couldn't be true. He refused to believe it.

"Somehow, the Bands knew we were at the summit, but we have been extra-careful not to reveal our presence," Yellow Sky continued. "Someone betrayed us to the Bands. Your father, Creek, betrayed us."

"What?" Blossom Dust cried. Her eyes were round with distress. "That's impossible!"

Yellow Sky shook her head, her eyes brimming with misery. "I'm sorry," she said again. "I'm so sorry. During the battle, I saw him speaking with Thunderclap. Creek must have been working with the Bands all along."

Blossom Dust turned on Tall Pine. "That can't be true! Creek would never betray us on purpose. We're his kits."

Tall Pine clenched his teeth, wishing he could deny it as well. But he had caught Creek sneaking out of camp, and Creek been the one tell the patrol leaders about the Bands' summit. And Creek had been absent most of their lives; there was so much they didn't know about him. He could have any number of reasons for betraying them.

 _I wish I could believe that Creek didn't betray us, but all the signs point to him. I should have followed my instincts. I shouldn't have trusted him. He pretended to be a good cat, the father my sisters and I wanted him to be. Now he's hurt and betrayed all of us, and Spotted Owl paid the price._

* * *

 **Poor Tall Pine and Blossom Dust and Spotted Owl. Tall Pine blames himself for Creek's betrayal that hurt his sisters. And poor Yellow Sky. She blames herself for losing Spotted Owl. Despite the hardships, I like this new, almost vulnerable side of her. All of my characters have been through so much. But there are still more trials to come… (*evil laughter*)**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - I'm glad that came as a surprise to you! I was wondering if it would be too obvious. Yeah...I don't know if I ship Sharp and Spotted Owl. We'll have to see once Spotted Owl grows up a little bit. Those are good guesses, but I can't say because there's more surprises to come!**

 **Ranger (Guest) - Ooh, those both are good theories! You'll have to wait until I write more to find out!**

 **QOTD: What do you think the Clan cats will decide to do?**

 **Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! Please leave a review if you have time!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	20. Chapter 19: Spotted Owl

**Chapter** **19: Spotted Owl**

Black spots danced in the corners of Spotted Owl's vision. She struggled to keep her eyes open through the throbbing in her head and the exhaustion in her muscles. A fierce-looking tom with an ugly scar bisecting his chest walked behind her, pushing her on, so she dared not let her eyes close. She didn't want to find out what would happen if she stumbled and fell.

 _Where_ _are they taking us?_ Icy claws of fear had gripped Spotted Owl's entire body ever since she had realized she wasn't going to escape the Bands' clutches. The long line of cats had left the island far behind, and it seemed to her as though they had been walking for moons. Muscular Band cats walked on her either side, caging her and hindering her sight. But she dared not ask her question aloud.

 _What did they capture us? What do they want with us?_ The young she-cat could see Melting River further up in the line. He was swarmed by Band cats on all sides as well, leaving no chance for escape. After the fighting had stopped, and while the Bands were organizing themselves, she had caught sight of Sheer Ledge among the captured Clan cats as well, but it was too much to hope that everyone else had fled to safety.

 _I wonder if the others are back at camp now_? _What will our Clanmates say? Will they try to rescue us?_ Spotted Owl's heart grew heavy as a realization dawned on her. _Oh, no. What about Tall Pine and Blossom Dust? They'll be waiting for me. I promised them I would come back._ It felt as though claws were tearing her heart in two. She longed to break free of her captors and run straight back to camp, but it was no use hoping. Tear blurred the corners of her vision. _I may never see them again._

A rush of anger surged through Spotted Owl like a tsunami as she caught sight of the white fur of Creek glowing like a ghost in the night. He walked at the head of the patrol behind Thunderclap. _This is all because of him! We trusted him, but he deceived and betrayed us. He betrayed his kits. He's worse than the Bands!_

 _I thought Creek loved us. I thought he wanted to make up for his mistake and to be our father._ Spotted Owl's heart fractured into splinters. But she encased it in ice, locking away her sorrow and vulnerability to make way for anger as fierce as fire. _This is all his fault!_ It was easier that way.

Thick clouds massed in her sky, obscuring the moon. A brisk wind picked up, carrying the scent of dust and heather to Spotted Owl's nose. The throbbing in her head had eased. The ground inclined slightly underneath her and coarse grass cushioned her paws, so she gathered they must be traveling over open hillsides, perhaps the land her patrol-mates had been going to explore next. All of the cats were strangely silent as spirits as they trekked for a while more, up and down inclines so it seemed as though they had crossed several hills.

Spotted Owl was forced to stop as the line halted in front of her. She craned her neck, trying to spot the reason, but she couldn't see anything over the heads of the Band cats in front of her. The line grew shorter as cats moved a forward a few at a time. Soon Spotted Owl stood at the top of a crevice between two boulders, a smaller stone that had presumably blocked this entrance rolled to one side.

"Get moving, Clan-scum." The scarred tom gave her a rough push, glaring at her through narrowed eyes. Spotted Owl's flaming temper flared in her chest, but she forced herself to duck her head and creep obediently forward.

The tom followed her as she padded between the boulders and down a steep winding trail. Spotted Owl kept her head lowered as she carefully picked her way along the rocky path, but she looked up as she reached the bottom. Her mouth fell open in surprise.

A vast hollow lay in front of her, nearly as big as the Clan of the Morning Sun's camp. Boulders ringed the high walls, making it nearly impossible to spy from above. Between them and the hidden path, the camp was extremely well guarded. Thick gorse bushes grew in clumps here and there on the sandy ground dotted with tufts of grass. Along the walls, caves loomed like the gaping mouths of hungry foxes.

As the patrol assembled at the edge of the camp, several cats poked their sleepy heads out of gorse dens. They pushed their way out into the camp once they saw the newcomers. A crowd of curious onlooking gathered quickly. They murmured to one another as they stared wide-eyed at the newcomers, the Clan cats in particular.

"This way," the scarred tom barked. Spotted Owl jumped in surprise. She dodged nimbly as he stretched out his paw to give her a push. Her captor snorted, but he merely ordered her to start walking.

The Band cats marched Spotted Owl and the other prisoners across the camp. The young she-cat's pelt prickled uncomfortably as the crowd's curious gazes followed them. They halted before one of the holes. This one had a narrow entrance, but it reached back far into darkness.

Spotted Owl grunted as someone shoved her from behind, forcing her into the hole. Her paw caught in a crack, and she tumbled head over tail onto the hard ground. Her head began throbbing painfully again as she righted herself, and struggled to her paws. As her eyes adjusted to the moist darkness, she saw a long, narrow cave with four walls of nothing but rough stone all around her. Four other cats; Melting River, Sheer Ledge, Storm Breeze, and Rabbit Nose were sprawled out on the hard ground.

 _Oh, stars. They captured five of us._ Spotted Owl's eyes darted to the entrance where she saw two Band cats sitting with their backs to her. Her shoulders slumped as the gravity of the situation crashed down on her. _This is it. We are prisoners of the Bands._

Rabbit Nose groaned as he sat up. His brown and white pelt was ruffled and stained with blood on his left side. His eyes grew large as he saw her. "Spotted Owl! They captured you too?"

The young she-cat nodded mutely.

Rabbit Nose darted over to her. His anxious gaze looked her over. "I can't believe the Bands knew we were at that summit. After they attack us, I saw that one of those fox-hearted cats had pinned you down. Are you okay?"

Spotted Owl shook out her pelt. "I'm fine, Rabbit Nose."

"I suppose there is no chance of getting our wounds treated." Rabbit Nose shook his head. "I wish we knew what is going to happen to us."

Melting River got stiffly to his paws and limped over to them. His right foreleg was matted with blood. His eyes were dull and defeated. "Nothing good will happen, that's for sure. If the Bands let us live and took us as prisoners, they must want something from us, most likely information."

Spotted Owl's eyes widened. "Do you mean they might hurt us to make us tell them?"

Melting River's ears flattened. "It's a possibility. But whatever they do to us, we cannot tell them. Our mission has failed; we cannot give them any more ways to hurt our Clans."

Rabbit Nose shifted closer to Spotted Owl and draped his tail over her shoulders. "We're going to find a way out of here."

 _He doesn't believe it though,_ Spotted Owl thought as she caught the grave look the older toms shared. _Even in this dire situation, they're still trying to protect me. But they don't have to. I know there's little chance we will survive this and see our Clanmates again._

Storm Breeze joined them. The Clan of the Flowing Waters she-cat had a nasty scratch over her left eye. "We should stay hopeful. Perhaps we can find a way to escape."

Melting River shook his head as he padded over to nudge his Clanmate, Sheer Ledge, who lay unmoving on the ground. "No, we need to be realistic. We are imprisoned in a cave in one of the Bands' camps. Our Clanmates are injured and they have no idea where we are or what happened to us. Even if they did, they would have no chance of succeeding in an attack to rescue us." As Sheer Ledge stirred, Melting River turned to look back at them. "I pray that they will make the right choice and go to warn our Clans while there's still time."

Storm Breeze set her face with determination. "No, I won't give up hope that easily. There is still a chance we can get out of here. I'm going to learn what I can that could help us escape."

 _What is she doing?_ Spotted Owl wondered as the young fighter crept toward the entrance to their prison. She followed with Rabbit Nose close behind. They stopped about two tail-lengths from the entrance and peered out into the camp beyond.

Pale light soft as dove feathers spilled over the rim of the hollow, bathing the camp below. A huge crowd of cats was clustered in the center. Thunderclap, flanked by several of the menacing-looking Spotted Owl recognized from the summit, stood with Bee, but Creek was nowhere to be seen. The powerful tom's muzzle was raised as he addressed the crowd.

 _Maybe we can find a way to escape!_ Hope stirred in Spotted Owl's chest. She leaned forward, trying to hear what Thunderclap was saying. One of the guards whirled around and stuck her head into the den, her lip curled. Spotted Owl leaped backward, her hopes dashed.

"Get away from the entrance," the guard growled. "If you try to escape, we won't hesitate to kill you."

Rabbit Nose touched his tail tip to Spotted Owl's shoulder. "Come on," he murmured in her ear.

Spotted Owl let herself be led back into the depths of the cave. Her heart sunk even lower like a stone in a pool. She released her death grip on her last bit of hope, and let bleak despair engulf her.

Melting River looked up as they approached. His eyes were sorrowful. Storm Breeze's head drooped; she seemed to have given in as well.

No one said anything as the five Clan cats licked their wounds and curled up on the cave floor. _Melting River was right,_ Spotted Owl thought as she lay beside Rabbit Nose. _There is no hope. I may never see my siblings again._ She closed her eyes and let herself be lost to sleep as empty as she felt.

* * *

 **Poor Spotted Owl. This is only the beginning. We've found out how many cats the Bands took prisoner, and where they went, but why the Bands took them prisoners is still a mystery. As Melting River said, they must want something. We'll just have to wait to find out!**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Well, here's a chapter from Spotted Owl! It's mostly about how she's handling everything that has happened, but we'll find out more about what will happen in the next few chapters. Yes, Creek is definitely a very complex character.**

 **QOTD: What do you think the Bands have planned for the Clan cats? Do you think it's like Melting River said, for information about the Clans, or something different?**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	21. Chapter 20: Tall Pine

**Chapter 20: Tall Pine**

Tall Pine's legs quivered as he crouched on the slim branch of an elm tree. Sunlight streamed through the canopy overhead and dappled the large leaves that concealed him from view. His eyes were trained intently the forest floor as he waited like a hidden predator about to pounce on unsuspecting prey.

Movement between the branches to his left caught Tall Pine's eye. A flash of fur. The plodding of pawsteps coming toward him. Tall Pine gritted his teeth. His unsheathed claws sunk into the rough bark.

"Easy there." Quick Clouds leaned forward to breathe the warning into the young tom's ear. "We can't reveal our presence."

 _Right._ Tall Pine forced his muscles to relax and gingerly pulled his claws out of the tree bark. _I can't be the reason that they discover us spying on them. We have to learn if they know anything._ He pictured Spotted Owl, first buzzing with anticipation as she left to spy on the summit and then her lying in a dark hole, imprisoned and injured and afraid. Conviction flowed through him. He set his jaw. _We don't have much time. We have to rescue our Clanmates._

The other members of the patrol, Duck Flight and Vole Leap, were perched on their own branches higher overhead. Quick Clouds crouched closer to the trunk on the same branch as Tall Pine. He gave Tall Pine a reassuring nod before he turned his attention back on the ground far below them. Tall Pine did the same.

The fronds of a patch of ferns shivered. A group of Band cats appeared. They trekked along the forest floor, coming closer and closer to the elm tree where the Clan cats hid. There were five cats in all, three she-cats and two toms. Their scents drifted to Tall Pine's nose. He recognized it as belonging to the cats from the Sandy Hollow Camp, though it was odd that this patrol was quite far from home. He didn't recognize any of the cats, thought the pale gray she-cat who trotted with her head down at the rear seemed familiar.

"How much further do we have to go?" A ragged gray tom complained. "My paws are sore."

"Quit your whining, Howl." A dusky brown she-cat snapped her head around to glare at the tom. "Now that we're working with the Moor Bands, we have extra territory to patrol. I don't want your whining preventing us from finding any of those Clan-scum that might be lurking about."

"Do you really think they would still stay here, Dusk?" Asked the pale gray she-cat.

"Who knows?" Dusk shrugged. "Those cats are relentless and vicious, but they're stubbornly loyal to one another. But they must have feathers for brains if they didn't leave because they think that they have a chance of rescuing their comrades. They're nothing against the joint forces of all the Bands. It would be suicide."

The fur along Tall Pine's spine lifted at the insults. Beside him, Quick Clouds's gaze hardened.

Howl dodged around a clump of ferns. "We already took five of them as prisoners. It seems foolish to watch for the others since they're most likely gone."

 _He's talking about Spotted Owl!_ Tall Pine leaned forward, eagerly for more information.

"We're still looking because there's a chance they could be stupid enough to stay." Dusk's whiskers twitched irritably as she paused to scan the trees around her.

Tall Pine tensed as her gaze swept over the tree he and the other Clan cats were hiding in.

The other tom, a brown and white tabby, stopped as well. He smirked sickeningly. "We may have five healthy prisoners right now, but who's to say how many we'll have after the Supreme Commander is done with them. He'll get what we need out of them, even if it takes their lives. But after that, we might need to capture ourselves some more."

 _What? Is he talking about killing our Clanmates? How dare he!_ Red rimmed Tall Pine's vision. His tangled mess of anger and frustration and sorrow rushed to the surface all at once. He was drowning in a massive wave of emotions. Tall Pine leaned forward as his muscles tensed. His paws itched to leap down out of the tree and to tear the tom's throat out for mentioning that they would take cats' lives so casually. _Spotted Owl's_ life.

"Tall Pine!" Quick Clouds hissed in the young tom's ear.

Tall Pine had to blink several times to clear his vision. Fear as cold as a blanket of snow chilled him as he realized that he had been preparing to jump down out of the tree. He had almost revealed them.

Quick Clouds remained beside Tall Pine, his tail draped over the young tom's shoulders as the Band cats' voices faded into the distance. Once the scents grew stale, Quick Clouds rose and slithered down the tree trunk. Duck Flight and Vole Leap followed him down, though slower as they were much more comfortable in the water and underground than in trees.

Tall Pine stayed in his perch for a moment longer. He deep several deep breaths, and tried to calm the shaking in his paws before he clambered down.

"Let's go." Quick Clouds flicked his tail in the direction of the edge of the Bands' territory. The four cats set off at a brisk pace, driven by their urgent need to slip away undiscovered by the Bands. Quick Clouds, Vole Leap, and Duck Flight trotted along with their heads erect, all of their senses on high alert in case they encountered more enemies.

Tall Pine plodded along behind Quick Clouds. His head drooped. His fear of discovery by the Bands was overwhelmed by his sinking feeling of disappointment as though he were slowly slipping into a deep dark abyss. _This mission was a waste of time just like the others. We haven't found anything to point us to where they're keeping our Clanmates. We're running out of time._

The Clan cats slowed their pace as they crossed the scent line from the dangerous territory to the safety of the unclaimed land. They all seemed to breathe easier. Once they had traveled a while more, Quick Clouds halted by the roots of a majestic oak tree.

"Vole Leap, Duck Flight, you two continue on to camp and report to the leaders." The senior hunter gestured with his head in the direction of their new camp. "I want to speak with my trainee."

Tall Pine sat down as Vole Leap and Duck Fight vanished between the trees. _What could Quick Clouds want to talk to me about?_ He wondered as he wrapped his tail around his paws.

Quick Clouds titled his head as he studied his trainee silently for a moment. "Tall Pine, I know you've been through a lot," he said at last. "It must be hard for you, to find out that your father betrayed us, and to lose him and your sister all at once. After what happened on the patrol today, I want to know, are you okay?"

Tall Pine blinked. This hadn't been what he was expecting to hear from his instructor. He stared at his feet as he scuffed at the dried leaves with one paw. _Am I okay? I guess I've been too busy worrying about Spotted Owl to think about myself._ "I don't know," he admitted.

Quick Clouds nodded. His face was set with solemnity, but his eyes shone with sympathy. "I understand. Creek's betrayal and the loss of our Clanmates have hit us all hard, but especially Blossom Dust and you. I want you to know that I am here for you with everything you're going through."

Tall Pine swallowed, but it didn't do anything to dislodge the lump of emotion in his throat. He blinked away the tears in the corners of his eyes. "Thank you."

Quick Clouds held the young tom's gaze steadily. "I promise you that we will do our best to rescue our Clanmates. It may seem like we haven't accomplished anything, but today we found out that Rabbit Nose and Spotted Owl and the others are still alive and that all the Bands are working together. This information can help us."

Tall Pine raised his muzzle. His chest was a hollow pit of despair. "But how? We still have no idea of where the Bands are keeping them. We have no chance of rescuing them with our few numbers against all of the Bands. And we only have a few more days to find them or we have to leave!"

Quick Clouds's face was sorrowful. "I don't know. We do have to return home soon to ensure the safety of our Clans." He paused and sighed. "...I suppose there is a possibility that we won't be able to rescue them. But there still is time. We should have faith that the Clan of the Bright Stars will guide us."

 _The Clan of the Bright Stars,_ Tall Pine mused. _Where are they? Where is my Spirit Guardian? Surely they won't let us leave without our Clanmates._

Quick Clouds stretched out his muzzle and touched it gently to Tall Pine's head. Then he rose to his paws. "Come on. We should get back to camp."

Tall Pine nodded. He stood as well and followed Quick Clouds toward the patrols' new camp. The pair walked for a while in silence through the elm, oak, and maple trees, with an occasional lone evergreen. They crossed a wide stream and traveled on as the ground sloped upward. The deep orange sun was sinking behind the hills as they arrived at a briar thicket. The tangled tendrils of the briars half-concealed the small entrance to an old burrow;the scent of its former inhabitants had long faded away.

Heads turned toward Tall Pine and Quick Clouds as the hunters entered the Clan cats' new temporary camp. Their patrol-mates sat or lay in small groups dispersed around the walls of the cave. Duck Flight and Vole Leap conversed with Yellow Sky, Owl Eye, and Sun Splash at the back of the burrow.

"Tall Pine!" Blossom Dust leaped to her paws and dashed over to her brother. Her eyes glimmered with hope like little stars. "Did you-"

Tall Pine shook his head to cut her off.

"Oh." The light faded from Blossom Dust's eyes. Her shoulders slumped.

 _I'm sorry,_ Tall Pine wanted to say as he moved to stand beside his sister. He pressed his muzzle to her head as she leaned into him. _I'm so sorry._ But there was nothing he could say to make it better that wouldn't be a lie. After a few days of searching, they were no closer to finding their Clanmates. They didn't have long before the patrol leaders had decided they had to leave to return to the Clans. There was little hope.

 _Oh, Spotted Owl,_ Tall Pine thought _. Where are you?_

He let his tears fall.

* * *

 **Wow, chapter 20 already! This books is going so fast! Poor Tall Pine. He's not doing that great. This wasn't a very important chapter, but I thought it was necessary to provide information about how Tall Pine is dealing with things, and what the Clan cats' plan is. We also got to see a little bit of Quick Clouds and Tall Pine! I hope to develop all of the instructors' characters more. We'll see Spotted Owl and Rabbit Nose soon.**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Don't worry! We will see Sharp again at some point. Good guesses!**

 **QOTD: What do you do if you're really upset or stressed?**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	22. Chapter 21: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 21: Spotted Owl**

Pitch blackness met Spotted Owl's eyes. She raised her head and blinked a few times. _Why can't I see? Am I still dreaming?_ She was curled on cold, hard rock, though the air around her was almost insufferably hot and stagnant. Her limbs ached from laying on the stone all night. Everything was hard, dark, and foreign to her. _Where am I?_

The black and white she-cat struggled to her feet. She squinted at the faint dawn light that seeped in through a small hole. The pale outlines of two cats sat flanking the entrance. As their scent hit her nose, the events from the last few days came rushing back to her. The summit. Being discovered by the Bands. Creek's betrayal. Being taken captive. _That's right. We're prisoners of the Bands._ Her confusion melted away, leaving bleak sorrow.

With a long sigh, Spotted Owl turned away from the entrance. She focused her attention on her fellow captive patrol-mates. The cave was so quiet so she could hear the four slow but steady sets of breath that told her they all were still asleep. The forms of Melting River and Sheer Ledge were curled next to one another near the front of the cave. Storm Breeze's dark gray fur blended into the far wall as she slept with her back pressed it. Rabbit Nose's familiar scent drifted to her nose from where he lay a tail-length away at the end of the den.

 _Well, nothing's happening, and no one else is awake. I might as well go back to sleep,_ Spotted Owl thought as she stepped to Rabbit Nose's side, careful not to tread on his tail. His warmth seeped into her as she lay down next to him. She tucked her nose under her tail and tried to fall asleep.

The echoing patter of running pawsteps cut through Spotted Owl's hazy half-asleep mind. She jolted back to full consciousness and twitched her ears, searching for the sound. _What was that?_ But now she couldn't hear anything. _Weird. I must have been imagining it._ She lowered her head again.

"Hello?" A little voice echoed through the cave.

Spotted Owl's eyes flew open. _There's someone there. I can't be going crazy._ Her tired limbs protested as she stood up, but her curiosity overcame her exhaustion. The young she-cat's pelt prickled as she surveyed the still, silent cave around her. "Hello?" Her voice echoed eerily.

Silence.

 _I guess I am going crazy. Honestly, I'm not surprised._ Spotted Owl shook her head, mystified. She was about to lay down when she heard the pawsteps again.

"Hi!" A bright young voice chirped.

Spotted Owl frowned. _Who in the stars could that be?_ "Who's there? Where are you?"

"Come to the back of the den!"

 _Okay_ … Spotted Owl trotted a few steps forward. She peered into the shadows as thick as storm clouds that gathered in the rear of the cave. As she ventured further, she realized that where she had thought the cave ended in a curved wall actually sloped down into the narrow entrance to a tunnel. She halted at its mouth and poked her head inside. "Are you in here?" Her voice was muffled now.

"Hello!" The voice was much closer now. Spotted Owl's nose twitched. She could smell the scent of a young tom, though it didn't belong to any of the Bands or Clans.

"What's your name? Where are you? Why are you here?" Questions bubbled from the Spotted Owl's lips.

"My name's Cedar! I'm in another cave that connects to yours. If you turn your head, you might be able to see me."

The young she-cat twisted her head to her right, but the cave wall blocked her view. Her shoulders scraped against the stone as she thrust her head into the tunnel. "I can't fit!" she called through a grunt of frustration. "It's too narrow."

"Wait," Cedar responded. "I'll come to you." There was a _whoosh_ of his fur brushing against the rock, and a grunt, before his little pawsteps approached. Spotted Owl scrambled back as a tom-kit, no more than three moons old, bounced out of the tunnel. His fluffy reddish-brown and white pelt stuck up in odd places. His green eyes were as bright as little suns. "Hi, there! What's your name?"

Spotted Owl blinked. She didn't know what to make of this cheerful kit. "I'm Spotted Owl."

"Nice to meet you!"

Spotted Owl frowned. "Were you in that cave alone?"

Cedar shook his head vigorously. "No. I was with my mother, Daffodil. She's sleeping. I'm supposed to be sleeping too, but I was bored. I heard voices last night from this cave, so I thought I would go meet the nice cats!"

Spotted Owl stifled a chuckle. _He's so innocent. What is a kit like him doing in one of the Bands' camps?_ "Why were you in that cave?"

Cedar's cheerfulness seemed to evaporate instantly. His tail drooped. "We used to live out in the forest, but some mean cats came one day. They brought us here and took my dad away. Daffodil says that we have to stay here until my dad comes back. Then she will be happy, and we can go live in the forest again!"

Spotted Owl's heart melted. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Cedar shook out his fur. "It's okay! This place isn't so bad. I found these tunnels, I can explore and sometimes go and visit other cats! A lot of new cats, including your group, arrived yesterday. But most of them aren't very nice. I'm glad I met you, Spotted Owl!"

Spotted Owl's eyes widened as her curiosity sparked. "Do you mean that there are other cats here?"

Cedar nodded. "Yeah, lots! These tunnels connect to several more caves like ours'."

 _Oh stars,_ Spotted Owl thought, _how many prisoners do the Bands have?_

Cedar leaned forward to give her pelt a sniff. He recoiled, wrinkling his nose. "You all smell like blood. Are you okay?"

Spotted Owl's eyes darted down to where four shallow claw marks split the white fur on her shoulder, courtesy of the Band cat that had captured her. Dried blood covered the scratch on her cheek. Her head had stopped hurting, but she could feel a little bump where she had hit it on the tree root back on the island. It felt that was moons ago now. She had forgotten about her injuries. "We'll be fine," she replied breezily.

Cedar still looked concerned. "You smell nothing like my mom or the cats who brought us here," he remarked instead.

"That's because we're from the Clans, a group of cats in a hidden valley far away. The cats who took you here are called the Bands."

Cedar's eyes widened. "There's Bands and Clans? That's so confusing!"

Spotted Owl laughed a little, but she quickly sobered. _What should I tell about the Bands? How they're vicious and cruel, and have done horrible things to us, and many other cats? How it sounds like to me that they might've killed his father? No. He's too young, too innocent. He needn't bear the weight of this knowledge._

"Would you like me to tell you about the Clans?" she asked aloud.

Cedar's eyes sparkled. "Yes, please!"

Spotted Owl smiled. She opened her mouth to begin, but she froze as she became aware of a new uninvited presence. A stench hit her nose just as Loud pawsteps entered the cave. _Band_ _cats_ _are_ _coming!_ Urgency surged through her. "Quick!" She hissed at Cedar, pushing him back into the tunnel. "Go back to your cave!"

The black and white dappled she-cat didn't have the time to see if the little tom had obeyed her command as she whirled around and darted to Rabbit Nose's side. The other Clan cats had been rudely awakened by their captors' entrance. They drew back as three Band cats advanced on them.

"Here." A reddish-brown tabby tom stepped forward. He tossed a sparrow and a scrawny mouse at the Clan cats' paws. "Eat."

 _What? They want us shared those? That's hardly enough for two cats, let alone five!_ Spotted Owl stared at the prey.

Beside her, Rabbit Nose shifted his paws, and Storm Breeze glanced at Melting River, but no one moved.

"Start eating now, or we'll take it away," the tom sneered. His blue eyes flashed. "Trust me, you'll wish you did."

Melting River ventured a step forward. His entire body was tense, and his eyes never left the Band cats. But they didn't move, so he took two more steps forward and sunk his claws into the prey to drag it back toward the other Clan cats.

Spotted Owl's stomach groaned like an injured cat as the five of them clustered around their meager meal. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. Though Melting River, Sheer Ledge, Rabbit Nose, and Storm Breeze were hungry as well, they ate slowly and carefully to make sure they all got an equal share. The young she-cat's pelt prickled as she knew the Band cats were watching their every move, but she was aware of another little pair of eyes spying from the tunnel.

The young she-cat licked around the outside of her mouth, catching any remaining morsels of sweet prey. They had picked the bones bare, but she barely felt full at all.

"You certainly took your time eating," the reddish-brown tom growled. "Now, you—" he jerked his chin at Melting River—"you're coming with us."

 _What?_ Alarmed flared red and hot as fire inside Spotted Owl. _Where are they taking him? Why?_

Before any of them had time to move or even protest, the two other Band cats rushed forward. They knocked Sheer Ledge and Rabbit Nose roughly aside as they seized Melting River and dragged him toward the entrance. The reddish-brown sent a smirk over his shoulder at the Clan cats before he trotted jauntily after them.

"What? Where are they taking him?" Spotted Owl started forward. She halted abruptly as the two cats guarding the cave swung around. Their teeth were bared, and their solid forms blocked the entrance.

"Spotted Owl," Rabbit Nose sighed. "It's no use. We'll have to wait until they bring him back, if…"

 _If_ _he_ _comes_ _back_ , Spotted Owl finished in her head, then immediately wished she hadn't. She slammed her paw down on the stone floor. A yelp of pain mixed with pure frustration escaped her lips. _We're prisoners and there's nothing we can do about it! We couldn't even stop them from taking Melting River._ Her gaze drifted to where her patrol-mates stood. Rabbit Nose's shoulders slumped. Sheer Ledge had already curled up again as if he could shut out the world. Storm Breeze turned away, shaking her head. _They all look so defeated._ Despair washed over her. _After all, there is no hope._

Spotted Owl laid down on the hard ground as the day wore on. The sun rose and fell. Long golden sunbeams stretched across the gray stone like sunlight through storm clouds, as several pairs of pawsteps echoed through the cave. Spotted Owl's head snapped up. As her eyes adjusted to the flood of light through the entrance, she saw two Band cats coming toward her. They dragged a limp ball of fur between them; Melting River.

There was the rustle of fur as the other Clan cats stood. Sheer Ledge took a hesitant step forward. His brow was wrinkled in concern. "Melting River? Are you okay?"

The pair of Band cats halted a few tail-lengths away. They dropped the ball of fur and stepped back. Sheer Ledge rushed as quickly as he could with his injuries to Melting River's side. Spotted Owl gasped as the Clan of the High Peaks tom rolled over with a groan, revealing several long gashes along his stomach. His silver and white belly fur had been stained a nasty deep red.

Sheer Ledge pushed his head under Melting River's shoulder to help him stand. Rabbit Nose and Storm Breeze crowded around them, murmuring in concern and alarm. Spotted Owl stepped forward to join them when she froze. Every hair on her pelt stiffened. She stared at the Band cat nearest to her, a ginger and brown tabby tom. As she recovered from her initial shock, a thunderstorm of rage pooled in her belly. It was Sharp!

Sharp stared back at her, looking as though he had seen a ghost. His familiar green eyes were twice their normal size. His mouth hung slightly ajar.

 _Sharp! He's one of our captors! He's responsible for Melting River's injuries!_ The young she-cat trembled with fury. Her vision blurred red. She could feel nothing but blind rage and pure hatred for him. She wanted to throw herself at him and rake her claws over his body, to make him feel all the pain he had caused her, but she was frozen in place.

Sharp's mouth opened slightly. His lips formed two soundless words. Spotted Owl.

"Let's go." The other Band cats nudged Sharp and jerked her head toward the entrance. Sharp shook himself as if coming out of a trance. Then he turned and followed the she-cat out of the cave.

Spotted Owl blinked. Her vision cleared. Sharp was gone; it was over. Her anger faded, though it still burned like a little flame in the back of her mind. She shoved it away, and instead turned toward her patrol-mates.

"Are you okay?" Rabbit Nose's eyes were soft with sympathy. "I saw Sharp too."

The young she-cat nodded. "Let's go hear what Melting River has to say." Her voice was strangled.

They gathered around Melting River who now lay on his back near the rear of the den. Sheer Ledge bent over him, murmuring to him, as Storm Breeze lapped at his wounds, trying to stop the bleeding.

"What happened? What did they want from you?" Sheer Ledge asked.

Melting River let out a wheezy breath. "They want information about our Clans like I suspected. I refused to say anything, so they cut me up like this."

Sheer Ledge exchanged a dark look with Rabbit Nose before he turned back to his Clanmate. "Did you tell them anything?"

"No." Melting River's face was a grimace of pain, but he was determined. "I did not tell them anything."

 _He survived the Bands interrogation!_ Despite Melting River's dreadful condition, Spotted Owl's spirits lifted. _We may be helpless to do anything to escape, but if Melting River can stay strong, so can all of us. Maybe even until Tall Pine and Blossom Dust and our Clanmates come to rescue us!_

"But look at me," Melting River rasped. He gestured weakly as his long gashes. "We will not be able to hold on for long. Sooner or later, one of us will give them what they want. And then they will have no more use for us."

* * *

 **Hi everyone, sorry this is a little late, but here is an unusually long chapter! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! I have my exams coming up, so I won't be updating next week and possibly the week after that. At the very latest, I'll see you in three weeks!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	23. Chapter 22: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 22: Spotted Owl**

A soft breeze wafted through the cave. Spotted Owl lay listlessly with her head on the rough stone, but her nose twitched as the breeze washed over her. It carried with it the intoxicating smell of lush prey. The pale light filtering through the entrance told Spotted Owl that the sun had just rose, so she knew that the Band cats would be eating their morning meal right about now. Her stomach felt as shriveled as a dried leaf and hurt as much as a bloody gash from several days with little to eat.

Spotted Owl turned her head to scan the cave where her fellow prisoners still slept. Rabbit Nose lay beside her, in the same place they had slept for the last quarter moon. Melting River and Sheer Ledge weren't far away, and Storm Breeze lay near the far wall. The four older cats' gaunt pelts did very little to conceal the multitude of injuries that covered their bodies. Spotted Owl imagined that her fur must appear the same, though she lacked fresh wounds.

Spotted Owl grimaced at the sight of the untreated wounds. She squeezed her eyes shut. _I don't know how much longer we can hang on. These injuries are the cost of refusing to give the Bands what they want. I know we have to bare it for as long as possible to protect our Clans, but what is the point if someone will give in sooner or later? Then the Bands will have no reason to keep us alive. Besides, any hope we have of rescue is dwindling with every passing day. I wish we could get the suffering over with. But that means I won't see Tall Pine and Blossom Dust every again…_ Her heart ached as her thoughts turned to her siblings, though she had forced herself not to think of them. It hurt too much. Her spirit was as hollow as her belly.

Spotted Owl grunted with effort as she heaved herself to her paws. She paused for a moment to let her head stop spinning. Her body felt weak and useless, but there was no doubt her companions felt ten times worse. She crept around their sleeping bodies as she headed for the back of the cave.

"Cedar?" Spotted Owl called as she stuck her head into the tunnel.

There was a shuffle of paws, and then a sleepy voice responded, "Spotted Owl?"

The young she-cat winced. "Sorry to wake you up."

She heard Cedar squeeze into the tunnel and patter along the passage. "It's fine." His bright face poked through the entrance. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. I guess I just wanted to talk to someone."

"I love talking to you, Spotted Owl!" Cedar exclaimed. He plopped down on the ground. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Umm… I don't know."

"Can you tell me more about the Clans?" Cedar's eyes gleamed hopefully.

Spotted Owl's heart was a weathered mountain boulder in her chest, but she couldn't deny this innocent little tom his request. "Sure. I've already told you a lot, but I don't think you know that I belong to the Clan of the Morning Sun."

"They're the guardians of the Dawn Pass, right?"

"Right. Melting River and Sheer Ledge are from the Clan of the High Peaks, and Storm Breeze is from the Clan of the Flowing Waters."

"Wow, I can't believe that Clan really knows how to swim!" Cedar's green eyes grew round as he peered around Spotted Owl at where the silver she-cat was sleeping. He glanced back at Spotted Owl. "There's no one here from the Clan of the Dark Caves?"

"No," Spotted Owl shook her head. "Well, I mean yes." _How do I explain to him that we came from our home with a larger group made up of cats from all the Clans?_

Cedar didn't seem to notice that she didn't reply as he surged on to another question. "Do they really live underground?"

Spotted Owl chuckled. "Yes, they're called the Clan of the Dark Caves for a reason."

"Are they creepy?" Cedar leaned forward to whisper.

Spotted Owl had to laugh out loud at this question. "Yes, they are a little," she admitted. "My Clan loves sunlight, so I can't imagine living in the dark for even a day!" She shuddered a little. "But they have an important job. The Clan of the Dark Caves guards the Star Falls. That's where our healers go to share dreams with our ancestors in the Clan of the Bright Stars."

"Your healers can talk to dead cats?" Cedar looked like he wasn't sure whether to laugh in disbelief or freak out.

"We all can."

"What?!" Cedar glanced around them as if spirits might start appearing out of thin air.

"All Clan cats speak with our ancestors when we go to the Star Falls," Spotted Owl said quickly. "It is a special place; sacred to all of us. Our healers go there every half-moon. The rest of us only get to go there after an important event, such as when we become trainees or full hunters or fighters. We share dreams with our Spirit Guardians, who are there to guide us."

 _Where is the Clan of the Bright Stars?_ Spotted Owl wondered. _Can they not see us here, in this star-forsaken land? Our Spirit Guardians are supposed to guide us. Surely they wouldn't have abandoned us now when we desperately need help?_

"And what about Rabbit Nose? What Clan is he from?" Cedar peered curiously at the pale brown and white tom.

Spotted Owl started, shaken out of her thoughts. "Oh, he's from the Clan of the Morning Sun, like me. He is my sister's instructor."

"You have a sister?"

Spotted Owl's chest retracted painfully as though a claw had stabbed her. "I have two siblings. My sister is named Blossom Dust, and my brother is named Tall Pine."

"I wish I had siblings." Cedar's face fell.

Spotted Owl's heart clenched with empathy for the little tom. "You must be lonely," she murmured. "I miss Tall Pine and Blossom Dust very much."

"What are they like?"

A half smile flickered across Spotted Owl's face. Her eyes glazed over as her memories took her far away from the prison. "My sister Blossom Dust is fighter trainee, like me. She is very cheerful and gentle and compassionate. She likes kits, and she would like you, Cedar. She's the most optimistic cat I know. She's shy, so you wouldn't think she's a fighter, but she's also fiery and brave. I used to think she was weak because she was small. But her small size is her biggest strength in fighting. I wish I'd seen that side of her sooner.

"Tall Pine, my brother, is very fast and agile so he's a hunter trainee and very talented at it. He's undying loyal and thoughtful and smart. He's a worrywart, but he's always looking out for Blossom Dust and me. We used to fight a lot because I thought he was a know-it-all and overprotective, but now I've realized that he was right almost every time. He worries about us, and he's protective of us because we are family. I wish I could tell him that I'm sorry… And that I love him."

Spotted Owl's heart lifted as her words tumbled out of her mouth like a gushing waterfall. She felt lighter as she embraced her thoughts and memories of her siblings, though sorrow touched her.

The intrusion of an unwanted presence shattered the hushed atmosphere of the cave like a fallen icicle. The pawsteps of three Band cats near her yanked Spotted Owl was yanked out of the refuge of her memories and back to the cold reality.

"Quick," she urged Cedar, "go." The little tom was nothing more than a fleeting shadow and a light patter of pawsteps as he vanished back into the tunnel.

"What's going on?" Rabbit Nose's guarded mew sounded from behind her. Spotted Owl pivoted to see that he stood in front of her, blocking the Band cats' path.

The young she-cat's breath caught in her throat. Sharp had appeared again.

"What do you want?" Melting River rasped. He stood, unsteadily but determined, on the other side of the cave. Sheer Ledge stood beside him, while Storm Breeze lingered a few pawsteps away.

"Her." the reddish-brown tabby tom who she'd seen every time the Band cats had come pointed his muzzle straight at her.

 _Me?_

The fur along Rabbit Nose's spine bristled. His muscles tensed. "No."

The reddish-brown tabby tom cocked his head. "What was that?"

Rabbit Nose shifted his paws so he faced the trio of Band cats head on. "I said no. You can't take her." He stood firmly, but the twitch of his tail betrayed his uneasiness. "She doesn't know anything."

Fear as cold as the bitter mountain wind whipped through Spotted Owl. _They've taken one of us every few days. Now it's my turn!_

"Are you sure you mean that?" The reddish-brown tom asked in a dangerously soft tone.

Rabbit Nose didn't budge.

The Band tom took a pace forward. "If you don't move by the time I reach five I will remove you myself. One."

Rabbit Nose stepped forward so he stood nose-to-nose with the enemy cat.

"Two. Three."

 _He's going to hurt Rabbit Nose just because he's protecting me!_ Spotted Owl shrank back against the wall of the cave. _Rabbit Nose is already injured. That tom could kill him! But what can I do?_

"Four."

Before she knew what she was doing, the black and white dappled she-cat stood and hurried forward. "Stop!" All eyes turned to her. "Don't hurt him. I'll come with you."

"Spotted Owl," Rabbit Nose whispered. His gaze was dull with defeat. "No."

The reddish-brown tabby tom jerked his head at his companions. "Grab her."

Claws dung into Spotted Owl's shoulder as the two Band cats flanked her, forcing her forward. Her fur bristled at Sharp's close presence. The reddish-brown tom smiled in satisfaction before he whipped around and led the way out of the cave.

Spotted Owl could feel the eyes of her fellow Clan cats follow her. She turned her head, managing to meet Rabbit Nose's eyes. I'm sorry _,_ she mouthed. _I couldn't let them hurt you more._

The sudden brightness of the outside shocked Spotted Owl's eyes after days in the semi-dark cave. She squinted against the glare that stung her eyes like a thousand bees. As her eyes adjusted, she realized that the Band cats had paused their daily activities to watch the three cats march her across the camp like a sick parade.

Darkness engulfed Spotted Owl again as the Band cats forced her inside a cave opposite the one they had left. The young she-cat blinked rapidly, her poor confused eyes having to adjust yet again. She shivered in the damp air of the cave as she realized her escorts had left her side, leaving her alone and blind in the dark den.

"Did they give you any trouble, Torrent?" A rumbling voice as booming as thunder and perilous as lightning spoke.

Spotted Owl swung around. The hairs of her pelt stood on end. She squinted in the glare from outside but could make out several feline shadows.

"Yes." The reddish-brown tom—Torrent—responded. He whisked his tail back and forth. "One of them tried to stop us from taking the prisoner, but she had enough sense to come willingly."

"Those cats have no stomach for a little pain." The first tom chuckled. He advanced a few steps forward. "So, let's see what we have here."

Spotted Owl shrank back as far as she could as the tom moved strode her. Her now adjusted eyes could make out a familiar ginger tom who fixed his chilling green gaze on her. He halted a tail-length from her and stood still and silent as he watched her.

 _What is he doing? What does he want?_ Tremors of fear coursed through her. Unconsciously, Spotted Owl's gaze slipped past the tom to where Sharp stood in the entryway. _Stupid!_ He watched her coldly, his gaze unreadable.

"My name is Thunderclap, leader of the Bands."

Spotted Owl couldn't help but jump like a started fawn. Her gaze snapped back to the tom in front of her.

Thunderclap settled into a seated position. His expression was relaxed, almost bored. "Let's make this easy. I will ask you a question, and you will tell me what I want to know. Okay?"

The young she-cat gulped as if she could swallow her nervousness. A sense of importance settled in her stomach. _I can't tell Thunderclap anything, no matter what he does to me._

Thunderclap's eyes narrowed. "What are the chieftains and regents of the Clans named?"

 _What?_ Spotted Owl blinked in confusion. _Surely he must know that!_ But she still locked her jaw, refusing to answer.

Thunderclap tilted his head. The way his calculating green eyes examined her made her pelt prickle. "Very well. Did that frail chieftain die from his wounds yet?"

 _He means Flame Moon! But why would he want to know this?_ Spotted Owl wondered. Her only reply was a defiant glare.

Thunderclap rose to his paws. "Where is the rest of your group?"

Once more, Spotted Owl refused to answer.

Thunderclap shook his head slowly. "You know, I wanted to make this easy for you. You are such a small and young thing after all. But I guess it had to be the hard way."

Spotted Owl scrambled back as he suddenly rose and advanced on her again. Her heart thudded in her chest. She fought to get away, but the rear wall of the cave blocked her.

Thunderclap stuck his face into hers. His eyes narrowed into slits. He raised one paw, his long claws glinting evilly. "Where are the other Clan-scum hiding?"

Spotted Owl stared at his curved claws, frozen in place by fear. But conviction mixed with a tad of courage swelled inside her, enough so she tore her gaze from Thunderclap's claws back to his face. She bared her teeth at him.

Pain exploded inside Spotted Owl as Thunderclap's claws raked across her forehead. She doubled over, gritting her teeth to stop a whimper. Hot flames erupted in her shoulder as Thunderclap dug his blades into her half-healed wound, pushing her back against the cave wall. Agony pulsed through her in tune with her heartbeat. This time she let out a howl.

Through the haze of pain, Spotted Owl caught a glimpse of Thunderclap's narrowed eyes. His growl was hushed. "Where in the valley is the Star Falls?"

Black spots swam in Spotted Owl's vision. She had run out of breath to scream, and didn't feel as though she could catch it again. A part of her wanted to give in; to tell him what he wanted to know. _It would be easier. Maybe then the pain can stop… No!_ She recoiled from the idea as urgency built inside her. _No, I can't give in. Everyone else has survived, so I can too. I can't give them anything more to hurt our Clanmates!_

"Tell me!" Thunderclap's earlier composure had shattered. His face twisted into a ferocious snarl, and his eyes were wild. He wrenched his paw free of his Spotted Owl's flesh and brought his claws down again and again.

Spotted Owl's legs buckled as Thunderclap rained blow after blow down on her. She collapsed on the ground with a faint whimper and curled up in a tight ball to protect herself as much as she could from the assalt. The throbbing pain eventually numbed as she let the outside world fade.

"Thunderclap." A quiet voice coming from nearby penetrated Spotted Owl's hazy consciousness. "Stop."

"Who are you to tell me to stop?" Thunderclap's ice-hard voice came from above her, sending tremors through her frail body. But miraculously, she became aware that his attacks had indeed ceased.

"Please," the other cat replied. His voice shook a little, betraying his uneasiness. "Look at her. She's half-dead, and she's not even moving. How can she tell us what we need to know in this state?"

There was a long silence. "Fine," Thunderclap said at last. "Get her out of my sight."

Pawsteps hurried toward her. A familiar scent wreathed around her as teeth sunk into her scruff and began to half-carry and half-drag her across the cave like an overgrown kit. It was then Spotted Owl realized who had spoken up against Thunderclap for her sake, the last cat she would've ever suspected. It was Sharp.

Sharp growled something under his breath. Spotted Owl could barely hear it through her pain, but it sounded something like, "you should've just answered his questions."

Brightness once again shocked Spotted Owl's eyes as they emerged from the cave. Her entire body ached like a burned-out fire, and her mind felt as sluggish as a mud puddle. She could feel blood spilling from her open wounds, leaving a scarlet trail in the dust. Through all the pain, she was dimly aware of the Band cats turning to stare. One cat in particular snagged her attention. A blurry black and white tom watched her like the other cats, but his face wasn't serious, impassive, or even a little amused.

It was horrified.

 _Creek!_ Rage exploded in her chest. _How dare he look concerned! He knew what they were going to do to me when he betrayed us! He didn't care then!_ Despite her feeble condition, she mustered up enough strength and will to lock eyes with him and then spit on the ground in front of her.

Darkness swallowed Spotted Owl again as Sharp dumped her in the entrance to the Clan cats' prison. Faint murmurs of shock and worry wafted through Spotted Owl's quickly fading consciousness. Four faces clustered above her, pushing Sharp aside as he turned to leave. The concerned voices of her patrol-mates overlapped in a loud clamor, though Spotted Owl couldn't understand a word of what they were saying. Her act of defiance at Creek had sapped her last ounce of strength. She let go of her last claw-hold on consciousness and slipped into a deep black abyss.

* * *

 **Yay! I'm finally finished! This chapter took me so long, but it's done earlier than I expected! And this means...I'm back!**

 **Wow, what a chapter. So much drama. Spotted Owl and Cedar talk. He's so cute, isn't he? Rabbit Nose tires to protect Spotted Owl from the Band cats, because he know what they will put her through. Rabbit Nose is the best. He's got to be one of my favorite characters. We see Thunderclap again. I'm trying to make him an unusual villain so it'll be interesting, but I don't like him. It's a good thing Sharp stepped in. I wonder what is up with him?**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - That's fine. We'll see Tall Pine and Blossom Dust in the next chapter. Thanks! I think I did well on my exams.**

 **Q(s)OTD: Why do you think Thunderclap asked those particular questions (especially the last one)? What do you think is up with Sharp?**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	24. Chapter 23: Blossom Dust

**Chapter 23: Blossom Dust**

An urgent feeling jolted Blossom Dust awake in the middle of the night. She sat up, now wide awake though confusion muddled her mind. Darkness shrouded the burrow where the Clan cats sheltered. She could hear the soft breathing of her fellow cats. _It's still night. Why am I awake?_

As the gold and brown she-cat leaned forward, she caught sight of the waning moon that peeked out from behind a layer of fluffy clouds. The small sliver that she could see was a testament to the days that had passed since the Bands had captured Spotted Owl and their other patrol-mates. _Tomorrow we have to go home. We've run out of time to find them._

As Blossom Dust's heart sank, something clicked in her mind. She remembered her urgent feeling, and she knew that was why she had woken up. She knew she had feet something similar once before. That feeling had led Spotted Owl and her to where Tall Pine was being held prisoner.

"Tall Pine." Blossom Dust whirled to face where her brother lay on his side in deep slumber. "Hey." She nudged his flank. He twitched a little and mumbled something as if he were dreaming vividly, but didn't stir. "Tall Pine, wake up!" Blossom Dust hissed in his ear as she poked him with her unsheathed claw.

"What? What's going on?" Tall Pine leaped to his paws, but his mind was hazy with sleep.

"Shh!" Blossom Dust glanced around them to make sure they hadn't woken anyone.

Tall Pine's eyes were bleary as he shook out his fur. He looked more composed now, but his expression was still confused and a little irritated. "Blossom Dust, what is it? Why are you awake and why did you wake me?"

The young she-cat leaned in closer to him. "I have another feeling. It's important. We need to follow it."

Tall Pine stared at her. "What? No! It's the middle of the night."

"It doesn't matter." Blossom Dust shook her head. The sense of urgency swelled in her chest. "It's like when Spotted Owl and I went to search for you. Something is telling me that we need to go."

"Something is telling you that we need to leave the safety of our camp in the middle of the night, and go out into dangerous territory to an unknown destination?" Tall Pine frowned skeptically. "Absolutely not. It's a stupid idea. Let's go back to sleep."

Blossom Dust stamped her paw in frustration. "I can't explain it, but I have an urgent sense that we need to go now. There is somewhere we need to be." As Tall Pine rolled his eyes, she added, "I'm going even if you're not. I think this could help us find Spotted Owl." She whipped around, narrowly missing Yellow Sky's tail, as she stalked toward the entrance.

"Fine." Tall Pine's mew was exasperated. "I'm not going to let you go by yourself. Maybe this will help us find Spotted Owl." A hint of hope entered his voice.

 _Thank the stars!_ Relief made Blossom Dust's shoulders sag. She paused at the entryway and turned to give Tall Pine an affectionate lick on the cheek. "Thank you."

Tall Pine nodded, and the pair stepped outside the burrow. Small Foot, who sat on guard, gave them a questioning look.

"Sorry," Blossom Dust whispered. She rounded her eyes and blinked up at the older she-cat in her best innocent-but-apologetic-kit look. "I have to make dirt."

Small Foot frowned. "Both of you?"

 _Uh oh._ Blossom Dust thought fast. "I don't like to admit this, but I'm afraid of the dark, so I asked Tall Pine to come with me. Is that okay?"

Small Foot looked disinterested. "All right. Just hurry back."

"Thank you," Blossom Dust called behind her as she nudged Tall Pine and hurried into the dark forest.

The siblings slowed to a steady walk once the burrow was out of sight. The urgency that had flared like a fire in Blossom Dust's chest burned down. Her feeling was an invisible thread of spider web tugging her away from the Bands' territory and toward the hilly unexplored land. She told herself that they were going somewhere important, but the prospect of danger still loomed over her. Her heart thudded in her chest at the sight of every moving shadow.

"That was quick thinking back there." Tall Pine's sudden comment in the hushed forest made Blossom Dust start. He sounded a little impressed.

The small she-cat smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Do you have any idea where we are or where we're going?" Tall Pine paused to scan the forest around them. The trees appeared twisted and haunting under the blanket of darkness. The thick foliage on the tangled branches smothered the moonlight. The air was stagnant with heat. The only sounds were the _crunch-crunch_ of leaves under their paws, and the ringing chirps of crickets. There was an edge of fear to his voice.

Blossom Dust halted as well. "No. But," she added, steeling her nerves before she could let doubt creep in, "I know it's somewhere we need to be."

Blossom Dust waved her tail at her brother, so they set off again in silence. The clouds drifted, revealing the moon that was setting toward the still-dark horizon as they traveled on. The ground gradually steepened under their paws, and they trekked steadily uphill through increasing dense undergrowth for a long way.

"Are we almost there?" Tall Pine puffed, breaking the silence as they hauled themselves up another ridge and onto a stretch of open ground.

Blossom Dust put her tail over her brother's mouth to shush him. She halted erectly; all of her senses focused on what lay ahead. The feeling in her chest had swelled like a bud about to burst. Somehow she knew intuitively that this was where they needed to be. "We're here."

Soft grass flattened under Blossom Dust's paws as she took a few steps forward. The ground fell away before her into a circular stone hollow well concealed among the steep hills. A dusty path wound down to a crystal pool at the heart of the hollow that shimmered with starlight.

Tall Pine came up beside her. His mouth dropped open. "Oh, my stars."

Blossom Dust touched her tail to her brother's shoulder and beckoned to him. It didn't feel right to speak. She began to pad down the trail.

 _What are those?_ The gold and brown she-cat gazed at the myriad of small indentations in the dirt of the path. Her paw slipped into one, a perfect fit. _These are pawprints left by ancient cats!_ A thrill ran through her.

The two young cats worked their way down the trail until they arrived at the stone beach encircling the pool. A steady roar sounded as water tumbled out of a cleft in the cliff on one side. The waterfall rippled the waters of the pool as it spilled into it. The clouds had parted to reveal a crescent moon and a brilliant sea of stars that shimmered and danced on the ripples.

Blossom Dust shut her eyes and breathed deeply. The tranquility of the hollow washed over her, quenching all traces of fear. She felt safe here. She felt at peace.

As calm settled inside her, Blossom Dust began to feel something else. Something more. There was an ancientness to this place. A sacredness. An image a small group of ancient cats gathering here seasons upon seasons before popped into her mind; the cats that had left the paw-prints. This was no ordinary pool. She had not come here by mistake.

 _But now what?_

Blossom Dust opened her eyes again to see Tall Pine leaning down to lap thirstily from the pool. She sighed and trotted over to join him. As she reached her brother's side, she frowned, realizing that Tall Pine had gone stone-still. He stared rigidly ahead of him. His eyes were wide.

"Blossom Dust," Tall Pine breathed. "Drink the water. You need to see this."

 _What in the stars does he mean?_ Blossom Dust wrinkled her brow in utter confusion, but she complied. The water chilled her tongue as she lapped it. It tasted of frost and stone and starlight.

A shiver passed through Blossom Dust as she raised her head again. She froze once she saw what Tall Pine was staring at. Her heart sped up in her chest. Now it was crystal clear why her feeling had led them to this place.

Cold starlight shimmered in the warm air, gathering around the paws of the translucent outlines of cats. A crowd of countless spirits stood the hollow all around them, so many they filled the hollow all the way to its rim. They stood silently, unmoving as they gazed down at the siblings. Their eyes glistened like stars with timeless wisdom.

 _We've found the place where the Fallen Clans spoke with their ancestors!_ The realization burst in Blossom Dust's mind like a dawning day. _These must be the spirits of the cats who left the paw-prints. I think they were called StarClan._

Blossom Dust turned in a circle, gazing with awe at the crowd of spirit cats. But she frowned. Something was wrong. All of these spirits were ancient; she could see the terrain through their faded pelts. _Where are our ancestors?_ She could find not one familiar face among the spirits. _Where is the Clan of the Bright Stars? Our Spirit Guardians? Are they not able to walk in these skies?_

A shift in the crowd caught Blossom Dust's eye. She pivoted, looking back the way they had come. The spirits along the trail stepped smoothly aside and quietly to let a group of unseen cats pass. She stared as they emerged from the crowd and padded to stand in a row in front of Tall Pine and her.

Joy burst inside Blossom Dust. She knew by their build and their solid pelts that shone brightly that these three newcomers were members of the Clan of the Bright Stars. _Our Spirit Guardians have come!_

The first Clan of the Bright Stars cat was a wiry dark brown tabby tom who she didn't know, but something in his yellow eyes felt familiar. The second was also a tom, though a lighter tabby with black stripes that reminded her of her uncle Sharp Wind. _Hawk's Cry? Is that really him?_ She cocked her head.

Blossom Dust turned her attention to the third and final newcomer; a fiery ginger she-cat who stood proudly with her tail arched. The stars in her fur glimmered as bright as tiny suns. "Setting Sun!" Blossom Dust's heart lifted as she ran to greet her Spirit Guardian.

Setting Sun turned her stern yellow gaze on the small she-cat. Her eyes grew soft and welcoming instantly, making Blossom Dust feel warm inside.

Blossom Dust skidded to a halt in front of Setting Sun. She reached forward to press her nose to the elder she-cat's fur but recoiled when her nose passed right through. Her face was clouded. "I can see you and smell your scent. Why can't I feel you?"

Setting Sun let out a deep rumbly purr. "I'm sorry, sweet blossom. When you dream, it is your spirit that comes to meet with us. But now, we've come to you in the waking world. We are merely bits of dust and air and starlight, but you are solid and real."

Blossom Dust glanced at her brother who was deep in conversation with Hawk's Cry who she realized must've been his Spirit Guardian. The other tom stood a distance away. She looked back at her own Spirit Guardian. "Did you lead me here? Why have you come?"

Setting Sun smiled but shook her head. "No, none of could call you here. We do not have that power outside of our skies. We could only hope you would come. It was your instinct that brought you here. You have a gift of intuition, Blossom Dust. You did well to follow it."

The fiery ginger she-cat padded a few steps toward the other spirit cats, then paused, looking over her shoulder. "Come, we will explain why."

As they approached, Hawk's Cry broke off his conversation with Tall Pine and turned his loving amber eyes on his other grandchild. "Welcome, Blossom Dust and Tall Pine. Welcome to the place the Fallen Clans called the Moonpool. We hoped you would come to speak with us tonight. We want to give you any aid or comfort we can as you are in another trialing time."

"So the Clan of the Bright Stars has been watching over us?" A mix of despair and worry clouded Tall Pine's face. His yellow eyes were round with anxiousness as he watched the three spirit cats. "I wasn't sure. We've come so far and faced so much…"

"Rest easy, young one," Setting Sun said when Tall Pine trailed off. "We all may have traveled far from our homes, but we would never abandon our Clans. Not at a crucial time like this one."

Tall Pine nodded. His expression relaxed, making way for a spark of hope in his eyes. He glanced inquiringly at Blossom Dust. "Who's she?"

"My Spirit Guardian," Blossom Dust whispered back. "Setting Sun, the mother of Quiet Sun and Lion Claw. Our great-grandmother."

"We are glad you two came tonight," Hawk's Cry meowed. "We have a story, information, and advice to share with you."

Setting Sun swept her tail to gesture at the crowd of spirit cats gathered all around them. "These cats are what remains of the Fallen Clans' StarClan." She turned to look back at the siblings. "They were once living Clan cats like yourselves. These were the ones who gathered the group of Band cats together to leave the lakeside and found the New Clans in what you call the Legend of the Valley of Hidden Stars."

Hawk's Cry stepped forward as he took up the storytelling. "Many of the StarClan cats left with that small group as they journeyed to find the Valley and founded the Clan of the Bright Stars. But not all. These are the cats who remained behind. Some felt guilty at abandoning the majority of their descendants or simply could not leave. Others still desired to watch over the Bands even though they do not believe in them, or desired their guidance. That is why no Band cat has ever joined them, and why they have faded over the many seasons. These spirits are the shadowed stars."

"The Bands are honorless and faithless, locked in a cycle of violence that has spanned generations." Setting Sun closed her eyes as she shook her head slowly. "They have an endless hatred because of their blame for the Clans. They will ruthlessly attack the Clans, hoping to provoke more violence. Like in the past, the Clans will either be forced to answer or feel so aggrieved they will. This cycle will continue until the Clans fall or both groups destroy each other."

Setting Sun opened her eyes again. Her yellow gaze burned intensely with the light like the sinking sun for which she was named. "This must not come to pass. The cycle cannot continue any longer. The Clans cannot fall a second time. The Bands must be stopped." She nodded to the two trainees. "You and the other members of the patrol are vital to the Clans' victory."

"But how?" Tall Pine asked. His eyes were deep pools of despair. "We failed our mission. The Bands have captured half of our patrol-mates. We've run out of time to find them. We have to leave tomorrow"—his gaze sunk to his paws—"without our sister, Spotted Owl."

"That is why we have advice to share." The slim brown tabby tom spoke up for the first time. He trotted over to them.

Blossom Dust tilted her head. "Who are you?"

"My name is Bramble Foot," the tom said. "I was once the regent of the Clan of the Morning Sun under Mossy Moon. I am Spotted Owl's Spirit Guardian."

 _That's Bramble Foot!_ Blossom Dust's eyes widened. She had heard tales of this brave and noble regent who had been struck down in battle a few moons before she was born. _Spotted Owl is lucky to have a cat like him. And if he's here…_ Hope stirred in her chest. _We have a chance of finding her!_

Setting Sun and Hawk's Cry stepped aside to let Bramble Foot stand in front of the siblings as he began to speak. "We have watched over you and the rest of your patrol as you've faced dangerous trials on this mission to save your Clans. Though our power wanes outside our skies, we want to give you aid as you are facing the darkest time. The fate of both the Clans and the Bands hangs in the balance."

Tall Pine leaned forward, eager to hear what advice their ancestors had to share.

Bramble Foot paused to clear his throat. His yellow gaze burned with intensity. "The patrol must not leave the lake until all of its members can return home. You need to search beyond the borders you imagine to rescue your companions from the clutches of the Bands. Aid can come from the least likely of places. Some things will be hard to accept, but you must. A great force of those who have been wronged must push back the darkness so all the stars can return to the Valley."

Bramble Foot bowed his head. "That is the advice we have to share. Good luck, and have faith in your ancestors."

"What?" Tall Pine cried. "That's it? I don't understand. How are we supposed to know what to do?"

Hawk's Cry stepped to the black and white tom's side. He placed his star-crested tail on Tall Pine's shoulder and murmured to him in soothing tones, despite that he couldn't touch the living tom.

"Blossom Dust." A gentle voice made the small she-cat turn her head. Setting Sun stood before her. Yellow eyes met yellow. "It is time for us to go. Remember that you are not alone. We will be with you every step of the way."

"Setting Sun," Blossom Dust breathed. Tears welled in her eyes. She had so much she wanted to say and ask her Spirit Guardian but nowhere near enough time.

The fiery ginger she-cat leaned forward to touch her nose Blossom Dust's forehead as the starlight around her paws began to shimmer. The shimmer crept up her legs to her pelt. Hawk's Cry and Bramble Foot's pelts began to glimmer as well. The three cats glowed brighter and brighter like fallen stars until they were consumed by white. Then they began to fade and dispersed into little flecks like dandelion pollen on a breeze.

Blossom Dust turned in a circle, her mouth opened in awe as the crowd of the spirit cats began to glow as well. It was as though she were in the middle of the thick band of far above in the sky. She had to squeeze her eyes shut as the glare blinded her. When she opened them again, the spirits had all faded away, like the sun evaporating the sparkling morning dew.

Beside her, Tall Pine heaved a huge sigh. He shook his head as he turned his questioning gaze on her. "Great. What do we do now?"

Despite Bramble Foot's confusing words, and her brother's aggravation, Blossom Dust smiled. _I knew my feeling would lead us somewhere important. We found the Moonpool and spoke with our ancestors! Our Spirit Guardians were watching over us all along, and they will be with us. I know what we need to do now._

Blossom Dust turned to face her brother. Confidence filled her chest. She raised her chin. "Now we go back to our camp and tell the patrol-leaders what we found. We will not leave without Spotted Owl and the others."

* * *

 **I loved writing this chapter. Between all the history, and some of my favorite characters, and Blossom Dust's POV, it was fun and quick to write. So Tall Pine and Blossom Dust discovered the Moonpool, StarClan, and got a visit from their Spirit Guardians. Setting Sun is a great character. I wish she had a role that would get more time to develop her personality and backstory. I sort of even want to write a fanfic about her.**

 **Also, that bit where Setting Sun explains why Blossom Dust can't touch her is a little theory of mine based on what I've learned from the actual books. My theory is that when medicine cats and others visit places like the Moonpool, their spirits/dream selves are able to visit StarClan's hunting grounds because of some power that makes those places special. However, if a cat is not at that special place, the StarClan cat has to exit their hunting grounds to the "real world" to visit the cat's dreams or actually appear like in the Great Battle. That is why it seems any cat, even medicine cats, (except Jayfeather, I think, but he has powers) can't just enter StarClan anytime they're dreaming; they have to travel to a special place. That is why when Clan cats visit StarClan, it is their spirit, so they can touch other spirits, but when their ancestors come to the real world, the living bodies of the Clan cats will pass right through the spirits.**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Thanks! Yes, this sort of rescue is the beginning of Sharp's slow redemption. (I can't say more because spoilers!) His act wasn't so much defiance as the fact that actually still cares for Spotted Owl, but is too afraid to reveal it. Good theory! I can say Cedar is not a spy. He's too cute. Ooh, more good theories. But I can't answer those either. Hint: make a note of this question. It will be relevant in the future.**

 **Ranger (Guest) - Those are good theories!**

 **QOTD: What do you think about Blossom Dust's "feelings?"**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	25. Chapter 24: Tall Pine

**Chapter 24: Tall Pine**

The first sun rays began to brighten the sky as Tall Pine, and Blossom Dust trekked back to their hidden burrow. Tall Pine paused as they rounded the trunk of an oak, and blinked up at the pale sky. The events of the fading night felt like a dream. I can't believe that happened. The young tom shook his head vigorously. Somehow Blossom Dust led us to the Fallen Clans' long lost Moonpool. Our Spirit Guardians and ancient StarClan cats appeared to us in the real world to give us advice.

Frustration bubbled in Tall Pine. He let out a tense sigh through gritted teeth. Not that their advice is helpful at all. What in the stars did Bramble Foot mean? 'Search beyond the borders we imagine'? I wish they could have told us straight. Now we have to decipher the message before we can even start to look for Spotted Owl.

But…at least there is hope now. We might see Spotted Owl again. A faint flame of hope flickered in Tall Pine's chest. He brushed aside his frustration and worry and kindled it, as weak as it was. Hope was the only thing that mattered now. It would keep him going.

"Tall Pine!" Blossom Dust waved her tail in front of her brother's face.

"Wha-" Tall Pine jumped, snatched out of his thoughts.

"We need to keep moving. Our patrol-mates are leaving soon, and they'll be worried about us."

"Right." Tall Pine nodded. He started walking again with his sister close behind him.

The sun rose as the siblings traveled on. They gradually quickened their pace, spurred on by an ever-increasing urgency to get back to camp until they were practically racing through the trees. After a long period of dashing, they slowed to a halt by a lazy stream and leaned down to quench their thirst.

Tall Pine raised his head, licking his chops to catch the stray water droplets. The cold water felt refreshing in his parched throat. He stiffened as an odd feeling flooded over him. His black and white fur prickled. The forest around them was silent other than the bubbling of the stream. A sense of foreboding like a brewing storm hung in the air. It felt as though an unseen pair of eyes were watching him.

Blossom Dust turned her head to look questioningly at him as he poked her shoulder with his tail.

Tall Pine bent his head close to his sister's ear. "I think someone's watching us."

Blossom Dust's eyes widened. She nodded curtly and straightened to scan the trees around them as Tall Pine tasted the air. A scent that felt hauntingly familiar though he couldn't place it washed over his tongue. It was fresh.

Tall Pine raised his hackles and sunk into a crouch. "Whoever you are," he called in a low warning tone, "we know you're here. Show yourself."

The pair waited for a moment. A shadow moved in a clump of ferns across the stream. They swung toward the movement. They stared at it intently as it took the shape of a lean black and white cat. Blossom Dust gasped. Tall Pine growled.

It was their father.

Creek! Blood roared in Tall Pine's ears. A thunderstorm of rage bubbled inside him, about to unleash its fury. Everything faded around him so he could see nothing but his father. The Liar. The Betrayer. The Traitor. The one who was responsible for the Bands' capturing their patrol-mates. For their suffering. For imprisoning Spotted Owl.

How dare he show his face here!

Tall Pine sprang forward with a yowl of pure fury. His paws were outstretched to grasp Creek's throat. Then claws sunk into his pelt, yanking back roughly onto the ground. Blossom Dust's anxious face appeared above him.

"Tall Pine." She leaned toward him. "No. You can't attack him."

Why? The young tom's thoughts roared. "Why not?" He asked in a soft growl.

Blossom Dust's yellow eyes were sad but solemn. "Because he's our father."

That crow-food eating traitor is nothing to me but my father by blood, Tall Pine thought as Blossom Dust added, "and because we need him to tell us why he came here and where our patrol-mates are."

Tall Pine clambered to his paws and shook the dry leaves out of his fur. "Fine." He turned on Creek, his eyes icy stones. "Talk."

Creek had stood quietly, watching the siblings while they'd talked. He started forward toward the bank of the stream once Tall Pine turned to him.

"Don't come any closer." Tall Pine arched his back and hissed threateningly.

Creek halted abruptly. His eyes betrayed his hurt, but he didn't look surprised. "As you wish."

Blossom Dust took a pace forward. "What are you doing here?"

Creek's gaze switched to her. "I was searching for your patrol when I came upon your scents."

"And I suppose you were going to find us, and then come back with the Bands to capture the rest of us?" Tall Pine asked suspiciously.

Creek shook his head vigorously. "No. I left the Bands after—" He cut himself off. "I've left the Bands. I want to help. Please, will you take me to your patrol?"

"Oh, you mean like how you 'helped' us find the Bands' summit last time?" Tall Pine scoffed. "And then you betrayed us." He glared at Creek. "Why should we believe you? Why should we trust you?"

Creek's gaze fell to his paws. "I know you have no reason to trust me or believe me. I have no proof." He looked back up at them beseechingly. "I'm very sorry for what happened, but I do not expect your forgiveness. I have crucial information to share with your patrol, and I only want to help. I can only ask that you give me a chance. Please."

"'Sorry' won't bring Spotted Owl back!" Tall Pine spat.

Creek flinched.

Blossom Dust place her tail on Tall Pine's shoulder. "Why can't you tell us now whatever you want to tell our patrol?" She asked Creek.

Creek shifted his paws uncomfortably. "I will only tell you when we're with your entire patrol."

Tall Pine narrowed his eyes. "Then there is no chance we're taking you to them."

Blossom Dust bumped her brother with her shoulder to get his attention, and then gestured with her tail for them to step away. "We should bring him to our patrol-mates."

"What?" Tall Pine cried. "Absolutely not. We can't trust him. He'll betray us to the Bands again. I'd rather rip out his throat than take him to our camp."

"If we refuse, and he is lying, what's stopping him from following our scent trails back to our camp?" Blossom Dust pointed out. "But if we escort him there, we can keep an eye on him, and make sure he doesn't try to betray us again. Besides, I know you don't want to admit this, but there is a chance he is telling the truth and wants to help us. I think we should hear him out. We could find Spotted Owl and the others."

"Or we could be led straight into another trap," Tall Pine retorted. "And our ancestors already gave us advice. We don't need his help."

"Our Spirit Guardians told us that we would need aid," Blossom Dust said. "He could give us that."

"I don't think so." Tall Pine wrinkled his nose doubtfully. "But you're right. It's better to keep an eye on him."

The sun was nearing halfway to sunhigh when the burrow came into Tall Pine's sight between the trees. He detected the fresh scents of their patrol-mates wafting to his nose on a soft breeze before he heard the rumble of anxious conversation. A twinge of guilt twisted in his belly.

"Tall Pine! Blossom Dust! Thank the ancestors!" Quick Clouds sprang to his paws and raced to meet the siblings as they emerged from the treeline. He looked from Tall Pine to Blossom Dust. "Where have you two been?"

Sun Splash and Owl Eye who talked with Yellow Sky outside looked up at the commotion. Shadow Step and Small Foot poked their heads out of the burrow. Yellow Sky got to her paw and bounded over to the trainees.

Yellow Sky halted in front of the siblings, her brow wrinkled in concern as she looked them over before she turned on the other arrival. The tight muscles beneath her shoulders rippled as she let out a low growl. "What in the stars' name is he doing here?"

Creek, who had stopped off to one side, took a step forward. "I have been searching the forest for the last day for your patrol. I stumbled upon Tall Pine and Blossom Dust, and they agreed to take me to you."

Hostility seemed to waft off of Yellow Sky. "Give me one good reason we shouldn't tear out your throat for what you did right now!"

Creek winced. He bowed his head. "I am sorry for what happened. I can explain more if you allow me. But I will say this; I feel no loyalty or obligation for the Bands. I despise them as much as you do. So, I've come to offer my help, if you will allow it."

Quick Clouds looked at Tall Pine, his eyes concerned but sharp. "Is this true? Did you bring him here willingly?"

Tall Pine nodded.

Yellow Sky turned back to the two young cats. She shook her head wearily. "We've been worried sick since Small Foot reported that you two left in the middle of the night and never returned. You knew we had to leave at dawn, but we wasted the entire morning searching for you. And now you show up with Creek of all cats. You both need to start explaining yourselves. Now."

I knew we shouldn't have left like that. Tall Pine opened his mouth to speak, but Blossom Dust beat him to it.

"An urgent feeling woke me up in the middle of the night," the small she-cat said.

Quick Clouds cocked his head and stared at her. "A feeling?"

Blossom Dust nodded, ignoring the older cats' confusion. "Yes, a feeling like the one that led Spotted Owl and me to rescue Tall Pine. Only this time, we found our way to the Fallen Clans' Moonpool, and we spoke with our ancestors. They shared advice with us about how to rescue our patrol-mates. We can't leave the lake. We need to accept Creek's help because I believe he is apart of our Spirit Guardians' message."

"What is the message?" Quick Clouds asked, looking as though he was almost afraid to be hopeful.

"We'll share it when everyone has gathered to hear Creek and us," Blossom Dust said.

Yellow Sky sighed. "Very well." She switched her gaze to Creek, her eyes as a hard as stone. "We'll hear him out."

It did not take long to collect everyone as most cats had seen the commotion at the siblings' return, and had assembled around the burrow entrance to watch with interest. Tall Pine took a seat with Blossom Dust and Quick Clouds on either side of him, and the rest of the Clan cats sitting in a circle. Creek sat off to one side, flanked by Vole Leap and Curled Bracken.

Blossom Dust glanced at Tall Pine, her expression unsure.

"Go on." Tall Pine nodded encouragingly. She had led them to the Moonpool, so she should share the message they'd received from their ancestors.

Blossom Dust stood. She hesitated for a moment before she stepped out into the ring, but her voice was steady as she began to speak. "Last night, Tall Pine and I found the Moonpool, where the Fallen Clans used to go to share dreams with their ancestors. We saw the remaining spirits of their StarClan, and we spoke with our Spirit Guardians. They told us a story about StarClan, gave us a warning, and a message; advice on how to rescue our Clanmates from the Bands."

"We haven't heard anything from our ancestors since we left the Valley, not even when our Clanmates were captured." Owl Eye stood, his one-eyed gaze fixed on Blossom Dust. "Why would they appear now, to two trainees of all cats?"

Blossom Dust frowned, but she didn't seem to know how to answer.

"I was afraid that our ancestors weren't watching over us as well," Tall Pine spoke up. "I don't know why they came to my sister and me, but what is important is that they are watching over us and that they gave us a message."

"Then what is the message?" Curled Bracken called out.

Blossom Dust scrunched up her face as she tried to recall. "They told us that we must not leave the lake until all of our patrol-mates can come home. We'll need to search beyond the borders we imagine to rescue them. Aid can come from the least likely of places, and some things will be hard to accept, but we must. The final part was that 'a great force of those who have been wronged must push back the darkness so all the stars can return to the Valley.'"

A tumult of conversation ensued once the small she-cat finished speaking. The Clans cats murmured to one another in alarm, confusion, and speculation as to what the message meant.

Yellow Sky leaped to her paws, waving her tail for silence. "Enough. This message will require discussion, but it can be done later. There is more to be said."

Blossom Dust nodded gratefully to Yellow Sky. She turned back to the crowd. "Our Spirit Guardians also shared with us a grave warning that the war between our Clans and the Bands has come to a pivotal moment. They said for us to win, we must rescue our Clanmates. If not, it will be our defeat and destruction. We cannot leave the lake now. We must stay and rescue our Clanmates."

"But how?" Sun Splash asked.

"We can follow the instructions in the message," Blossom Dust mewed as if it were simple. "It says that help will come from the least likely of places. I believe Creek can help us."

Another ruckus broke out amongst the group of Clan cats. The patrol leaders did their best to quiet the cats as Creek padded into the center of the ring.

Blossom Dust retreated Tall Pine's side. "I hope I did okay," she whispered. "I hate what Creek did to us as much as the rest of them, but I believe he deserves a second chance. We need his help."

Tall Pine nodded sympathetically, though he still resented the idea of accepting Creek's help. I agree that we need his help, even though we don't like it. He pretended to want to be our father and make us from abandoning us. We trusted him. He betrayed us and took Spotted Owl from us. I will never forgive him.

Creek raised his head as the clamor died down. He swallowed and began to speak. "I left the Bands a day ago. I've been searching for you ever since. I found Tall Pine and Blossom Dust in the forest, and I begged them to bring me here. I am truly sorry for betraying you, and for playing a part in the capture of your Clanmates."

"Apologizing won't bring our Clanmates back!" Owl Eye snapped.

Creek bowed his head. "I know. I can say that I never had any loyalty to the Bands. I hate them and everything they stand for as much as you do. That is not why I helped them."

"Then why did you help them?" Quick Clouds asked.

"I...I had to." Creek's voice trembled though he tried to mask it. "They had something on me to make me help them with other crimes, and then to betray you once they found out I was helping you."

"What do they have on you?" Sun Splash's brow was furrowed.

"I-I can't say." Creek ducked his head. "They made me a promise if I agreed to betray you. But they didn't deliver. So I left."

"You can't say?" Small Foot said incredulously. "Then how are we supposed to trust you!"

"We can't trust him!" Curled Bracken declared, his tail lashing the ground.

An uproar of outrage erupted for the third time as the Clan cats shouted furiously and argued among themselves, though most seemed to agree.

"He's a liar! He betrayed us once; he'll do it again!"

"We cannot trust him!"

"There is no way we'll accept his help!"

"Wait!" Creek cried. He stood tall, his eyes flashing. "I am telling the truth. I can take you to where the Bands are keeping your Clanmates."

Shocked silence met his words.

"All right!" Yellow Sky stood, taking advantage of the quiet. "The other patrol leaders and I will discuss these dilemmas now. We've heard all of your opinions; it is time for us to make a final decision."

Soft muttering rippled through the crowd as the three remaining patrol-leaders sat a tree-length away and began their debate. Tall Pine scanned the crowd as he waited. His gaze alighted on Creek who fidgeted as he sat between Curled Bracken and Vole Leap in the center of the ring. Their gazes met for a heartbeat before Tall Pine snatched his away. His anger had melted, leaving an ocean of depthless sorrow inside him. I wanted him to be our father.

After debating for a while, the patrol leaders seemed to come to a consensus as they broke up their meeting. Yellow Sky padded back to the group to deliver the decision. "Owl Eye, Sun Splash, and I have decided that we will follow our ancestors' advice. We will stay beside the lake and work to rescue our Clanmates. We will also accept Creek's help."

* * *

 **Hi, everyone. I hope you liked this chapter! So, Creek is back. Tall Pine is understandably furious with him, but Blossom Dust, being Blossom Dust is a little more understanding. She definitely hasn't forgive him, but she empathizes and she's convinced that their ancestors want him to help them. The Clan cats have decided to accept his help, but Creek still hasn't told them the entire truth. He's hiding at least two secrets...to be revealed soon!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Somerandomperson (Guest) - Welcome back! Yes, I do remember you and your reviews. I've missed them! Thank you very much! It is my goal to produce good writing with hidden plot points and meaningful characters to keep my reader interested. Good ideas. In my opinion, she doesn't really have that kind of connection with her ancestors because she's not a healer. (Though at one point I did debate on making her one or not). I think she has a very strong intuition that was maybe given to her by her ancestors. And no, the Clan of the Bright Stars actually did not lead her to the Moonpool. (See Blossom Dust's conversation with Setting Sun.)**

 **QOTD: What do you think is up with Creek?**

\- **A Warrior At Heart**


	26. Chapter 25: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 25: Spotted Owl**

The stone floor cradling her was the first thing Spotted Owl remembered. The hard and rough stone made her shoulder ache, but that pain was nothing compared to the fire that scorched her shoulder, flanks, belly, and neck. Her body felt as frail as a dried leaf. The chilling stone seemed to steal the warmth right out of her.

Soft murmurs were the next thing Spotted Owl noticed. She could hear the voices of her fellow Clan cats talking a short distance away, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. It was as though she was trying to listen through a pool of honey from the bees buzzing in her head.

Spotted Owl blinked open her eyes. The cave was lit dimly, but it still hurt her eyes after only darkness for… _How long has it been?_

Her patrol-mates must have seen her stirring as their conversation cut off abruptly. Rabbit Nose's exhausted but relieved face appeared in her line of sight. "It's good to see you awake. How do you feel?"

Spotted Owl grunted as she struggled to raise her head. "Everything hurts. What happened—" She froze as she turned her head and caught sight of the angry-looking wounds poking through the cobwebs covering almost every last hair in her pelt. Her memories returned in a rushing wave. "Oh. Right."

Rabbit Nose nodded sadly. "Yes. Sharp brought you back after the interrogation. They must've done horrible things to you, hurt you worse the rest of us. You passed out in a pool of your blood."

"How long has it been?"

"A sunrise."

"Is everyone else okay?"

"Yes. You're the one we've been worried about. I'm so glad that you're awake." Rabbit Nose leaned down gently touch his nose to her ear, almost as if he was afraid she might break. As he straightened up, his expression grew serious. "You don't have to answer this now, but we need to know. Did you tell them anything?"

Spotted Owl felt worse than she had ever felt in her life—and she'd fought in three battles, sustained many injuries, and fallen from an eagle's grip all at her young age—but pride still bubbled up inside her. It took all of her effort, but she looked Rabbit Nose squarely in the eye. "No. They did not break me."

"Good." Rabbit Nose smiled, though his eyes were still concerned. "So that you know, no one would have blamed you if you did."

Spotted Owl nodded once.

"Anyway, we saved some prey for you. You should eat to regain your strength." Rabbit Nose turned and trotted across the cave.

Spotted Owl squirmed a little, trying to get into a more comfortable position. She was grateful for Rabbit Nose and the others, but she couldn't help feeling indignant that they thought she might have given in because of her young age.

"Here you go." Rabbit Nose set a mouse down in front of Spotted Owl. It was plump and freshly killed, a delicacy for the prisoners. He nudged it over so she could reach it.

"Thank you." Spotted Owl slowly turned her head so she could tear a small mouthful from the prey. She wasn't hungry. She could barely feel anything other than her pain. But she couldn't refuse as her patrol-mates had saved the prey for her when they desperately needed the food for themselves.

Rabbit Nose cleared the bones away once the young she-cat had finished eating. By then, the light was fading from the cave. Rabbit Nose curled up against Spotted Owl's back as the other Clan cats laid down as well. She listened as the tom's breathing slowed into a soft rhythmic pattern of inhales and exhales, but she lay there wide awake in the dark for what seemed like moons.

 _I survived the interrogation,_ Spotted Owl thought. Pride swelled in her chest until the reality of the situation sank in. _But what now? They've interrogated all of us. Will they take us for another round?_ Panic swirled inside her. The pain in her wounds was a dull throbbing that engulfed her entire body. Her head was as heavy as a boulder, and her limbs were as weak as weeds. _There is no way we can survive more interrogations._

A horrible thought dawned on Spotted Owl that made her stomachs threaten to heave up her meal. _We didn't break. What if they have no more use for us now? What if they decide to kill us?_

 _Well, we'll probably end up dead either way._ Spotted Owl hardened herself against the despair creeping up on her. _At least we'll be with our ancestors—if we can even reach the Clan of the Bright Stars._

Rabbit Nose's heat warmed Spotted Owl's back. Her loss of blood had taken a devastating toll on her body. The little energy she had left had drained away. She let herself be pulled into the black abyss of sleep.

. . .

Spotted Owl jolted awake out of her dreamless sleep as a paw prodded her shoulder. A hiss escaped her gritted teeth as pain spiked inside her. Next to her, Rabbit Nose stirred a little, but he didn't wake.

"Spotted Owl." An urgent voice whispered her name.

The young she-cat turned her head, gasping again with pain. A shadow lay over her. A scent wreathed around her nose. The blackness of night smothered the cave, but she didn't need to see well to know who it was.

 _Sharp._ Spotted Owl froze as stared into his once-familiar green eyes. For the first time in moons, she stood face-to-face with the cat who she had thought was her best friend. Then he betrayed her and tried to kill her. An overwhelming wave of emotion surged inside her.

Spotted Owl lunged blindly forward, her right foreleg outstretched with her claws unsheathed, only to collapse onto the hard ground. Pain tore through her entire body like wildfire, bringing with it intense agony. She curled into a ball, whimpering like a pathetic kit as she begged it to go away.

 _Yellow Sky was right about everything. I never should've gone on the spy patrol to the summit. I should've listened to her about Sharp. I probably injured myself even more because I can't control my anger!_

"Sharp," Spotted Owl rasped as once she had the strength to open her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Sharp had backed a few tail-lengths away. He hesitated before answering as his expression flickered between indifference and concern. "I came here because I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Spotted Owl spat. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Then just listen to me," Sharp urged. He beckoned to her with his tail. "Come over here, so we don't wake the others."

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, I'm seriously injured, because of your Supreme Commander," the young she-cat retorted. But she still managed to heave herself to her paws and struggle a couple of steps over to him.

Sharp's gaze flitted like an anxious bird to everywhere around them but Spotted Owl. He finally looked at her as he began to speak in a hushed tone although they weren't near any of the sleeping cats. "You should just tell Thunderclap what he wants to know. He hurt you pretty badly the first time, and he's not going to stop the interrogations. I managed to stop him this time, but I don't think I will be able to again. I've been trying to slip away and come see you since you came here—"

"You mean since I was taken prisoner," Spotted Owl interrupted.

"Yes." Sharp nodded hastily. "This is the first chance I've had to come to see you. I want to to know; are you okay?"

The black and white dappled she-cat blinked. _What does Sharp mean? Does he still care for me?_ Her stomach clenched like she might puke. She turned away. _After everything Sharp has done to me, he still cares?_

"Am I okay?" Spotted Owl repeated. She whirled back to face the ginger tom, masking a grimace of pain. "How can I be okay after everything you and the Bands have to me! To the Clans! Your patrol came to our Valley saying that you wanted to join the Clans. We trusted you. We let you in. But you lied to us and betrayed us. You murdered our Clanmates to incite a war between our Clans. If we hadn't uncovered your plot, countless more lives would've been lost in a pointless war until the Bands would've swooped in and finished us off!"

Spotted Owl paused, glaring defiantly up into Sharp's eyes. Her rush of anger faded as her gaze sank to her paws. She took an unsteady breath but continued, quieter this time. "You saved my life from that eagle. I looked up to you as my best friend, my only friend. You were the reason I turned my back on my brother and his valid concerns. But you used me. I saw you murder Scattered Leaves. We found where you imprisoned Tall Pine. And now you played a part in capturing my patrol-mates and me and hurting us. So no. I am not okay. _I_ _will_ _never_ _forgive_ _you_."

"You're right."

Spotted Owl's head jerked up, her eyes wide.

Sharp's tail dropped, and his head hung, unable to meet her eyes. "Everything you said is true." He raised his head. His green eyes were mirrors of her anguish. "Let me help you. I know a way to get you out of here and to safety before they know you're missing. You can go home and find your Clanmates. Just let me help you."

 _What is he talking about?_ It took a moment for Spotted Owl to wrap her head around what Sharp was saying. _Can he get me of here?_ For a moment, all of her anger dissipated. Joy as bright as a sunny day made her heart soar at the prospect of leaving this star-cursed place and going home. _I could see Tall Pine, Blossom Dust, and Yellow Sky again!_ Her answer bubbled to her mouth. "Yes!"

Hope sparked in Sharp's eyes. He grinned a little.

Then the reality of the situation came crashing down on Spotted Owl. _Wait._ _I can't trust him. I don't know if he's telling the truth! And—he hinted that he might only be me able to bring me._ "Can you get all of us out?"

Sharp crumpled. He glanced behind him and then shook his head, his eyes betraying his fear. "No. I can only take you."

For a brief moment, Spotted Owl struggled to decide. Then she squared her shoulders. "No. I don't trust you, and I'm not going to take the risk if you can't free all of us. I'm staying. I'd rather die here in prison than live freely with the guilt of leaving them to die."

Sharp nodded, avoiding her gaze. "I understand. I'll come back one more time if I can, just in case you change your mind." He looked up at her turned to leave, and for a moment, Spotted Owl caught sight of his eyes, deep pools of sorrow. He knew she wouldn't.

Spotted Owl watched as the ginger tabby tom shuffled out of the cave, and as he vanished into the night. Once he was gone, she let out a long sigh, her shoulders slumping. _I did the right thing. I can't leave Rabbit Nose, Melting River, Sheer Ledge, and Storm Breeze here. I still can't trust Sharp._

Despite her self-reassurance, the young she-cat couldn't help but the feeling of despair that washed over her, wiping away any last traces of joy or hope. She had sealed their fates.

. . .

Spotted Owl roused herself after a long period of sitting in silence where she had talked with Sharp. She stood and limped painstakingly slow to the back of the cave. She flopped down at the entrance to the tunnel and poked her head inside. "Cedar? Cedar!"

It only took two calls of his name before Spotted Owl heard a flurry of pawsteps, and a little shape burst through the tunnel.

"Spotted Owl!" Cedar skidded to a stop in front of her. His bright expression faded to an adorable frown of concern. "Are you okay? I saw those bad cats drag you back into the cave. Your friends were scared because you weren't moving. You were so bloody—"

"Cedar," Spotted Owl said gently, interrupting his flow of words.

The brown and white tom froze. He gazed up at her with round eyes.

"I'm fine. Those cats hurt me, but I'm going to be okay."

"Then what's wrong?"

Spotted Owl sighed. Her face must've betrayed her despite her soothing words. "One of the bad cats came to speak with me tonight. He used to be my friend. He offered to sneak me out of here, but he wouldn't take my patrol-mates, so I said no. I feel guilty for feeling like this, but a part of me wishes I went with him. I could've been free. I could've seen my brother and sister and my Clan again."

Cedar tilted his head. "Why didn't you with him then?"

Spotted Owl leaned down and headbutted his shoulder. "Cedar, every cat in a Clan is family, even if they aren't kin. You don't leave family behind."

Cedar's eyes dropped to his paws. He wrapped his tail around himself. "I know, you're right. A family isn't supposed to leave one another behind. But that's what my dad did to my mom and me."

"Oh, Cedar." Spotted Owl embraced the little tom and smoothed his head fur with rhythmic laps of her tongue. "I'm sure he didn't mean to leave you. The bad cats took him. He's probably fighting to come back to you right now."

Cedar sniffled. "I know. I wish I was big and strong enough to fight all those bad cats and get him back."

 _Fight the bad cats. Fight the Bands._ Spotted Owl repeated his words over in her mind as an idea slowly dawned on her. She stepped away and spun to face Cedar, her eyes bright. "Maybe you or I can't fight the Band cats, but a large group of us could. Cedar, you said there were many more caves like ours' with prisoners, right?"

"Yes." Cedar nodded, blinking in confusion.

"Have any of them ever tried to fight the bad cats?"

"No, but I've heard some of them whispering about it. Why?"

 _Yes, that's it! If I can convince the other prisoners, we could all fight back together. We could escape this star-cursed place!_ For the first time in a while, hope stirred in Spotted Owl chest. A determined smile spread across her face at the thought of sinking her claws into their captors. She looked back at her little companion.

"Revolt, Cedar. We're going to revolt."

* * *

 **Hi! Thank you for reading Chapter 25. I can't believe this book is almost finished! I have only about seven more chapters planned. So, our fur baby Spotted Owl is alright and feisty as every! Sharp came with a proposal for her. She said no, but she's questioning her decisions. And now, she's come up with some pretty lofty ideas!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Somerandomperson - Thank you! Those are good theories. Yes, Tall Pine has very good common sense, and he isn't very trusting (at first). Spotted Owl—not so much. She tends to be hot-headed and hard-headed and a little emotional, so all of this can cloud her judgement.**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Yeah, I want to trust Creek too. I don't know, we'll have to wait and find out! Those are some good theories!**

 **QOTD: What would you do if you were in Spotted Owl place and someone came to you saying they could free you, but not your companions? Do you think she made the right decision?**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	27. Chapter 26: Tall Pine

**Chapter 26: Tall Pine**

"So, you're sure the Bands' camp is here?" Yellow Sky tapped her claw on a circle amidst a multitude of other scribbles she had scratched in the dirt outside the burrow.

Creek nodded. "I'm positive that that is the place they took us. That's where we'll find your Clanmates."

The patrol leaders clustered around the drawing with Creek, who sat facing them. The rest of the patrol gathered in a ring around the four cats. When the leaders had announced that they were going to stay and rescue their Clanmates, the Clan cats had not wasted any time getting down to business. Now, after a night's sleep, they were back at it under the pale rays of the early morning sun.

Tall Pine leaned forward from where he sat beside Blossom Dust to get a closer look at the drawing. It didn't look like much, but it represented the forest and hills and streams that surrounded the lake. It would help them plan their mission to rescue their imprisoned patrol-mates.

"So, tonight we will take the first step and scout out the camp," Sun Splash said, gazing thoughtfully at the circle that marked the hidden camp.

Yellow Sky twitched her whiskers. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. We can't risk revealing ourselves and ruining the only chance to rescue our Clanmates. Not only do their lives depend on our success, but the fate of all the Clans."

"I've told you everything you need to know," Creek added pointedly. "I stayed in that camp for over a quarter moon, so I know the locations of all the entrances, the guard posts, the prisoner dens, and how many cats there are in the camp."

"I think we should scout it out for ourselves," Owl Eye insisted. "If we're going to stage an attack, more than one of us needs to know what we're looking for. Besides I can't be the only one who's not ready to trust the word of a rogue and a _traitor_ at that."

Creek let out a long sigh. "I've told you. I have no loyalty to the Bands."

"And yet you won't say why you helped them," Owl Eye challenged. "I don't trust someone who keeps secrets. And who knows where your loyalties lie? You've betrayed not only us but the Bands as well!"

Creek's fur began to bristle as he got to his paws. His voice was tight with exasperation. "I only helped the Bands because they forced me. I was never one of them, nor have I ever been loyal to them. I hate them for everything they've done to me other loners who want to live peacefully."

Owl Eye stood as well, meeting Creek's gaze. The tip of his tail swished back and forth testily. "If you mean what you say, why don't you tell us the truth?"

"I thought I made it clear," Creek growled. "I. Will. Not. Say."

The tension between the two toms was thick enough to spark a fire. The cats watched in anticipation as Creek and Owl Eye glared at one another. Both of them bunched their muscles, ready to fight.

Yellow Sky pushed her way between the toms. "We're getting off topic. We need to focus on planning our rescue, not picking petty fights with our ally."

Owl Eye turned to her, his single eye narrowed. "This _ally_ of ours betrayed us once before. He's still withholding information that means he could again. You're concerned about rescuing our imprisoned Clanmates, Yellow Sky, yet you aren't worried about this liability that could cost us our lives!"

"I am concerned about all of our lives," Yellow Sky hissed. "Which is why we need to trust Creek. He is the only reason we have a hope of freeing our cats!"

"He's also the reason they were captured in the first place," Owl Eye snapped.

"True, but he explained. We don't have to forgive him, but we need to let him help us."

"How can we he help us if we can't trust him?"

"Enough, all of you!" Sun Splash sprang to her paws. "Storm Breeze, Melting River, Rabbit Nose, Sheer Ledge, and Spotted Owl are suffering as prisoners of the Bands, and here we are fighting amongst ourselves. We're wasting time arguing that we could use to devise a rescue plan. Let's take a break and reconvene when everyone is ready to work together."

Mutters rippled through the crowd as the cats dispersed in groups of two and three. Yellow Sky stalked away, vanishing into the forest. Owl Eye watched her go, and then he headed the opposite direction, marching back into the burrow. Sun Splash took a seat with her Clanmates, Duck Flight and Curled Bracken.

"Well, that went well," Tall Pine fretted. He shook out his pelt as if he could shake off his worries. "Sun Splash is right. We have to focus on what matters, our mission. We can't afford distractions. There are already enough odds stacked against us without us being divided."

Blossom Dust stood on her tiptoes so she could muzzle Tall Pine's cheek. "Don't worry. We'll get it. It helps me to imagine seeing Spotted Owl and Rabbit Nose again."

 _Spotted Owl._ A tremor ran through Tall Pine as he thought of his sister, of what could be happening to her right now, and how he could've saved her if he'd only shared his concerns about Creek. _No, I can't think like that. I need to stay focused on getting her back. That is all that matters. Oh, Spotted Owl._ Longing swelled inside him, so severe he thought it might tear his heart.

"Tall Pine?" A quiet voice asked from behind him.

Tall Pine and Blossom Dust pivoted to see their father standing a fox-length away. Tall Pine stepped forward, his hackles raised. "What do you want?"

Creek took a pace backward. "To speak with you privately."

Tall Pine glanced at Blossom Dust, hesitating. _I can't trust him. He betrayed us, and we still can't be sure he won't again._

Blossom Dust smiled at Tall Pine and nodded encouragingly.

 _But Blossom Dust is sure, and it does seem like he wants to help. I guess I can give him a chance._ The young tom raised his head, meeting Creek's gaze. "All right."

Creek beckoned to him. "Come, walk with me."

. . .

Tall Pine plodded along beside Creek. The mid-morning sunshine dappled the forest floor with glowing pools like tabby stripes. A chorus of melodious bird calls floated on a humid breeze between the trees. Despite the pleasant day, the black and white tom was tense as he waited for Creek to break the long silence.

"Tall Pine." Creek's mew was soft but taut with emotion. He had stopped walking and stood stone-still.

"Yes?" Tall Pine halted as well and faced the older tom. He couldn't help his tail twitching with impatience.

"There's something I didn't tell your patrol-mates because I wanted to tell you privately. I thought it was right for you to know first and make the decision as to tell them or not."

The young tom furrowed his brow. "What is it?"

"It's about your sister."

"Spotted Owl?" Tall Pine's eyes widened as his heart—and his hopes—lifted.

"Yes." Creek paused to swallow. "The Bands have been interrogating the imprisoned Clan cats for information. It seems as though your patrol-mates have been resilient so far, even when the Bands torture them."

"So they're alive?" Tall Pine released a breath, relief making his shoulders sag. _The Bands must be hurting them severely, but if they've hung on this long, they can a little longer. All that matter is that they're alive, and we're coming for them._

"Yes, but—" Creek hesitated "—I don't know for how much longer. Thunderclap is getting impatient. The last time I was there, I saw them drag one of your patrol-mates, half-dead and covered in blood, back to the prison. Tall Pine, it was Spotted Owl. That's why I left. We have to rescue your sister, or it will be too late."

"What?" Tall Pine wailed, though he knew what Creek had said clear as day. _No, this can't be happening!_ A tsunami of his worst fear crashed over him. His body went as rigid as ice, his chest contracting and throat closing up. He was drowning. He crumpled to the ground, repeating the same statements over and over in his mind.

 _I can't breathe! This can't be happening! I can't breathe! This can't be true! Spotted Owl…_

"Shhh." A soothing voice cut through Tall Pine's haze. "It's alright. Just breathe."

Slowly, Tall Pine's muscles relaxed, and he found that he could breathe again. He opened his mouth wide, gulps big breaths of air. Creek's body warmed his side. The older tom stood quickly as Tall Pine pushed himself to his paws.

"Are you okay?" Creek lingered a tail-length away uncertainly, but genuine concern filled his eyes.

"Yes." Tall Pine replied automatically. He sighed. "I don't know. After what you just said, it's more crucial than ever that we rescue them soon, but there are so many problems. We can't even seem to come up with a plan because we're fighting amongst ourselves. And no one wants to acknowledge that we don't have good odds with our tiny number of cats."

"Ah." Creek nodded. "I said I would do everything I can to help you, and I will stay true this time. I'm not the only one who wants to help you. Follow me. I have something to show you."

 _What in the stars could that be?_ Tall Pine frowned, mystified, but he still trotted after Creek around a bramble thicket and up a steep rise.

A plethora of strange cat-scents met the young tom's nose as they neared a luxuriant patch of ferns that enclosed a grass-carpeted clearing. Creek ducked his head to push his way through the dense wall. Tall Pine's pelt prickled, but he still followed.

A queer lichen-covered boulder rose from the ground, the smooth stone sloping to a point like a lofty mountain peak in the Valley of Hidden Stars. A crowd of cats milled about the clearing. A black tom with a white splash on his chest was deep in conversation at the foot of the boulder with a young dappled gray she-cat. A dark brown tabby she-cat sat with a pair of gray and white cats that looked like brother and sister. Meanwhile, a rust-colored tom stood off by himself at the edge of the clearing, watching everyone through a narrowed amber gaze.

Tall Pine halted, his eyes scanning the crowd. The fur along his spine lifted. "What's going on?"

Creek paused, looking over his shoulder. "I sent out a message before I came to find you. These cats answered. They are merely loners, like me, who have been wronged by the Bands. They know what it is like, so they are willing to help you, and so that they may live in peace."

"It's true." The young dappled gray she-cat raised her chin. "When I was a kit, the Bands murdered my parents for stealing prey because we were starving. I will help you fight them to free your cats, and to get justice for my parents."

The other cats who had gathered in a loose semicircle around Tall Pine and Creek murmured their agreement. Others stepped forward, adding their voices.

"The Bands slaughtered my family because we refused to leave our home when they claimed our land," the black tom with a white chest lamented. His gaze was steady but haunted with sorrow.

"They took me prisoner," the dark brown tabby she-cat rumbled. She turned her body slightly, and Tall Pine gulped when he saw a hairless patch on her flank split with a jagged scar. "I got this scar when they forced me to battle another prisoner for their pleasure."

"The Bands murdered my sister," another cat near the back of the crowd added.

"They stole my kits from me," a she-cat growled.

 _This is horrible,_ Tall Pine thought, shaking his head as he listened to all of the cats share their stories. _The Bands have done so many atrocities against innocent cats. It's incredible that these loners want to fight back, especially to help cats they don't know. Bramble Foot was right! Help did come. We have enough cats now to have a fighting chance!_

"Speckle, Flash, Eagle." Creek padded forward, his gaze drifting from cat to cat as he addressed them all by name. "Thank you for coming. As kits, we all heard tales of the great Clans, noble cats that led honorable lives far away in the mountains. The Bands have hurt all of us, but none more so than the Clans. The Bands are intent on destroying them. They took five Clan cats prisoner. With your help, we hope to rescue them. We will show the Bands that we are strong and untied, and we will not be hurt any longer!"

A rallying cheer rose from the crowd as Creek concluded his speech. Tall Pine couldn't help but grin at the loners' enthusiasm and willingness to help cats they didn't know. It wiped away any doubt he had left about his ancestors' message and renewed his hopes that he would see his sister again.

Once the cheer died down, the crowd rippled as the rust-colored tom Tall Pine had seen earlier pushed his way to the front.

Creek stepped forward to greet the amber-eyed tom. His tone was cool. "Tangle. I'm surprised you came."

Tangle nodded curtly. "We've had our differences, Creek. I never particularly liked you. But the Bands took my daughter from me. Of course, I am here to help you fight them."

Creek's green eyes held Tangle's gaze. "Thank you," he said with the utmost solemnity.

After a moment, Creek turned to Tall Pine. He beckoned to the young tom with a flick of his tail. "Come with me. We have one more thing to do."

. . .

"Where are we going?" Tall Pine asked for what he thought was at least the third time. The heat from the sun, now past sunhigh, was harsh on his back. The wilting grass in the meadow they toiled through seemed to beg for water under the unforgiving rays. His own throat was parched.

"We're almost there," Creek replied. His gaze never left the horizon before them, his face a mask of determination.

A small lump of unease settled in Tall Pine's stomach. Despite all he had seen that day so far, suspicion and doubt still made his pelt prickle.

"Here we are." Creek paused in front of a row of dense bushes.

Tall Pine frowned. "Here? We came all this way to look at some bushes?"

Creek chuckled but shook his head. "No. On the other side of these bushes is where we're meeting someone who I think can help us. But they might be a little hostile at first, so stay behind me." With that, he ducked his head and pushed his way through.

 _What in the stars is Creek talking about?_ Alarm sparked inside Tall Pine, but he hurried after Creek.

The toms emerged into another meadow on the other side. This one was smaller, and ringed by bushes on all four sides, except for a gap that a wooden twoleg structure blocked. Tall Pine remembered that Slate had told him it was called a fence. He recognized the musky smell of cows that hung in the air, another word he had learned from Slate.

Despite the fresh scent, the meadow was empty except for a knot of cats that stood in the center. Their strangely familiar scents rolled across Tall Pine's tongue. As he mulled it over in his mind, a memory came back to him. These were the street cats of the twolegplace that had threatened him and his patrol-mates before Creek had come to their rescue. They were no less hostile now. The eight or nine cats crouched in battle stances, hostility seeming to waft off of them. _This is who Creek wants to talk to?_

The cats shifted to let a stone-gray she-cat stride forth. She glared at the father and son, her expression a sickening smirk. "We walked out here and then you made us wait. You had better start talking, _traitor,_ and give me one good reason not to tear out your throat."

* * *

 **So Creek has taken Tall Pine to gather support from many different cats, although not all of them are willing to help. He's also revealed one of his secrets to Tall Pine; why he left the Bands. Poor Tall Pine! He had a panic attack. I've had one before. They are not fun.**

 **Reviews:**

 **S0merand0mpers0n - Congrats on getting an account! Thank you! I am always trying to improve my writing, and suspense is something I want to work on. I think I would do the same as Spotted Owl as well. I definitely couldn't live with the guilt. I think the Clan cats reactions if she did have Sharp get her out would be mixed. Her Clanmates and family would be glad to have her back, but I think the cats from the other Clans who were closed to the other prisoners would be angry and sad. This story is almost at its climax. I can say for sure we will see some action!**

 **The Unnamed Guest - The age difference between Sharp and Spotted Owl is about a year. It's a big deal now, but maybe not once Spotted Owl is grown. We can ship them for now, but I don't think I'm going to have them get together. That would be interesting. *Evil laughter* I know, it is hard to choose, and I pray no one ever has to be in that kind of situation. It's basically an ethical dilemma. However, I do think I would stay.**

 **QOTD: What do you think will happen with Creek and Sleet?**

 **Sleet is a cool and complex character. She's a fierce, badass, and just a little villain-like female leader. I wish we had more time to explore her character, but I don't have much planned for her.**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	28. Chapter 27: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 27: Spotted Owl**

"Come on, Spotted Owl! You can do it!" Cedar's encouraging voice echoed along the passageway.

"Shh!" Spotted Owl hushed him urgently. "Remember, we have to be as quiet as possible."

"Right! Whoops, sorry," Cedar whispered. "You can do it."

Spotted Owl couldn't help chuckling at the little tom, but it quickly changed to a grunt of pain as she attempted to push herself through the narrow tunnel. The rough stone walls scraped her flanks on both sides, and she flinched when a rough patch hit her tender wounds. She had to bend her neck to avoid hitting her head on the low ceiling. The passage was the perfect size for a little kit like Cedar, but barely large enough to fit a bulky fighter like herself, let alone a full grown Bands cat. She prayed that fact would keep them safe.

Spotted Owl had to halt where she stood. She ducked her head and gritted her teeth a wave of fear shivered up her spine. It felt as though the tunnel was closing in on her, ready to squish her flat. The darkness choked her, sucking all the air out.

 _Stop_ _it!_ The young she-cat ordered herself. _You can't let this stupid fear stop you! There is too much at stake!_ She took a deep breath and slowly raised her head, determination steeling her body.

Cedar's pawsteps pattered back along the tunnel toward her. He had to stand on his tiptoes to nose her cheek. "It's okay, Spotted Owl. You can make it. The tunnel is wider around the bend."

Spotted Owl forced her expression into a weak grin. "Thank you, Cedar."

Step by step, Spotted Owl dragged herself around the corner with Cedar leading the way. She collapsed on the stone floor with a heaving breath of relief once the tunnel widened.

"All right," Spotted Owl raised her head. She shook out her pelt as she climbed to her paws. "Where's the first cave?"

"We're almost there," Cedar replied. They walked side by side as the tunnel was now large enough until they reached a low opening in the wall.

"Is this it?" Spotted Owl whispered.

Cedar nodded, and he slipped through.

The black and white dappled she-cat lingered for a moment more. She had spent all that day rehearsing what she was going to say, but nervousness still swelled inside her now that she was here. With a deep breath, she ducked through the opening.

The cave on the other side of the opening was pitch black, but a fresh albeit humid night breeze wafted in the unseen entrance. Cedar's now familiar scent put him about a tail-length in front of her, but beyond that, there were three unknown scents. Three sets of soft breathing from the cats reached her ear.

"Cedar?" Spotted Owl breathed.

"Yes?"

"Have you talked with these cats before? Do you know who they are?"

"Yes. I don't remember their names, but I remember that they are some of the nicer cats. Some of the others won't be too happy about us waking them up."

"Who's there?" A half-asleep male voice mumbled.

"Hail? Who are you talking to?" Another voice spoke, this one female that sounded alert and wide-awake.

Spotted Owl cleared her throat. "Hello."

There was a scuffle of paws as the occupants of the cave stood up. "Who is it?" The tom, Hail, demanded.

"My name is Spotted Owl, and this is Cedar." Spotted Owl's whisper was loud in the dark cavern. She hoped her uncertainly didn't show in her voice.

"What do you want?" Hail growled.

"Shh," the she-cat shushed her companion. The breeze must've shifted the clouds as a thin beam of moonlight crept like a skittish kit through the cave entrance. It illuminated the she-cat's tortoiseshell pelt as she stepped forward. "Why, Hail, they're just kits." She peered at Cedar. "Haven't we seen you before?"

Cedar bounced a couple of steps forward. "Yes! I'm Cedar."

"I'm Fawn," the she-cat replied with an amused smile. Her face grew serious. "What is going on? What are you two doing here?"

"I came from a cave like this one," Spotted Owl explained. "The Bands are holding my friends and I captive. Cedar and his mother are also prisoners in another cave. He showed me the way here."

"But why are you here?" The third cat, a tabby tom the color of oak bark asked.

"My companions and I from the Clans," Spotted Owl said. Her urgency made her words spill out in a continuous flow. "The Bands have a violent feud with us that goes back generations. Their hatred for the Clans is so great that they will stop at nothing to destroy us. A few moons ago, they infiltrated us and murdered many of our cats. We had no choice but to prepare ourselves for war by sending a patrol to the Bands, but they captured us. They've tortured my patrol-mates and me for information. We have Clans who are depending us to come home, and friends and family who are waiting for us."

Spotted Owl paused, taking a deep breath before she continued. "I know that the Bands have hurt other cats, not only the Clans. They've committed unspeakable crimes against so many. I learned from Cedar that they are holding many innocent cats as prisoners like us and yourselves, so I've come with a proposition."

"Which is?" Hail prompted.

Spotted Owl squared her shoulders. "A revolt against the Bands."

"What?" Fawn gaped at them.

"You must have dandelion fluff for brains if you think that will work," Hail growled. The fur on the back of his neck rose as he glared at the two intruders. His tail swished back and forth.

Spotted Owl lifted her chin to meet Hail's gaze. "It will." _It_ _has_ _to_. "I'm going to rally all of the prisoners in an alliance. We'll have the advantage of numbers and surprise over them. We can fight the Bands together and make it to freedom."

Hail snorted. "You forget one important detail."

The young she-cat cocked her head at him. _What could that be? I hope I thought of everything._

"We're loners and rogues, not fighters," Hail said pointedly. "The Bands' soldiers are trained fighters. They've perfected how to kill. All of us are weak from moons of imprisonment. We'll be slaughtered."

Frustration stirred within Spotted Owl. _Why can't this be easy? "_ How do you know?" She challenged.

Hail fixed her with a frigid yellow gaze. "I know because we tried before." He shifted his body to show a scar spanning the length of his stomach. "They murdered everyone else who fought back. I got off easy—this scar and lifetime imprisonment. Trust me; a revolt will never work. You should give us these foolish notions and accept your fate. No one will ever escape this place."

Spotted Owl stared after Hail as he turned and stalking away. His last statement with total conviction had shaken her, but she roused herself as Fawn padded over to her.

"I'm sorry," Fawn said. Her sorrowful gaze was gentle as she looked Spotted Owl over. "I was captured by the Bands only a few moons ago, and brought here. Hail has been here longer than most. He doesn't talk much, but I gathered that as punishment after the failed revolt the Bands forced him to fight his brother. They made Hail kill him."

Oh stars, is there no end to their cruelty? Spotted Owl thought as she sucked in a breath.

"Wow." Cedar gasped. His widened eyes seemed to fill his face. "That's horrible. Those cats are evil."

Fawn nodded. "I know, little one." She shifted her gaze to Spotted Owl. "Hail might not, but I want to help you. I might be able to convince him as well if you tell me more."

"Okay," Spotted Owl said. She took a deep breath. "I believe that if I can unite all of the prisoners, we can take the Band cats by surprise and overwhelm them. I've been watching them. I'm not sure how many of them there are, but I do know that around midday, most of them leave and they don't return for a while. That is the time to strike. A small group of prisoners can create a diversion, and distract the few guards that are on duty at the time. That will signal the rest of us to strike so we can liberate ourselves."

Fawn nodded thoughtfully. "That is a clever plan, but there are so many things that could go wrong. What if there are more of them than we think? Or what if those who have left hear the commotion and come back with reinforcements? If we fail…" She shuddered.

"We can bide our time to wait and watch," Spotted Owl assured her. "And the cats who leave the camp during the day don't come back for a while, so they most likely are far away."

"Still," Fawn said hesitantly, "I'm not sure. I also don't know if other prisoners will be willing to follow this plan proposed by a young cat they don't know, especially without assurance."

"What if my companions and I were to be the diversion?" The words flew out of Spotted Owl's mouth, fueled by her desire to accomplish her goal before she had the chance to consider the implications. "We would be the first to fight, and the Bands would know that we're the leaders in case anything happens."

Fawn was silent, contemplating. "All right." She nodded slowly. "You've convinced me. I'll join your revolt."

"So will I." The brown tabby tom appeared at Fawn's shoulder.

"And we'll try to convince Hail," Fawn added.

"Thank you both," Spotted Owl dipped her head to them. She turned to Cedar and gave him a nudge. "Let's get to the next cave. We still have many more to visit."

"Right!" Cedar bounced perkily back into the tunnel with Spotted Owl close behind him.

One down, I don't know how many to go, Spotted Owl thought as the blackness of the passageway swallowed her again like a thick sea of darkness. This is going to be a long night.

As the night passed, Cedar led Spotted Owl to over a dozen more caves, each containing one to five prisoners. It didn't feel like it, but it was almost dawn by the time they trudged back to their caves, their steps heavy but hearts triumphant. Spotted Owl managed to convince many prisoners to join the revolt. Some of them were hostile or wary of the newcomers at first, but with some convincing like Fawn, agreed to the idea. Others jumped on the idea immediately, enthusiastic at the opportunity for freedom, or sinking their claws into their captors. A few wavered indecisively, and a couple shunned the idea like Hail, but overall almost every prisoner had agreed.

"Goodnight, Spotted Owl," Cedar mumbled as they halted outside Spotted Owl's cave. His eyelids drooped sleepily.

"Goodnight, Cedar." The young she-cat nuzzled the little tom's head. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem." Cedar yawned widely, and then he stumbled in the direction of his cave.

Spotted Owl watched him until he vanished around a bend, and then she squeezed through the narrow entry into her cave. She stiffened as she emerged. Something didn't feel right. As she looked up, she saw Rabbit Nose and Melting River standing side by side a fox-length away. Storm Breeze and Sheer Ledge peered over their shoulders. Their expressions were grave.

"Where have you been?" Rabbit Nose took a step toward her.

Mouse-dung, Spotted Owl cursed. "I-I was…" She shuttered, trying to find the words to explain, but she didn't know where to begin.

"You better start explaining yourself right now," Rabbit Nose ordered. "You gave us a huge fright when we woke up to find that you had vanished."

Spotted Owl scuffed her paws. "It's a long story."

"Then you better start talking," Melting River said, the tip of his tail twitching.

"I met a kit named Cedar," the black and white she-cat began. "He's being held prisoner with his mother in another cave. He discovered a series of tunnels that connect all of the caves."

"What?" Sheer Ledge exclaimed. "I thought it was just a dead end."

"It's not," Spotted Owl replied impatiently. She went on. "After I woke up two days ago, I was ready to despair. We've been prisoners for a long time. There is no sign of our Clanmates coming to rescue us. The Bands will not stop interrogating us until they get want or they kill us. There isn't much hope. But I came up with a plan. If our Clanmates don't rescue us, then we have to free ourselves."

"What do you mean?" Storm Breeze interrupted. "I want to hope, but we can't fool ourselves into thinking it's possible—"

Spotted Owl flicked her tail, cutting the fighter off. "It would not just be us. That's why last night I had Cedar guide me through the tunnels. We visited the other caves to gather the prisoners' support. With our combined forces, we will revolt."

Melting River shook his head. His expression was a muddle of confusion and amazement. "Spotted Owl, if this is true, how in the stars did you do it?"

"Of course it's true!" Spotted Owl exclaimed, gazing at the Clan of the High Peaks tom. Her eyes dropped to her paws. "It did take a lot of convincing though, and some wouldn't agree without assurance."

"What kind of assurance?" Sheer Ledge asked, his tone cautious.

Spotted Owl swallowed. "I said that we would attack first to create a diversion and signal the others."

"Spotted Owl," Rabbit Nose said gently, "what you did was incredible. You created a daring plan, and you were brave enough to rally support from strangers on your own—"

The young she-cat grinned happily.

"—But," Rabbit Nose continued, "you should have told us first. The path you've started is perilous. You are smart and courageous, but you are also just a young trainee. You can't do it alone. So many things could have and still. And by saying that we'll lead the attack, you have dragged us all into it without our permission, let alone awareness."

"I know," Spotted Owl murmured. She raised her head to meet her Clanmate's eyes. "I know I should have told you. But I believe this plan will work. I will do it with or without you because I'm not going to wait here to die. I am going to fight for my freedom to see my family again, or I will die trying."

Rabbit Nose sighed. "We will discuss this more, but later. Someone showed up here at dawn wanting to see you."

As Rabbit Nose and Melting River stepped aside, Spotted Owl looked past them. For the first time, she noticed the ginger tabby tom lingering in faint gray light streaming in the entrance. Sharp came back.

Sharp rose to his paws as Spotted Owl trotted over to him, the curious eyes of her patrol-mates following her. His green eyes were hardened as he looked her up in down.

"Sharp. What do you want?" The black and white she-cat's meow was clipped. She halted a fox-length from him, the tips of her claws clicking on the stone floor.

"I came back," he said stiffly, "to hear your answer."

"My answer?" It took her a moment to remember their conversation barely two days before. "Oh."

"Yes," Sharp said softly. His fidgeting tail revealed his nervousness despite his attempts to hide it behind a hardened mask.

Spotted Owl shook her head. "It's still no, Sharp. I can't go with you."

"Oh." Sharp's disappointment was briefly evident in his tone and slumped shoulders. Then he seemed to steel himself and turned briskly. "Well, I guess that's it then."

The ginger tom started for the entrance, only to pause and turn back. "Something's up," he said accusingly. "I know that look in your eyes. You weren't here when I first came, and your patrol-mates looked distraught. When you finally appeared, you talked with them for a long time." His voice dropped into a whisper. His green eyes pierced her. "Are you planning to escape?"

"What?" Spotted Owl recoiled. How in the stars does he know? Alarm shot through her. She wanted to deny it, and drive him away. But it was pointless. "Yes." She gazed up at him imploringly. "If you ever were my friend, please—please don't tell anyone."

Sharp looked away. His eyes brimmed with emotion, but his voice was flat. "I won't. I promise you that."

"Thank you," Spotted Owl whispered. She stepped forward and reached up to press her nose to his turned cheek.

Sharp looked at her, startled.

Spotted Owl held his gaze. "Do you want to come with us?" The words were out of her mouth before she realized what she was saying, but she didn't want to take them back. A part of her wanted him to say yes.

A moon seemed to pass as Sharp gazed at her, a struggle visible in his pained expression. Then his face darkened, and he turned away. "No." He padded toward the entrance. "I can't."

Spotted Owl watched him until he vanished from her sight. Tears blurred her vision like salty rain. Anger, regret, confusion, and underneath it sorrow churned inside her. _I've been through so much with Sharp. He saved me from that eagle, became my best friend, then betrayed me, nearly killed me, then left for a long time only to appear again to try to save me once more. He's gone now, but maybe one day our paths will cross again. Despite everything, I forgive him._

 _I_ _hope he can forgive himself._

* * *

 **Wow, another chapter completed. Five more to go! This one took me a long time to complete, but I'm happy with it because it has so many important parts. Spotted Owl gathered support from the other prisoners, though she received a warning from Hail. She also got in trouble with her patrol-mates. Rabbit Nose has valid concerns, but Spotted Owl is not going to let that stop her. I thought it was a good moment to show character growth, as she has learned to not give up. Sharp also came back, and he and Spotted Owl had a moment. I feel like their little arc through this book has come to a satisfying end. At first, Spotted Owl couldn't control her anger with Sharp, but then he saved her and she got to express it. Now she's forgiven him. If I wasn't putting this up as I wrote it, I would go back to try to make their arc clearer.**

 **Reviews:**

 **S0merand0mpers0n - I love Tall Pine because he is so sweet and protective. Yes, I think Creek and Sleet working together would be interesting, but Sleet will most definitely want something out of it.**

 **Simitria - Thank you for the many reviews! It's funny reading your reactions to some of the chapters especially the reviews for chapters 18, 20, and 27. When Creek betrayes the Bands, Spotted Owl sees him, but he doesn't see that she is among the captured. Yes, Creek knew they were hurting them, but didn't see that Spotted Owl was being hurt until chapter 23. I agree, Spotted Owl did make the right choice and the Bands had better watch out!**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Ooh, good theory. One part of it is close. This chapter was Spotted Owl, so we'll have to wait until next time for Tall Pine. What is the deal with Tangle? We'll have to find out. As for Creek's secret… it will all be explained soon.**

 **QOTD: If you were Spotted Owl, would you forgive Sharp?**

 **\- A** **Warrior At** **Heart**


	29. Chapter 28: Tall Pine

**Chapter 28: Tall Pine**

"I apologize for my lateness," Creek said evenly, his tone soothing. His eyes betrayed no sign of nervousness as he met Sleet's intense blue glare, but at the same time, his used his tail to guide Tall Pine behind him. "We've come a long way to speak with you."

"Well, so have we," Sleet grunted. "So you better get on with it."

Tall Pine, who peered over his father's shoulder, shifted his paws uneasily as Sleet's eyes briefly flickered over him before returning to Creek's face.

Creek nodded in assent. "A moon ago, a patrol of Clan cats left their home in the mountains seeking the Bands. They crossed your territory on their way. I found them there, and I guided them to the Bands' territories, and then I stayed to help them with their mission. But the Bands discovered that I was helping them, and they forced me to betray the Clan cats—"

"What a surprise," Sleet interrupted, her face twisted into a nasty sneer. "You turned traitor on them as well."

"If you want me to speak, then let me," Creek snapped. His tail swished back and forth testily.

Sleet bared her teeth at him but said nothing.

"Thank you." Creek's tone was curt. His tail stilled. "The Bands captured several members of their patrol. They're interrogating and torturing them for information. I can lead the Clan cats to the camp where their imprisoned Clanmates are, but we have no hope to rescuing them by ourselves. That is why we've come to ask for your help."

Sleet narrowed her ice-blue eyes. "You are asking for our help to fight the Bands?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why should we help you?" Sleet curled her lip. "You betrayed me, and the Clan cats have done nothing for us, yet you're asking us to join your fight against the Bands! They're vicious tyrants and cold-blooded killers. They'll slaughter us without mercy."

"I'm asking because innocent cats are being tortured," Creek appealed. "And because we share something in common: the Bands have wrongfully hurt us. If you join us, we will all show the Bands that they cannot hurt us any longer."

Sleet rose with a flick of her thin tail. "No. I am not going to meddle in something that doesn't concern us or put my cats at risk for others we have no loyalty to, all for a futile fight against the Bands. We will not help you."

Creek bounded after the slate-gray she-cat as she stalked back to her group. He halted, his muscles tense, as she swung around, her piercing blue gaze fixed on him.

"Please." Creek's voice was soft. His yellow eyes pleaded with her. "I ask not for me, but for the cats who are suffering under the Bands' claws." He gestured to Tall Pine. "For his sister and my daughter who they are holding prisoner."

Sleet's mew was short and curt like a branch snapping in a storm. "No."

Creek stepped closer to the street cat. He bent his head as his voice became dangerously low so that Tall Pine had to lean forward to catch his words. "Did you decide so quickly because you're concerned for the lives of your cats? Or is it because you're still scared of the Bands after what that patrol did to you and your brother?"

Sleet stared at Creek for a moment, her eyes wide with disbelief. Then with a ferocious snarl, she slammed her thorn-sharp claws into Creek's cheek.

 _What in the stars?_ Tall Pine gasped. He wanted to run to Creek's side, but fear froze his paws to the ground like boulders.

Creek staggered but remained on his feet. He slowly raised his head, blood dripping from three small scratches on his cheek, staining his white fur crimson. Tall Pine sucked in a breath as he thought Creek might strike back, but the lithe tom didn't move.

Sleet's dark gray face was a mask of pure outrage, hiding the pools of hurt in her eyes. "How dare you! You mangy _traitor._ I found you wandering through the town, weak and vulnerable, and I permitted you to join my cats. I listened to your story, and I confided mine in you. All you have done is betray me."

Creek's yellow gaze was hard as stone. "You gave me no choice. You would have killed an innocent cat if I had not stepped in. We may have been close at one point, but it was only because I was vulnerable after I left the Clans. I will never agree with your ways. You are hardly better than the Bands'."

Sleet flinched, but her expression hardened, her eyes unreadable. "If I am no better than them, then why are you asking for my help?"

Creek took a deep breath. His rigid posture softened. "I came because I believe that you can be better than them. I saw that cat for a little while during my stay with you. I'm sorry for betraying your confidence, but I thought it was the only way to make you listen. I believe that you can do what is right. You can face your fear and stand up to the Bands by helping us rescue our cats."

A moon seemed to pass in the silence that stretched on after Creek finished speaking. At last, Sleet sighed. "All right. We will help you."

. . .

A great veil of blackness shrouded the land. The sun's light had faded from the sky like dying embers, bringing the sweet relief of a cool night breeze. A mournful owl cry echoed through the shadowy trees as Tall Pine and Creek trekked the final length of their journey back to the Clans' camp. Behind them followed a great river of cats, a combination of Sleet's street cats and Creek's loner friends.

The burrow behind the brambles was dark and quiet as it came into Tall Pine's view. Yellow Sky's smokey gray pelt was nearly invisible in the darkness, and Vole Leap's tabby stripes were like shadows cast from the trees, so the young tom didn't see them sitting guard until they straightened, tasting the air.

"Tall Pine? Creek?" Yellow Sky bounded forward to greet the toms. Her eyes were narrowed suspiciously at Creek. "Where have you been? Blossom Dust said you went for a walk, but you didn't return."

Vole Leap scanned the crowd of newcomers. The fur on her neck bristled. "Who are these cats and what are they doing here?"

"Tall Pine and I went to speak with friends and acquaintances of mine," Creek explained. "These are loners from the forest and farmland and street cats from the twolegplace." He lifted his chin proudly as he gestured to the cats with a sweep of his tail. "They have come to help us."

"What?" Owl Eye stood outside the burrow. He scowled, his tail tip twitching. The other members of the patrol peered out from the den, aroused by the arrival of the hoard of strange cats.

Tangle's amber eyes flashed. "It's true."

"We are loners and friends of Creek," Speckle added. "We've come to help his friends and family because the Bands hurt us too."

Sleet shoulder her way to the front of the knot of her cats, though her ears twitched hesitantly. "I am the leader of the street cats. We've also come to help you rescue your Clanmates."

The crowd of Clan cats exchanged glances as an awkward silence stretched on. Tall Pine shifted his weight as he waited tensely, watching his patrol-mates' faces. _What will they say? I hope they'll let them help us._

Sun Splash pushed her way through the Clan cats, hardly able to contain her grin. She dipped her head graciously to the newcomers. "You are unexpected, but your help is most welcome. We will be forever grateful. Thank you all."

Tall Pine let out a sigh of relief. _Our ancestors were right! Help indeed did come from the most unexpected place. But now we have good odds of rescuing our Clanmates._ A determined expression settled onto his face. _We're coming Spotted Owl._

"Tall Pine!" Blossom Dust's ecstatic cry rang through the crowd. The small she-cat dodged around the street cats with a nervous look, but it vanished as she bounced up to Tall Pine, her eyes glimmering brighter than suns. "You brought cats to help us!"

Tall Pine purred as he butted Blossom Dust's shoulder with his head. "Yes—well, it was really all Creek. But that means that we stand a chance to succeed in our mission. We're going to rescue Spotted Owl."

Blossom Dust's yellow eyes grew solemn, brimming with resolve. "We have the numbers to take on the Bands now and our determination. The Clan of the Bright Stars is with us. We will bring Spotted Owl and the others home."

Tall Pine looked up as a pair familiar scents hit his nose from among the plethora of new scents. His jaw slackened as he saw two familiar shapes—one storm-gray and the other a splashed tortoiseshell—weaving their way through the tide of cats. "Slate? Harvest?"

Blossom Dust followed his gaze. "They showed up not long after you left."

Slate nodded as he and his mate approached. He offered them a crooked smile. "That's right. Nice you see you again, Tall Pine."

Tall Pine returned his greeting. He cocked his head. "But how did you know to come?"

"We've known Creek for several moons," Slate responded. He flicked his ear at where the lithe tom was talking with Yellow Sky, Sun Splash, and Owl Eye. "He's just one of the many cats who stayed with us at one time or another."

"One of our friends passed along the message that Creek sent out," Harvest added. "When we heard that you Clan cats were in trouble and that Creek was rallying all of the loners in this area, we came to help."

Concerned, Tall Pine frowned. "But you warned us not to come here because you know how dangerous the Bands are. Why would you risk your lives? And what about your kits?"

"Our friend is watching over Swallow and Chestnut," Slate assured him. The usually jovial tom was still with solemnity. "We know the risks, but we want to help."

Tall Pine dipped his head, a smile creeping across his face. "Thank you very much. We can use all the help we can get."

"Slate?" A shocked mew sounded from behind them. Tall Pine peered over Slate and Harvest's shoulders as they turned. Slate stood a few paw-steps behind them, the faintest hint of surprise evident in her widened blue eyes.

"Sleet," Slate greeted her. He took a step forward but paused, hesitating. His ears pulled back. "It's been a while."

"Yes." Sleet's eyes flickered to Harvest.

Slate touched his tail to the tortoiseshell she-cat's shoulder. "This is my mate, Harvest. We're still living at the barn, but with our two kits, Swallow and Chestnut. I've heard stories from passing rogues about your street cats in the twolegplace."

Sleet smiled tightly, her eyes glinting with poorly concealed regret. "Congratulations. I'm not surprised. You always had everything figured out."

"Some of us need more time to find where we belong," Slate acknowledged. "We're all very different, even brothers and sisters."

 _Brothers and sisters?_ Tall Pine thought, wrinkling his brow in confusion. _Are Slate and Sleet siblings?_ Though as he thought about it, it was easy to see the similarity in the dark gray pelts that were practically the same shade.

Tall Pine and Blossom Dust slipped away to give the reunited siblings some privacy. They wove around clusters of cats speckled here and there in front of the Clan cats' burrow. Their patrol-mates congregated near the burrow's entrance, but the street cats clumped together not far away. The loners spread out in groups of two or three.

Yellow Sky rose from her huddle with Creek and Sun Splash. "Everyone! Let's gather to discuss our plan."

Like a great tide, the cats stood and gathered near the burrow in an enormous ring. Tall Pine and Blossom Dust found their way over to their Clanmates and sat down. Slate murmured to Sleet, then slipped over to join Harvest near Creek who sat between the Clan cats and the loners, while Sleet joined her street cats.

Once everyone was settled, Yellow Sky raised her tail for silence. "Before we begin, all of us Clan cats would like to express our profound gratitude to all of the new cats for risking your lives to help us fight the Bands and rescue our Clanmates. We can never repay you." The senior fighter's severely calm gaze traveled around the circle. "The patrol leaders, Creek, and I have had a discussion, and we made a new plan now that we have many more cats. We will share it with you all now. After that, we will hunt and rest. Tomorrow night, we will attack. Now, let's begin."

Tall Pine's paws trembled with anticipation as the patrol leaders launched into their explanation of the plan. He glanced up, through the tangled branches of the canopy to the star-dusted sky, and sent a prayer to his ancestors in the heavens. _We're coming Spotted Owl. Hang on for one more day._

* * *

 **Yay! This chapter is finally done! It took so long because I been really busy, but also I wasn't that motivated to write this chapter, and I found it hard to produce writing I liked. I'm still kind of iffy with this chapter, but everything can't be perfect and I want to move on. We did get Sleet and Creek's conversation, and the Clan cats are ready to attack! You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens…**

 **Q(s)OTD: What do you think of Creek and Sleet, and Sleet and Slate? (Confusing names huh? It wasn't intentional.)**

 **How do you think the attack will go?**

 **\- A** **Warrior** **At** **Heart**


	30. Chapter 29: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 29: Spotted Owl**

Spotted Owl's whiskers brushed either side of the tunnel. She inched along, using her whiskers, nose, and ears to guide her as the unnatural darkness of the underground smothered the passage. She battled the cold fear threatening to freeze her in place with every step, forcing herself to keep moving.

"Cedar?" Spotted Owl whispered before she remembered that he wasn't with her. They had split up, each heading a different direction into the network of tunnels to finish their task as quickly as possible. Cedar had been concerned when Spotted Owl said they were going to split up, but she had assured him that she had walked the route a few times now, and she would be fine.

I am fine, Spotted Owl told herself. Now if I remember correctly, it's around this bend, and then after the tunnel widens.

The black and white dappled she-cat rounded a bend and then padded a few cautious steps blindly without her whiskers to guide her way. A rush of fresh air hit her nose. Her nose twitching, she followed it to the opening in the cave wall.

"Fawn? Elm?" Spotted Owl poked her head inside. A beam from the moon that was as thin as a claw illuminated the tortoiseshell she-cat's and the brown tabby tom's pelts. The pair rose, their ears twitching and trotted to the tunnel entrance.

"Hi, Spotted Owl," Fawn said, poking her head through the hole. "What's up?"

"Cedar and I are going around to all of the caves to spread the word," Spotted Owl replied. "We plan to attack tomorrow at sunhigh. Do you know what to do?"

"Yes, we do," Elm said. An expression of grim determination settled onto his face.

Fawn's eyes widened briefly in surprise, but she nodded.

"Is there any news about Hail? Has he changed his mind?" Spotted Owl inquired. Hope fluttered like a moths' wings in her chest.

Fawn shook her head, a regretful frown on her face. "I'm afraid not. He is firm in his decision, and I don't think he'll change his mind."

"That's too bad." Spotted Owl's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Will you try one more time, please?"

"I will," Fawn promised, though she looked like she thought it wouldn't do much good.

"Don't forget, we revolt tomorrow at sunhigh. Wait for the signal." Spotted Owl reminded them one last time. "We will catch them by surprise and fight for our honor and our freedom."

Fern and Elm nodded again, and they withdrew their heads.

Spotted Owl's paws tingled with anticipation, and her steps were light as she started walking. After a few tail-lengths, she paused. A dark expression flickered across her face as she tilted her head toward the coal-black ceiling, imagining that she could see the glory of the stars. _Please, ancestors, if you can hear me,_ she begged silently. _Please guide our blows so they may strike true, shield us from harm so we will not fall, and lead us to victory tomorrow so we can return home to our Clans._

Spotted Owl lingered for a moment more, sending her prayer up to the heavens. Then she tucked her worries and doubts and prayers away and lowered her head. She focused her senses on the black tunnel around her and continued on her way.

The tunnel led the young she-cat on a twisting and turning path. She had to pass through a narrow section that nearly paralyzed her with fear before she reached the next prison cave, a long distance from the last. A pair of loners, Robin, and Blizzard who were mates, occupied the cave, along with an older tom named Haze. After alerting them of her plan, Spotted Owl moved onto the next prison. Two sisters, Cricket, a silvery she-cat, and Violet, a delicate dusky gray she-cat were prisoners in that cave.

Spotted Owl visited many more prison dens, and spoke briefly with their inhabitants to pass along her message before she finally came to the last one before the tunnel branched. One of the ways would take her back to her cave.

"Blaze?" The black and white dappled she-cat called softly. She poked her nose into the tiny opening near the floor.

Paws trotted lightly toward her. A young ginger face appeared on the other side of the hole. "Spotted Owl?" Blaze, a she-cat not much older than Spotted Owl herself, peered at her with alarm. "What is it?"

"I'm spreading the word," Spotted Owl whispered urgently. "Our attack is tomorrow at sunhigh."

"What?" Blaze's eyes stretched wide. "So soon? But you said that we would wait and watch to be sure we're prepared. What if something goes wrong and we fail?"

"That won't happen." Spotted Owl assured her with confidence she herself didn't entirely feel. "I've spoken to many of the other prisoners. They are all ready and they know what to do. After my Clanmates and I give the signal, you all will attack together. A part of this Band will be gone, and we can take remaining cats by surprise. We are united and we are strong. Don't worry, I feel confident that we will win. We have our ancestors on our side."

Blaze frowned. "Well, I don't know about your ancestors, but if you say we need to attack tomorrow, I'll take the chance." Her eyes lit with fire true to her name. "I'm with you, Spotted Owl."

"Good." Spotted Owl nodded. She met Blaze's eyes, and put all of her determination into her voice both to reassure them both. "We can do this."

Murmuring goodnight to Blaze, Spotted Owl withdrew her head and moved on. Her steps were weary now, but her heart beat with rising anticipation like a tidal wave. Moons seemed to have passed during the journey in the tunnel, and she found herself hurrying as she finally headed back toward her cave.

 _I hope it's not dawn yet._ A lump of fear rose in her throat. _If the Bands come to bring us prey, they will notice my absence. I'll blow our entire plan! We'll have no other chance to escape, and we'll never see our Clans again!_ Spotted Owl's fears only grew as she hurried through the darkness, but the tunnel seemed to be endless. Just when she nearly began to panic at the thought of staying lost in the tunnels forever, Rabbit Nose's familiar scent tickled her nose. She dashed forward eagerly, only collide with the cave wall.

Spotted Owl grunted and leaped back. Her muzzle throbbed painfully. She ventured forward again, slowly and cautiously this time to feel the wall with her whiskers. _There!_ The wall had fallen away. She ducked her head through the opening. Her shoulder sagged in relief as she stepped into the still dark den. _I'm back._

"Spotted Owl." Rabbit Nose's stern voice came from not far away. "Now that you're back, we need to talk."

The young she-cat closed her eyes and sighed. _No, not this. I need to sleep so I'm alert and ready for the attack!_

"Yes, Rabbit Nose?" Spotted Owl said aloud instead. She shuffled reluctantly over to where the brown and white tom sat.

"A few nights ago, you finally told us about your plan to start a revolt with the other prisoners against the Bands. Do you remember that I told you we were going to finish the conversation another time?"

"Yes, Rabbit Nose."

"You've avoided it and me so far, but time is running out as you are planning to revolt tomorrow. So we are having that conversation now."

Spotted Owl's tail drooped. "But I need to sleep. I'm exhausted, and I have to be wide awake for the attack!"

"No. Now." Rabbit Nose's gaze was stern.

 _Fiiiine._ Spotted Owl sat, wrapping her tail around her paws.

"Spotted Owl, your actions in the past few days have been very brave," Rabbit Nose began, "but also extremely risky and dangerous. You started plans for a revolt against the Bands all by yourself. You didn't tell us when you promised that we would be the diversion. You not only went behind our backs and violated our trust, but your actions could have cost us all our lives!"

 _We would have lost our lives anyway if I didn't start this revolt,_ Spotted Owl thought fiercely, but she knew better than to say it aloud.

"Furthermore," Rabbit Nose went on, "you are still young and inexperienced. I don't think you've thought this through fully, or thought about the consequences if we lose. If you had told us, we could have helped you. So why didn't you?"

Spotted Owl hung her head, gazing at her paws. The tips of her ears grew hot with shame. "I'm sorry. I know I should have told you. I wasn't thinking. I guess I was afraid that you'd try to stop me. I—"

Rabbit Nose tilted his head. His expression was gentle as he waited for her to go on.

"I-I don't know what I'm going to do if we fail. I've been trying not to think about it, but it's possible. As you said there would be horrible consequences. We could all be killed." Spotted Owl paused to take a shaky breath. Her gaze shot to Rabbit Nose's face, her yellow eyes wet with tears but burning with determination. "But isn't it the risk worth it if we could see our Clan again? We will still die here if we don't try. And...I have to see Tall Pine and Blossom Dust again. I miss them so much."

Rabbit Nose drew Spotted Owl to his chest as her tears gave way to sobs that shook her body. He stroked her back with his tail. "I know you do. I miss my family and our Clan too."

Rabbit Nose held Spotted Owl in a comforting embrace until her sobs subsided. He took a step back so he could meet her gaze. "Thank you for telling me. I talked with Storm Breeze, Sheer Ledge, and Melting River. We have all agreed that we will join you." He stood, and placed his right forepaw in front of him. "We will fight for our freedom."

Joy bubbled inside Spotted Owl like the rising sun. Her tears dried like dew in the sunlight. She leaped to her feet and placed her paw on top of Rabbit Nose's. "And we will fight to see our Clans again."

Spotted Owl curled up beside Rabbit Nose near the back of the den. Her exhausted limbs sank into the cradle of the rough stone. Her Clanmate's steady breathing lulled her quickly to sleep.

. . .

A wild caterwaul yanked Spotted Owl from her slumber. Her eyes jolted open, and she leaped to her paws despite that her mind was still hazy with sleep. _What was that? What's going on?_ Grunts, screeches, and roars grew louder as she stumbled to the entrance of the cave and peered out into the camp bathed in the gray-golden light of early dawn.

"Spotted Owl, do you know what's happening?" Melting River crept up beside her, hunkered down in the entrance to the cave. Sheer Ledge and Storm Breeze weren't far behind him, and Rabbit Nose shuffled over to them. Each of her fellow prisoners appeared as bewildered as she was.

Spotted Owl glanced at him, and shook her head. She had no idea. As she looked back at the camp before them, she noticed that the guards were missing from their posts on either side of the prison. They were probably lost somewhere in the tumultuous battle that raged in the center of the camp. A dense knot of cats fought and wrestled as screams of pain rose above the clamor of battle. Many scents mixed with the metallic tang of blood as crimson drops peppered the dusty earth.

A fierce battle cry rang out as a small stream of reinforcements rushed to join the fight. Dark brown, slate gray, and ginger striped pelts flashed by her. A patch of fur, white as snow and bright against black spots caught her eye as the wave of cats crashed into the battle. Hope stirred cautiously in Spotted Owl's chest. _Tall Pine?_

Melting River and Storm Breeze brushed past her into the open. They seemed to have come to the same conclusion she had. Spotted Owl bounded after them with Rabbit Nose and Sheer Ledge close behind her. The four older cats streaked toward the battle but she broke away from them and raced instead toward the other prisoner dens.

"Fern, Elm, Robin, Cricket, Blaze! Everybody!" Spotted Owl shouted at the top of her lungs, hoping they could hear her. "It's time! Attack!"

* * *

 **I didn't have much time this week to write, especially because I got a nasty cold and missed a day of school. At first I thought I might as well give myself one more week, but then the weekend rolled around. I had a lot of time, so here it is! We get a classic Spotted Owl moment. I swear she is a big mood and literally a classic teen. But she has grown up a little and she's not as rude. And the battle has begun! I can't believe this story is almost done. Three. More. Chapters!**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Hi! I like Sleet too. Creek's betrayal...do you mean his betrayal of Sleet? I think it was kinda explained at the beginning of chapter 28, with the conversation between him and Sleet. If that's what you mean, I can clarify any questions. As for Slate, and Sleet, they haven't seen each other in a long time, so Slate wasn't around for the drama between Creek and Sleet. I have so many ideas regarding these cats, so I'm debating on writing a short(er) story about Sleet's life. Her early life with Slate, what happened with the Bands, why those they split up, all the way until meeting Creek. What do you think?**

 **As for Creek, I understand. But it does make this book a lot more interesting. Wait a couple more chapters where I plan on wrapping up his storyline, and then pass your judgment.**

 **QOTD: How do you think the battle will end?**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	31. Chapter 30: Spotted Owl

**Chapter 30: Spotted Owl**

Spotted Owl pounded across the sandy earth of the hollow. Clouds of upturned dust billowed in her wake. Her wounded body screamed in protest, but she ignored the pain as urgency spurred her on.

She reached the first cave and plunged inside. Fern, Elm, and Hail leaped back from the entrance in surprise. Their eyes widened and their claws slid out instinctively, but they relaxed once they saw that is was her.

"What's going on?" Hail demanded. The gray fur on his neck stood on end.

Spotted Owl shook her head, too breathless to speak. "No time to explain. If we're going to revolt, now is the time. Let's go!" She turned on her heel and burst from the den. Fern and Elm chased after her, their claws out and ready to fight. Hail hung back, hesitating, but he set his face in determination and hurried after his den-mates.

Robin, Blizzard, and Haze peeped cautiously out of the next cave. Their heads jerked up as Spotted Owl raced by, urging them to join the battle. She continued to dash along the curve of the hollow, calling to the confused prisoners as she did. As she breath ran short, she skidded to a halt outside a narrow cave entry as Blaze emerged. The ginger she-cat nodded curtly to Spotted Owl, before she raced to join the fray.

 _Yes, it's working! Almost all of the prisoners have joined the battle._ Spotted Owl grinned between her heavy breaths as she watched the cats stream from their prisons and join the long-awaited fight against their captors for their freedom. Her eyes connected with Cedar's as he appeared in the entrance to his cave, now across from her on the other side of the camp. He turned and hurried after a creamy brown she-cat, presumably Daffodil, his mother. They skirted the edge of the fighting, heading toward the unguarded entrance to the camp.

 _That's it, Cedar. You've done your part. Now you and your mother get yourselves to safety._

Now that Spotted Owl had rallied the other prisoners to join the battle, it was her turn. She summoned her courage and bounded toward the fighting cats.

The battle raged with the full fury of a thunderstorm, and neither side showed any sign of tiring. Spotted Owl kept her head low as she wove between the brawling cats. Both cats she recognized and those she didn't struggled against the full force of the Band. Robin and Blizzard worked together to wrestled a fierce Band tom to the ground. Two vaguely familiar gray-furred cats fought off three opponents by themselves. Duck Flight of the Clan of the Flowing Waters looked up as he finished off a tabby Band she-cat with a mean swipe. His eyes lit up when he saw Spotted Owl. He gave her a brief nod before whirling around to confront yet another enemy.

A grin stretched across Spotted Owl's face as her heart soared. _I wasn't wrong! Our Clanmates came for us! They brought help, too._ She dodged as an unfamiliar speckled gray she-cat whose scent marked her as a loner rolled past, grappling with a Band tom. Worry sunk inside her like a stone in a lake, dampening her jubilance. _But they attacked too early in the day. All of the cats in this Band are here._

A paw backhanded Spotted Owl upside the head. She lurched forward, tripping over her own paws. She steadied herself and turned, ducking her head as a paw whizzed at her, but a claw still caught her cheek. The tang of blood was bitter on her tongue as she raised her eyes to meet the glinting gaze of a familiar reddish-brown tom.

 _Torrent._ The memory stirred inside Spotted Owl. She knew his face all too well. As one of Thunderclap's closest supporters—one of his Captains—he had brought each of her imprisoned patrol-mates to the interrogations that nearly killed them. _He sat back and watched as Thunderclap tortured us. He threatened Rabbit Nose to make me comply._ She felt nothing for him but burning hatred as fierce as a wildfire.

With a guttural roar, she swung her unsheathed claws at his muzzle. Torrent sidestepped and then responded with a blow that sent her staggering. Spotted Owl got a few more strikes in, but they were sluggish and sloppy. She only managed to make contact once and didn't even draw blood. Torrent, meanwhile, was battle-hardened and stronger than Spotted Owl even if she was at her full strength. With a few well-aimed strikes, he tripped her and pinned her to the ground.

Spotted Owl clamped her jaws together to stop a scream as her opponent's claws tore into her half-healed wounds. She thrashed, but the reddish-brown tom pinned her firmly. She up stared at him, wide green eyes meeting narrowed glaring blue slits. Torrent retracted one paw and then sunk his claws into her shoulder. This time, she screamed.

A blur of black and white crashed into Torrent, wrenching him off of her. Spotted Owl sighed in relief, and raised her head slowly to catch sight of her rescuer. Two young and lithe cats now fought Torrent. Though they were smaller and less powerful, they were fresh-faced and determined, instinctively working together to drive him back with a merciless rain of blows.

Joy burst inside Spotted Owl like buds from thawing earth. She scrambled to her paws as fast as her injuries would allow, but she didn't feel the pain now. A huge smile of elation and disbelief split her face. "Tall Pine! Blossom Dust! You came!"

Tall Pine glanced over his shoulder, his serious expression morphing into a wide grin. He swiped his claws across Torrent's nose, and then headed over to Spotted Owl as Blossom Dust drove the tom back with fierce jabs. "Of course, we came. It took a while to find you, but Blossom Dust and I were never going to give up." He nuzzled her cheek fondly, then retracted his head, his yellow eyes round with anxiousness. "You didn't think we had abandoned you, did you?"

"No-" Spotted Owl started to say, but she stopped herself. "I didn't think you would leave me on purpose," she said truthfully, staring at her paws, "but I knew we have a mission to complete, and our Clans are relying on us. And after all that time…"

Tall Pine's eyes were fierce. "We would never leave you." He pressed his nose to his sister's forehead. "I'm so glad we found you, Spotted Owl."

Love, intertwined with the thorns of bittersweet sorrow, stirred inside Spotted Owl. She felt tears coalesce in the corners of her eyes. After so much time and many hardships, her family was finally here. Her siblings presence gave her strength and the faith that everything would be all right. "Me too. I love you, Tall Pine."

"I do as well," Tall Pine murmured as he stepped back. It was his turn to look guilty. "But you're right. Our Clans are depending on us completing our mission. We searched for you for a quarter moon to no avail, so we were going to return home."

A frown settled onto Spotted Owl's face. "What happened?"

"Blossom Dust did." Tall Pine responded, sending an admiring glance over his shoulder at their sister. "One of her 'feelings' led us to the Moonpool, and there we spoke with our ancestors."

Surprise sparked inside Spotted Owl. "You did?"

"Yes. Blossom Dust's and my Spirit Guardians, Hawk's Cry and Setting Sun, were there. Yours too. They gave us a message—"

"Tall Pine!" Blossom Dust's desperate cry cut off her brother's next words. The siblings swung toward their sister to see her struggling to hold Torrent off. She wouldn't last much longer.

"Coming, Blossom Dust," Tall Pine called back as he charged over to her. Blossom Dust seemed to know exactly what to do as she sidestepped, letting Tall Pine collide with Torrent.

"Spotted Owl!" Blossom Dust turned as the dappled she-cat came up beside her. She gave her sister an affectionate nudge with her muzzle, beaming with joy.

"I'm so glad you're here." Spotted Owl purred as she licked the top of her sister's head. "I missed you. Thank you for not giving up on me."

Blossom Dust looked Spotted Owl squarely in the eye. "You're our sister. We would never give up on you."

Warmth flooded through Spotted Owl. She felt strength return to her weary body, brought by her heart uplifted with hope. _I didn't realize how much I missed them._

Tall Pine's yelp made Spotted Owl jolt back to the present. She and Blossom Dust raced to their brother's aid, Blossom Dust swinging her paw at Torrent's ear as Spotted Owl battered his left flank. Spotted Owl feigned an attack to the Band captain's front, allowing Blossom Dust to slip around and attack him from behind. After a moment to catch his breath, Tall Pine rejoined them. The siblings fell into an easy rhythm of fighting, instinctively moving, attacking, and dodging in an elaborate battle dance that was as natural to them as breathing. Spotted Owl smiled despite her tired body and the dire circumstances. Something about being here, fighting alongside her siblings felt so right. They were her brother and sister, whom she had known all her lives, and they would always be there for her.

Torrent hissed in frustration, and lashed out, but he couldn't seem to lay a paw on his three attackers who moved as swift and slippery as fish. Spotted Owl ducked to dodge his blow as Tall Pine and Blossom Dust leaped at either of his flanks, and scored their claws down his side. Torrent huffed in pain, and turned to strike Tall Pine, but Spotted Owl jumped forward and clawed his muzzle with a ferocious snarl. The reddish-brown tom turned and fled, vanishing into the fray. A trail of scarlet drops followed him.

"Take that, fox-heart!" Spotted Owl called after him, breathless but triumphant. She turned to her siblings. "Thank you both."

"Of course," Blossom Dust replied.

Spotted Owl tipped her head. "So how did you find me?"

"After Bramble Foot gave us the message, we convinced the others to stay," Tall Pine explained, "but we still didn't know where you were, until Creek came to us."

Spotted Owl's neck fur bristled, and she stared at Tall Pine incredulously. "Creek came to you? And you accepted his help? How could you! He deceived and betrayed us, Tall Pine!"

Tall Pine touched his tail to his sister's shoulder. "I know. Believe me, I didn't want to accept his help. We didn't trust him at first, but he gave us the information that led us here, and he rallied the loners and the street cats to help us. We wouldn't be here, rescuing you, without his help. He apologized to me, and he's truly sorry for everything."

Conflicted emotions flickered across Spotted Owl's face as her brother's words sank in. _Creek lied to us and betrayed us to the Bands. He's the cause of all of this. But Tall Pine's saying that he helped them, and that he's sorry._ She shook her head in frustration. _I don't know what to believe. And why? Why would he do any of this?_

Spotted Owl turned away, averting her eyes. "He sat back and let Thunderclap torture Melting River, Rabbit Nose, Storm Breeze, Sheer Ledge and me. I will never forgive him."

There was a soft pad of pawsteps as Blossom Dust came up beside her. The small she-cat pressed her nose to Spotted Owl's cheek. Her words were almost intelligible above the clamor of the battle. "Nobody is asking you to forgive him."

A thunderous battle cry rose above the sounds of fighting. The three siblings froze, and whipped toward the sound. A sour feeling twisted in Spotted Owl's stomach as she strained to see over the crowd, many of whom had stopped fighting as well. As she saw them, cold shock numbed her body. It felt as though her heart had stopped in her chest. Her earlier elation dissipated into chilling fear.

A patrol of several Band soldiers charged through the entrance and across the camp toward them. A group of powerful reinforcements was here to aid this Band.

 _If our chances weren't good before,_ Spotted Owl thought with a rapidly increasing sense of dread, these reinforcements just made them even slimmer. _We are going to have to fight with the full fury of the stars behind us._

The newcomers slammed into the throng like a raging tide. Some of the Clan cats, loners, and street cats turned to meet them, while many others scrambled to get out of the way, forgetting their opponents. In the chaos, someone slammed into Spotted Owl, knocking her to the dusty ground.

As the young she-cat raised her head, the world spun before her. She choked down the vile taste of vomit in her mouth. She clambered unsteadily to her paws, and look around herself, but she couldn't see her siblings anywhere. "Tall Pine! Blossom Dust!" But they were separated; lost in the discord of the battle.

Spotted Owl turned in circles, franticity bubbling higher and higher inside of her, and she scoured the crowd for her siblings, or any familiar face. Her eyes connected with the desperate gaze of a familiar-looking she-cat across the battlefield just before a blue-gray tom struck her upside the head. The she-cat's pelt was slick with blood, obscuring her tortoiseshell and white fur. _Is_ _that_ _Harvest?_ Spotted Owl started forward, only to jump back to avoid a blow from a pair of fighting cats in front of her. _She_ _needs_ _help!_ Alarm shot through Spotted Owl as the blue gray tom struck Harvest again, toppling the gravely injured she-cat over.

"No!" Spotted Owl cried. She tried to thrust her way forward, but the brawling cats were as hindering as a thick mud puddle, rendering her immobile. "Somebody! Help her!" Her pleading call was lost in the clamor of battle.

 _No!_ Spotted Owl doubled over, unwilling to watch as the blue-gray tom struck Harvest over and over until the feebly struggling she-cat lay still. No. Tears clouded the young she-cat's vision. _How many more Clanmates or allies will we lose today? The reinforcements have doomed our chances._ A terrible truth dawned on her. _We might not make it out of here alive. We will have sealed our Clans' fate._

A high-pitched squeal for help made Spotted Owl's head snap up. She knew that kit's voice. _Cedar._ Her blood turned cold. She turned in a circle, praying that she would find him. _There he is._ She saw him a few fox-lengths away, pinned against the camp wall by a dusky-brown she-cat. She took off quicker than a hare, not caring who she pushed aside in her mission to save her friend. _He will not die today._

"Fox-hearted coward! Get away from him!" Spotted Owl snarled. She pounced on the back of the enemy cat, sinking her claws into tender flesh. The she-cat yelped, and leaped back away from Cedar as she tried to dislodge her attacker. Spotted Owl grunted and tightened her grip as her opponent rolled over, squashing her underneath. She felt herself slip as the Band cat twisted and sprung to her paws. As talented of a fighter as the young she-cat was, this soldier was strong and healthy which gave her an edge.

Spotted Owl scrambled to her paws. Her muzzle stung as the dusky-brown she-cat's claws grazed it. She retaliated with a strike to the shoulder that should've made her opponent stumble, but her blow was clumsy, her strength ebbing away as quick as a rushing stream.

"Cedar—run!" Spotted Owl urged as blow by blow, the enemy cat forced her back against the solid wall of stone. She could only hope Cedar obeyed her command as she dared not take her eyes from the fierce hazel gaze of the Band cat.

Spotted Owl's ragged breathing was deafening in her ears. Brilliant scarlet drops of blood clustered on her muzzle, and gushed from several open wound across her body. _I won't last much longer. I have to defeat her._

With her last bit of strength, Spotted Owl charged forward, ramming into her surprised opponent's chest. She followed through with a flurry of blows. Despite blood gushing from several cuts, the dusky brown she-cat still managed to strike back with a blow that sent fighter trainee staggering. The Band cat began to advance on Spotted Owl as claws sank into her haunches and yanked her back. A black and white tom ducked and rolled to the left, before he attacked again with precise strikes until the dusky-brown she-cat fled, finally defeated.

"Tall Pine," Spotted Owl gasped. She stumbled forward as her brother turned to her. Blood was smeared across his face, but his eyes were bright with concern. "Thank the stars."

Tall Pine darted forward, and slipped his shoulder under Spotted Owl as she collapsed against him. Her eyelids fluttered, her strength finally failing. He nosed her gently. "Are you okay?"

The sweet relief of unconsciousness tugged at Spotted Owl. Her body was battle-worn and weak from exhaustion and blood loss. "I will be once I sleep," she mumbled.

Tall Pine shook Spotted Owl. "No, stay awake. You can't sleep yet. We have to get out of here first."

 _Cedar!_ Spotted Owl's eyes flew open, suddenly alert with alarm. "Cedar…" She rasped. "Is he safe?"

Tall Pine frowned. "Who's Cedar?"

"My friend...a little tom. I was trying to rescue him."

"Yeah, he's right over there. What's a kit like him doing in this place?" Tall Pine asked, disgust at the Bands' depravity evident in his voice.

Spotted Owl shrugged and shook her head, realizing she didn't fully know why.

"Clan cats, allies! To me!" A commanding call rang through the camp. The fighting cats paused, and the Clan cats and their allies left their opponents, streaming toward where Yellow Sky stood with her chin raised in front of the entrance. Despite the call to retreat, it was apparent that the joint forces of the loners, street cats, and Clan cats had turned the tide. Victory was near, but not necessary. The Band cats were wounded and weary, and their camp in shambles, so only a few put up a fight as the allies prepared to leave.

Tall Pine nudged Spotted Owl with his chin. "Come on, we're getting out of here."

 _We won!_ Spotted Owl's heart soared as high as a bird with triumph despite her exhausted body. _We are leaving at last._ She set her jaw and struggled to her paws, letting her brother take some of her weight.

As they limped toward the entrance, Spotted Owl couldn't help her eyes straying to the limp bodies of the dead cats as they passed them. Some of them belonged to the Bands, but there were still more that didn't. She recognized the scent of a street cat, a tom whose mottled tabby pelt was vaguely familiar to her. Two more of the bodies smelled like Creek, so she knew they must have been loners.

Spotted Owl had to pause as one-by-one, she came to the bodies of Haze, Elm, and Blaze, and two other prisoners whose names she couldn't recall. She tenderly touched her nose to Blaze's bloodstained ginger forehead, before she continued, only to halt abruptly at the sight of the next two bodies. Slate stood over the crumpled tortoiseshell form of his mate, Harvest, silent sobs wracking his body as Sleet tried to comfort him. Melting River's grief-stricken gaze met Spotted Owl's as he stood over Sheer Ledge's limp body. Small Foot and Feather Flight, his other Clanmates, arrived to collect the body, and gently coaxed him to start moving. Other cats gathered the bodies of their dead, leaving no one behind, as the procession headed toward the entrance.

As the great patrol of cats assembled around her, Yellow Sky turned toward the entrance. Four of the Band cats had moved in front of her, and now stood shoulder-to-shoulder, blocking the way. Spotted Owl sucked in a breath as she saw that Sharp among them.

Undaunted, Yellow Sky strode so she stood nose-to-nose with the Band soldiers. Her yellow eyes narrowed, her expression set. "We won, and we're leaving. Move out of our way, or we'll make you."

It seemed as though moons passed in the few heartbeats that Spotted Owl waited, holding her breath. Yellow Sky and the soldiers glared at one another. Sharp's gaze slid over the crowd until he met Spotted Owl's. His green eyes were intense but closed and unreadable. A shiver passed through the young she-cat as she recalled their last conversation. _What will he do?_

Sharp jerked his gaze away as he balked. "Come on," he muttered to the other cats. "Let them go."

The three others hesitated, but they followed Sharp's lead, moving aside to the let the cats through. Yellow Sky gave them one last hard look before she led the way out of the camp. A long line of cats followed, before it was Tall Pine and Spotted Owl's turn. Spotted Owl kept her chin high, her eyes fixed on the entrance and freedom, as she shuffled out of the camp, supported by her brother. _We won the battle. We're free! We can go home, and our Clans will be safe. But at what cost?_

* * *

 **Hi everyone, here is Chapter 30! Phew, it took so long for me to write, but it's so long and so much happens. We get an emotional roller coaster ride throughout the entire battle from the siblings' sweet reunion to the heart-wrenching deaths. If you are wondering why so many cats died in the battle, remember this 1) the Bands are fierce fighters trained to kill and 2) the majority were prisoners who were weak and untrained fighters. I think Spotted Owl's last thought is a perfect summation. So they've won and the prisoners are free. But at what cost? Many cats are dead, who would've been alive if the battle hadn't happened. And now the Bands will have even more reason to continue their merciless assault of the Clans. Well, that's thinking for later books. Now that we're past climax, there are two more sweet closing chapters to go!**

 **Reviews:**

 **S0merandompers0n - No problem. Thank you for your review! I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it realistic with the intense emotions. I don't like too happy endings either.**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	32. Chapter 31: Tall Pine

**Chapter 31: Tall Pine**

Yellow Sky halted at the foot of a rise and turned to look back along the lengthy precision. The crowns of stately oaks were touched with the honey-gold light of the setting sun as they reached far above the cat's heads, an entirely different world from the desolate moorland and the devastated camp they had left behind. She raised her head. "All right, everyone. Let's stop here!"

Far back along the line, Tall Pine halted with a sigh of relief. His paws were sore, the scratches on his flank, foreleg, and tail throbbed, and his shoulder ached as he had lent his support to Spotted Owl, but he imagined his discomfort was nothing compared with his sister's.

Spotted Owl sank to the forest floor with a low moan. Her dull green eyes were half-closed from exhaustion as her adrenaline from the battle had long since worn off. Dried blood nearly stained her entire white pelt a sick shade of crimson. _I'm surprised she made it this far without losing consciousness. She's so strong, despite everything._ Tall Pine felt a rush of protectiveness for his sister. _She's safe now, so we can heal her._ He leaned down and nosed the nasty wound on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Spotted Owl's eyelids fluttered as she looked up, but she stared right past Tall Pine. Her face was a grimace of pain. "I'm all right."

Worry squirmed in Tall Pine's belly. He knew she was lying to try to make him feel better. He scanned the cats around them. The street cats, loners, and Clan cats had dispersed in small groups amongst the trees, talking and resting, but he couldn't see any familiar faces. "I'm going to find you some help."

"Tall Pine! Spotted Owl!" A joyful mew sounded from behind them. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Tall Pine turned, relief making his shoulders sag as Blossom Dust bounded toward him. His sister was safe!

Blossom Dust stopped in front of him, a frown of concern replacing her smile. "Is Spotted Owl okay?"

Tall Pine shook his head. "She's gravely injured. We need to find someone who knows something about healing."

"Tall Pine!" A call rang out from several tail-lengths away. The young tom turned again to see Quick Clouds hurrying toward him. The pale gray and white tom looked haggard, and he had a few cuts, but he was otherwise all right. He halted, panting. "Thank the stars. I was worried when we couldn't find you or your sisters. Are you injured?"

"A little." As Quick Clouds started toward him, he added, "but I'll live. Spotted Owl's the one who needs help. She has many wounds, and several of them are deep. She's exhausted and she's lost a lot of blood. We need to find someone who can heal her."

"I know a thing or two about herbs," Quick Clouds said, switching his attention to the black and white dappled she-cat. He looked her over, worry growing more intense on his face. "Blossom Dust." He turned to the small she-cat. "Do you know what marigold looks like?"

She nodded.

"Go find me some. Tall Pine." he looked at the young tom. "There's a mossy log covered in cobwebs a short ways back the way we came. Fetch as many as you can carry."

"I will." Tall Pine turned on his heel and sprinted off. He flew past groups of Clan cats, loners, and a large clump of the street cats resting and licking their wounds or greeting long lost friends and acquaintances, but he barely noticed them. He scrambled up a rise and dodged around a thicket of brambles, his nose guiding him back along the scent trail. At last, he skidded to a halt in front of a rotting log slowly decaying into the uneven forest floor. Spiky green moss covered the crumbling bark. From within the hollow center, Tall Pine could see thick cobwebs.

Tall Pine reached his paw inside and gingerly pulled out pawful after pawful of the sticky old spider webs. With no time to devise a reliable way to carry them, he ended up sticking them to his pelt so he looked like a furry fly that had escaped from a spider's clutches. Once he had enough, he turned and raced back the way he'd come.

"Here you go," Tall Pine panted as he reached Quick Cloud again. The pale gray tom looked up from where he was applying a pale green paste from the marigold Blossom Dust had already brought.

The small she-cat let out a _mrrow_ of amusement, a twinkle in her yellow eye. "Tall Pine, you look like a walking cloud!"

Quick Clouds chuckled as he reached out a paw to pluck a wad of cobwebs from Tall Pine's chest. "That you do." His expression solemned as he turned back to Spotted Owl.

Tall Pine stepped back to let Quick Clouds have the space he needed to tend to Spotted Owl. He gradually let himself relax as Spotted Owl lay back, closing her eyes, her wounds clean and bandaged with cobwebs. _She's gonna be alright._

Tall Pine turned, gazing distractedly at the cats around him until his gaze landed on a black and white speckled pelt. Creek sat about a tree-length away, deep in conversation with a lovely creamy-brown she-cat. An older reddish-brown tom stood nearby. A little tom whose pelt was nearly the same shade bounced around Creek's and the she-cat's paws.

 _Wait, isn't that Spotted Owl's friend? What's he doing with Creek?_ Then he saw the way Creek leaned forward and lovingly nuzzled she-cat's head, and lingered a whisker's length away for a moment before retracing his head. Tall Pine looked from them to the other two toms, one older and one younger. At once, he understood.

Creek turned his head, catching Tall Pine's eye. He gave the young tom a small smile, before he turned back. He murmured to the creamy-brown she-cat and then he rose, and beckoning to her and the little tom. The three cats padded toward Tall Pine and his siblings.

"Hi." Creek blinked uncertainly as he stopped a few steps from them.

"Hi, Creek," Tall Pine responded. "I'm glad you're safe." He shifted his weight awkwardly, conscious of all the pairs of eyes watching him and his father. He didn't want to act in a way that would reveal what he had just discovered. It was Creek's to tell.

Blossom Dust straightened from where she was bent over Spotted Owl "Creek! You're safe!" With a joyous cry, she rushed toward her father, nearly bowling him over with fierce nuzzles and a rumbling purr. Creek's tense face broke into a grin as he return his daughter's affectionate greeting.

Beside him, the little tom exchanged a confused look with the she-cat. He turned his head back and caught sight of Spotted Owl partially concealed behind Quick Clouds's lanky body.

"Spotted Owl!" The tom-kit scampered over to her, his fluffy tail sticking straight up.

"Cedar?" Spotted Owl mumbled. She blinked drowsily as she lifted her head.

Cedar halted beside her, his berry-red nose twitching as he sniffed at the cobwebs smothering Spotted Owl's wounds. He turned his anxious yellow eyes on her. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yes," Spotted Owl smiled, "I am." She beckoned Cedar closer, and drew him into a tender embrace.

Creek broke off his conversation with Blossom Dust as he gave Spotted Owl and Cedar a puzzled look. Cedar rejoined his mother as Blossom Dust came to Tall Pine's side. Creek cleared this throat. "I believe I have some explaining to do, to everyone here."

"You most certainly do." Spotted Owl's eyes were as frigid as an ice-coated mountain boulder. She heaved herself to her paws, a poorly-hidden contort of pain crossing her face. Quick Clouds started toward her as she swaying unsteadily, but she waved him back with a firm gesture of her tail. Quick Clouds retreated a short distance away, giving them some privacy, as Blossom Dust moved to stand beside her sister.

"Spotted Owl—" Cedar's upturned face was imploring "—please. Please don't be mad at my dad."

"Your dad?" Blossom Dust repeated, confusion marring her expression, while Spotted Owl merely stared, her jaw slackened.

Creek grimaced. Obviously, this wasn't how he had wanted things to go. "Yes, Cedar is my son, and this is Daffodil, my mate."

The creamy-brown she-cat—Daffodil—gave them shy smile, her yellow eyes cast on the ground.

"What? How could you—" Blossom Dust started. She stared at Creek, her yellow eyes huge pools of hurt. "I thought you were our father. I had faith that you didn't betray us on purpose. How could you not tell us this?"

"Yes, how could you not tell us this?" Spotted Owl added. Her body trembled with anger. "You've lied to us since the moment we met you! If you had just told us what the Bands had on you, we could've helped you. None of this would have happened! We would have never been captured and all of the dead cats would be alive."

Tall Pine frowned. He understood his sisters' anger and hurt and felt similarly himself, but he also knew there was more to the story. "Creek." He looked to his father. "Please, explain."

Creek nodded seriously. "You all should probably have a seat." Spotted Owl looked like she wanted to object, but she stayed silent. Once Tall Pine, Spotted Owl, Blossom Dust had sat down together, and Daffodil sat with Cedar, Creek began.

"Everything I have told you about myself is true. After my mother, Snowflake, died saving me from a fox, I wandered on my own for moons until I found Drifting Leaf, your mother. As much as I love her, I did not feel at home in your Clan, nor that your Clanmates would ever accept me as one of their own. It broke my heart to leave her, especially now that I found out I have you three who've grown into amazing young cats. But maybe it was for the best. I have caused you so much hardship in the mere moon and half that you've known me." Creek's green eyes glimmered with regret as a silent pause dragged out.

Creek sniffed and cleared his throat. "After I left the Clans, I was heartbroken and lost. One day, I found myself in the twolegplace, cornered by a gang of street cats. I pleaded with them, and for some reason Sleet, their leader, decided to let me join them. It was not a good decision on my part, but I was not in the best state. I lived with the street cats for a few moons, where I grew close to Sleet. But eventually, I could not longer turn a blind eye to their ways.

"One day, I was on patrol with Sleet and a few other cats, and we came upon a she-cat hunting in the street cats' territory. The she-cat begged us to let her go, but Sleet still started to hurt her to make an example out of her to both other loners and her cats. It was the last straw for me. I stopped Sleet, and nearly got attacked myself. She decided to let us go, but only this one time because of who I'd become to her. She said she would kill me if she ever saw me again.

"The she-cat I rescued was gravely injured, so I took her to the only safe place I knew of; Slate and Harvest's farm. There, they helped me heal her, and we fell in love. That she-cat is my lovely mate, Daffodil." Creek purred as he nuzzled his mate's ear. Daffodil leaned in to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Once Daffodil was better, we left to find her father, Tangle." Creek gestured with his head to the older tabby tom standing nearby. "He didn't approve of me on first, but I grew on him."

"Hey, I heard that, Creek!" Tangle called, swishing his tail.

Creek chucked and continued. "Daffodil and I made our home in the forest on the other side of the farmland and above the lake, toward where the sun sets. We welcomed our son, Cedar." He cast a fond glance at his little son. "But our happiness couldn't last forever. Cedar was barely a moon old when the Bands attacked us in the middle of the night. They knew I had connections with many of the cats around here, so they wanted me to be an informant and a spy for them. To make sure I obeyed them, they took my family prisoner and threatened their lives."

 _That's horrible._ Tall Pine's stomach sickened as he thought about all the atrocious crimes the Bands had committed—and just the ones he knew about. He glanced at his sisters. Spotted Owl watched their father intently, but her gaze was unreadable. Blossom Dust's expression was a mix of horrified and empathetic, though her eyes were still darkened with hurt.

"If I wanted to keep Daffodil and Cedar alive, I didn't have any choice to but do as the Bands ordered," Creek went on, his voice taught with pent-up anger. The black and white hairs along his neck lifted at the memory. "I did mission after mission for them. I helped them do horrible things." His tone turned venomous. "But they refused to let my family go, or even let me see them. They always wanted me to do one more thing for them. One day they sent me to the twolegplace to spy on my old companions, the street cats. That's where I rescued your patrol. I abandoned my mission because I genuinely wanted to help you. That part is not a lie. I tried to keep your presence a secret, but—" Creek shuddered "—the Bands have a way of finding things out. Always."

Tall Pine scrunched his face up in concentration as a memory came back to him. "Is that where you went the day I saw you sneaking out? To meet with the Bands?"

Creek nodded. "That was the day I was supposed to report back to them. I couldn't have anything go wrong if I wanted to hide your presence from them. But somehow, the Bands already knew." His gaze dropped to his paws as his voice quivered. "They promised that they would release my family if I brought you to their summit on the island that night. I was so glad to finally have my family back that I didn't think about the consequences for you, the Clans. But they still didn't release Daffodil or Cedar. After I saw what they were doing to you, Spotted Owl, that was the last straw. I had to leave, and take the chance that I would never see my family again." Creek looked back up. His green eyes were wide. "I'm so sorry for everything. I don't expect you to forgive me—"

Creek was cut off as Spotted Owl limped slowly toward him. To Tall Pine's utter astonishment, she pressed her muzzle to his cheek. Even Creek blinked in surprise, but he didn't pull away.

"Thank you for telling us," Spotted Owl murmured. "I understand now. You were doing what you had to to save your family. I forgive you and I'm sorry for the way I treated you." She took a step back, and turned her affectionate gaze on Cedar. "Your son is a brave and strong little tom. He befriended me while we were captives, and he helped me plan a revolt with the other prisoners. I'm honored to call him my brother."

Cedar embraced Spotted Owl, purring loudly. Creek twined his tail with Daffodil's as he watched them, a dazed smile on his face as if he couldn't believed what had happened.

Tall Pine smiled, a purr rising to his throat. _I'm glad Spotted Owl forgave Creek. She won't have to hang onto her anger now. Everything will be okay._ He looked at Blossom Dust, and frowned, giving her a nudge. "What's wrong?"

Blossom Dust glanced at him, and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know."

"Come on," Tall Pine pried. "Tell me."

Blossom Dust stared at her paws. "It seems silly, but I still can't believe Creek lied to us about what the Bands had on him. He lied to us about having another family. I thought he was our father. I thought he would tell us important things like that. I always had faith that he was a good cat, and that he didn't betray us on purpose. I forgive him, but I can't believe this."

Empathy stirred inside Tall Pine. He pulled his sister close to him, and breathed in her warm scent. "It's not silly. I understand. You're hurt because he broke your trust. It's good you forgive him, but you can't expect to have the same level of trust."

"Thank you," Blossom Dust murmured.

"Everyone!" A loud call rang through the trees. Sun Splash stood with her fellow patrol leaders on the roots of an ancient gnarled oak. "Let's gather!"

Tall Pine glanced at Blossom Dust. "Are you good?"

The light brown she-cat nodded. She and Tall Pine helped Spotted Owl over to where the great crowd was assembling. Quick Clouds beckoned them to sit with him and the other Clan cats around the patrol leaders. Tall Pine scanned the crowd and he saw Creek sitting between Cedar and Daffodil near Tangle in the midst of the ragtag bunch of loners.

Yellow Sky cleared her throat once everyone had gathering in a ring. "So, we succeeded in our mission. We dealt the Bands a hard blow, and we rescued not only our captive Clanmates, but all of the other prisoners as well. It is time for our patrol return home to the Clans' valley."

"But first," Sun Splash spoke up, "we want to thank all of you who came to our aid. Loner, street cat, and farm cat alike, you all put your lives on the line and risked the wrath of the Bands to help us rescue our Clanmates. You have the gratitude of all the Clans. We can never repay you."

Melting River rose shakily to his paws. His voice was soft, but strong. "As one of the imprisoned Clan cats, I want to thank you as well. As prisoners of the Bands, we all experienced horrors I'm sure some of you are aware of. Freedom is something I never thought I would have again. Thank you."

The other former prisoners, scattered throughout the circle, but distinguishable by their skinny pelts and haunted eyes, nodded in agreement. Triumphant, prideful, and relieved murmurs rippled through the crowd. Although his shoulders slumped and tail drooped, Slate mustered a small smile.

"One more thing." Owl Eye stepped forward, nodding in the direction of Creek. His face was impassive. "We would especially like to thank Creek. Though he did betray us to begin with, he came back, rallied cats to help us, and guided us to the Bands' hidden camp. We could not have done it without him."

Cedar beamed up at Creek and murmured something to his father. Creek responded, a wide smile on his face before he licked Daffodil's cheek as she nuzzled his neck.

 _They look so right together,_ Tall Pine thought with a pang of sorrow. _Creek may love us, but he can't be our father. He belongs with his new family. It would not be right for him to leave them, however much my sisters and I may want._

Blossom Dust followed Tall Pine's gaze. She turned her head, meeting his eyes. "I love Creek. But I understand now that we've got to let him go."

Tall Pine touched his nose to his sister's head, emotion welling inside of him.

A sleek black tom with a white splash on his chest padded into the center of ring. Tall Pine vaguely remembered that his name was Flash. The tom halted and dipped his head to the patrol leaders. "I speak for all of the other cats and myself when I say that is was our honor to help you," he rumbled. "We promise to help you again should you ever need it. We thank you for giving us a chance to do something all of us are afraid to do; fight back against the Bands."

"Of course," Sun Splash acknowledged. "But aren't you worried about repercussions from the Bands?"

"We would be fools not to," Flash meowed solemnly. "But we have dealt with the Bands all of our lives. We just ask one thing of you. You have started a war between all of us and the Bands. Please, come back one day and help us finish it."

A shock silence hung over the crowd at Flash's last declaration. After a moment, Yellow Sky nodded. "Yes, we promise that we will return and we will defeat the Bands. Now, I'm sure all of you want to go home. It is time for us to leave."

Bramble Foot's message from that night at the Moonpool rang in Tall Pine's ears. " _The patrol must not leave the lake until all of its members can return home. You need to search beyond the borders you imagine to rescue your companions from the clutches of the Bands. Aid can come from the least likely of places. Some things will be hard to accept, but you must. A great force of those who have been wronged must push back the darkness so all the stars can return to the Valley."_ Tall Pine smiled. _We did it._

As the cats rose, and the crowd began to disperse, Tall Pine, Blossom Dust, and Spotted Owl pushed their way through the throng. Their Clanmates were gathered near the ancient oak, but they had to say goodbye.

"There you are!" Cedar bounced up to the three siblings. His smile faded to confusion as Spotted Owl pulled him into a fierce embrace.

Creek turned to Tall Pine and Blossom Dust. His moss colored eyes glittered with sorrow like moist pebbles in the sun. "Do you remember that day in the forest when the four of us played and talked? Blossom Dust, you asked me what I was going to do after I finished helping you. I said we would answer that when the time came. I guess that time is now."

Blossom Dust stepped forward to shush him before he could say anything more. "It's okay. We understand. You belong with your family."

A tear slipped from the corner of Creek's eye as he embraced Blossom Dust. "Thank you. My greatest regret will always be not being the father you three deserve."

Blossom Dust moved backward, meeting Creek's gaze. "Be the father Cedar deserves."

Creek embraced Tall Pine next. The young tom could feel tears form in his eyes as he snuck his nose into his father's black and white pelt, trying to memorize his scent so he could hold onto it for forever.

Creek hugged Spotted Owl last, then stepped back to stand with Daffodil and Cedar, watching his first litter with tear-streaked eyes. "So this is goodbye."

Blossom Dust, standing between her siblings, shook her head furiously thought her side trembled with held back sobs. "No, not goodbye. We will see each other again. This is see you later. May the Clan of the Bright Stars light your path always."

Creek smiled sadly. "See you later."

Tall Pine watched for a moment as Creek padded away, his tail draped over Cedar's shoulders, and his pelt brushing Daffodil's. As the young tom turned, nudging his sisters toward their Clanmates, he tried to tell himself that what Blossom Dust had said was true. They would see their father again. Though Tall Pine knew it was for the best that they all headed back to where they belonged—Creek and his family to their forest, and Tall Pine, his sisters and the Clan cats to their valley at last—he couldn't help but feel like he was leaving a piece of his heart behind.

* * *

 **Yay! It's done! I didn't know I could write that much (4,000 words!) in a week. Well, we now have the big reveal and quite a few sweet moments from our characters! Did the ending make you want to cry? I almost did writing it. One more chapter to go! *Sniffle* *Wipes tear* This was kinda the resolution from the climax, and the next will probably be a short chapter to wrap things up.**

 **Q(s)OTD: Soooo, what did you think of this big reveal of Creek's story?**

 **What was your opinion of Creek before the chapter, and did it change after finding out his story? If you were one of the siblings would you forgive him?**

 **And finally, what do you think of the loners' request for the Clan cats to defeat the Bands?**

 **\- A Warrior** **At** **Heart**


	33. Chapter 32: Tall Pine

**Chapter 32: Tall Pine**

A great river of wind swelled up the sleep slope of the mountain. Tall Pine raised his head, letting the breeze wash over him. Though the sun peeked out from a layer of fluffy clouds, the air was cool. _The Time of Freezing Earth is coming,_ Tall Pine mused. He could detect frost on the wind and a shiver in the earth.

 _Back there, it's still hot at the height of the Time of Green Earth._ Tall Pine gazed over his shoulder, peering between scruffy evergreens at the waves of lush tree crowns of the forest at the foot of the mountain. Beyond that, he could see a smudge of green that he knew was the farmland. He recalled the plethora of prey scents that filled the forest, the putrid stench of the thunderpath beyond it, the brisk breezes that whipped across the open fields, bringing with them the strange scents of the farm, and the crazy hubbub of the twolegplace, all of which the Clan cats had passed through on their way home.

 _Home._ The word sent shivers through Tall Pine. Ancipiation made his paws tingle, and his heart ached with longing. After nearly two moons since their departure, there were finally close. He gazed up the mountainside. _Not far to go now._

At the same time, something made Tall Pine look back again. _I wonder if I could see the lake from here. And if I could see the lake, I might be able to find Creek's forest._ Sadness weighed heavily on his shoulders. _We're leaving so many cats behind—Creek, Daffodil, and Cedar, Creek's loner friends, Slate and his kits, even Sleet. Will we ever see them again? Will we ever get the chance to fulfill our promise to the loners? We set out on a mission to collect information about the Bands, but so many things went wrong. Our mission didn't fail, but we didn't exactly succeed. What will we do next?_

"Hey, Tall Pine!" Blossom Dust called to him. "What are you standing there for?"

Tall Pine looked up, startled out of his thoughts. Blossom Dust's light brown fur shimmered in the sunlight as she bounded toward him, her eyes sparkling like little suns. His gaze slipped past her to Spotted Owl, who was close behind her. The black and white she-cat's pelt had regained its lush sleekness in the half moon they had taken to travel home. There was no trace of feebleness in her confident stride, nor in faint lines of where her wounds had been. A few had scarred, but most would fade soon. Though Spotted Owl appeared like she was back her normal self, Tall Pine knew there were some wounds that couldn't be seen.

"I was thinking," Tall Pine responded as he started walking again.

His sisters fell into step with him, one on either side. "What about?" Spotted Owl asked.

"Everything, I guess." Tall Pine shrugged. "The mission, the Bands, the battle, Creek—" he sighed "—the future."

"Walking does provide an excellent time for thought." Blossom Dust deviated from her brother's side to dodge around a twisted pine tree. "I've been thinking about what it will be like when we finally get home." She paused, shaking her head as she scanned the mountainside. "I can't believe we've been gone for two moons."

"I'm glad we're almost home," Spotted Owl said, her gaze fixed on the twin peaks of the Dawn Mountain towering above them. She gave her pelt a shake. "The outside world is full of danger, and the Bands are only one of them. At least we're safe in the Valley of Hidden Stars."

Tall Pine sent a curious look at his sister, remembering how enthusiastic she was when they had first left. "I wonder what the chieftains will say. We didn't fail, but we didn't succeed either."

"True." Blossom Dust twitched her whiskers thoughtfully. "We'll tell them what we do know, and they'll have to decide what we do next. The threat of the Bands is still prevalent, and they know where we live. After we attacked their camp, they'll probably be even more eager to retaliate." After a pause, she added brightly, "but maybe we weakened them, so they will have to wait and regain their strength."

Spotted Owl squashed a clump of tough grass under her paw, before she glanced darkly at Tall Pine. "As much as I would like it to be so, there is no way they will wait. From what I learned as being a prisoner of the Bands, is that they are fiercely loyal to each other, so they will not let anything stop them from getting vengeance for their fellow cats. We only helped increase their ruthlessness, viciousness, and their burning hatred for us."

Tall Pine tilted his head, trying to meet his sister's gaze but she averted her eyes. "Spotted Owl, are you okay? You were so excited when we first left, and now you seem pessimistic and upset."

Spotted Owl stopped in her tracks and whirled to face him. "Tall Pine, we're straggling home in defeat from our mission in the dangerous outside world that was meant to save our Clans," she snapped. "Furthermore, the Bands took me prisoner, tortured me, and I almost died. So of course I am not as blindly enthusiastic as I was!"

Tall Pine gaped at her, taken aback by his sister's rush of fury like a tidal wave.

Spotted Owl closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. You're right; I am feeling pessimistic. When we first left on the mission, I was excited to see the outside world. But after the dogs, the twolegs, the thunderpath, the Bands, and even more dangers, I'm scared and overwhelmed, and I'm ashamed of myself because all I want to do is run back to the safety of our Valley."

"Oh, Spotted Owl." Tall Pine swiftly stepped to his sister's side. "There is no shame in what you're feeling."

"I know," Spotted Owl murmured. "But I still can't help feeling defeated because we failed in our mission. We do have some information, but what good will it do because the Band will be coming after us more ferociously than ever? We never should have left our valley. If we hadn't, Sheer Ledge, Harvest, and all those other cats would be alive, and the Bands wouldn't be hungry for revenge."

"But if we had never left, all of those cats would still be prisoners," Blossom Dust pointed out. "The loners and the street cats would have never had the courage to stand up to the Bands. And we would have never met Creek or and he wouldn't have been reunited with Daffodil and Cedar."

"You need to think of all the good that came out of our mission," Tall Pine added. "As you said, we did get some information about the Bands. Let's let the chieftains worry about what we will do next."

Spotted Owl smiled hesitantly at her siblings. "Thank you both. I needed that reassurance."

"Of course, Spotted Owl." Blossom Dust touched her nose to her sister's ear.

Spotted Owl shifted her weight from paw to paw. "Before we go on, I want to share something with you."

Tall Pine cocked his head curiously. "What is it?"

Spotted Owl took a deep breath. "I haven't told anyone about this, but while I was a prisoner, I saw Sharp."

"You did?" Tall Pine scowled, his hackles rising. A growl crept into his voice. "He didn't hurt you again, did he?"

"No." Spotted Owl shook her head hurriedly. "Quite the opposite. The night after Thunderclap interrogated me, he snuck into our cave to see if I was okay. He acknowledged all the horrible things he'd done to me, and he offered to free me."

Tall Pine's jaw dropped. "He did? What did you say?"

"Yes. I refused. I didn't know if I trust him and he would not free the other Clan cats as well." Spotted Owl's eyes shone with conviction. "I couldn't live with the guilt of leaving them to die."

"You made the right choice," Blossom Dust assured her.

"I find it intriguing that Sharp tried to rescue you," Tall Pine said, a thoughtful frown etched on his face. "He must disagree with some of the Bands' ways, and be brave enough to defy them by trying to free you. Perhaps Sharp could be swayed to betray the Bands, and to help us fight them."

"I don't know about that," Spotted Owl scoffed. "I first suspected that he doesn't totally agree with the Bands at the battle at the Gathering, but he was still scared enough of them to attempt to kill me." Her tone softened. "As disgusting as it sounds, I still think he cares for me. That's why he wanted to free me."

Spotted Owl and Blossom Dust turned to start walking again. Blossom Dust glanced over her shoulder at Tall Pine. "Are you coming?"

"In a moment," Tall Pine replied. He turned around, his gaze wandering back to the place in the distance where he knew the lake lay. _What Blossom Dust and I told Spotted Owl is right. Our mission was more of a success than a failure. Not only did we obtain some information about the Bands, but we had valuable experiences, and we made good friends and allies._ A twinge of sorrow shivered through him. _I'll miss Creek, but I know we'll see him again._

His thoughts turned that fateful night where Blossom Dust had led them to the Moonpool. _Bramble Foot's message guided us, and did come true. The Clan of the Bright Stars are always with us, even in the darkest of times. We'll need their help as we go forth in our fight against the Bands. He shivered as he remembered another aspect of that night. I wonder if we'll ever see the Bands' ancestors again, and learn more of their story. It is amazing that they are still there, watching over the Bands, when no one believes in them. They are truly shadowed stars, but one day we can hopefully bring them back to the light._

Tall Pine shook out his pelt as if shaking off his worries. _I'll let the chieftains worry about what we do next, but I know we are strong and capable, and we can face any threat the Bands throw at us. What matters now is that we are heading home, at last._

 _"_ Tall Pine!" Quick Clouds' voice drifted down the mountainside, calling his trainee.

"Coming!" Tall Pine took one last look, then with a decisive nod, he turned and bounded up the slope of the Dawn Mountain, heading along the final length toward the Valley of Hidden Stars.

* * *

 **Aww, this is so bittersweet, for both me and the characters! I can't believe this is the end of the second book of the series! (Though this might not be the end I am toying with the idea of adding a short epilogue from Sharp's perspective. If I do, it will be posted soon.) Thank you to all the readers, followers, favorites, and especially reviewers! I love your responses!**

 **I have a few announcements. The first is that in the fall, I will be heading into a very busy school and important year, so I will need to focus on my studies. I also want to make more time for my own creative writing. So, as of right now, I am not planning on continuing the Rise of the New Clans series—immediately. I love this series and my characters, so it doesn't mean I might never return to it. I should know by the end of the summer. If people are interested, and I choose not to continue, I can write up summaries of my ideas and plans for each of my important characters so we get some closure. Let me know if you would like this in a review!**

 **Onto my second announcement. During this summer, I am planning on continuing this series in a different way. I will be writing a short novella, maybe five to ten chapters, about Sleet! It would focus on her backstory and her relationship her brother Slate, and include what happens to her after the ending of Land of Shadowed Stars. I am currently deciding on the title, between Sleet's Choice, Sleet's Home, or Storm And Stone. Let me know if you like any of these or have any suggestions in a review!**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Unnamed Guest - Thank you! Yes, Sharp continues to be a very interesting and controversial character. Gloat away! I know everything about these last few chapters is bittersweet. By "he" do you mean Creek, Cedar, or Tall Pine? Creek will be with his new family, and Tall Pine has his sisters and his mom, but they all will never be a family together. It is kinda sad, but I hoped I showed how much our lovely trio (especially Spotted Owl and Blossom Dust) has grown a lot by the end of this book, in the way Spotted Owl forgave Creek, and Blossom Dust was the first to let Creek go. Ehhh, it's a really hard choice. Creek had good reasons for doing everything he did, but his actions were still not right. I do think I would forgive him though, if not right away. It's not good to carry around resentment and anger like that. Wow, look at my story making us all think deeply about ethical dilemmas! You talk about Creek and Sharp a lot in your reviews, so I hope I wrote their kinda controversial characters in well and in an engaging and interesting way!**

 **Alright, I am all done! Thank you to everyone one last time! I will see you soon with either the epilogue or the first installment of Sleet's novella!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"You. Failed. Me." Sharp flinched at the stone-hard tone, instinctively taking a step back, away from the dark looming figure in the entrance. The mask of indifference he normally wore so well slipped, trumped by a rush of dead-cold fear. The voice took on a low growl. "Again."

Sharp stared at his trembling ginger paws, unable to conceal their quaking. _No!_ He jerked his head up, and shoved his ears forward, meeting the chilling green gaze of his father, Thunderclap, who also happened to be the Supreme Commander of the Bands. He swallowed a lump in his throat, breathing through his fear instead of trying to hide it like he had done every time before.

As a kit, Sharp had looked up to his father. As a young cat in training, he had admired him. As a freshly appointed soldier, he blindly followed his every order, striving to be exactly like him. But his fear of Thunderclap, ever-present since his mother's death and reinforced by the reprimands, only grew.

But now, he was done.

Done with letting himself be hurt.

Done with blindly following orders.

Done with hurting others.

Ever since the mission to the Valley of Hidden Stars, where his friendship with Spotted Owl had opened his eyes, Sharp had begun to question everything he thought he knew. Eventually, he had realized the truth, but his fear—the _cowardice_ Thunderclap always wanted to beat out of him—held him back.

Thunderclap's long shadow fell over Sharp as the powerful tom stalked around him. The tip of his tail flicked back and forth. The air in the cave crackled with the tension of a brewing storm. "You failed me again." Thunderclap's burning green eyes turned on Sharp. "The Clan-scum discovered the whereabouts of Hidden Canyon Camp. They breached the walls of our most fortified camp with the help of that mangey traitor Creek. They defeated our cats and freed our prisoners because you gave the order to back down. I gave you one last chance to prove yourself. But it seems as though I cannot trust you with the kit's task of minding a camp and a bunch of weakling prisoners for even a sunrise!"

Sharp winced, his father's words stinging more than a strike with claws unsheathed. But he swallowed his fear, for once pushing the simmering fury he kept curled inside him to the surface. "What would you have me done? They had overpowered us, even with reinforcements. It was clear we were defeated, and no one wanted to continue fighting. If I had forced them to continue, we would've lost more even more cats than just Vine and Thorn, and three of Bee's cats! Many more of the Clan cats and their allies perished. I made the right decision to prevent more deaths!"

Sharp finished speaking and drew in a shaky breath. He dared not look Thunderclap in the eye as he braced himself for a reprimand, a slap, for anything. Instead, Thunderclap merely chuckled. Sharp's gaze snapped to his father's face.

Thunderclap watched him with a sneer, dark amusement glinting in his eyes. He chuckled dryly again. "It seems as though, my son, you have finally grown a backbone. Maybe you do have potential after all."

Sharp's blood chilled to ice, freezing him in place as Thunderclap glided toward him. He gulped as the muscular tom halted, seeming to tower over him. Sharp squeezed his eyes shut, unable to control his trembling as Thunderclap lifted his massive forepaw. His curved claws traced the hidden paths of old scars across Sharp's underbelly—wounds he had inflicted in many of the "reprimands" after his failure of a son had let him down time and time again, most recently after the patrol had returned from the Clans' home.

"Torrent and Panther reported something quite intriguing to me." Thunderclap's voice was soft and foreboding like a thundercloud. "It seems as if they spotted you sneaking out of Clan cats' prison cave one night. I do not doubt the word of my captains, so I wonder why you visited the Clan cats alone late at night." He tilted his head with mock confusion. "Perhaps it was because that whiny but rather pretty black and white Clan-scum was among them?"

Sharp froze, shock rendering him unable to breath for a moment. His heart thudded in his chest, so loud he thought Thunderclap must be able to hear it. _No, he can't know that I was there with the intention of freeing Spotted Owl… Can he?_ He swallowed his fear, forcing what he hoped was a brave expression on his face.

Thunderclap turned away, shaking his head slowly. "Loyalty is the one thing all Band cats must have. Loyalty to each other, loyalty to me. Loyalty bonds us closer than blood so nothing can divide us. Together, we can accomplish anything." He glanced over his shoulder. A growl played across his lips. "I never imagined my own son would be disloyal."

Moving as fluidly and as powerfully as a tidal wave, Thunderclap lunged at Sharp. The lithe tom sucked in a breath and leaped backwards. His tail collided painfully with the stone wall. As Sharp opened his eyes, he saw his father looming over him, one paw raised above his head to strike. Sharp quickly shut them again, waiting in grim resignation.

Thunderclap lowered his paw. "I don't care if you were just visiting that pretty little she-cat or plotting with the Clan cats to revolt. If you were anyone else I would not hesitate to drag you before your fellow soldiers and exact the normal punishment for dirty traitors."

Sharp shuddered. He knew all too well what that punishment was. _Death._

"But—" Thunderclap's tone was lofty as if he hated to do Sharp a favor but he was doing it anyway "—you are my son. And you still might have some use yet. So, to ensure that you remain loyal, you can consider your sister's life in your paws. Do well, and she will stay safe and sound." His green eyes glittered with malice. "Fail me again, and there might just be an unfortunate accident that befalls your lovely little sister."

Internally, Sharp cowered with fear, but he kept his face impassive. _Sage can handle herself_. _She learned all of the battle moves I did, and she's more adept at fighting._ He snorted with wry amusement. _Maybe Thunderclap should have chosen her instead of me as his protégée._ Hatred tasted bitter on his tongue. _But he can never see her as anything but weak since her bouts of sickness as a kit._ But Sharp would never actually wish that on his beloved sister Sage.

"Hmmm." Thunderclap cocked his head. His beady eyes studied Sharp's face. "Perhaps you need even more encouragement. You seem to care about that pretty little Clan-scum quite a bit. What was her name? Hmm...Spotted Owl?"

Fear and urgency surged inside Sharp. Before he could think about what he was doing, he sprang forward and shoved his face into his father's. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Fury pounded through his veins. His eyes burned like green fire with anger.

Thunderclap merely smiled in satisfaction.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Sharp turned his back to Thunderclap, bowing his head as anger at himself and fear for Spotted Owl overwhelmed him. _You dirt-brained idiot! Now he knows how much you care for her. He will kill her if you mess up._ Sharp straightened. _Then I don't have a choice. I must accept my fate._

"Very well." Sharp could hear the triumphant sneer in Thunderclap's voice. "That will do it. I will not doubt your loyalty from now on, son. But don't worry." A purr crept into his voice. "Do as you're told, and I'll spare her after the inevitable defeat of the Clans. We may have lost to the Clan-scum twice now, but I have a plan that will guarantee our success."

Sharp swallowed. He tried to keep the quaver out of his voice. "What is that?"

Thunderclap's eyes glimmered sinisterly. "We will destroy what is most precious to them. Their ancestors."

* * *

 **Hi there! This is now the last installment in Land of Shadowed Stars. For the epilogue, we were back with Sharp and we learned a lot more about him, Thunderclap, and the future! Sharp is definitely a very interesting character with many sides, and in this short epilogue learned more about his past and his father and how that has influenced him. Thunderclap is an interesting character as well. He does seem pretty much evil for what he has done to Sharp and the Clans, but not everything is as it seems. I know it was short, but I hope you liked it. If you're reading this, you've most likely read this entire book, and probably the first one as well, so thank you very much! I will see you all very soon with Sleet's novella!**

 **\- A Warrior At Heart**


End file.
